Family Tales 2
by cjh4ever
Summary: The second collection of stories about Jack and Ianto in the 48th century and their four children. These will mostly be set when the children are grown up. NEW STORY: It's a hundred years since Ianto was cloned ...
1. Lost in the Outback I

_The start of a new collection of stories about the family of Jack and Ianto. I shall be focussing on Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda as adults although if I get a brilliant idea I may just slip in one when they were younger. To get us started, the first of a five part mini-series featuring Minda._

* * *

**Lost in the Outback I **_– July 4722_

The small laboratory was quiet, insulated from the noises of the rest of the Torchwood complex. This late at night there were also fewer people about and the two women were alone. Minda Jones and her supervisor, Jory, had their heads together over a long piece of metal with a bulbous end. It had been found on a dead Gren'ilker who had crashed into the Scottish National Park but no one knew what it was.

"It's not a weapon," mused Jory, turning the artefact over in her hands. "You've scanned for all types of explosives and there are none present." The artefact had been brought to Cardiff the day before for detailed examination and allocated to Minda. She had carried out the standard scans and puzzled over it for most of the day.

"But he must use it in some way," said Minda, looking from the artefact to the screen which showed a picture of the creature. A Gren'ilker was a metre and a half tall with four appendages that could be arms and two which were probably legs. Its eyes were on stalks coming out of the top of its head which was covered in a mat of fur. "I think it's for grooming."

Jory sighed and replaced the artefact. "Possible, but we won't sort it out tonight. It's late, you should be heading home." She smiled at the young woman and stroked her hair back behind her ear. "Pity I can't join you." She leant in and kissed Minda gently.

"I wish you could."

The two women been seeing one another casually for the past six months. Jory had been a friendly presence at Torchwood during the years Minda had augmented her education by spending time in the laboratories, and over the past three years since she had joined full time. The age gap did not bother them, in fact it helped. Jory was a role model and mentor as well as a lover.

"When I've finished nights, we must go out. I'll take you dancing again."

Minda laughed. "You know I have two left feet!"

"Oh, you weren't so bad."

"Your feet were black and blue!"

Jory watched as the other woman methodically tidied her workbench and secured the artefact in the walk-in storage unit. Minda was of average height with straight brown hair cut into a becoming bob. Her features were regular and she was attractive rather than pretty. Some people found her calm demeanour and self-assurance off-putting and it was true she was hard to get to know. But it was worth the effort for, as Jory had found, she was a loyal friend and passionate lover.

Smiling, Minda collected her light jacket, holding it over her arm until she emerged topside. With her bag in hand, she kissed Jory again. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well."

Sixteen floors up, Minda arrived on the teleport in the foyer of the Torchwood headquarters. She stopped to put on her jacket, exchanged a few words with the receptionist and the guards and emerged into the dark night. It was just gone ten o'clock and the square was quiet with just a few people walking to and from the teleport. Minda decided to walk home and set off along the walkways she had been using for almost a year. It still gave her a frisson of delight to think of her own apartment in the diplomatic sector and she quickened her pace, head held high. She was the only one of her siblings still living in Cardiff now that Holly had moved to Norwich taking Jonty with her, but she was glad she had moved from the old family apartment.

Dad and Tad had been so good about her moving out but nonetheless there had been plenty of disagreements about where she should live. She had fancied the cultural sector, with the mix of artists and musicians, and had not worried overmuch about the poor quality of the housing, the unscrupulous landlords and the higher than average crime figures. Tad had worried about these for her, insisting she could not live there. Minda might have held out against him alone, but when Dad had quietly asked her to think again she had relented. The current apartment was in a safe area and only one teleport jump from the concert halls and theatres that she loved. Of course, she could only afford to live there because Dad and Tad had bought the apartment for her and charged her the same rent as she would have paid elsewhere, well below the going rate for this select area. She was grateful they had persuaded her to go along with their wishes.

With the front door closed behind her, Minda took a moment to enjoy the feel and smell and sounds of home. Music issued from the speakers, rigged to start when the lights came on with a constantly changing selection of her favourites: she made a mental note to add some songs by a singer she had heard at a recent concert. Tidily hanging up her outer clothes, she went into the main living room. One long wall was all windows and looked out onto Celebration Square and the Victory Tower which was lit up as usual. At one end was a kitchen, part separated from the rest of the room, and it was here that Minda headed. Glancing at the painting of Ogmore hanging on the wall in pride of place she smiled at the many happy memories it evoked. She made herself a cup of coffee and took it with her as she walked to the two bedrooms at the other end of the apartment. Her bedroom was on the right, with the same view as the living room, and was simply furnished. She quickly undressed, drank some coffee, then showered and donned a robe. With the still half full cup of coffee, she settled in the living room on one of the large couches. She twisted to face the window, legs curled under her, staring at the view before picking up a portable screen and checking her messages.

-ooOoo-

"Any joy with the Gren'ilker artefact?"

"No," Minda sighed, sitting back in her chair, "but I'm not giving up yet."

"I've never known you to give up on anything," replied Ellis, the day shift supervisor. "I'd like a word, if you're not in the middle of anything critical." He pulled over a chair from the vacant workbench nearby. "Oh, that's better."

"Back ache?" asked Minda, looking at his swollen stomach in sympathy. Ellis was three months pregnant and had had all the worst symptoms.

"And swollen ankles. Never again," he vowed. "But don't get me started or we may be here all day. No, what I wanted to ask you, young Minda, is if you fancy a field trip?"

Minda's eyes lit up. "I'd love one, you know I would." She had only been on one trip away from headquarters in her three years as a researcher and had adored the experience. "Where to?"

"Australia. Somewhere called Koolambong." He shifted in the chair, trying to get more comfortable. "The geologists developing the area uncovered an artefact or two so the local office sent in a team to investigate. They found a ship of … interesting design and called on us for help in excavating and understanding it."

"I haven't heard about this," she remarked, surprised. There was a free flow of information within the Torchwood community and she heard most of it from colleagues or from her dad. "It must be recent."

"They uncovered it about three days ago but it's been kept under wraps until now. It looked fairly innocuous but yesterday they found the control room and it's got everyone very excited. And no," he added, holding up a hand for silence when he saw Minda was about to interrupt, "I don't know what is it. Just that they requested you."

That took her by surprise. "Me? They actually requested me?"

"Uh huh. Your reputation precedes you, Minda Jones."

He smiled. She was the best researcher he had working for him, had ever had working for him, with her intuitive sense for alien technology and systems and her passion for order and detail. Her long association with Torchwood had spread her reputation around the organisation and she could have had the pick of the postings – if the Director had allowed it. Jack Harkness, however, had made it very clear that he wanted his daughter to be treated like any other junior researcher and to follow the same training regimen unless it held her back unnecessarily.

"Gosh."

"I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you. You'll be working with Caradin."

"I've wanted to work with him for years," she enthused, excited and terrified at the same time. He was legendary. "I never thought I'd get the chance."

"So I can tell them you're in?"

"Yes!"

"All right. There's a team briefing at three this afternoon and you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow." He stood up, hand to his back as he stretched carefully. "I understand conditions are atrocious but I don't expect that'll put you off."

The hours until the briefing passed all too slowly for Minda. She continued her work but thoughts of the trip kept breaking into her concentration. Lunch was an apple and a sandwich in the refectory with her co-workers and she tried to join in the conversation but it rather passed her by. At three o'clock she was sitting in Briefing Room D, looking around her at the half dozen other people gathered there, when Lars Caradin entered the room and all conversation stopped. Seven pairs of eyes followed him as he walked to the front of the room and halted, facing them.

"You all know why you're here and you know me. If you don't know each other, you can introduce yourselves later," he began in his customary brusque manner. He activated the screen. "This is an overview of the site at Koolambong. Geologists searching for a water aquifer found these artefacts," the images changed, "and the Darwin office sent in a team. They found this." The image changed again and a trapezoid shape could be seen in the red soil. "Digging further, they confirmed it's a ship. Unknown origin made more complicated when the control room was uncovered." The screen showed a narrow space with room for only two or three adult humans and banks of equipment. "The technology is a blend of some we've come across." He pointed to the screen, "For example, this is an Ambriglian sensor array and this one has been found in Blowfish hand blasters. No one can understand why there should be these different technologies in the one ship and it's exciting a lot of interest. The Australian team is inexperienced and called for help: we are it." He looked at the seven people in front of him, four men and three women. "The plan is to go in and assess it in preparation for transporting it back here for further study. Over to you, Syd."

"Hi there. I'm Syd Fentle and I'm the expedition manager. All practical questions should be addressed to me." He grinned happily and Minda liked him already. "The conditions are awful. Hot and prone to dust storms; the terraformers just can't seem to get it right." Everyone laughed. "We'll be in accommodation pods and there will be no frills or luxuries. Bring one bag of personal possessions only. We leave from landing pad six at seven tomorrow morning. Be there half an hour before. Questions?"

"How long is this likely to take?" asked a young woman at the front of the room.

"We estimate three days on site. Hope that doesn't disrupt your social life too much, Breellan."

"No, that should be fine," the young woman answered with a grin.

Minda asked, "What equipment will be available?"

"We'll be taking two portable labs and they'll have the usual scanners, monitors and analytical equipment. There will also be links back to base resources. If there's anything specific you want, check with me and I'll see if we have space for it."

One or two other questions were asked then Caradin drew the meeting to a close and left the room. Syd stuck around and Minda waited for her turn to speak to him.

"I looked at the weather-cast when I got this assignment," said the woman Breellan, standing beside Minda. "It's hotter than Hades out there."

"I don't mind. I expect we'll be too busy to notice." Minda smiled at the young woman whom she thought was a few years older than her. "What's your designation?"

"Doctor. I get to keep an eye on you lot and cut up any corpses we may find. The name's Breellan."

"Melinda, Melinda Jones."

"Nice to meet you. Ah, he's free." Breellan went off to speak to Syd, Minda waited patiently.

-ooOoo-

Minda reported back to Ellis and handed over her notes on the Gren'ilker artefact; someone else would be taking forward the examination in her absence. She checked her messages and found one from her dad asking her to supper. Smiling, she sent an acceptance. He would know of her assignment and this was his way of making sure she was prepared for the next few days, he was so obvious at times.

Leaving work on time for once, Minda walked home enjoying the warm sunshine and cooling breeze. The apartment was as welcoming as ever and she soaked in the peace and comfort it gave her. Roughing it in hostile terrain was not her preference but she could cope with it well enough, the family camping trips had never been luxurious. She thought carefully about what to take with her and packed: casual tunic and trousers; a sunhat that could be rolled up, bought in Italy on a recent trip; underwear and toiletries; a sleep suit; a notepad with her favourite books loaded onto it; a music player also loaded with some favourites; and spare shoes. Even with these items, the bag was still only half full. On a whim, she took Foo-Foo from the bed and placed it in the bag.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Minda left the apartment and used the teleport to reach her parents' home. As she travelled, she thought of the newest addition to the household, her baby niece Newlyn. At only five months old she had already lost her mother and Owain, her father and Minda's eldest brother, was unable to care for her himself. And so Minda's parents had taken on the baby's care. It seemed they were fated to have a grandchild living with them; Jonty had moved out only a couple of months before Minda. Walking into the family apartment, Minda saw her tad sitting with the baby.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Ianto softly. "Be quiet, she's almost off."

Minda peered over his arm to see the sleeping child - she was a beauty - and kissed her tad's cheek. "Is she still waking a lot?" She sat down in the chair beside his.

"No more than any five month old, just at strange times. It's like she's using a different chrono to the rest of us. How are you?"

"Good. Dad told you, I suppose."

"About Australia? Of course he did." He glanced down at the baby then back at Minda. "He says it's straightforward."

"It is. We go in, analyse the ship and come back again. Three days tops." She settled more comfortably. "No need to worry about me."

"I shall always worry about you, cariad. When you are a great-grandmother I shall worry about you." He smiled but he meant every word. "Please take care."

"I shall." She rubbed his arm. "How's Owain?"

"Coping. It's hard for him." Ianto paused, holding the baby a little tighter. "Luke's keeping an eye on him, as best he can. With Bruce in Rio, he has some time to fill himself."

"It's good experience for Bruce though. Heard from Holly lately?"

"Yes." There remained a little coldness between Holly and her tad following the break-up of her marriage and the end of the affair that caused it, but they were generally on good terms. "The new job's working out well and Jonty's settled in at his Academy." Ianto missed the boy after caring for him for almost two years yet was pleased Stu Permink, his father, had allowed the boy to live with his mother now she was on her own again. "They're coming down to Ogmore for the weekend."

"Oh, I bumped into Toto the other day. Quite by chance. He was at the theatre sitting right in front of us!"

"How is he?"

"Doing well. He likes his internship and is being totally spoiled by Annese and Glonnix. He's putting on weight, they are just stuffing him with food!" she laughed.

They chatted a bit more until Ianto put Newlyn to bed. Minda started on supper, taking the dishes left by Piolette, finishing them off and putting them in the oven. She was laying the table when she heard her dad come in. She made all three of them a coffee, taking it into the living area where her parents were standing close together, in each other's arms, talking.

"Supper will be twenty minutes," she announced, passing round the coffees.

"Thanks, petal." Jack took the coffee and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just like old times, having you back here."

"Don't get used to it, I like my own space." She sat on the couch and her dad joined her, putting an arm round her and pulled her into his side.

"I know you do. You go to the briefing?"

Jack was aware of all operations and research trips but only the general outline, he could not hope to get involved in the detail of all of them like in the old days. However, when Caradin had requested Minda for this particular trip it was specifically brought to his attention. Junior researchers were routinely assigned to field trips and Jack was pleased that one of his best men had requested Minda. She was well liked and her work respected so it was not surprising that he wanted her; she was a perfect match for the task. He had looked over the details and agreed she could be included .

"Yeah. Looks interesting."

The three of them discussed the assignment, Jack adding a little more detail to Caradin's briefing. Ianto listened intently and was reassured by what he heard. The discussion continued over supper and ranged wider to cover many other topics. With the meal finished and cleared away, they returned to the living area and watched the news-cast.

"I'd better go," said Minda from her comfy spot in the chair. She glanced over at her parents, sitting close together and smiled. They looked so good together and their relationship had stood the test of time, despite a few ups and downs.

"What time are you off in the morning?" asked Ianto.

"Seven. I'm almost packed, just a few final things to go in." She reluctantly stood up and walked over to get her jacket.

"You be careful, sweetheart," said Ianto, hugging her. "And call us when you have time."

"I will."

"Make sure you do, petal," added Jack, giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Use the private line if you want."

"Okay. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and waved as she left the apartment.

-ooOoo-

The following day the team left on the dot of seven. Minda sent a few messages over the next two days, saying she had arrived safely and complaining of the heat but enthusiastic about the work. On the third day Ianto got worried when he had received no messages by the late afternoon and contacted Jack who had to tell him that three members of the team were dead and their daughter had disappeared.

* * *

_More soon …_


	2. Lost in the Outback II

_This starts three days before the end of chapter one and on the other side of the world .._

* * *

**Lost in the Outback II **_– July 4722_

Australia was beautiful, but hot. Terraforming had made most of the huge land mass inhabitable but this northern end had defied all attempts to tame it. The Torchwood transport landed at Koolambong and the thrusters threw up a huge cloud of red dust. Minda stepped out into the haze of dust and the heat hit her like a physical entity. Grateful for the face mask, she followed the person in front of her only able to see a few feet in any direction. Gradually, the dust settled and she looked out on a barren landscape. The only signs of human habitation were the equipment pods and living quarters.

"This way."

Nyrere, one of the archaeologists, loomed on her left and pointed towards the largest of the pods. Minda nodded and walked with him. She liked him, they had sat next to each other on the transport and had discovered he had an impish sense of humour. In the pod, Minda was grateful for the climate control which maintained the atmosphere at a comfortable temperature. She removed the mask and sucked in cool air, taking the offered water before joining the others around the table. Minda reminded herself of the team member's names and functions: Syd, expedition manager; Nyrere and Lucy, archaeologists; Cossin and Miko, fellow technicians; and Breellan, doctor. With Lars Caradin were three other men, tough types who were ingrained with dirt that could only have been acquired by prolonged exposure to the conditions here.

Caradin called for attention. "Okay, everyone, we have arrived. I don't think any of us want to hang around in this land that civilisation has not even found yet let alone forgot for longer than necessary. You'll have half an hour to find your sleeping quarters and get orientated then we start work in earnest." He stopped and looked round and they felt the power of his personality and his determination to succeed. "I'll let our Darwin colleagues introduce themselves."

"Welcome to hell, ladies and gentlemen. We're what you'll look like in a couple of hours." He gestured to the filthy clothes and hair and the new arrivals laughed nervously. "I'm Stone. And they're Perkins and Trabanti. We uncovered the wreck and called for help. Whatever it is out there is new to us, and we thought we had seen everything."

As he did not elaborate, Syd Fentle stood and handed round pocket sized notebooks. "These contain all the information you'll need about the layout of the camp, including your allocated living quarters. Also on here are the basic rules and regulations for safety and hygiene. Read them and obey them, they're important. Go dump your stuff, get acquainted with the camp and be back here in thirty minutes."

Minda found her quarters - a dormitory pod shared with Nyrere, Lucy and Cossin - and took the camp bed in the corner. The place was Spartan but functional and there was no point in unpacking so she stowed her bag in the locker and set the combination. She sent a quick message home to say she had arrived then went round the camp locating essentials and ended up in the adjoining laboratory pods where she expected to spend a lot of time. The equipment was familiar but she took ten minutes to check it over before returning to the mess hall where they had had the first briefing.

Caradin was in charge again. As they waited for the stragglers to arrive, Minda studied him. He was slim and wiry and looked older than his fifty six years with his shock of grey hair. Before she had left Cardiff, Minda had checked his record. Junior member of the first expedition to Jastron Five back in 4687, head technician on the Amethyst Project five years later, leader of the Kikoolii dig in 4699 where he had made his name. In the past twenty years he had undertaken more than a dozen expeditions, all successfully. Minda knew that her dad respected Caradin's abilities and that weighed heavily in his favour. The last team member – Lucy - rushed in and sat down hurriedly.

"Now we are all here," said Caradin, glaring at Lucy, "we can begin. The ship is forty metres south of this camp," he gestured to a screen which showed the immediate environs. "This is what has been uncovered." The screen changed and all the newcomers sat forward to look more intently. "You'll all get a chance to visit the ship but normal protocols are to be followed: one way in and the same way out. Nothing is to be disturbed until Nyrere and Lucy have checked the area." He turned to the two archaeologists. "You'll start at the ship and work out in a standard grid pattern for twenty metres around. Make sure everything is fully documented. Perkins will be working with you and any finds are checked with him first." They nodded understanding, Lucy making a few notes. "Breellan, there are some organic remains that need further analysis. Get onto that, Trabanti will assist. You'll also be required to give everyone a medical scan every evening."

"What am I looking for?" asked the doctor. Daily scans were unusual.

"Anything non-human. Cossin, Melinda and Miko, there are artefacts that need assessment as well the ship itself. I want you all to familiarise yourself with what's been found so far. In an hour, we four go to the ship to check that out. Syd and Stone will remain in camp, run communications for us and generally make sure of our safety. They will run a comms check every hour on the hour during the working day – you WILL respond." He looked round at all of them once more, fixing each with his piercing gaze. "We don't know where this ship originated nor how long it's been here. It could be space junk or a treasure trove, treat it as the latter until we know otherwise."

At the end of that first day, Minda's head was a whirl of impressions and information. Uppermost in her mind was the ship. It defied categorisation on so many levels and yet parts of it were recognisable. Theories abounded and had been tossed around over the evening meal but no one had yet come up with anything that proved any one of them. Her own offering, made only when coaxed out of her by Nyrere, was rejected out of hand – space pirates were the stuff of children's literature. Now she was showered and lying on her camp bed, still gritty from the invasive dust, staring up at the ceiling. She was tired but her brain was too active to make sleep possible just yet. On the other side of the flimsy partition, she could hear the hum of Lucy and Nyrere's low voices discussing what they had found. It was this that finally lulled her to sleep.

-ooOoo-

The next day passed like the first for Minda. She spent the morning in camp, scanning the data she had collected the day before and comparing it with the central databases. In the afternoon she was alone in the ship. Cossin and Miko were used to working together and had paired up. Minda had been working with Lars Caradin but as leader he was often elsewhere; at that moment he was checking up on progress with the archaeological finds. She didn't mind, she had always liked to work alone. She sat in the cockpit on a shaky folding chair and looked around her, studying each instrument in turn. They had identified twenty three different types of technology already with another fifteen controls of unknown origin. Dating of some of the artefacts had shown the ship to have been buried here for more than a thousand years and yet it was in excellent condition and, if they had wanted to and knew how, they could probably have flown it.

"Any brainwaves, Melinda?" asked Caradin, entering the space. He pulled up one of the folding chairs and placed it beside hers.

"No," she sighed. "But this is another bank of laser weapons." She indicated a bank of dials and controls. "That makes five in all which is a lot for a ship this size."

"Could be a fighter of some sort, planetary defence."

"Yes, although then I'd expect all the technology to have come from one source. All ours, even that using some alien elements, is recognisably human."

"True. Are we back to space pirates?" he teased. He liked the young woman and had been impressed with her methodical approach to the problems before them but could not understand her wacky conclusion.

"I know it sounds stupid," she said turning to face him, her tone exasperated, "but who else would collect such a mishmash of technology? It has to have been bought - or stolen - and cobbled together. And by someone who knows what they're doing. Getting Ambriglian and Judoon and Sontaran technology, and all the rest, to work together is not easy."

"You're right. I take your point, it's just that in all my years I've never yet met a space pirate." His tone was conciliatory but his smile showed he was still amused.

Minda turned back to the control panels. She was the youngest on this team but Caradin had asked for her, had valued her contribution and she did not appreciate her ideas being laughed at. Besides, she knew a space pirate of sorts - her dad. She had grown up listening to tales of his life as a rogue time traveller, had heard how he had stolen and captured ships and technology and considered this ship to be just like those he had described.

Lars Caradin realised he had offended her; he had to remember that she was young and had not a tenth of his experience. "I'm sorry, Melinda. Your theory is no worse that those the rest of us have come with up. Let's see if we can sort the rest of this puzzle."

The two stayed in the ship until sundown which was fast and complete. They followed the well worn path back to the camp, glad of the glowing markers that illuminated the uneven ground. Caradin went to the mess hall which doubled as his headquarters and Minda hesitated. She craved a shower but the previous day had taught her that she would get just as dirty in the few hours in camp before bed. Instead, she headed for the medical pod and was pleased to find it empty save for Breellan.

"Could I have my scan now?"

"Sure, come on in. I am bored to distraction." The young doctor smiled and beckoned Minda through the force field that kept the dust and insects at bay. "You're filthy."

"Sorry. I should go and shower - " began Minda, turning to go out again.

"Don't be silly, I was only stating the obvious." She smiled again, reminding herself that this self assured young woman was only nineteen and on her second field trip. "Over here. Mask off please, and undo your coveralls."

Minda stood as directed and watched Breellan undertake the scan, checking her all over with a handheld device. Even though the two women were the closest in age – the doctor was just twenty five - they had not bonded. Minda found the more boisterous Breellan overpowering and opinionated; she had been one of the first to laugh at the space pirate theory. Consequently, Minda was silent during the scan and physical check. She looked away when the blood sample was taken.

"All done," said Breellan. She entered the scan results in the analyser. "Anything bothering you, any symptoms I should know about?"

"I have a headache, but I think that's from being in the ship for the past few hours."

"Okay. Well, your blood pressure's okay and I don't see any other reason for it. Take these, it should clear up." She held out a pack of painkillers. "Let me know if it doesn't clear by lights out."

"Thanks."

Minda went to her sleeping pod and stripped off before having a quick sonic shower. She may get dirty again but she needed it; even if the sonics did not remove all the dust, she did feel refreshed. What she craved was a soak in a real tub of water like those at Ogmore. Thinking of home reminded her to call her tad and she sent him a message. Dressed in her tunic and trousers, she went to the mess hall and had a quick meal with Cossin and Miko, comparing notes on what they had found so far. The two men were as frustrated as Minda that Caradin refused to let them remove the various ship's controls and take them to the labs. They had had to scan them on site and use the scans for analysis which was far from ideal. Other team members joined them and conversation widened to include the other finds.

Lucy had a withered piece of leather which she had found. Now protected from contamination in a specimen case, she showed it round. "This was found five point two metres from the ship," she said in her slow, precise way.

"It's a shoe," declared Syd.

"Can't be," pointed out Nyrere. "Each edge, what's left of them, is worked. It's meant to be that shape and size."

"So something has short, rectangular feet," laughed Miko.

Minda looked at it, turning the case around but could not work out what it was, she was too tired. Others had guesses but it ended being just another mystery in this ship of mysteries. The discussion continued into the night until people started drifting to their quarters. Minda retired early and lay on her bed reading, Foo-Foo placed under the covers near her. She felt rather ridiculous for having brought the toy bear with her but it had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember and it made this bed feel more like home. Finally, as others started to settle down to sleep, she put out her light too.

The next day was disrupted by a dust storm which enveloped the camp. The team members moved from pod to pod with difficulty, using the safety lines strung up by Syd and Stone. Communications were down, within the camp and externally, and conditions did not improve until nearly lunchtime. Minda took the first opportunity to get out to the spaceship. Her work that morning, in consultation with Miko, had given them a new line of enquiry and she needed to check something in the ship. Holding onto the safety lines, she ploughed through the drifts of dirt and made it to the ship. Pushing back accumulated dirt from the hatch, she opened it and went in, closing it behind her to prevent contamination inside.

In the cockpit, she set up the chair and ran the portable scanner over the navigational array. There it was, a rhythmic blip once every minute. She was reaching to the array when in a flash of white light and a roar of thunder she was flung from her chair. Her head slammed into the sensor array and she was unconscious before she hit the floor

-ooOoo-

Leaving Newlyn with her nanny, Ianto lost no time in getting to the Castle. The receptionist directed him to the Control Room on the first sub-ground floor and he teleported down. He saw Jack off to one side of the room and walked quickly to join him.

"Jack, what's happened?"

"We're still trying to find out." Jack looked worried and that made Ianto's own fears even worse.

"Tell me what you know."

Jack took Ianto a pace or two away from the technicians for privacy. "Far as we can tell, everything was fine until this morning. We didn't get the usual updates but the Darwin office reported a dust storm at the camp site and as they block out everything we weren't worried. When it cleared and we still couldn't get a response Darwin sent out a team to check, we thought it was just a comms failure." Jack ran his hand through his hair in a familiar gesture when he was frustrated. "They found the site in disarray. Of the eleven people working there, five were dead; three of ours and two of the original Darwin team. Five were unconscious and one was missing - Minda."

"Oh dear God." Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Also missing is the ship the team was investigating."

"What!?"

"Our best guess is that Minda was on board. Maybe activated it by mistake."

"But …" Ianto could not find the words. He could not imagine his little girl in an alien spaceship taken anywhere in the universe.

Jack hugged the other man, seeking reassurance as much as giving it. "We're piecing together the monitoring data and other tracking scans for the area. Unfortunately, it's pretty remote and the storm played havoc with all the systems so there's not much. But we are going to find her."

"You have to, Jack. You have to."

The two men stayed in the Control Room as more reports came in. At the end of two hours it was clear that the alien spaceship had been removed by a powerful force. Checks revealed that the force had been encountered before but remained unidentified. Jack paled when he read the results on the screen and thought hard. He knew that power signature, knew it very well. His fears for Minda increased tenfold.

"Jack, what is it?" Ianto was staring at his partner.

"I have to go there. I have to check something."

"You know what this is, don't you?!" accused Ianto. His voice was loud and Jack pulled him to one side away from interested watchers.

"Yes, I do," Jack said quietly. "It looks like … like the Time Agency." He saw Ianto's face lose all its colour. "I may be wrong, Ianto, but I have to go and check. The site will give me more clues." He was holding the other man by both arms, staring into Ianto's eyes. "Don't think the worst, not yet."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Jack, I am," stated Ianto, his face into a determined mask.

"No, Ianto, you're not." Jack stared Ianto down before pulling him into a hug. "You have to be here, for Newlyn and the kids. I promise I will bring Minda back wherever and whenever she may be."

"Oh dear God, I hope you will." Ianto's face was buried in Jack's shoulder and his whispered words were barely audible.

"I will." Jack released Ianto. "I have to get going. Go home and look after everyone. I need you to do that and I know you can. I'll call as soon as I have some news."

"Jack, be careful." Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss, disregarding the surrounding technicians and operatives, before striding to the teleport and making the jump to the foyer. He had to go there and then or he'd make a fool of himself begging to accompany Jack.

Ianto never remembered the return journey to the apartment. He relieved the nanny who went to her suite, Newlyn being settled in her crib. Sitting in the office, he began calling the children telling them what had happened, or as much as he knew. It took him an hour to talk to all of them and then he sat at the desk, a photograph of Minda taken on her sixteenth birthday on the screen in front of him.

"I love you, cariad, wherever you are," he murmured, using a finger to trace her face on the screen. "Dad's coming to find you. Hold on." Tears ran down his face unheeded as he sat and stared at the photograph.

* * *

_Oh no, where's Minda?_


	3. Lost in the Outback III

_The search for Minda continues …_

* * *

**Lost in the Outback III **_– July 4722_

The Torchwood transport landed at Darwin two hours after taking off from Cardiff. Inside, Jack and a team of operatives had kept up to date with what little progress there had been in the investigation of the Koolambong Incident as it was being called. The transport had detoured to Torchwood's base in the city when told the survivors had been evacuated. Jack was the first off the craft and strode along the walkway forcing Beulah Standing, the head of all operations, to trot alongside to keep up.

"My medic is waiting your okay to start on the autopsies. The five who are still alive are in the infirmary," reported Beulah, a short blonde of indeterminate years.

"Prognosis?"

"Not sure." Jack glared at her; he expected better of his people and of her in particular. He had trained her and had hand picked her for this posting. "I mean, we're not sure. They're in comas, bordering on catatonic. Could go either way."

"The scene?"

"Left as undisturbed as we could make it while still recovering the personnel. It's secure and we're doing what we can to analyse events. We've not got far." She did not add that they were a new office, understaffed and chronically under-equipped, he knew that already. Besides, she would not make excuses.

They were inside the base and walking to the infirmary. Jack had decreed that all Torchwood bases follow the same design: public reception area with meeting rooms to the left; administration offices straight ahead; and, behind triple security, Operations, including the Control Room and research labs. At ground level, the building appeared to be an unremarkable square block but in fact the Operations went down twenty two floors into the bedrock beneath the whole building. The infirmary was placed within Operations and Jack breezed through security and was in the ward containing the injured within minutes.

"Sam, what have you got?" he asked the medic.

"Five comatose patients: Lars Caradin, team leader; Syd Fentle, expedition manager; Nyrere Jolongo, archaeologist; Breellan Cope, doctor; and Malachi Trabanti, Darwin based organic chemist." As he spoke, the doctor gestured to each of the five isolation pods in turn. Bodies could be seen inside and vital signs were displayed above each pod. "We are keeping them in the pods until scans are complete but so far they show no signs of contamination."

"What caused it?" Jack was steadily surveying the pods. As bad as these people looked, he wished Minda was lying among them rather than missing.

"Comas are caused by many things - "

Jack cut across the man. "What caused this one?"

"Massive shock and trauma is my guess. And before you ask, I don't know if they'll recover." Sam Macquarie was an old hand and not phased by his Director's curt questions. "We found one thing of interest. They were all exposed to chronoton radiation in the last twenty four hours."

Jack went still, his gaze fixed on the face of Lars Caradin, a long time colleague and friend. Chronoton particles were left behind by time travel, a technology humans had yet to master. The evidence was mounting that this was indeed an incursion by the Time Agency or similar organisation. As he stood, motionless, he wracked his brain for memories of that time, so very long ago, when he had been an Agent. So much had happened but he thought he would have remembered a ship, an Agent, lost on Earth and recovered from the 48th century. No, he decided, he couldn't be sure he would remember; those memories were more than five thousand years old.

"Director?" Beulah reached out and touched Jack's arm to regain his attention. "Do you want to see the bodies?"

Jack looked at her. It was clear from her tone that she had asked this question before. "Yes." They walked to the autopsy suite, a green and white room. The dead were laid on slabs with containment fields surrounding them. They looked peaceful, no visible trauma to account for their deaths. "Who are they?"

"Lucy Dressler, archaeologist, and Wayne Cossin and Thomas Miko, technicians. And Paul Perkins and Cullin Stone, two valued colleagues," said Beulah, a tremor in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Beulah." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, his own missing daughter making him more sensitive to her losses. "What were Perkins and Stone's roles at the camp?"

"Paul was an archaeologist and Cullin, communications."

"There doesn't seem to be any logic to the injuries and deaths. By that, I mean that it did not affect just one designation," explained Sam. "It affected everyone randomly. My guess is that those who died just had a greater exposure to the cause of this."

"Which does not explain where my daughter is," said Jack. No one dared to comment.

-ooOoo-

Pain and light.

Pain and light.

Constant pain all through her body.

Bright, blinding white light that penetrated her closed eyelids.

Pain and light, those were the only things she could distinguish for three months. Then, one day, the pain was not so acute, the light not so bright. A week later, it was even less. When she had lain in her hospital bed for five months she opened her eyes for the first time.

"Hey, don't try to move just yet. Lie still," a voice said. "You're safe here."

She tried to focus her gaze on the dark shape by the bedside but could not. Her eyes seemed beyond her control. But she knew the voice and was reassured. Dad was here, she was safe. Her eyes closed and she drifted into her first natural sleep for five months.

-ooOoo-

The transport was on the move again, this time to Koolambong. Jack sat alone reading and re-reading the reports of his people since the site had been uncovered. The first findings had been unremarkable artefacts – a laser pistol, a few crystals – but sufficient to call in Torchwood who had then discovered the ship. Scans had shown the ship had crashed a millennia earlier - around 3850 – but had defied description. He read Caradin's reports and those of the individual team members who all described a ship containing a potpourri of technologies from all corners of the galaxy. Various explanations were included in the reports, all of them pretty far-fetched - except one. Minda had hit the nail on the head with her space pirate theory but she had obviously been unable to persuade anyone else. She still lacked confidence in her own abilities.

Jack swallowed hard as he listened to her report in her calm, unemotional tones. This youngest daughter of his was special to both him and Ianto. They had spent such happy years alone with her after the others had left home and as a result they had come to know and appreciate her quiet, thoughtful nature. She was everything anyone would want in a daughter – loving, helpful, fun, feisty on occasion and good company. Jack had had more interesting conversations with her than with his other children. He loved them all, and Holly would probably always be his favourite, but Minda had carved her own place in his heart. He banged his fist on the table: she could not be lost to them!

Turning back to the reports, he was more and more convinced that this was the work of the Time Agency. Its role was always shadowy and it was quite likely that someone was here on Earth to observe events in the late 39th century. Their ships were generally cobbled together from whatever could be found: funding had always been a problem. He went over the protocol in the event of a crash. First, stay with the ship and activate the distress beacon. Second, wait a few days or until it was imperative to get supplies. Three, if it seemed help was not going to come, slip into the general population and blend in. No body had been found at the site so Jack expected this agent to have got as far as step three and to have disappeared without a trace. On the screen was a picture of the last find, a piece of leather and Jack studied the photographs. It looked like an early version of a Vortex Manipulator similar to his own. Had Minda seen this? Had she put two and two together?

"We'll be landing in two minutes," announced the pilot.

On landing, Jack ignored the swirling dust and the heat and the welcoming party of two Darwin operatives and walked over to the campsite. He stood and looked round at the pods arranged as three sides of a square. Two markers were on the ground where personnel had been removed, others must be inside the pods. Where was Minda? The question would not go away.

Jack turned abruptly. "Explain the layout," he said curtly.

A young operative moved closer "Yes, sir. On our left," the man pointed, "are the scanning, analysis and medical pods. The large pod in the corner is combined mess hall and headquarters. Next to that is comms and then the finds pod. These on the right are the three dormitory pods." He turned and looked behind them. "The site of the ship is forty metres in that direction."

"Where were the dead found?"

"One technician was in the analysis pod the other just outside and Dressler, one of the archaeologists, was in the door of the end dormitory. Perkins and Stone were found ten metres towards the ship."

"So it was the closest to the ship who were killed. The others, where were they?" Jack was nodding to himself, it was as he had surmised.

"In the medical, headquarters and finds pods."

"So the effect lessened around here," said Jack walking forward carefully, searching the ground for any evidence. "Which pod was Melinda Jones using?" If he used her full name it seemed to be less personal.

"This end one."

Jack walked over to it and looked inside. Four camp beds and the usual flimsy partitions that gave only the illusion of privacy. He walked up to each bed and looked through the possessions which had been placed there. On the corner bed he spotted Foo-Foo and his knees almost gave way. She had brought that stupid bear with her. He picked it up and held it against his chest, fighting for control of his emotions.

"Sir, we may have something." One of the operatives he had brought with him was in the door of the pod.

Jack dragged himself back from the edge and took several deep breaths before turning round. "What is it?"

"The monitors picked up what seems to be a signal this morning."

"Show me."

-ooOoo-

"Don't try to move, lie still."

The familiar voice soothed as Minda surfaced from unconsciousness for the umpteenth time. She recalled him as always being there when she woke, with a kind word or an ice chip for her parched mouth and throat. Her eyes coped better with the light on this occasion and she managed to keep them open and focus on him.

"Hey," she managed.

"Hey there, yourself." Jack grinned. "You've found your voice, that's good. Want some ice?" She nodded and he placed a couple of ice chips on her tongue. "Don't try to move yet, you're still mending."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he countered.

She closed her eyes briefly and thought back. "I went to the ship, to check the signal. Miko and I, we thought it came from there. I went on board and ..."

"Yes?" he prompted. He wrapped her cold hand in one of his warm ones.

"There was light, bright light, and a noise so loud …" her voice tailed off. "What was it, Dad?"

Jack tightened his grip on her hand. "That doesn't matter now, precious. You don't remember anything else?"

"No." She tried shaking her head but the pain was immediate and intense. "Oow!" A hiss of a spray and the pain lessened and she felt very sleepy the last thing she heard was her dad talking to someone but she could not make out the words.

-ooOoo-

Obtaining emergency leave from their jobs, Owain and Luke travelled together to Cardiff early on the day after hearing of Minda's disappearance. Neither knew much about what their sister's work at Torchwood entailed or about the field trip that had gone so disastrously wrong but growing up with their father they knew enough to be worried. After receiving the news from his tad, Owain had arranged a vid-link to both siblings to discuss the situation. With Dad off in search of Minda, they all agreed that Tad should not be left alone. Holly was reluctant to take Jonty out of the Academy so the boys agreed to make the journey. Holly would take over at the weekend when she was planning to be at Ogmore anyway.

"I wonder if there's any news?" said Luke for the fourth time. They were walking into the apartment building.

"We'll find out soon," replied Owain as he had on the four previous occasions. They made the jump up to the apartment and entered. "Tad?" he called. They had not told him they were coming, knowing he would protest that it was not necessary. Both had brought overnight bags and intended to stay for at least two days.

"Owain? What are you doing here?" Ianto appeared from the office. "And Luke?"

Owain took one look at the dishevelled and unkempt figure and strode over to him, hugging him fiercely. "We're here to look after you." He released his tad and Luke stepped in, adding a kiss to the hug.

"There was really no need, I'm -" began Ianto but he got no further. Why lie to his sons? He was so pleased to see them. "I am so glad you're here," he said instead, tears suddenly flowing .

The three men stood in a family hug for some minutes as Ianto's emotions gained full release for the first time since the disappearance. He had held himself together so far on willpower alone. Luke was also in tears and Owain not far from them. A small cry drew their attention.

"I'll go to her," said Owain, striding down the corridor to his daughter's bedroom.

"Yesta will be back soon," said Ianto, referring to the girl's nanny. He was wiping his eyes, mildly ashamed of breaking down in front of his sons.

"He'll enjoy looking after her," said Luke, taking his tad's arm. "You need a wash and change of clothes." He steered the older man towards the bedroom. "Come on."

Under Luke's cajoling, Ianto showered, shaved and changed. They didn't talk other than to exchange pleasantries about the journey and the weather. More important discussions would wait until Owain was with them. In the living room, Owain was sitting nursing Newlyn, amazed at the small advances she had made in the few days since he had last seen her.

"I think coffee is needed," said Luke. "I'll make it."

"You'd better tell Piolette you'll be staying so she can make up your beds," Ianto said, settling in the chair opposite his eldest son. "Do you want anything to eat? I don't usually bother much at midday."

"I can look after that too," smiled Luke. "Might as well make use of having a chef for a son." He went off to the kitchen.

"I thought you were playing tonight," said Ianto, watching Owain and the baby. He was good with her despite not getting much practice.

"Being here is more important than a soccer match. You are more important. Minda is more important." Owain's voice was firm, brooking no argument. The two men's eyes met, both shadowed with ill-concealed fear.

They sat in silence, watching Newlyn as she squirmed around in her father's arms making gurgling noises and dribbling. Piolette walked through, on her way to make up the beds but otherwise they were undisturbed until Luke returned with a tray holding three mugs of coffee, a beaker of juice and the cookie jar. The drinks were handed round and Owain propped Newlyn in his arm with her juice, she was already making attempts to hold the beaker. Luke sat in a chair and ate a cookie.

"What's the latest, Tad?" asked Luke.

"I haven't heard anything for a while," began Ianto. "Your dad's at Koolambong, that's where Minda was." He swallowed hard and took a sip of the coffee. "He didn't say much, it wasn't a private line, but he's convinced it was the Time Agency."

"Doing what? I never really listened to all those stories of Dad's."

"I listened, but I never could make sense of it," admitted Owain. He adjusted the beaker which was about to slip from the baby's grasp.

"I'm not sure even I've heard everything, your dad likes his secrets." said Ianto with a small smile. "Best as I can understand, the Time Agency policed time. Don't ask me how, I really don't know, other than it had Agents who travelled through time to ensure no one altered events for their own gain. They each had Vortex Manipulators, that leather wrist strap of your dad's, and went where – or when – they were sent."

"Must have been hard," commented Luke, his legs stretched out in front of him and coffee mug cradled in his hands. "I wouldn't know what to do if I was put in the middle of the last century, let alone any other time."

"The Agents were a certain type of person. Confident, resourceful, ruthless, adaptable, intelligent. I've only ever met one other Agent and he was all those things - as well as being the only man I would happily shoot on sight without a second thought." John Hart had never been Ianto's favourite person. The possibility of him having anything to do with Minda's disappearance was a constant dread.

Luke and Owain exchanged a look, they had never seen this side of their tad before.

"Anyway," went on Ianto, "your dad believes the ship that was found in Australia was one used by a Time Agent. It was quite usual for them, apparently, to take any technology they could find from any time period to mend or upgrade their craft as had happened to this ship. Dad thinks an Agent must have crashed a thousand years ago leaving the ship. Normally, it would have been recovered but this one wasn't, it just stayed and got buried."

"Until Minda's team dug it up," stated Luke.

"Yes. It seems likely that, for some reason we don't know yet, a pick up team was sent to recover it at just the moment the team was there, maybe they activated something. Who knows?"

"And this team took Minda?" Luke was sitting forward now, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Not deliberately, or that's what Dad thinks. The pick up is mostly automated. The team in charge would have opened some kind of time portal and yanked the ship out. The force of that killed those nearest and put the others in a coma."

"And Minda?" asked Owain.

"Hopefully she was protected by being in the ship."

-ooOoo-

Her dad was not there when she woke again and Minda lay unmoving. She smelt an odd scent, one she could not place, and the white walls and ceiling gave no hint as to where she was. She cautiously raised her head and glanced down her prone body. The covers were uniform as if they were stretched over an upturned cradle. She had seen something similar when visiting a colleague. Raising her right hand, she made to lift the covers but she did not have the strength. The hand fell back to rest on the bed.

"Hey, precious, sorry I wasn't here when you woke. You look brighter today." Jack sat on the chair and took her hand.

"I feel it. Where am I?" She feasted her eyes on his familiar features and the ubiquitous greatcoat, it was all so reassuring.

"Hospital. You've been here a while but you are getting better." He smiled brightly.

"That's good. Is Tad not here?"

"No, just me. Am I not enough?" His cheeky grin made her smile. "Ah, that lovely smile, that's what I wanted to see. You had us worried for a while, don't mind admitting it."

"What happened to me?"

"You were on the ship, the wreck, You remember that?" She nodded. "It belongs to the Xyllpiss and they came to collect it and took you as well. We managed to track you down and now here you are, safe and sound and soon to be well again." He smiled reassuringly.

"Is that really what happened?" she pressed.

"Don't you believe your old Dad? I'm hurt." He pulled a face that turned into a pout and then a grin.

"I always believe my dad," she replied, "but you're not him."

* * *

_What!!? What is going on?! More coming soon._


	4. Lost in the Outback IV

_Who is masquerading as Jack? _

* * *

**Lost in the Outback IV **_– July 4722_

Minda lay, watching this man who looked so like her dad but who wasn't him. She was weak as a kitten and could not even move her hand more than a few centimetres. She was at his mercy whoever he was and whatever he decided to do. What he did next surprised her. He laughed.

"Damn it! I was being so careful. What gave me away?" The man sat back in the chair, smiling at her.

"Little things," she replied, smiling back at him. "My dad never calls me 'precious'. And if I'm sick, Tad would be here."

He sighed. "I didn't want to be too formal. Thought that would be a giveaway but maybe it would have been better after all. You'll have to forgive me, never been a father before."

"Where am I? What really happened?"

"You're in the medical facility on Bejan Minor. State of the art, it needed to be." He leant forward again and took her hand. "When you were brought here the DNA scan showed you were my daughter which was a surprise to the medics and to me." He waggled his eyebrows in a very familiar way. "Got me into lots of hot water, that did. The Agency hauled me back here to explain what I had been doing moonlighting in the 49th century – it's strictly forbidden, you know, to go anywhen in the last couple of millennia."

"What year is it?" she asked, playing for time as her tired brain tried to process the information.

"Fifty ninety nine." He watched her curiously. She was a cute little thing. "That doesn't surprise you?"

She shook her head, only remembering the pain from the last time too late. She waited but this time there was just a slight increase in the ache in her whole body. "Nothing surprises me any more, especially if my dad's concerned in it."

He frowned. "It sounds like you know me well. So I didn't make a flying visit to your mom; did you say her name was 'Tad'? I'm guessing you knew me when you were growing up."

Revelation hit Minda like a thunderbolt, delayed by her weakness. This man WAS her dad but when he was younger, before he met The Doctor and was made immortal, before he met Tad and had lived for thousands of years, while he was still with the Time Agency. That would explain the DNA results. She had to be so careful what she said. "Not telling, timeline and all that," she finally replied, smiling.

"Damn! Thought I had you there." Jack smiled, not really disappointed.

"You were telling me what happened."

"Right." He paused, gathered his thoughts then started speaking, more serious than at any time so far. "The ship you were working on was Agency. Woman called Klara crashed it in 3848 but no one in the Agency knew, she was centuries from where she should have been. Then, two weeks ago, the distress beacon kicked in and a recovery mission was launched. And like all second rate recovers, they ballsed it up! No recce, no scans just popped in overhead and yanked the ship back. No one knew you were on board."

"And I was brought here?"

"Yeah. Unprotected travel through the Vortex is not good for the human body and you were very far gone. They were going to let you go until the DNA scans threw up the link between us." He squeezed the hand he was still holding in both of his, elbows resting on the bed. "You've suffered total trauma, I won't go into detail, but you should know you've been here for six months already."

Minda stared at him. She had been missing for six months? The family would have given up on her by now. She would never see them again. Hell, what was she thinking!? She was in another century! Tad, Dad, Luke, Holly and Owain, and her niece and nephew, they were all lost to her forever. The emotional dam burst and she burst into floods of tears.

-ooOoo-

At Koolambong, Jack followed his operative to one of the portable labs. Inside was every type of scanner available.

"This is the signal we found, sir," said the operative, a woman called Isslia. She made a few minute adjustments to the equipment and stepped back to allow him room. "It was a single tone, sent every minute."

Leaning on the counter top, Jack peered at the readouts. It was as Isslia had described and this confirmed his suppositions, it was a Time Agency homing beacon. Using his wrist controls, he made a few scans of his own before closing it again. Minda had to have been in the ship when it was recovered and taken to … he wondered when she had been taken. Travelling through time in a recover's tractor beam was crude and brutal, similar to being in an old aircraft's unpressurised baggage hold. Whenever it was she would at best have been in critical condition, at worst … she would be dead. He clenched his fists and forced himself to think of something else. Despair would get him nowhere, he had to do everything he possibly could to find his little girl and bring her back. He rested his hands on the counter top again and hung his head, eyes closed.

Isslia watched the Director and sympathised with him: this was his daughter who was lost. The operative knew Minda a little, had met her at the occasional social get together and seen her in the refectory. From what Isslia had seen and gleaned from other people Minda, as well as being a pleasant person, had been an excellent technician, dedicated to her work and with huge potential. She would be missed. Isslia did not doubt that the girl was dead or as good as but she was wise enough to say nothing of this to the Director.

"I'm going to where the ship was," said Jack suddenly, straightening up. "Keep everyone searching the camp." He turned and strode off, his greatcoat billowing out behind him despite the lack of any wind in this hot place.

During the walk, Jack concentrated on the task ahead. There was a lot to be done: searches and scans to be made, those people lying in comas to be revived – if possible – and questioned. The autopsies might reveal something too. That reminded him that families needed to be notified. He assumed the support staff had got onto that but he should send personal messages too, maybe visit some especially those of his Australian operatives. More could and would be learnt about what had happened here and clues found about Minda's location. One thing he vowed as he ploughed through the drifts of dirt and dust, if they uncovered a location he would move heaven and earth to find her.

-ooOoo-

Ianto moved slowly through the apartment, making as little noise as he could. It was just past three o'clock in the morning and he could not sleep any longer. The few hours he had slept had helped him a little, but his mind still raced with awful thoughts and lying in bed had merely increased the pain they brought. He entered the kitchen to find the lights already on and Owain sitting at the table, a glass of Martian brandy in his hands.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ianto, closing the distance between them and sitting in the chair opposite his son.

"Couldn't sleep. I don't much anyway, not at the moment." Owain smiled thinly. "Thought a drink would help."

"I thought you'd given up." Ianto was cautious. Owain's drinking had got out of hand in his late teens and early twenties but he had kicked the habit three years earlier.

"I have. Not drunk any." He uncurled his hands from the glass and Ianto saw it was full. "Couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I'm glad," Ianto reached and took the glass, "because I really need one." He swallowed the brandy in one gulp. "And now I feel like coffee, want one?"

"Please." Owain watched his tad go to the machine and start the long and involved process. "Yesterday, when we were talking," he began, "you surprised me."

"Did I?" Ianto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "How's that?"

"When you said you'd kill that other Time Agent. I never thought I'd ever hear you say anything like that."

"I worked for Torchwood for fifty odd years, Owain, I've done my share of killing, people and aliens." He fiddled with the machine for a moment then added, "I never enjoyed it, but killing John Hart would give me great satisfaction." He collected the mugs and filled them, taking them back to the table.

"What did he do?"

"Caused the deaths of two very good friends of mine, and caused your dad a lot of unnecessary suffering." He sipped the drink. "I expect if I could point to one person and say he was responsible for the trouble with the Mars shuttle that killed Orla you'd feel the same."

The two men sat in silence as Owain considered this. He missed his partner every day and he regretted her absence from their daughter's life, but kill someone who caused it? He doubted he would have the courage and taking someone else's life would not bring Orla back. "I couldn't kill him," he said finally, "but I'd like to give him a good thrashing."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, cariad. You're a better man than I am. And it will get better, in time, if you let it. I lost someone very dear to me when I was about your age. It took me a while but I did get over her."

"Her? Sounds like an interesting story." Owain smiled.

"And not one I'm telling you tonight. You should try and get some rest."

The younger man shook his head and sipped more of his coffee. "I can't. I've been thinking a lot about Minda. She was just my kid sister, a nuisance most of the time, and I never realised how much I loved her."

"Don't talk about her as if she was dead!" shouted Ianto, slamming his mug on the table. "She is coming back home, your dad promised and he has never let me down yet."

"I'm sorry, Tad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that when we were growing up I didn't appreciate her as much as I should have, that's all." He laid a hand on his tad's arm.

"I know. Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped but … I am so worried about her."

"Like you say, Dad will bring her home."

"I hope so, Owain, I really hope so."

-ooOoo-

Minda's recovery continued at its infinitesimal rate. She lay in the room, sleeping for long periods as her body gradually healed, seeing only one doctor and a nurse neither of whom spoke about anything other than medical matters. The only other visitor was Jack, the man who would one day be her father. He would breeze in at irregular intervals, usually once a day but sometimes not for a day or two, and they would sit and talk. All her non-medical information came from him and she had no way of checking it, other than her lifetime's knowledge of the man. Although, as she soon found out, Jack was a very different man from her dad. He was flippant and flirtatious, funny and charming but dark and ruthless too, scathing in his comments on his colleagues and about the Time Agency. She wondered why he continued to work for them and asked him.

"It has its perks," he explained. "I do my assigned tasks and the powers that be let me pursue a quest of my own." The hunt for Gray took up a lot of his spare time. "We rub along."

Her recovery was marked by various milestones. The first time she sat up. The first meal she ate rather than being drip fed. The first time she was allowed out of bed to sit in a chair. It was on the latter occasion, when she was sitting in the chair, that Jack came in to see her, a small posy of pansies in his hands.

"Well what do we have here?" he cried delightedly. "Up and about already, I'm impressed." He flung his greatcoat onto the bed, kissed her cheek and presented her with the flowers. "You said you liked them."

"I do, thank you, they're lovely." She smelt them and a whole bouquet of scent flooded her nose. "And I'm hardly making fast progress, I've been in this room for over a year."

"Ah, what's a year? It's just great to see you getting better." He leaned forward conspiratorially from the chair he had pulled up alongside hers. "You do realise that you are the talk of the place. No one has recovered as quickly or as well as you. You're a marvel."

"I don't feel it."

"Well you are, little Minda."

Jack relished using the nickname which she had told him about. A year ago, he had been astonished to be told a daughter of his had shown up unexpectedly and would have dismissed her out of hand. But his bosses had insisted he stick close to find out what she knew and by the time she was conscious, he was captivated. Now, he was proud of her and had even woven little daydreams about how she had come to be born and their life together. They had to stay daydreams because she still refused to tell him anything about her life or his part in it which was frustrating as hell. His future self had trained her well.

"When have you been today?" she asked, settling herself more comfortably. Her broken body protested if she stayed in one position for too long.

"Cretaceous. Little trouble with a meteorite and some big lizards." He went into a long and involved and highly unlikely tale that had her giggling until her sides ached. "But I certainly ate well," he added with a smile.

"You're mad."

"Let's hope it's not hereditary."

As often happened, a phrase or word turned her thoughts away from the present to her past and her family. She missed them all so much, her tad and Luke in particular. Looking down at the flowers lying on her knee, she recalled the bank of pansies at Ogmore. She must have been three years old when she noticed if for the first time and her tad had picked her a posy and presented it to her. Every Spring since he had done the same, it was their private moment. And Luke, who had been her playmate, protector and confidant and who was just starting out in life. She had so wanted to see him and Bruce successful in their new business venture.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack had hold of her hand.

"Home. My family. I miss them so much." She gulped back the tears that threatened and took a deep breath. "I'm never going to see them again."

Her stricken look and bravery touched him. He had lost his own family years before and regretted what it had done to him. If there was a way, he vowed he would move heaven and earth to return her where she belonged.

-ooOoo-

There was little to see. Drifts of dirt, rocks and scrubby vegetation littered the landscape marred only by the large crater where the ship had lain for a millennia. Jack stood on the lip of the crater, hands in his greatcoat pockets, and looked into that emptiness. He was covered in dust. It was in his hair, on his face – he had refused a mask – caked his coat and clothes and was inside his boots. It had mingled with the sweat from the hot sun overhead and stuck to him. He didn't notice it, concentrating on the hole and trying to divine what had occurred here, to pick up some clues.

Isslia had followed him, at a distance, having marshalled the team to continue the search. She did not expect them to find anything more. In fact, she had also ordered the stricken team's possessions to be packed up and the pods prepared for transport back to either Darwin or Cardiff. The Director was, understandably, reluctant to give up hope but there was nothing to be gained here. She just wasn't sure how to persuade him to leave.

With a sudden bound, Jack ran down the sides of the crater. He had seen a glint of metal at the bottom and ran to it, half running half falling down the sloping sides of loose dirt. Never taking his gaze from the glint he had seen, he slowed as he approached, finally falling to his knees. He crawled the final metre and gently brushed away the dirt to reveal … a tab from a drinks container. Realising it must have been dropped by one of the earlier searchers, Jack flung it away from him and sat down, burying his head in his arms.

"Sir, we should get back to Darwin." Isslia had followed him into the crater and squatted beside him. "We've done all we can here. Let's pool our knowledge and resources and see if we can get a lead that way. We're not giving up the search, just regrouping."

Jack stayed motionless then raised his head and nodded. She was right, of course she was, he just dreaded the moment when he had to admit that he had failed. When he had to tell Ianto that he had not found Minda and she would not be coming home. He allowed himself to be helped to his feet and climbed back out of the crater, his feet leaden.

-ooOoo-

The gardens were a strange mix of the familiar and the exotic. The grass was still green and the trees looked the same but Minda was surrounded by flowers she could never have imagined, in all shades of colour. Afternoons were spent outside now: twenty months had gone by since she had been brought to this place and she was almost fit. The bones, muscles, organs and tissue of her body had been repaired and she could stand and walk by herself. She tired easily but could walk further and for longer each day. She ventured down a favourite path to a secluded pool with weeping willows and small, cerise flowers that smelt of citrus. Sitting on the bank, she removed her shoes and dabbled her feet in the water.

Jack had not been to see her for over two weeks and she missed him. He had not indicated this latest assignment was anything special so she could only think that something unexpected had occurred. She smiled as she thought of the man who meant so much to her. And not just as a father. It was a few months ago that she had realised she was getting just a little romantically attached. She knew it was wrong - he was going to be her father! – and in any case she had never been attracted to men before. Had he seen the attraction? Was that why he had not come to see her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the man himself. He emerged from between the bushes and smiled when he saw her. She was not prepared for the flip from her heart when she saw him and ruthlessly suppressed the feeling of pleasure that washed over her at the sight of him.

"Jack! I've missed you."

"Sorry, Minda. You would not believe what happened to me." He sat beside her, removed his own boots and socks and plunged his feet into the pool, wetting the bottom of his trousers. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on then, tell me." She smiled at him wondering what tale he would spin for her this time.

"Time loop. Got stuck in one, would you believe, and all the fault of my new partner!"

"I thought you worked alone."

"I do normally. This is a crazy guy that got foisted on me. We spent the last two of your weeks reliving the same fortnight over and over again for five years!! Can you believe it!?"

"No," she laughed.

"Well it's true, Minda, it's true. However," he said slowly looking at her meaningfully, "it was worth it. Because I got us out of there, the Agency owes me big time and I've called in the debt." He paused for effect. "You're going home, Minda Jones."

* * *

_Good for Jack! Will he be able to manage it?_


	5. Lost in the Outback V

_The last of the five part story. With Minda get back to her correct time?_

* * *

**Lost in the Outback V **_– July 4722_

Dawn in Cardiff came at just before four o'clock and Owain and his tad were still in the kitchen. They had talked about Minda, swapping memories of her nineteen years with them. It was not a memorial – both were determined that they would be seeing her soon – it was a celebration of her life and what she meant to them. Luke came across them when he entered the room, sleepless and in search of something to do.

"Oh, you're both up. I didn't hear Newlyn."

"She's been quiet tonight. We're the ones who couldn't sleep," answered Ianto.

"Nor can I. Thought I might replenish your cookie jar, if you don't mind me using the kitchen."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart. I love your cookies."

Owain stood up. "I think I will just check on Newlyn. It must be time for her bottle." He clapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed and left the room.

Luke looked after him then across at his tad. "Was he up because of Minda or Orla?"

"Bit of both." Ianto rose, picked up the empty coffee mugs, and walked to join Luke who was now setting the oven to warm. "Why are you up so early?"

"Minda. And I miss having Bruce beside me, makes the bed seem very large."

"But you're in your old room," laughed Ianto. "There's barely room for you in that bed." He placed the mugs in the dishwasher.

"We'd have found a way. Still, I'll see him again next week. Whereas Minda …" He let the thought tail off.

"I'll tell you the same as I told your brother. Minda will be coming home. Your dad will bring her home, he promised."

"I hope you're right, Tad, I really do."

The two men began to assemble the ingredients for the cookies. One batch had been prepared and was in the oven when Owain returned with Newlyn in his arms. She looked a bit sleepy still, blinking as she stared round at them, and with her rumpled sleep suit and hair standing up on end on one side she looked adorable. All three men fussed over her, all with their separate memories of another small girl who had grown up in this apartment as a daughter and a sister.

-ooOoo-

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Minda for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I do it every day. There's no danger. Just press the button on the right. The co-ordinates are set. Got the ampoules?"

"In my bag." She patted the small pouch attached to her waist by a belt. Standing there, by the pool, she gazed at Jack. He was going to pay a price for his generosity.

It had been four months since his announcement that she would be returning to her own time. The months had been taken up with detailed negotiations on his part and a harsh fitness regime on hers. Only now was she able to make the teleport jump over time and space to return where she had come from without endangering her health again. And it was all possible only because Jack had agreed – only after a bitter wrangle – to have his memory of the past two years wiped out. The head of the Agency herself had insisted on this condition. Jack had to forget Minda and all she may have told him. Memory of his assignments during that time would be rearranged to give him a new timeline, quite simple as he generally worked alone. His only partner during the two years, the one in the time loop, had agreed to an adjustment to his memory too. Due to the Agency's obsession with security, Minda had seen nothing and her conversations with Jack, all monitored, did not give her any information about the future so she was allowed to retain her memories.

"Thank you for everything," she said, hugging him close. "I love you."

"Every good daughter should love her dad," he replied lightly but with his emotions only just under control. Jack was going to miss her so much - and not as a daughter. "Remember, when you get back, you can tell your dad everything but let him decide what you say to everyone else. And tell him to destroy the Manipulator," he tapped the leather strap on her left wrist. "It's only programmed for a one way journey but better safe than sorry."

"I understand." She wiped her eyes. "Before I go," she glanced at an attendant standing a few metres away who was waiting to escort Jack to remove his memories, "you will find love and happiness and have a family who loves you. May take a while, but it will happen."

"Thanks for that. Now, you'd better be going. I'm going to miss you, Minda Jones, well, at least for the next thirty minutes." He pulled a face and glanced at the attendant. She laughed slightly hysterically. Much as she wanted to go home she did not want to leave him. "And, Minda, tell your dad what happened to his two years. I have a feeling it'll be bugging him."

"I will."

There was no reason to delay any longer. She smiled at him and pressed the right hand button on the Manipulator.

-ooOoo-

Isslia had escorted the Director back to the campsite. He had been dejected at first, barely raising his head, but about midway during the journey, he had squared his shoulders and lifted his head. Hope still burned within him. Something would be discovered, some small clue would come to light that would tell him when Minda was and he would be going to fetch her home. He noted the camp had been partly dismantled, just as well. It all had to be taken back to base and given a further check. And checked again and again if needs be. To one side he saw the bags of the team, five of whom would never need them again and the others, the ones alive but unconscious, probably wouldn't either.

Walking to the bags, he pulled one from the middle of the pile. It was brown with a sticker of a stylised flower on it and he recognised it as Minda's; he'd keep this with him. Opening it, he saw Foo-Foo on the top. The bear was old, it had been given to Holly nearly twenty seven years earlier and passed down from sibling to sibling, and it was battered and worn. Like me, he thought, I'm battered and worn too but I'm not defeated yet. He closed the bag and stood with it in his hand as his team, under Isslia's direction, packed up the rest of the camp. It was thirty six hours since the ship had disappeared.

A flash of white light and a clap of thunder drew every eye to a spot three metres to the south of the camp. When his vision cleared, Jack stood still for four seconds then dropped the bag and ran.

"Minda!!" he yelled, gathering her up from where she had fallen to her knees and crushing her in a bear hug to end all bear hugs. "By the Gods, Minda!"

"Careful, Dad, don't squish me." In direct contrast to her words, she was hugging him as tightly as she could.

The team looked on, astonished. Isslia was the first to recover. She waved the doctor over and they approached the pair who were still locked in an embrace. "Sir, we should check her out," said Isslia.

"What? Oh, yeah, do you mind, petal?" Tears rolled down his face and he still held her, only marginally less close.

"Not at all. But then we have to talk, Dad. Alone." She looked at him meaningfully.

He frowned at her tone. "Okay, love. We can do that. I'm going to call your tad, right now." Stepping away, he watched her go with the doctor to the medical pod which was always the last to be packed. Then he took out his personal comms and got patched through to Cardiff and from there onto Ianto.

Everyone was gathered eating breakfast in the kitchen when the call came through. Ianto opened the vid-screen with a sinking feeling in his stomach but then he saw Jack's dust begrimed and grinning face.

"She's back, Ianto. Minda is back."

"Yes!" came from Owain who nearly dropped his daughter in his excitement. Luke closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to whatever deity had looked after his sister. Ianto stared at the screen hardly daring to believe it was true.

"She's back?" he queried. "Is she okay? Where's she been? Can I see her?" The questions tumbled out one after the other, each more urgent than the last.

"Yes. Yes. Don't know. And not yet," laughed Jack, answering each of the questions. "She's getting a medical check right now. Soon as we can, I'll get her to call you, probably from the transport."

"I won't believe it until I see her," admitted Ianto.

"I know, love, I know." Jack stayed staring into the tiny comms screen in his hand that showed the kitchen at home in Cardiff. "Are those the boys I see with you?"

"Uh huh. They came yesterday. When will you be home? When will you BOTH be home?"

"Not sure. Hopefully tonight. I'll do my best. Sorry, Ianto, have to go. I'll make sure she calls you." Jack signed out.

"You'll be needing this, Director," said Isslia, smiling as she handed him Minda's bag. "I'm very pleased for you, we all are."

Jack looked round at his team, all smiling, and thought of the other operatives who were unconscious or dead. He had Minda back but other families had no reason to celebrate. The thought sobered him and he took a deep breath. There was also the question of where Minda had been and why she wanted to speak to him alone. She may be back, but there were still many questions to be answered and loose ends to be tied up.

The medical check took twenty minutes and Jack was pacing up and down outside the pod as the time ticked by. When the force field cleared and Minda stepped out he pounced on her. "Are you okay?"

"Better ask the doctor." She smiled enigmatically and took her bag from his unresisting hand. Jack went into the pod and looked enquiringly at the doctor.

"She's definitely Melinda Jones and she's in perfect health," the woman said but her face was troubled.

"So why the long face?"

"Her health is perfect, sir. One hundred per cent perfect and that's better than it was thirty six hours ago when she had her last medical scan." The doctor took a moment to consider her words carefully. "Wherever she's been, they've completely mended her previously broken left tibia – the bone is unmarked - and various scars have disappeared." She saw his face and continued before he could interrupt. "I asked her about it and she said she had some medical treatment while she was away but that she needed to talk to you before telling anyone else. She's also dosed in chronoton radiation and she's two years older than when she left here."

Jack was stunned but recovered quickly. "Thank you, doctor. Please seal your records and send all copies to me. Do not discuss it with anyone." He turned and left the pod to see Minda sitting on a pile of equipment clutching Foo-Foo to her as she used to when a child. "Minda," he said seriously as he drew near her, "this talk, I think we should have it now."

"So do I."

"Come on then." He held out a hand and she took it, keeping Foo-Foo in her other hand. "Isslia, we're taking a short walk. Get the rest of the stuff packed. We'll be leaving very soon." He then led Minda out of the camp to a clump of rocks well out of earshot. "Talk to me, Minda."

Minda talked. She told him everything. Of waking up in a strange place. Of meeting a version of himself. Of learning what had happened at the camp. Of the painful months and months recovering from her traumatic injuries. She talked and talked and talked and finally she was talked out. Through it all, Jack had watched her face and listened carefully without interruption. At the end, he asked a series of questions, pressing for more and more detail.

"Two last things, Dad," said Minda. "The deal Jack – you – struck to get me back here. He had to lose all memory of me. They were going to wipe two years of his memories. He said to tell you."

Jack's mouth fell open, only Ianto knew of his missing memories and he would not have told Minda. "I've never understood why I lost those," he said. "I blamed the Agency, that was the reason I left. I always feared they'd made me do something horrendous, something so appalling they had to wipe all memory of it. And it was you?"

"I'm sorry." Minda could see he was affected by the news, more than by most of the other stuff she had told him. "Did I ruin your life?"

"Never." He hugged her. "I'd not have met your tad if I hadn't left the Agency. At least I know now, the mystery is solved." He smiled. "What was the other thing you had to tell me?"

"I have five ampoules of Glenixal Chronohydrate. They'll bring the others out of their comas but it needs to be administered within the next ten hours. And all trace destroyed. Jack – you – said it wouldn't be created for another couple of hundred years."

"It won't. We must get back to Darwin straightaway." He ran his hands through his matted hair. "Don't say anything to anyone about what's happened. We'll work out a story that will cover everything." He looked at her and ran a dirty hand over her cheek. "Are you okay? Such a lot's happened to you."

"I'm fine. You looked after me real well." Tears fell down her cheeks, sorrow for the man she would never meet again even though she would see him almost every day for the rest of her life.

The journey back to Darwin was short and uncomplicated. Minda made a quick call to her family and reassured her tad but her mind was not in Cardiff yet. It did not seem real, nothing seemed real. She had to cling on to the one constant in her life – Jack, her dad. At the Torchwood base in Darwin, Minda handed over the ampoules and Sam Macquarie, under protest and against his medical judgement, used them untested on the comatose patients. Ten minutes later, all five patients were conscious, groggy and disorientated but on their way to recovery. Jack personally collected the used ampoules and destroyed them: the formula was too potent for premature discovery.

After cleaning himself up, Jack and Beulah Standing visited the families of the two dead Australian operatives. Jack tried to leave Minda behind, thinking she would need to rest, but she refused to be parted from him. She tagged along with them and sat quietly as they spoke to the families. This was a part of his life she had not seen before and which she had not thought about. The dignified grief of the two widows and the stoicism of their children humbled Minda. She grew up a little more that afternoon. On their return to the base, they checked on the patients and found them alert and undergoing a battery of tests. They would stay here for another few days until the doctors were satisfied with their progress but there was nothing keeping Jack and Minda in Australia. With a final promise to Beulah to sort out her funding issues, Jack took his daughter's hand and used the teleport back to Cardiff arriving just over an hour later.

They detoured to Minda's apartment where she changed quickly and packed a bag for a stay at Ogmore where she'd agreed to spend the weekend. The official debriefing session would take place later so she had time. Coming back into the living room she handed her dad the Vortex Manipulator. "Jack said you should destroy this."

"Probably best." He reached a hand to cup her cheek. "I'm thinking my other self made quite an impression on you." He had noted the signs, the look in her eyes when she had mentioned him.

"He did."

"Are we going to be all right?" Jack was worried that her experience could damage their relationship.

"Yes, Dad," she replied, smiling slightly and hugging him. "You're my dad and he's Jack. You're two separate people to me, you just look alike."

He hugged her back, relieved. "We must get cracking. Let's go over the story one last time."

They crossed Cardiff arriving at the family apartment just after seven o'clock. They entered to find the whole family in the living area. Luke was holding his niece, Owain was kicking a soft ball around with Jonty and Ianto and Holly were sitting down watching them all.

"Sweetheart!" cried Ianto on seeing them enter and went quickly to Minda, holding her close. The rest of the family was not far behind and Minda was soon surrounded by her siblings. Jack found himself pushed to one side holding Newlyn with a bemused six year old Jonty beside him.

"Gramps," said Jonty, looking at the welcoming party, "why are they making such a fuss of Auntie Minda?"

"Because she's been away on a trip." Jack smiled down at the boy and juggled his grizzling grand-daughter at the same time.

"Oh." The boy decided to join in the group welcome leaving Jack alone.

"You did it, Jack," said Ianto turning to his partner. He walked over and kissed him softly. "You brought her back to me."

"I didn't - " Jack broke off. He had been going to say that he didn't do anything but then he realised that he HAD done something. His younger self had been responsible for Minda's safe return home, a fact he still found slightly hard to believe knowing himself at that time. However, it did mean he could take the credit even though all he had really done was wander about northern Australia waiting. "Yes I did," he said to Ianto, grinning and kissing him soundly.

Finally the group dispersed. Luke went off to the kitchen to rustle up supper for Minda and Jack, Owain took a fretful Newlyn to her room, Holly put Jonty to bed and Jack took another shower in an attempt to remove the last of the dirt in his hair. Ianto settled with Minda on a couch, holding her hands in his and staring at her.

"You gave me quite a scare, cariad."

"I'm sorry, Tad. I missed you so much."

"What happened? I want to know everything."

"You will, Tad, I promise. But," she hesitated, "but we can't tell the others, not everything. Dad and I, we've talked about it and it's best this way. Later, when it's just the three of us, we'll tell you all of it."

Ianto stared at her, his gaze troubled. He had noticed the change in her, the slight feeling of her being apart from the rest of them, the extra maturity in her bearing. He had also seen the way she constantly searched the room for Jack, seeming to need his presence. "If you think it's best," he said finally.

"It is." She leant her head on his shoulder and pulled his arm around her. "I am pleased to be home, Tad, really I am."

He held her close. It was the words he had wanted her to say, so why did he think she was trying to convince herself? "You're safe now, cariad, you're safe."

After they had eaten their supper, Jack and Minda told the family the edited version of events. It was most of the truth, it just glossed over the extent of Minda's injuries and created a different person to play the part of the younger Jack: even within his family that would be a complication too far. Everyone listened with rapt attention and asked many questions. They ended the evening, sitting together chatting and drinking champagne in celebration of Minda's safe return. It had been some time since the whole family had been together and they all enjoyed the chance to catch up on news, to reminisce and to talk of future plans. With some coaxing, Luke and Owain were persuaded to extend their impromptu visit and to accompany the others to Ogmore the following day and stay for the rest of the weekend. Finally, they all went to their beds.

Half an hour later, Minda tapped at the door of her parents' room and was admitted. In the privacy of the bedroom, Ianto was told the full story. He was horrified to learn she had been away for two years and that she had been so close to death. His horror turned to amazement, tinged with just a hint of jealousy, when told she had met a young Jack and become so close to him.

"That's why your memory was wiped," he said, turning to Jack who was sitting beside him on the bed. "You didn't do anything awful."

"Seems not. I must admit, even after all this time, it's a relief to know." Jack smiled at both of them.

"So that's it," said Minda, "you know everything now." She was sitting on a chair drawn up close to the bed, her legs curled under her.

"One thing. How did you know that Jack, the young Jack, wasn't your dad?" asked Ianto.

Minda laughed. "He called me 'precious'. Sounded so weird. But what really gave the game away was that you weren't there, Tad. I knew that if I was sick you'd be at my side helping me get better. And he, Jack, didn't realise that."

"I wish I had been there, sweetheart, I really do." He couldn't hold back any longer and went to her side, hugging her close.

"It's late, we should all get some sleep," announced Jack.

"Umm. Sometime, Minda," said Ianto, "when your dad's out of the way, I want to hear all about the Jack you met. It may help me understand this version."

"Don't tell him, I need some secrets," Jack said smiling.

"I'm off to bed. I am so glad to be home," said Minda. This time Ianto believed she meant it.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of the story. Next story will be about Jack, Ianto and the future ..._


	6. Preparing the Groundwork

_Jack and Ianto alone on a tropical island …_

* * *

**Preparing the Groundwork**_– September 4723 _

The two men arrived at the Sri Lankan resort separately within two hours of one another. The first to arrive, a tall handsome young man, used the teleport from Mumbai, the second, also tall and handsome but perhaps a little older, came by personal flivver. The major domo was well used to such arrivals and greeted them with courtesy and the high level of service and discretion for which the Tissa Beach Resort was renowned. They were each conveyed to the secluded villa within ten minutes of their arrival, the first man being shown the layout of the building before the porters withdrew. The second man requested merely to be dropped at the villa and even carried his own bags from the hover car such was his wish for privacy. The Resort was used to this also and thought nothing of it.

"Hello, Jack."

"Ianto." Jack dropped his two bags and opened his arms to enclose his partner. The two men kissed long and lovingly, a little shy with one another after three weeks apart.

"Come and change, cariad, you must be sweltering in your coat."

Ianto took one of the bags and led Jack, who had grabbed the other, through the villa. Jack went with him willingly, vaguely noting the large, high ceiling rooms through which they passed to get to the large master bedroom. There he discarded his greatcoat and other clothes and took a quick, cooling shower before dressing in shorts and a tunic similar to Ianto's garb. Hand in hand, they walked back through the villa, Ianto showing him each room until they arrived at the deep, shaded porch that faced the white sandy beach and the blue sea beyond.

"Come sit down and tell me all your news," urged Jack, seeing the wicker loungers and the table set with cool drinks. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Here, this is called a lemon surprise." Ianto held out a tall, iced glass before taking his own and settling in the lounger alongside Jack's. "I found it in the fridge."

"Cheers." They clinked glasses and sipped the cool liquid. "Wow! Quite a surprise," said Jack when the heat of the alcohol hit the back of his throat. "You okay?"

Ianto was gasping for breath but grinning at the same time. "Phew, that was not what I expected." He reached a hand to hold Jack's, their loungers only a few centimetres apart. "How was the tour?"

The next hour was spent chatting about Jack's three week inspection tour of Torchwood bases all around the world, the children left back in Europe and of Ianto's overnight visit to Sinita Varashni in Calcutta. He had met Sinita, a Torchwood biologist, at a conference only weeks after being cloned into the 47th century and was now a good friend.

"This is the life," said Jack, on his third lemon surprise. "A tropical beach, a cool drink and a gorgeous man." He rested his head on the high back of the lounger and closed his eyes.

"Just what I was thinking. I said we'd eat here tonight, rather than go to the restaurant. That okay?" Ianto was watching the play of light across the porch and feeling a little light headed after his second drink.

"Fine."

Jack breathed deeply and let himself drift off into a pleasant doze. He had not felt so relaxed for months. When he woke, the sun was lower in the sky and the shadows were much longer. He looked around but could not see or hear Ianto on the porch. Sitting up, he saw a lone figure standing at the water's edge and recognised the man instantly. That silhouette was unmistakable, lithe and trim and immeasurably dear. It was thirty years ago tomorrow that Jack had cloned Ianto and he considered it the best decision he had ever made. Jack was the happiest he had been in many a long year and he believed Ianto was happy too. Their children were grown up and living their own lives and they had given Jack and Ianto two lovely grandchildren. The only shadow marring Jack's happiness was the future and that he would discuss with Ianto – but not yet. They had a week on this tropical paradise, plenty of time for talking.

Jack was standing on the steps of the porch when Ianto turned and headed back to the villa. "Sorry, love, I didn't mean to go to sleep."

"You needed the rest. Besides, I had a nap myself." They kissed lightly. "Dinner will be here soon."

The meal was elegant and tasty, delivered by waiters who moved silently and efficiently around the room. When the meal was over and the waiters had departed back to the main building, Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked off the porch and onto the beach.

The sun was slipping down below the horizon, a golden glow shimmering on the calm waters. The air retained the heat of the day but a cooling breeze was making the palm fronds whisper above their heads. The two men walked along the sandy beach, hand in hand. They did not speak, content to drink in the glorious sunset and the refreshing breeze.

"I hadn't realised how much I needed a break," said Jack, stopping and turning to face the sea.

"We've both been working hard. Let's paddle." With a mischievous smile, Ianto pulled Jack towards the water. Chuckling, Jack allowed himself to be pulled to the water and waded in until he was knee deep in the warm, golden waters. "This reminds me of summers at the seaside when I was a child," said Ianto. "There were old men paddling at the edge of the sea then, I guess they were grandfathers, like us," mused Ianto, his arm wrapped round Jack's waist. "What about you, what does it remind you of?"

"Many things. Boeshane mainly and our holiday on New California. A few other exotic places too." He laughed suddenly. "Funniest thing I ever saw on a beach was people in those bathing carriage things back in Victorian times. The women wore these heavy dresses and stockings! The men had woollen swimsuits and you know what wool does when it's wet!"

"I bet you shocked everyone."

"Me!?" His face was a picture of innocence. "I'll have you know those Victorian were very racy. Lots of skinny dipping going on when no one was looking."

"Do you want to swim now?"

"No." Jack turned Ianto until they were facing one another and standing close. "I want to take you to bed. I have missed you so much."

"I was starting to wonder about that," teased Ianto, kissing the other man's lips lightly. "Thought you'd have dragged me off to the bedroom long before now."

"Saving my strength. Be prepared for a very long and strenuous night."

With that, Jack swept Ianto off his feet and waded out of the sea and up to the villa carrying him. Halfway there his knees buckled and the pair fell to the ground. They lay in the sand laughing and made love hungrily. Years of being together had not dampened their ardour for one another. They still craved the pleasure and satisfaction found only in each other's arms and knew precisely how to achieve it. After the first coupling, they gathered up their clothing and walked to the villa and their bedroom where they removed the sand during a long shower, exploring and pleasuring one another again. It was past midnight when they finally made it into the bed, the only sounds the creatures of the night going about their business. Eventually they slept, Ianto curled into a ball and Jack resting against him.

Neither man stirred until the light reached its first fingers through the window and crept over the disordered bed. Surprisingly, it was Ianto who woke first and he lay still against Jack revelling in the other man's regular breathing. Jack had been working hard again, taking on too much in order to carve out this week in his busy schedule so they could have some time alone. Moving gently, Ianto turned to face his partner and smiled when Jack moved to rest his head on Ianto's chest. The breathing changed for a moment but then went back to its previous rhythm with a self-satisfied sigh. Ianto cradled the older man and drank in the special scent that both comforted and aroused him. Thirty years they had been together. Thirty years in this time and sixty five before that. Years of upheaval, change and eventual adjustment, of arguments and joyous lovemaking, of raising four boisterous children. Such happy and fulfilling years and they had many more to come. Running his fingers through Jack's hair, Ianto looked over at the window and the patch of blue sky framed by green palm fronds – this was going to be a wonderful holiday.

The day was spent in a mixture of swimming, sunbathing and love making. They catered for themselves and were undisturbed all day, seeing no one and liking it that way. Neither man bothered with clothes, they would have only got in the way. Late in the afternoon, they roused from a nap and lay together in the bed, a cool breeze making the curtains billow and wafting the scent of exotic flowers into the room.

Jack turned on his side and faced Ianto, propping himself up on an elbow so he could see his partner's face. "Did I do right, Ianto, all those years ago? Did I do right to clone you?"

"Yes. They've been wonderful years and I wouldn't have missed them for anything. Thank you, cariad."

Tracing a finger down Ianto's face, Jack smiled. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. I brought you into this time with no thought for how you'd manage but you've fitted in so well. You amaze me every day, love."

"Nonsense. Without you I'd never have had a family, and I always wanted children. And they are such wonderful young people."

"I should thank you for them too," admitted Jack. "You know what happened before, when I tried to be a father - and failed! I've had such a great time raising our brood." He kissed Ianto gently.

"It's hard to believe it's really thirty years," said Ianto when the two men separated again. "Looking in the mirror I don't look much different."

"Just look at the kids, they'll make you feel old," said Jack with feeling. "Holly will be thirty next year."

"I know. We ought to celebrate in some way, organise something."

"Don't start planning that now, Ianto Jones. We're celebrating your thirtieth anniversary, no talk of other people today."

Ianto laughed. When Jack had suggested they get away together it had seemed an impossible dream. Not only did Jack have to find time in his schedule, but Ianto had to ensure Jones the Coffee could manage without him and arrange for Newlyn's care. In the end, Newlyn had been easily placed. At this moment she was with her dad in Toulouse with her nanny, Yesta. The baby was nineteen months old now and Owain hoped to take her permanently when she was two. This week was a trial run to see how father and daughter managed together. If all worked out well, she would spend more and longer periods in Toulouse over the coming months until she settled there permanently. Yesta would not be going with her – she wanted to remain in Cardiff – so there would also be a handover to a new nanny. Ianto was sure it would work out, Owain was a loving father and wanted his daughter with him so much he would make it work. The apartment at Cardiff would be quiet without her though, with just Ianto and Jack.

"A whole week, Jack, a whole week of just us. Will we able to keep from killing one another?"

"The only way I'm killing you is with kindness. Or through a surfeit of sex."

Laughter filled the room as the two men indulged in some rough foreplay before another steamy sex session left them panting on the floor. Standing up, Jack padded to the wardrobe where he had stowed his bags. Reaching in, he extracted a small box and went back to Ianto who was now sitting up, disentangling himself from the sheet.

"For you," said Jack, holding out the box.

"What's this? A present? You didn't need to," protested Ianto.

"Oh okay, I'll keep it." Jack moved it back from Ianto's outstretched hand.

"No, you don't. Give me my present!"

Jack took a pace away. "Come and get it!" he called, backing from the room.

Ianto was standing up and after him in a trice. The two men raced through the villa's rooms and exploded out onto the porch. Jack was laughing and holding the box out at a tempting distance. Ianto changed tactics and instead of reaching for the box he tackled Jack round the middle and the two of them rolled down the seven shallow steps and landed with a thud on the beach. Jack was underneath Ianto who, when he had recovered his breath, capitalised on his advantage and straddled the older man, grabbed the hand holding the box and wrestled it free.

"Aha!" he cried in triumph. Staying where he was, he opened the box and saw inside a slender chain of a silvery hue with a tiny stopwatch hanging from it. The metal of the chain and the stopwatch was light, the whole thing seemed very delicate. Ianto took it out of the box and examined it. "It's my stopwatch," he said, turning it round to view it from all angles.

"Its not as delicate as it looks. Here, let me put it on you." With deft movements, he took the chain and when Ianto leant forward he secured it around the younger man's neck. The chain rested at the base of Ianto's throat. "Do you like it?" Jack was not sure the present had gone down as well as he had hoped, Ianto was being polite rather than enthusiastic.

"It feels almost as it I'm not wearing it." Ianto smiled, not quite genuinely. "I need a mirror." He got off Jack and went back into the villa.

Jack stayed where he was, lying in the sand looking up into the tall palms that surrounded the villa. The chain had been a bad idea, he decided, but when Jack was seen it he had thought of Ianto and that old stopwatch of his and it had seemed so right. A link back to the early years of their relationship when they were getting to know one another. About five minutes passed before Ianto emerged from the building.

"It is lovely," he said, sitting beside Jack and leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you."

"I can take it back, Ianto. We'll pick something else."

"No, I like it." Jack looked at him disbelievingly and Ianto sighed and looked away. "Okay, I'm not really convinced. I mean, I know we have limited time together I don't really need a reminder."

Jack sat up and twisted to face his partner. "That's not why I bought it. I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way at all."

"Why did you buy it?"

"It reminded me of all those times in the Hub. You with your stopwatch, me pursuing you, naked hide and seek." He smiled wryly. "I got it wrong, Ianto. Just put it back in the box and we'll forget all about it." Reaching over for the box which had been discarded in the sand, Jack put out a hand for the chain.

"I hadn't thought of that," said Ianto, fingering the chain and the stopwatch. It was exquisitely made.

"Hand it over." Jack's hand was still outstretched.

"No. No, Jack, let me wear a little. It was a lovely thought and it's a lovely thing." He leant in and kissed Jack, long and slowly. "We did have good times with that stopwatch, didn't we?"

"We certainly did."

They two men sat in the sand and reminisced and as they talked, Ianto came to see the present for what it meant to Jack and valued it more. Jack remembered events from the Hub in minute detail, more detail than he, Ianto, could manage. He wondered how that could be, it was much further in the past for Jack. "How do you remember it so well?" he asked eventually.

"I was getting to know you and even then I knew you were going to mean so much to me. I've never felt as close as this to anyone else. You are unique, Ianto Jones, and every moment we spent together is etched in my memory."

Ianto took Jack in his arms and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder, cradling the older man against him. Even after all these years, it was rare for Jack to open up like this. "It's such a pity we have so little time together. It's going to end at some point, we both know that. Not for years, I know, but at some point in the future you are going to be alone again. We should be making the most of what we have." He felt Jack stiffen in his arms. "What is it? Jaaaack?" he asked suspiciously, drawing out his partner's name.

"I want that too. In fact, I want to talk to you about it but not today. Today is for you alone." Jack hung on tighter to the body in his arms, not minding the sand rubbing his skin as he nestled closer to his partner.

"Tell me, Jack." Ianto pulled away so he could look into Jack's eyes, always his most expressive feature. He didn't like what he saw there. "You're worrying me."

"Tomorrow."

"Now." Ianto pushed Jack away and shuffled back to put space between them.

Jack looked at his partner and recognised the determined look. He'd get no peace until he broached the subject, one he had been mulling over for some months. "Okay. But you shouldn't be out here in the sun without protection, you'll burn. Let's have a dip and wash off some of this sand," they were both liberally covered in it, "and get dressed. Then we'll talk."

"I'm not going to let this go, Jack," warned Ianto, rising to his feet.

"I know." They were both standing. Jack reached a hand and took Ianto's, "Let's run."

They swam for half an hour and after rinsing their feet on the porch, the two men went inside and put on shorts and tunics, the most comfortable wear for the climate. With a bottle of water each and a small basket of fruit, they left the villa and walked along the beach to a swing-seat placed where the sand gave way to grass and shaded by palm trees. Ianto placed himself at right angles to Jack, he needed to see his face.

"So, tell me what's on your mind, Jack."

"It's not bad, don't think that." Jack bit into a peach and had to mop up the juice that ran down his chin. "Right, okay." He paused, took a deep breath and looked away, over the sea, trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out, Jack, you are getting me really worried now." Ianto was oblivious to the half eaten nectarine in his hand, his eyes glued to Jack's face.

"In a little over three hundred years, my past and my present are going to collide. I've been thinking about it for years – centuries, I suppose – was warned about it by The Doctor. A long time ago, Ianto, I haven't seen him recently." He said quickly and looked at the younger man to reassure him. "I have to be very careful from now on."

"Timelines and paradoxes? It confuses me, you know that, but I understand you can't meet yourself." Ianto took a bite of his nectarine.

"More than that. I can't be a Time Agent and head of Torchwood at the same time. In fact, Torchwood has to change or the Time Agency won't exist then we'll be royally screwed." Jack finished his peach in one large bite and wiped his hands on his tunic.

Ianto was frowning. "How does it have to change?"

"Around the end of this century, not sure exactly when, Torchwood is broken up into smaller organisations. It loses it's powerful position in the Human Empire. It won't do that while I'm running it. I have to leave."

"No! No, Jack, you promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me again! You promised!!"

"I'm not going to. Ianto, calm down!" Jack reached over and tried to hold Ianto but he wouldn't let him. The younger man was on his feet and striding away before turning and facing Jack, his hands bunched at his sides. The remains of his nectarine lay unnoticed in the sand.

"You promised not to leave me," accused Ianto again, his face stricken at the mere thought of losing Jack again.

"I'm not leaving you, you dope, I have to leave Torchwood. Step down, retire, whatever you want to call it." Jack was on his feet too, standing in front of his partner. "Without me, Torchwood will break up as it's supposed to and I can quietly disappear and no one will link me to the Time Agent I'll become." He tentatively reached a hand and grasped Ianto's shoulder relieved when he did not pull away.

"How can you leave?" Ianto was puzzled now. His initial reaction had been automatic, a deep-felt fear rising to the surface once more. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Jack, not while he had several centuries to live in this cloned body of his. "You've put so much effort into Torchwood for so many years, and you're going to give it all up? What will you do?"

"Come and sit down. I don't have all the answers, probably not even all the questions, and I want your input. Come on." He tugged Ianto with him and they settled on the seat again. "I'll tell you what I have in mind. It's only a possibility and needs a lot of refining if it's going to work."

"Okay." Ianto's mind was racing with possibilities and it took a conscious effort to focus on Jack. He took the star fruit Jack handed him and bit into it absently. "What's your plan?"

"First, you have to understand I am not talking about anything happening tomorrow or next week or even next year. We need to prepare the groundwork, get things in place so that when the time comes, in ten, fifteen years maybe, we'll be ready to act." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'm going to start looking for a successor and get him or her in place so that when I announce I'm stepping down there will be someone ready to take over. I can't see anyone objecting to me going, most of the politicians will be pleased to see the back of me!"

"That's not true. You've kept Earth safe all these years."

"And blocked a lot of things the politicians wanted to do," pointed out Jack. "No, they won't mind me going. It'll be a wrench, of course it will, to leave the place and see it break up but I have to do it." Ianto stroked Jack's arm but did not interrupt. "Once I do leave, I have to disappear, fade into the background so that no one thinks of me any more and forgets that I can't die. I have to leave Cardiff, live at Ogmore initially perhaps, but secluded as it is even Ogmore's not remote enough. I'll have to find somewhere really off the beaten track."

"WE'LL have to find somewhere," said Ianto immediately. "You're not leaving me behind. Oh!" Ianto's face blanched. "What about the children? Do we have to leave them?"

"Not if we work this out right which is why we need to plan it properly. But are you sure you want to cut yourself off too? What about Jones the Coffee? And your plans for the restaurant? I don't want you to abandon them."

"I'd rather abandon them than you." This was said without hesitation and so sincerely there was no doubting Ianto's honesty.

"Thank you." Jack smiled and for a moment tears welled up in his eyes. He had hoped Ianto would say that but he had not been certain.

"I won't have to anyway. I can take a back seat on Jones the Coffee, find someone else to run it and … be like a chairman of the board. And I always planned for Luke and Bruce to have the restaurant." He smiled reassuringly, the businesses meant nothing to him when weighed against Jack. "But what about the family?"

"I don't want to lose contact with them either and we'd be able to keep in touch and see them but maybe not as much as we have done. You see," Jack went on quickly, "when I say I have to disappear, I mean it. I want to become anonymous – change my name – and live in some backwater, out of the way until at least the mid-52nd century when I know that my younger self is safely back in the past. I have to hide for the next four or five hundred years."

The enormity of Jack's situation hit Ianto at that moment and he sat back, resting against the side of the seat. It was all new to him but Ianto was not a fool and he could see the logic of what Jack had said and the need for him to hide away. "Ignore the family for the moment, tell me your plan in full."

"It's not really a plan, like I said it's just ideas at the moment. Rough timescale is that I leave Torchwood in fifteen years at the latest, that's 4738, and retire to Ogmore. If you're willing, you step back from day to day involvement in your businesses then too and join me in retirement at Ogmore. For the next twenty years or so, we live happily there but not attending public events, keeping our heads down. We'll see the family during that time, of course, but not many other people. My thoughts get more iffy after that. Somehow, we need to move from Ogmore – I'm sorry, but we can't stay there, it's too close to Cardiff – and settle somewhere else under a new name. The family can know where we are and visit but we won't be able to come back and see them. They'll have to keep it quiet too or there'd be no point in us leaving. By then I don't think there will be a huge amount of interest in us, I'm hoping so anyway. And we make a new life for ourselves," Jack finished with a small shrug.

"A holiday, we could go on a long holiday. Lots of people do that in retirement. And we could say we found somewhere we loved and decided to settle there. What could be more simple? In fact, we'd be going wherever we planned all along."

"That's brilliant! I knew we'd be able to work it out between us." Jack beamed at his partner.

"It could be somewhere like this," continued Ianto enthusiastically. "A small tropical island miles from anywhere. Although … what will we do all day?" His face fell.

"That's another thing I haven't worked out. It sounds wonderful to give up the grind of Torchwood, and I know I have to do it, but after a few weeks I think I'll be very bored, at Ogmore or on a tropical island."

"Me too."

The two men sat in silence pondering the difficulties facing them. Jack was relieved to have spoken to Ianto about his long term plans and delighted to find that the younger man would want to share a rather uncertain future with him. But the difficulty of what he could do with himself for the next few centuries was one he had yet to solve. For his part, Ianto was realising that he would be cutting himself off from his family. The children were growing up and living away but they still came home regularly, at least once a month. Could he eventually give up that level of contact? Could he forgo attending the weddings of his grandchildren? He wasn't sure he could. Nor was he sure he could survive doing nothing for the rest of his life. But then he looked at Jack and he knew that he had to stay with this immortal man for as long as he could. They would work it out.

"It's a lot to think about, love," said Jack, breaking the silence. "And you've had it foisted on you suddenly. I've been thinking about it for years and haven't come up with a solution. But if we both give it some thought, we'll find a way to be together, to see the children and grandchildren and to keep busy."

"Of course we will."

"I'm hungry. Let's go and eat."

The remainder of the day was spent in a mixture of discussion about the future and sex. The discussion went round and round but didn't come to any conclusion, the sex was inventive and satisfying. That night, sleep did not come quickly to either of them, but in the early hours of the morning they drifted off.

Jack woke first and slipped from Ianto's side to walk along the beach. So many ideas had been aired during their discussions but nothing resolved. He also doubted that Ianto had truly understood what it would mean to not see the family when he chose. Jack knew what it was like to leave a family behind, had done it many times in the past and knew all too well the pain it caused. Having the children so soon after Ianto was cloned was fortuitous but also part of his plan. By the time he and Ianto had to disappear completely, around 4760, Holly and Owain would be in their sixties and Luke and Minda in their middle to late fifties. They would all be established in careers and he hoped in loving relationships too. Jonty and Newlyn would both be around forty, it was their children that he and Ianto would miss growing up. There would be no stepping in to care for great-grandchildren as they had for the grandchildren.

In the mid-morning, Ianto was still sleeping so Jack slipped across to the main building and picked up breakfast for them both. He took it into the bedroom and gently kissed Ianto awake.

"Breakfast," murmured Jack when Ianto became amorous knowing it would divert him.

"What? Oh, yes please. I'm ravenous" He sat up in the bed forgetting his amorous thoughts and Jack spread out the dishes. "Did we talk about what I think we talked about yesterday?" Ianto ate some cereal, watching Jack closely.

Jack chuckled, "Yes we did. But like I said at the start, there's no need to make firm decisions now. We have time."

"I could open a coffee shop in some out of the way place," smiled Ianto, "and you could be the busboy."

"Not such a bad idea. A business together would be fun, but this time," he waggled a finger at Ianto, "you'd have to keep it small. No huge business empire."

Ianto chewed his cereal thoughtfully. "Do we have enough credits? We'd have to live on something for hundreds of years."

"I've put a little aside over the years," replied Jack straight faced. His investments were many and varied and all had reaped huge rewards, one advantage of knowing the future. He had accounts all over the world and on other planets and was probably the richest man in the universe.

"I have plenty, much more than I need. I was going to scale back but not now. I'll make a lot more in the next few years so there's enough for us and to ensure the children are well provided for before we leave."

"There will be no problem about that." The matter-of-fact way Ianto had referred to their eventual move away had heartened Jack; the younger man had not had second thoughts overnight. "Ianto, I don't want you to be fretting about the future all the time and forget to enjoy the here and now. We've got the outline of a plan and neither of us needs to do anything definite for a while. I suggest we make a date to review our plans once a year. At Christmas, maybe, when we can see what needs to be set in place for the following year."

Ianto thought about this as he sipped his juice. It was sensible. "Okay. But I need to talk about it more now. There's so much for me to think about."

"Of course there is, I understand that. Let's throw around lots of ideas in the next few days and when we leave here, we'll keep a record of what we've come up with – you're good at lists! - so we don't forget. But then we'll not go over it again until Christmas."

"I'd want to add ideas when they come to me."

"Sure. We can both do that. But back in the real world, with our jobs and Newlyn and the kids … There'll be more than enough to keep us busy."

"There always is, too much." Nibbling on a piece of toast, Ianto said, "When we get new jobs, lets make sure they're ordinary ones that leave us lots of time for us and for other things."

"Good idea. Helps keep a low profile too."

The day proceeded with a leisurely lovemaking and swimming interspersed with ideas for the future. Both men liked the idea of working with children and noted that down on the notepad Ianto had set up for the purpose so they did not forget.

As they were dressing in loose trousers and tunics before leaving for dinner in the main building, Ianto stood still and said, "You said I'd live for about three hundred years as a clone, maybe four hundred."

"That's right." Jack slipped the tunic over his head and tied the belt round his waist. "What about it?"

"It's not long enough, Jack. I want longer than that."

"I do too, love, but that's as long as this gorgeous body will last." Jack came over and wrapped his arms round Ianto who was standing unmoving, tunic in hand.

"Then make me another. You said before, years ago, that you could clone me again. I want another four hundred years immediately after this body gives out."

"It's possible," conceded Jack after a moment's pause. "But there is a limit to the number of times if can be done, the DNA becomes corrupted."

"How many times?" The Welshman's voice was urgent, demanding.

"Four or five maybe."

Quickly calculating, Ianto beamed. "That means we could be together for two thousand years!"

Laughing, the older man agreed. "If you're willing and we have access to a cloning machine, yes, it could be that long."

"And the brain scans? You could transfer my memories too?"

"No problem there. But don't forget the downside, Ianto. Our children won't live that long. You'll outlive them in THIS body."

"We could clone them," answered Ianto immediately.

"Hold your horses. They may not want to be cloned, remember how you reacted when I wanted to clone Tonan?" Jack held Ianto at arms length and looked into his eyes. "If you want to live for a couple of millennia you'll have to get used to people dying. Don't expect everything to stay the same."

"No."

They left it at that and Ianto was pensive for the rest of the evening. They enjoyed eating in the main building where a smattering of other guests shared the large dining room with them. A small trio played quietly in one corner and the music was a pleasing backdrop to fine food and wine served by well trained waiters. Both men spoke sparingly but enjoyed each other's company. With the meal eaten, they walked around the public areas ending up in a bar where they had a further drink before joining other couples on the dance floor. They held one another close and moved around the floor oblivious to the other dancers.

"It's this way," said Jack softly in the still of the night as they turned their backs on the lights of the main building and headed for the villa. They walked side by side along the illuminated path, the sound of the waves rippling onto the sand on their right.

Ianto fiddled with the stopwatch pendant at his throat; he had come to love it for the memories it evoked. His discussions with Jack over the past twenty four hours had changed his view of the future. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend it with Jack, and as many years as he could in a cloned body. Who knew what medical advances would come along in two thousand years that would extend their time together even further. But that future was not as simple and rosy as he had let himself believe. There would be losses along the way, a price to be paid if he was going to enjoy all the years he planned to share with the man he loved.

At the villa, he turned to Jack and pulled him into his arms, kissing him lingeringly in the soft moonlight. "I love you, cariad, and I mean to be with you for a very long time to come."

"I want that more than anything, love, you know I do." He paused. "But if there comes a time when you've had enough, just say. I don't want you to suffer immortality when you don't have to. Unlike me you have the choice, the chance for release from this life. Use it, when the time is right."

Ianto nodded and ran a hand down his partner's face. "That is a very, very long way away. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Smiling, they kissed again and walked into the villa.

The remaining four days of their holiday were taken up with leisurely love making and exquisite meals interspersed with a trip round the island by sailing ship, snorkelling and water skiing. On the last morning, they woke early and made love in the large bed, taking their time to explore one another's bodies and give and receive pleasure. After showering and packing, they dressed in their city clothes - although Jack left off the greatcoat and Ianto his suit jacket and tie – and went for a final walk along the beach. They walked in silence, content to be together and to fix the magical scenery in their memories.

"Time to go," said Ianto, turning back to face the villa. "We'll say no more about our plans for a bit, like you said, but I'm glad you told me here and gave me this time to adjust."

Jack put an arm around his partner's shoulders and began walking towards the villa. "No need for decisions yet, there's still time to alter our plans if we need to. But," he paused, "but I do want to say, in case you haven't realised already, it means so much to me that we're together on this."

"Hey, no one's going to break us apart for a long time yet. Batman and Robin, that's us."

"Fred and Ginger?" suggested Jack, chuckling.

"Only if you're Ginger."

The teasing continued until they were aboard the flivver and Jack flew them back to Cardiff to rejoin their family and friends and take up their normal lives again.

* * *

_Love to hear what you think of this one_.


	7. A Christmas Visitor

_The family gather for Christmas .._

**

* * *

****A Christmas Visitor **– _December 4733, Ogmore_

A vicious north easterly wind was blowing across the property and rattling the old house at Ogmore. The trees were bending in the wind and branches rattled against windows. It was a cold wind too with odd flurries of snow and sleet. The grey and uninviting sea, whipped up into big waves, was angrily washing onto the beach. All in all it was a good day for staying warm and cosy indoors where there was plenty of good food and drink and lots of things to do. That was why Ianto was shaking his head as he stood at the front door looking out at Jack, Jonty and the two girls. They were being bowled along by the wind at their backs and their shrieks of laughter could just be heard.

"I always thought Jack was mad. Seems Jonty is too."

Ianto looked at Bruce who had come to stand alongside him. "Jack's mad as a hatter. I just hope they keep good hold of Sukie, she could get blown away." He turned his gaze back to the quartet on the beach. At eleven, Newlyn was tall and sturdy and holding her own against the wind but little Sukie, only three, looked like she was flying.

"Jack's never careless with his grandchildren." Bruce patted Ianto's arm reassuringly. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"What are you two doing?" asked Luke coming down the stairs. He was carrying his daughter, Jocasta, just seven months old, in his arms.

"Watching your dad having fun." Bruce smiled at his partner and went to meet him, clucking over their little girl. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Being a pest. She won't go to sleep."

Ianto watched the two men who had been together now for fifteen years. They were a perfect match although they could not be more different to look at. Luke had classic good looks – tall, dark and handsome – while Bruce was four inches shorter and blond with an interesting rather than a handsome face. But he had a wonderful smile that was on show often now they had this, their first child. Jocasta, known as Jo, had been borne by Luke after they drawn lots as to which man was to get the honour. Bruce was already urging Luke to agree to have another child which he, Bruce, would bear. Ianto hoped they would not rush to have another, they were finding it hard enough to care for one and still manage their restaurant.

"Tad, can you use your magic?" asked Luke, looking over at Ianto.

"If you give her to me I'll just want to keep her awake," laughed Ianto, moving to join them. "Oh, she is so beautiful." He ran a finger down her soft cheek and was rewarded with a gummy smile.

"Of course she is, she's Luke's." Bruce was adamant that she had inherited his partner's good looks but to Ianto it looked like she had the best of both of them. She would definitely be a blonde.

"I don't think she's tired enough for sleep. Give her a bit longer then try again."

"I'll take her. We'll watch while you get the meal started." Bruce took the baby and expertly balanced her against his chest. "Got to get her used to a kitchen."

"Oh, I'm cooking am I?" This began a good-natured wrangle, one they both enjoyed

"Anyone seen Sukie?" asked Holly, coming into the hall from the games room and ignoring her brother and his partner.

"She's out there with your dad," replied Ianto, using a thumb to gesture towards the great outdoors. "Can I take him?"

Holly looked down at the baby she was carrying and then at her tad. "Oh, go on then. But if you spoil him and he won't sleep later you can look after him!" She handed over Marcus, her son of five months. "What are they doing out there?" She had moved to the front door and was looking at the quartet outside who were trying to run against the wind.

"Racing, by the looks of it." Luke stood and watched for a moment then said, "I'll go start on lunch." He and Bruce walked off taking little Jo with them, their voices continuing to bicker amiably.

Marcus started to cry and Ianto jiggled him around and made soothing noises. It really was like buses, he thought, you wait for ever for one and then three come along at once. He and Jack had welcomed two new grandchildren in the latter half of the year, Jo and Marcus, and Minda and Breellan's baby was due early in the new year. The two women were in the living room where Minda, who was having a difficult pregnancy, was resting with her feet up.

"Are you all right with him?" asked Holly, smiling at her tad. This was her third child and she was more relaxed about parenthood than her siblings. "He's usually pretty good."

"How's Sukie taking to him?" Ianto had the baby up against his chest looking over his grandtad's shoulder at the Christmas tree lights and all was quiet. "Any better now?"

"I think so. She's stopped asking when we're 'taking him back'," she said ruefully. "Gilles has been spending lots of time with her and she adores that." Her second marriage was proving very happy. She and Gilles had known one another, off and on, for years and had been married for nine.

"He's a good man. Is he still in with Owain?"

"Umm, they're determined to beat Dad's score on that wretched game." She rolled her eyes but grinned at the same time.

"They'll be lucky! Olly's been trying for years."

"Oops, he's dribbling on you." Holly moved over and wiped at her tad's shoulder where a bit of milky dribble had come to rest. "Want me to take him?"

"Of course not, I love my little grandson." He cuddled the boy and got an impassive stare in return. "I don't see enough of him."

"Five grandchildren and only two boys," mused Holly, going to the tree and tweaking an ornament. "And they're both mine!"

"I don't mind whether they're boys or girls. As long as they're healthy and happy."

"They all are. By the way, isn't Minda huge!?" Holly had not seen her sister for over a month.

"Shush, they'll hear you." He pointed to the living room grateful the door was closed. "And I shall be very happy when my new grandchild arrives. I am sure he or she will be as gorgeous as all the others," went on Ianto.

Holly laughed, the sudden sound startling her son who looked round at her; Ianto steadied him. "Ever the diplomat, that's my tad. How's Jonty getting on? I want a full report before we leave here. He never tells me anything!"

"He's doing well. He's done a stint in every department now, to see how we operate, and wants to specialise in marketing for a bit."

Jonty, almost seventeen, was an intern at Jones the Coffee and learning the business from the ground up. He was a willing lad with sound common sense and a keen intellect who had not done as well as expected academically. Ianto was pleased to have him on board, especially as it meant he was living with his grandparents again; it was too far to commute from Norwich to Cardiff every day. Ianto and Holly drifted into the living room and settled on one of the couches, letting Marcus lie on the floor, and continued their conversation with Minda and Breellan.

If the subject of the discussion could have heard what was being said, his ears would have been burning. As it was, Jonty was too busy laughing and trying to keep his cousin upright to think of anything else. "Hang on, Newlyn," he yelled over the wind. Then, hands linked together, he swung her round a couple of times in a kind of ring dance.

"Me too! Me too!" demanded Sukie. "Gramps, do me."

"Your wish is my command, princess." Jack changed his grip on her and swung her round. As she was so much smaller her feet left the ground and she was flying high up in the air emitting great squeals of delight.

"Gramps, what's that?" Jonty was pointing to a spot just round the headland where a dark shape lay at the water's edge.

Jack turned to look and screwed up his eyes which were watering as the wind caught them. "Don't know. Let's go and see."

The group started for the shape, some few hundred metres away. Jack kept Sukie close as he squinted trying to make out what had landed on their shore. It was rare for anything to be washed up, the barrage a few hundred metres out to sea usually stopped anything that large from coming ashore. In any case, with no commercial shipping there was nothing much floating about out there.

"It looks like an animal," said Newlyn as they drew closer.

"Is it a whale?" asked Sukie, eyes round and voice full of wonder. "Daddy was telling me about whales."

"Not big enough, princess. It might be a dolphin."

And that's what it proved to be. Newlyn held a reluctant Sukie's hand and stayed a few paces back as Jack and Jonty approached the animal. It was alive but in obvious distress. Within a few minutes, Jack had Jonty scooping water over the body to keep it wet and was checked for injuries. A gash on its right side was all he could find and he put that down to coming through the barrage.

"We need to float him again, get him into deep water." Jack was throwing off his greatcoat and boots. "Jonty, I'll need your help."

"Sure, Gramps. What do you need me to do?" The boy was taking off his jacket and boots and placed them with his grandfather's. He was pleased to see Newlyn stoop and carry all of them up the beach above the high water mark.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sukie, in the water beside the dolphin. Luckily she was wearing boots and had stayed in the shallows. She reached a hand to touch the animal. "His eye is open."

"He's hurt, but I think we can make him safe," replied Jack. He was now knee deep in the cold water and testing the weight of the dolphin using the flippers to try and raise it. It was not going to be easy, even with Jonty's help. "Newlyn, run up to the house and get your grandtad and your dad and anyone else you can down here to help. Hurry, puss." He did not bother to tell her to take Sukie, the little girl had a mind of her own and would only put up a fight to stay and thus delay Newlyn.

"Is it okay to lift it by the flippers?" asked Jonty.

"I don't think we'll have much option. Stand back, Sukie, don't want you to get wet."

The little girl moved away, obedient for once, and watched as the two men attempted to lift the creature. They raised it a few centimetres and shuffled towards the deeper water before having to put it down. They discussed new ways of moving it while Sukie came near again and sloshed water up and over the dolphin that was taller than she was. The girl was unafraid and wanted to help. With Jonty at the tail, Jack took the front of the creature and between them they strained and managed to move it a little further into the sea but it was clear they were not going to manage alone.

Twenty minutes later the beach was a hive of activity as Ianto, Owain, Gilles, Holly and Breellan descended to help joined by Newlyn who had refused to be left behind. They had left Minda and Bruce in charge of the two babies and Luke had decided to stay in the kitchen preparing hot drinks and food for the rescuers. Breellan checked the creature over, not sure how her medical knowledge could be applied to dolphins but she was more qualified than the others. She pronounced the wound clean and agreed the creature needed to be in the water as soon as possible. The additional manpower and the anti-grav devices helped enormously and soon the dolphin was in deeper water, Jack and Jonty on either side of it as they were already the wettest of the rescuers. The others watched, Holly and Ianto keeping a firm grip on Sukie's hands. The creature floated like a drunkard, its internal senses not yet able to keep itself right way up.

"Jonty, you're turning blue," said Jack, looking over the creature's back. "Get back to the dry before you catch your death, I can keep him afloat for now."

"I think I will," replied the boy through chattering teeth. He waded out into his mother's arms and heated blankets.

His place was taken by Owain who took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the cold water up to his waist. "How much longer, do you think?" he asked his father.

"Not sure. He's getting better, aren't you?" said Jack to the dolphin, slapping its back.

It took another fifteen minutes before the creature flicked its tail weakly and floated off into the deeper water. Jack and Owain waded out and were wrapped up warmly as they joined the others watching the dolphin swim sluggishly.

"We've done all we can here," announced Ianto. "Back to the house, all of you, or we'll be ill all over Christmas."

"What about him? What about the do'fin?" asked Sukie, pointing out to sea.

Gilles crouched down to her level. "He's swimming very well now. If you're a good girl, we'll come down and check on him after lunch." He gathered her up and stood with her in his arms. "Time to go and get you all warmed up."

"All right." She looked over her father's shoulder at the creature as the whole family moved off the beach and up to the house. Ianto had wrapped the greatcoat round Jack and was urging everyone back. The wind was still strong and with most of them wet to some degree they really would catch cold if they stayed out too long.

Lunch was a happy, noisy meal. Both babies were still awake. Marcus was lying in Owain's arms, the other adults having tried and failed to quieten him. Owain was quite proud of his baby minding skills and enjoyed being with his new niece and nephew. With Newlyn growing up fast he had almost forgotten what it was like to have very small children around. Jo was with Luke who was feeding her some mashed up fruit to keep her amused and quiet. She had been easier to manage as a very small baby when he and Bruce merely had to keep her clean, dry and fed and leave her to sleep. Now she was more lively they were finding it more of a struggle, but both men adored her and were enjoying fatherhood. Minda watched them, her large stomach pressed against the table. She could not wait for her baby to be born so that she could have a small scrap of humanity of her very own to hold. Underneath the table, Breellan rested a hand on her partner's thigh and squeezed reassuringly.

"I'm all done," announced Sukie, pushing her plate away.

"Good girl," said Ianto, sitting beside her. He was thrilled the whole family had made it to Ogmore for Christmas, his favourite time of the year. The table was crowded, like the house, and he was reminded of the many happy meals they had eaten in this room.

"Wonderful spread, pumpkin," said Jack from the other end of the table.

"Yes, it was fabulous," agreed Holly. "You must give me the recipe for the dessert."

"Oh, must I?" Luke smiled over at his older sister.

"Can't think why she wants it," put in Gilles, still eating the banana and toffee cake. "She can't cook like this."

"Yes I can!" protested Holly.

"Oh come on, Mum, you're not in Uncle Luke's league." Jonty sat back with a sigh. "Which is a good job or I'd be really fat."

"Can I get down?" asked Sukie. "I want to see the do'fin." She wriggled around on the chair.

"Sit still a bit longer, love," said her mother. "Tell Grandtad about your trip with the playschool. They went to the marine centre," Holly explained. Successfully diverted, Sukie chatted about her day out while the rest of the family finished their meal.

Jack, Owain and Newlyn cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher: the family was looking after themselves this holiday as Liki was away visiting friends. Bruce and Holly went upstairs with Jo and Marcus and began the task of settling them for a nap. Minda waddled upstairs too, craving a rest. The rest of the family went to the living room where Ianto brought them coffee. With the clearing up done, Jack joined Ianto on a couch and wrapped his arms around the Welshman. In a corner, Luke was helping Sukie look up dolphins on the Net and watching the security feed from the beach to see their very own. Later he and Gilles took Sukie down to the beach to see with her own eyes that the creature was doing well.

Supper was a buffet prepared by Bruce and eaten in the dining room. Sukie and the babies were asleep and the adults, among whom Newlyn was pleased to be included, mingled and chatted. Many memories of Christmases past were recalled and there was much laughter. Minda and Breellan were the first to retire, followed by Newlyn. Luke and Bruce went next, anticipating a broken night when Jo woke. Jack and Ianto left the remaining family to see to themselves and went up to their suite for a little time alone.

"Isn't it wonderful that everyone's here," enthused Ianto, moving to the windows and drawing the curtains.

"Umm. Marcus is cute, reminds me of Holly at that age." Jack was behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around him. "And Jo's lovely."

"Did you see the way Newlyn was making sure Owain tried everything at supper? Made my heart weep for her. She seems to be growing up too fast." Ianto leant back against Jack and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

Jack was silent for a while then said, "I hope Owain finds someone soon. He's the one I worry about now."

"I know. But we can't make him fall in love again." Ianto twisted round and took Jack's head in his hands, planting a kiss on his lips. "Let's trust that he knows what he's doing."

"You are very wise. Ianto Jones, I think it's time for bed. I put the mistletoe up," smiled Jack, taking Ianto's hand and leading him to the bedroom where a huge bunch of mistletoe hung over the bed.

Two hours later, Holly tapped at her fathers' bedroom door. "Dad, you awake?" she whispered.

"What is it, gorgeous?" he asked as he opened the door. Jack had been awake, lying next to Ianto watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He wrapped the robe round him as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Minda's in labour. Bree needs help getting her downstairs and I didn't want to wake the whole house."

Jack's face lit up. "I'll get your tad."

"No." Holly put a hand on his arm. "She just wants you." She was leading her dad out of the suite and down to the bedroom floor where Breellan and Minda were in the rooms previously used by Konni. "She'll deliver soon."

Jack understood Minda's wish, she was still close to him more than ten years after her trip through time. He entered the rooms and took in the situation at a glance. "Okay, let's get you downstairs, petal. You'll be fine." He kissed Minda's sweaty forehead and lifted her off the disordered bed and carried her. "Lead the way and get the doors, Holly. Bree, you okay?"

"Yes." Breellan was torn between being a good doctor to her patient and being the excited mother at her baby's birth. "I'll follow you." She grabbed her instrument bag.

"I'm frightened, Dad," whispered Minda. "I'm not due for a month."

"No need to be worried. Between us, Holly and I have had plenty of experience. And Bree's here to look after you."

They had reached the stairs when Luke came out of Jocasta's room and looked at them. "What's happening?" he asked softly, still rocking the baby in his arms, then realised. "Good luck, Minda. You too, Bree." He smiled widely and stood watching as they descended the stairs.

The treatment bay was well equipped and Breellan quickly had Minda hooked up to various monitors. Holly helped her, running to do her bidding and offering a steady, reassuring presence when necessary. Jack stayed by Minda's side, talking softly and holding her hand through the worst of the pains. Just over an hour later, at thirty nine minutes past midnight Caronne was born. She was a healthy baby girl with a good set of lungs and Jack held her close, marvelling at this latest addition to his family as Breellan and Holly tidied up Minda. Then he passed her to Minda who cradled her baby, smiling even as tears of joy ran down her face. Breellan wrapped them both in her arms and Jack and Holly withdrew into the hallway to give them some privacy.

"Is it over?" asked Luke. He was sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes. Caronne has arrived, a Christmas Day baby girl." Holly grinned hugely and hugged her brother.

"And Minda?"

"She's fine. Bree and she are having some alone time right now." Jack joined them in a group hug. "I don't know about you but I could do with a coffee." The three of them sat with their drinks discussing their own pregnancies, nine between them, and all of them different. Yawning, Holly took herself back to bed while Jack looked in on the new family, Luke hovering at his back.

"Everything all right?" Jack asked.

"Couldn't be better," replied Minda, looking on proudly as Breellan held their daughter.

"There's someone here who would like a look at the nipper, if that's all right." Jack stepped away from the entrance and Luke came forward.

"She's beautiful," he said softly, looking at the bundle in Breellan's arms. He hugged Breellan and then moved to Minda's side where she still rested on the bed. "Well done, little sister." He hugged and kissed her.

"Luke," asked Breellan, "do you have any spare baby clothes we could use?" asked Breellan. "We didn't bring anything with us! Didn't imagine this one would make an appearance quite so early."

"I think Jo's stuff may be a bit big now but you're welcome to whatever will fit."

"We have some things," said Jack, moving to a storage unit. "You know your tad, never throws anything away that might be useful." He opened the unit and various small garments were laid out on the shelves within. "Help yourselves."

Half an hour later, Jack carried Minda back up the stairs. They found Holly had been busy tidying the room and changing the bed in readiness for the new mother. With Minda settled in bed, already half asleep, Jack left Breellan with instructions to call if she needed anything: each room still had the original baby monitors. Baby Caronne was warmly wrapped up and sleeping in the carrying cot Luke had supplied. Back in the suite, Jack slipped into bed beside Ianto who had not moved. The older man smiled down at his partner and considered waking him but decided against it, he would keep the secret until the morning.

It was well into the following morning before Ianto discovered he had a sixth grandchild. The sun was well into the sky when he finally woke and he took his time washing and dressing. It was Christmas Day and he had his entire family around him, life couldn't get much better than this. He checked the presents which were safely kept in cupboards and decided to leave them there for a little longer – there were too many prying hands around. He was humming _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ as he walked down the stairs where he found Jack sitting on the floor holding Marcus and with an arm round Newlyn looking into a carrying cot. Beside him, Bruce was pointing out pretty ornaments to Jo. Noises were coming from the kitchen and through the doors, Ianto saw Breellan moving around.

"Merry Christmas," he said, descending the last few stairs.

The others returned the greeting then Jack grinned up at him. "Come see our special present," he invited, nodding towards the carrying cot. It was only then that Ianto realised both babies were on view. So who was in the cot?

"What?" He drew nearer and peered in to see Caronne lying all bundled up and looking very small. "Oh my goodness."

"Meet Caronne. She was determined to share Christmas with us."

Ianto did not hear him, he was on his knees besides the baby, reaching in a hand to run a finger down the side of her face. "Minda? Is she all right?" he asked suddenly, looking up sharply.

"She's fine," came from Breellan who had returned from the kitchen. "Tired but fine." Breellan was grinning, which seemed to be a natural state now she was a mother. "I was going to take this up to her." She gestured to the juice and bowl of cereal in her hands. "Would you like to bring Caro?"

"But how? When? I don't understand." Ianto was still on his knees, staring at them all and seeing their amusement at his reaction.

"She was born at half past midnight," explained Breellan, putting down the tray and moving to her daughter's side. "Holly and Jack helped."

"You knew!" accused Ianto, glaring at his partner. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"You sleep like the dead, Ianto, it would have taken too long. Besides, I wanted you to have a Christmas surprise." Jack was unrepentant and grinning at Ianto's reaction.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Breellan.

This successfully diverted Ianto's attention. He reached in and carefully lifted out his newest grandchild, another girl he thought, and held her close checking her over to ensure she was whole and perfect. "She's gorgeous," he said finally, "but why is she in these old clothes?" He had recognised them as some of Newlyn's that he'd kept – just in case.

"We didn't bring our things with us. Jack said it would be all right to use these." Breellan looked anxious.

"Of course it is, but we must get her something better." Ianto reluctantly put Caronne back in the carrying cot. "But now, I'd like to see Minda, if she's awake." He and Breellan walked up the stairs. Ianto was carrying the baby, peering in at her all the way.

The rest of the day was one happy moment after another. Everyone was thrilled to meet the newest addition to the family, even Sukie whose first comment on seeing her cousin was, "Not another baby!". Once reassured that this baby was not going home with her, she was content. Minda got up in the late morning and joined everyone in the hallway for the traditional distribution of presents and was moved that everyone had managed to get something for Caronne; Ianto gave her a complete layette in pink bought that morning. As Newlyn pointed out, it was the baby's birthday as well as Christmas so she had to have presents. Sukie received a toy dolphin from Holly, also bought at the last minute, and the girl managed to persuade her father and then her Uncle Bruce to take her to the beach on two separate occasions so she could view 'her' live dolphin. It seemed to be recovering but had not attempted to get back to sea.

Lunch was joyous and followed by a series of games for those who were able and willing to move. Babies were everywhere and when one cried there was usually an answering wail from one of the others. Minda and Breellan retired early with Caronne, still in thrall to the small person that had arrived to change their lives. Sukie, who liked dancing almost as much as her mother, gave a display which was followed by some haunting music from Newlyn on her flute. When the two girls finally went to bed and with Jo and Marcus asleep too, the adults sat and talked of past times and of their plans for the future. Bruce drank too much and dozed in a chair until Luke hauled him to his feet and took him off to bed. The others followed, wandering up the stairs chatting softly so as not to wake the children.

Jack held back and took Ianto's arm. "Let's take a walk."

Ianto looked out at the dark night and hesitated then gave in to Jack's urgings. "All right." Well wrapped up, they ventured out and walked slowly down to the beach which was bathed in moonlight.

"What a perfect day," commented Jack, hands stuffed in the pockets of his greatcoat as he stood looking out over the bay. In the distance, the fin of the dolphin broke the surface for a moment then disappeared again.

"Yes." Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack from behind. "Though I still think you should have woken me last night."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Jack leant back against his partner and breathed in deeply. They stayed together like that for quite some time, enjoying the fresh air and the chance to be alone, until Ianto started to shiver.

"Time to go in," he said. "Do you want to go through The Plan tonight or leave it for the morning?" Ianto always spoke of the two men's plans for retirement and eventual new life in capital letters.

"Let's do it tonight," said Jack finally, taking Ianto's hand and walking back up to the house, lights shining from most windows.

Ensconced in the suite, Ianto got out the notepad containing The Plan while Jack poured them both a glass of Martian brandy. Settled side by side on the couch, they went through each item. They had worked out a lot of details in the past decade and both were happy with the way things were progressing. Most importantly, Jack had identified a successor in Felix Yakov and had ensured he spent time in relevant departments of Torchwood to gain the necessary experience and to fill out his résumé. He would be ready, in another year or two, to take over. Jack had selected him with care, knowing that the surface experience and subservience would attract the politicians who would not see the lack of moral fibre and decisiveness below. Felix's character flaws would ensure the eventual disintegration of the organisation.

"I think I'll step down in three years," said Jack, swirling the brandy round in his glass.

Ianto looked at him and reached for his own glass. "Are you sure? That's earlier than we talked about."

"If I leave it much longer Felix will do something stupid and we'll be back to square one," he said ruefully. "No, he can carry on in Research for another year than I'm going to send him on a year-long tour of all our bases, I can think of some kind of excuse. The last year, he can start to take over the reins. I'll retire in September 4736." Jack was resigned to leaving and looking forward to the extra time it would give him to visit the family, especially as it was growing so much.

"Will he be able to cope? I mean, if he messes up won't the Secretary be wanting you back?"

"He can ask and I shall decline, but actually I think Felix will survive for a good ten years or more once he's in place. He is the archetypal delegator. The rest of the Directors will keep him out of trouble." He smiled across at Ianto. "Another?" he asked, holding his empty glass aloft.

"Please." Ianto downed his own drink and handed over the glass. He made some notes and waited until Jack was sitting beside him again before speaking. "I was thinking of staying on at Jones the Coffee after that. I'd like to remain in charge until 4740 or thereabouts. By then Jonty will be twenty four and well able to decide if he wants to take over."

"You think he will?"

"I do. He's a bright lad but he hasn't got a lot of vision. He needs someone to point him in the right direction. He's done really well with us, and the marketing guys are very pleased with him." Ianto sipped his drink. He wanted to leave Jones the Coffee in family hands if he could and Jonty was the obvious successor. "Perhaps he'll finally change the name of the company, get rid of the stupid one you lumbered me with!"

Jack laughed. "Holly used it for her publishing house, don't forget. I think Jonty will leave it just as it is." He paused. "I don't see any problems with you carrying on as planned. It actually looks more natural if we don't both step out of the limelight at the same time."

"Okay, I'll aim for 4740 then." He amended the notes once more. "I'll pass my share in the restaurant over to Luke and Bruce then too. What are you going to do in your retirement?"

"I have a few projects in mind and I want to see the grandchildren. I did wonder about a trip to see Carillys and Hummel, but it would take a year to get there." His missed his great-granddaughter and her husband but they were now established terraformers and unlikely to return to Earth for anything other than flying visits.

"If you want to go, I could manage here."

"I am not leaving you for nearly three years!" retorted Jack. "No, as long they make it back to Earth before we disappear I'll be content. I'd like to tell Carillys in person what we're doing." He leant forward and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Any more thoughts about where we're going to go?" Ianto put down the stylus and notepad, curling his legs up onto the seat and leaning against Jack. They had agreed, finally, that they wanted to stay on Earth unless it proved impossible. That way they had a good chance of seeing the family fairly often.

Jack sipped his drink thoughtfully. "As we've said before, a city is more anonymous. South America?"

"I wondered about New Zealand. There are some large cities there and the climate is like here, not too hot or cold. Christchurch looks nice." Volcanic activity had thrown up more land around the two islands that Ianto had learnt about in geography lessons as a child and now New Zealand was about three times the size it had been and one land mass.

"I like that idea. Is it on the list?"

"Uh huh. When do we go?" This was always the big question.

"Between 4755 and 4760, we can't leave it any later than that."

"Yes. And we tell the children a few months beforehand." Ianto sighed. It would be a wrench but this was nearly thirty years in the future, the grandchildren would be grown up by then.

"Yeah." Jack squeezed the other man's shoulder, aware of how much Ianto was dreading the move for all his brave words. "It'll be fine, love, I promise."

"I know." He suddenly smiled and turned to grin at Jack. "I've thought of the names we should use." Jack looked at him expectantly. "How about Ian Williams and James Harper? I'm Ian, of course."

"That sounds great. James," he said, trying out the name wondering why 'James Harper' sounded familiar. "Or maybe Jim?"

"No, Jimmy." Ianto was giggling now, the brandy having its usual effect on him.

Jack pulled a face. "Nope, I can live with James or Jim but definitely not Jimmy. Is there anything else?"

"No, not at the moment."

"In that case, let's get to bed and celebrate Christmas Day how it should be." He leant in for a long and lingering kiss.

The following day, the family dispersed back to their homes, having enjoyed a relaxing and momentous Christmas. The dolphin disappeared from the bay the same day.

* * *

_Views always welcome._


	8. Valentine's Day I

_It's Newlyn's birthday and she's scheming behind her father's back ..._

**

* * *

****Valentine's Day** **I **- _February 4736, Newcastle_

Huddling into her coat, Newlyn waited impatiently for the queue at the teleport to shuffle along. It was always like this when the older pupils from the academies and institutes were going home, too many people wanting to use the one Teleport Station at the same time. She moved forward two paces and peered round the man in front of her, only a bit longer and it would be her turn. Tightening her grip on her bag and the case containing her flute, she daydreamed about the coming weekend. It was her birthday, her fourteenth birthday, and Grandtad and Gramps were coming to stay with them. She loved them both so much and wanted their visit to go well. Usually she and her father went to stay with them at Ogmore so this was an extra special occasion.

It was her turn to use the teleport and she took her position and … suddenly she was somewhere else. Moving quickly so as not to hold up other travellers, she hastened from the Station and walked towards the sports complex where her dad was training with his club, the Geordies. Once a week - when Glorian, the housekeeper, had her day off - Newlyn came here and when her dad had finished they ate in a small restaurant nearby. She loved these times, feeling grown up and special. Waving to the porter on the gate, Newlyn walked through and went to the soccer pitch where she could hear voices and see boys and girls running around. She stood watching for a moment then took her accustomed seat in the second row of the stands, spreading her possessions around her.

The boys and girls, eighteen seven and eight year olds, were milling about passing the balls back and forth between them. Her dad was directing the exercise with the help of his three assistants and she could hear his encouraging words to the eager children. Then he blew a whistle and the children were sent to run around the pitch which they started with enthusiasm and great energy before starting to flag around the halfway point.

Owain looked over and saw his daughter had arrived. He ran across to her. "Hey, love, good day?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"I'll be another half an hour or so with this lot," he said, smiling and gesturing over his shoulder to the children. "Go to my office if you get chilly."

"Okay. I'm all right for now."

He ran off and Newlyn studied him with a quizzical eye. He was tall, dark and handsome and in good physical shape. On the cusp of womanhood herself, she appreciated his qualities and could not understand why no one had come along and snapped him up, he was a good catch. It was her one wish that he find someone to share his life but while he had had the occasional date these had never developed into anything lasting. She sighed, in a few more years she would be starting out on her own career and she did not want him to be alone when she moved on. Putting these thoughts aside, she opened her work bag and got out a notepad and started on her homework.

Owain blew his whistle in a long blast that signalled the end of training. His week was governed by his training schedule. He took the four year olds one morning for ball handling practice, possibly his favourite session, then he had three late afternoon sessions like this one; one each for the five and six, seven and eight and nine and ten year olds. In addition, he organised and attended matches for each age group and kept on top of the administration, liaised with the sports authorities and met the parents. It was a full-time job but one he loved. The past five years had been ones of great personal satisfaction as he had founded and built up the club, seeing the boys and girls develop into good players. He had not yet found a star, and the Geordies were not likely to feature in the latter stages of the Youth Cup anytime soon, but it was a happy club.

He glanced over at the stands and saw Newlyn sitting there hunched over her notepads. She must be freezing, he thought, smiling at the sight of her. Newlyn was his pride and joy and he was delighted with the young woman she was becoming. He liked it when she looked after him, making sure he had everything he needed in the morning and asking about his day over the evening meal. She had inherited that caring side of her nature from her grandtad, Owain was sure.

"Coach, coach, am I going to be in the team next week?" asked Lemuel.

"You know the procedure. I'll post the team on Monday and not before." Owain placed a hand on the boy's shoulders and turned him towards the changing rooms. "Now go and change." He watched the boy race off. "Fional, what are you doing?"

Newlyn watched her dad as he sorted out the girl who was chasing after soccer balls. He was so good with children, he should have some more not just one daughter who was growing older very fast. Oh, he was such a problem! She placed her notepads in her bag and sat with her hands in her pockets. She was cold and it would take time for the children to get changed and Dad wouldn't leave until they were all sorted and their parents had picked them up. Her mind went to the weekend again and she smiled as she thought of all the things she wanted to do with Gramps and Grandtad. It was going to be such fun. Deciding enough was enough, she headed into the building and went through to her dad's office to get warm.

"Hello." Alys Browning, Owain's secretary, looked up and smiled at the girl as she came into the office. "You look chilly."

"Hi, I am a bit." The girl smiled and took a seat to one side of the room near the heating unit. "They've just gone in to change so Dad shouldn't be long." Newlyn liked Alys. She had been working here for six months and her son, Lemuel, had joined the club at the same time.

"Thanks for the warning, no doubt Lem'll be in here anytime soon," she replied ruefully, going back to what she was doing. She loved her son to bits, especially now she was raising him alone, but he could be a handful.

It was fifteen minutes before Owain appeared accompanied by a teary Lemuel. "We have had something of a catastrophe," he said solemnly to Alys but with a twinkle in his eye. "Lemuel has split one of his boots." He held up the offending item.

"I'm sorry, Ma." The boy was not ashamed of his tears. He knew that since his father had walked out they had very few credits and that his mother would not be able to afford new boots. And if he didn't have boots he couldn't play on the team and he so wanted to play, if the Coach thought he was good enough.

"It's all right, Lem, no need to cry over split boots." Alys smiled at her son, wondering how to juggle the budget to find the necessary credits. It would not be easy but she'd manage it somehow. "I'm sorry he's being a nuisance," she said to Owain, wiping the boy's eyes.

"He's not, and I have a solution. Lemuel can have a pair from the spares that, as you pointed out, are littering my office."

Alys Browning looked at him and he looked at her. She knew what he was doing and why and was grateful. What pride she possessed disappeared when it affected her son's happiness which is why she had accepted a free place for him in the club. "Thank you. We'd appreciate that, wouldn't we, Lem?"

"Thank you, Coach," said the adoring boy, his spirits restored again. "That means I can be in the team."

Owain laughed. "I told you, the team will be posted on Monday. You'll have to wait and see if you're on it. Come through and we'll find a pair that fit." He looked over at Newlyn. "Won't be long, love. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Take your time." She was used to waiting and had not been surprised when her dad had offered to help the boy. He was always doing things like that, had even set up a specific initiative to ensure that children of limited means had a chance to join the club. This had been frowned upon by the more well to do of the parents who brought their children here to bask in the reflected glory of ex-Tornadoes star Owain Jones but they had accepted it eventually.

"We won't keep you long," said Alys over her shoulder as the three went into Owain's inner office. They emerged only five minutes later and Lemuel was hugging an almost new pair of boots to his chest and grinning hugely. Alys put on her coat as Owain secured his office door.

"Time to go, Lem," said Alys, making sure the boy's coat was done up and pulling his cap down over his ears.

"Oh, do we have to, Ma?" asked the boy. "Couldn't the Coach come and have supper with us?" He looked from his mother to Owain and back again. Coach Jones was his hero and his ma worked with him every day so she must like him too.

"Don't be silly, Lem. Coach Jones is taking Newlyn out tonight."

Newlyn, standing just a pace or two away, was suddenly inspired. Why had she not thought of it before!? Alys Browning was really pretty, and nice, she would be good for her father. "Couldn't they come to the restaurant with us, Dad?" she asked, moving to stand beside Owain. She looking at him innocently.

"Ah - " Owain was not sure what his daughter was up to but that innocent expression meant she was up to something.

"We couldn't possibly," said Alys immediately.

"Oh please, Ma. Can we, Coach?" Lemuel had turned his pleading eyes up to stare at Owain too.

"Lem!"

"I think it's a great idea," said Owain finally. "Please join us."

After a bit more toing and froing between the adults, Alys reluctantly agreed. They walked to the restaurant on the well-lit pathways, Newlyn and Lemuel in front so that the adults would have a chance to talk. Newlyn was more and more delighted with her idea. The more she thought about it, the more she considered Alys entirely suitable for her dad. And Lemuel, a quiet seven year old, was better than a lot of other boys his age, he would do as a little brother. In her mind, coloured by stories of romance and fairy tales, it would all work out perfectly. Her dad would fall in love with Alys – probably already was but didn't know it - and they would get married and live happily ever after.

The restaurant was a small, family run business, one of a new wave of eateries opening in larger cities to meet a growing demand. Owain used it for some business meetings as well as for this night out with his daughter. He had a shrewd idea what Newlyn was up to, it was not the first time she had hinted he should get married. But Owain was not going down that road unless and until he met the right person, and after Orla that person had to be pretty special. Alys Browning was attractive and she was an efficient secretary but that did not mean he was about to fall in love with her.

"Mr Jones, Miss Jones, a pleasure as always."

"Krenem, good to see you. Can you manage a table for four tonight?" Owain was sure he could, the restaurant was never busy at this time of day; it was too early for the evening diners and too late for the theatre and concert goers.

"Of course. Please, follow me." He led the way to a corner table before taking their coats and other belongings.

The four of them settled themselves round the table and Newlyn reached for the menu with practiced ease. Not only did she come here every week but she had also eaten in her Uncle Luke's restaurant in London when they had visited him, Uncle Bruce and Jo. She noticed Lemuel watching her and smiled at him. He looked a bit lost so she handed him a menu.

"Here's the menu, Lemuel, choose what you want to eat." She had already decided that she wanted the spaghetti and meatballs, her favourite.

Alys read the menu and more importantly the prices printed alongside. She gulped, paying her share of the bill would swallow up a good part of her food budget for the week. She looked for the lowest priced dishes and hoped it wouldn't be too obvious when she ordered them. Owain was looking at the menu but he had also seen the look on Alys' face. This meal was such a bad idea, he should not have given in to Newlyn. He looked at her sitting by his side, she was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. Taking the bull by the horns, Owain decided to tackle the problem of paying for the meal. As they were here, the Brownings may as well enjoy the food.

"Please choose whatever you like, this is my treat. My grown up daughter here," he grinned at her, "who will be fourteen in three days time, tells me she's too old for birthday parties so I think we ought to celebrate now."

"That's very kind but -" started Alys.

"I insist. Besides, it's little enough to thank you for all your hard work over the past few months." Owain smiled as he spoke but his tone was firm, shades of his dad's authority creeping in. "The pasta is good. I expect Newlyn will be having the spaghetti – again!"

"Yes please, Dad." She grinned back. "The ravioli are nice, Lem," she continued, deciding that as their parents were certain to be getting married in the near future she could call him that. She saw his look of confusion. "They're little parcels filled with meat in a sauce."

"I'll have those then," said the boy, pleased the complicated words on the card could be ignored. He hastily put the menu down. He was delighted to be with Coach Jones who had been so patient with him and this girl who although quite grown up was very friendly.

"Alys, how about you?" asked Owain. "Don't feel you have to have pasta, I usually have fish."

"Perhaps I'll join you, the fish and vegetable bake sounds good." It was also among the less expensive dishes which would salve her conscience about allowing him to pay.

"Excellent choice."

With the selections made, the food was ordered and all four of them relaxed a little and began chatting about the training session, the club, both children's education and more general matters. The food arrived and was eaten with enjoyment and some laughter when Newlyn battled with the spaghetti; as usual she had as much sauce round her mouth as had gone in it. They all had ice cream for dessert before the adults drank dark, rich coffee. By the time they had finished it was quite dark and there was a chill wind. Pulling their coats around them, they walked to the teleport where they parted company.

"Thank you so much for the lovely meal," said Alys and meant it. The food had been delicious and she had enjoyed the adult conversation. "Lem, what do you say?"

"Thank you!" he cried and impulsively hugged Owain round the waist. "That was lovely!"

"I'm pleased you both enjoyed it. Now, Lemuel, time you got off home to bed or you won't be up in time for the Institute in the morning." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Bye," called Newlyn, smiling at the success of her scheme. "See you soon."

"Bye, and happy birthday for Saturday." Alys smiled at them both, took her son's hand and stepped onto the teleport.

"Alys is very pretty, isn't she?" said Newlyn, looking speculatively at her dad with her head cocked to one side.

"Oh I know what you're doing, young lady, and you can stop right now! How many times have I told you, no matchmaking!" He scowled at her but she took no notice. "Come on, home."

-ooOoo-

Saturday came round eventually and Newlyn woke early. She was excited because it was her birthday but also because her grandfathers were coming today and would be arriving in time for breakfast. She shot out of bed as soon as she was properly awake and showered and dressed for the day in a smart tunic and trousers. Her room was in the attic, a large room with windows on two sides so she got the morning and evening sunshine. When her dad was planning the house she had asked for an attic bedroom: she had been reading _Heidi_ at the time and would have quite liked hay to sleep on but that idea had been rejected. Clattering down the stairs she stopped outside her dad's room on the next floor but could hear his snores – best not to disturb him yet, he did not like getting up early at the weekend. She peeped into the largest of the three guest rooms, the one that she and Glorian had prepared the evening before. This was where her grandfathers would sleep and everything looked perfect except … it needed some flowers.

On the ground floor of the house, she found Glorian in the kitchen and, explaining she wanted flowers, she took the knife and went out into the garden to see what she could find. It was mid-February so there was not a great selection but she found enough colourful foliage and one or two blooms for her needs and took them indoors and arranged them in a vase. She took the vase up to the first floor and put it on the windowsill where it brightened the room. Her dad was no longer snoring so she tapped on the door.

"Dad, it's me. Can I come in?"

"If you must, you irritating child." This was Owain's traditional greeting at this time of day so Newlyn was unperturbed and opened the door. She liked having stairs and doors that she had to open and was pleased her dad had included these when he built the house. "Happy birthday, love," said Owain when she skipped over to the bed where he was sitting up.

"Thank you." She kissed him before settling cross-legged on the bed.

He watched her, loving that she was still enough of a child to be excited by birthdays and the prospect of a weekend with grandparents. She was fourteen and this was probably the last time she would be so carefree. Soon she would be considering careers and discovering boys - or girls - and he would be sharing her increasingly with the outside world. He wanted her to grow up but there was no doubting that he would be lonely. More lonely, he amended, for despite success in his soccer career and his current job he missed having someone to share it with him.

"They'll be here soon," she said, grinning at him. "Do you think they'll want to go to the concert?" She so wanted to attend but was not sure about her grandfathers, especially Gramps, they may not be interested.

"Of course they will. Now, look in the top drawer of the chest. Might be something for you in there."

She bounded off the bed and looked in, seeing a small wrapped package with her name on it. Grinning, she brought it back to the bed and sat down again before ripping the paper off. She opened the box inside and gasped. "Oh, Dad, it's beautiful." Reverently, she took out the necklace and examined the pendant, a tiny flute.

"Let me put it on," he said, reaching out to help. He placed it round her neck, under the shoulder length hair that was turning a deep copper colour. "Happy birthday, my darling girl," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Dad, thank you so much." She hugged him back and then went to the mirror to admire her reflection.

Owain got out of bed and started for the bathroom. "I'll get ready now, keep an eye out for Gramps and Grandtad."

Newlyn went round the room and got out clothes for her dad to wear. She did this most days, liking to look after him. In her imagination, she could see Alys in this room sharing the bed with her dad and doing all the little tasks that had fallen to Newlyn up 'til now. There was a brief pang of loss that once the two were married she – Newlyn – wouldn't do this for her dad but that was more than compensated for by the other advantages of her dad having a wife. Dad had seemed to like Alys but he had not mentioned her since their meal which was a bit worrying. Newlyn decided that she would see what she could do to help things along when she saw Alys again next week.

Father and daughter were downstairs when they heard the familiar sound of a flivver and she ran to the window shouting, "They're here, Dad! They're here!" She saw the craft circle round and then start its decent.

"Go and meet them then!"

Racing from the house, Newlyn tore across the grass to the landing pad, secreted in a dip behind some trees. The house and grounds were lovely, not as large and impressive as Ogmore but a lot of space for two people in this crowded world. The girl knew she was lucky to live here, especially after visiting some of her friends' homes.

"Grandtad!" she screamed as she saw him getting out of the flivver. "Grandtad!"

"Hello, sweetheart," said Ianto, catching the running figure that threw herself into his arms. She was a tall girl with the first signs of approaching womanhood and he had to take a step backwards to remain standing. "Happy birthday." They kissed and hugged.

"Do I get a turn, puss?" asked Jack coming round the flivver. Newlyn launched herself at him and the greeting was repeated.

Chattering away, Newlyn led the two men into the house. She walked between them and had her arms through theirs while they carried their overnight bags in their other hands. The house was admired as they walked up to where Owain stood on the patio waiting for them. After greetings were exchanged they all went into the kitchen where Glorian was preparing a large breakfast.

Sitting round the table, Ianto beamed at his son and granddaughter. "This is a lovely house. Every time I visit it looks better and better."

"We've put you in the yellow room," said Newlyn between bites of her omelette. "It's the nicest." The two guests had not yet gone upstairs, deciding to eat immediately.

"They're all nice, sweetheart." Ianto had another spoonful of cereal and fruit. "Tell me your news."

"Yes, what have you been up to, puss?" Jack grinned at her. "Got a boyfriend yet?" He was always teasing her and even though she was used to it she still blushed. "Aha, she has!"

"I have not!" she protested. It was true. She liked a couple of the boys in her class and one of the bassoon players in the orchestra but they had not spoken to her nor she to them, not about anything other than classes and music anyway.

"How were Holly and Gilles?" asked Owain to give his daughter a little respite. His fathers had stopped overnight with the family in Norwich, where they had left Jonty, and were visiting Luke and Bruce on the journey back to Cardiff.

"Very well. Marcus is a handful." Ianto smiled at the thought of the little boy, coming up to three years old.

"As bad as Sukie?" In Owain's opinion, shared only with his parents, the girl was spoilt rotten.

"Not quite."

Jack snorted. "He's pretty bad but no worse than you were at that age." He waved an eggy knife at him. " I remember you doing some pretty rotten things to your brother."

"Tell me," urged Newlyn who loved hearing about her dad's childhood escapades.

The meal continued with much talk and laughter. When they had finished, Newlyn took her grandfathers to their room and they washed and unpacked their few things as she sat on the window seat and chatted to them. It was here that they gave her the birthday presents they had brought with them. Jack had bought her a jacket and boots that she immediately tried on and Ianto presented her with a charm bracelet with three charms. Sitting beside her, he showed her the charms.

"This is the Victory Tower where we went last New Year. This one is a deer like those we saw at Ogmore. And this one is a rose because today is Valentine's Day, or was back in my time." He smiled and fastened the bracelet about her wrist.

"I love it," she said, moving her wrist to make the charms knock against one another. "Look, this is what Dad gave me." She showed him the necklace and pendant which was duly admired. "It's like your stopwatch." The pendant nestled at the base of her grandtad's neck, as always.

"It's beautiful, like you," replied Ianto, hugging her close.

Still wearing her new jacket and boots, Newlyn led the way downstairs to where Owain was sitting at his desk dealing with a few messages. The presents were duly admired and they gathered in the sunny den that was the most used room in the house. It was comfortably furnished and totally informal; most visitors to the house preferred this room to any other. Plans for the day were discussed. As it was her birthday, Newlyn had free rein to decide what they did and she wanted to visit the new amusement park and ride the roller coasters, which got enthusiastic backing from Jack. He was less keen on the idea of attending a concert but a look from Ianto told him he would be going whether he liked it or not. With that decided, they got together their coats and outdoor boots and shoes and started for the Teleport Station.

-ooOoo-

The roller coaster towered above Ianto as he stood looking up at Newlyn and Jack being thrown around, climbing and falling and hanging upside down as they travelled the length of the ride. The pair were screaming with joy and having a wonderful time, which was good as this was the third time they had gone on this particular ride. Ianto had ridden it once and refused to go on it again and Owain had drawn the line after two trips.

"I don't know how they can do it," commented Owain, standing beside his tad, hands in his pockets.

"Your dad has no fear."

"Suppose he doesn't have to," Owain smiled, "he is indestructible."

Ianto did not comment, reminded of the second reason for his and Jack's visit. They were doing the rounds of the children this weekend telling them of Jack's decision to leave Torchwood. They had started with Minda and Breellan, the two most closely affected as they both still worked for the organisation. Their shocked reaction had been mirrored by Holly, none of them quite believing that Jack would choose to leave unless he was being forced into it. Ianto wondered how Owain would react when they told him, as they planned, tonight. Much the same he imagined, as would Luke and Bruce tomorrow. It was difficult to only tell them part of the story but he and Jack were determined to keep very quiet about their long term Plan for a few more years.

"Credit for them," said Owain, looking at his tad and seeing he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, wool gathering." Ianto smiled at his eldest son who, at thirty eight, looked so like Jack. Though perhaps, Ianto mused, Owain was slightly leaner, less stocky. "Does Newlyn know about the tea?"

"No, I managed to keep that a secret." Owain had arranged for them to have afternoon tea at an up-market hotel before the concert. "It'll be so grown up and she loves that."

"She deserves it. She's a lovely girl, Owain. You've done a great job with her."

"She looks after me more than I look after her!" he protested. The two men were walking towards the end of the ride where the passengers were starting to dismount. "She's even started matchmaking!" He related the story of Alys and they were both laughing when Jack and Newlyn joined them.

"That was fabulous, you should have come with us," said Jack, wrapping an arm round his partner's waist.

"I've done my fair share," he said wryly. This was the last of a number of rides the family had enjoyed and Ianto felt he had done his bit. "How about a drink?" he suggested.

"Oh please!" Newlyn was hanging on her dad's arm and grinning broadly. The day was working out even better than she had hoped.

After reviving drinks, the family spent another hour at the park before heading off for the secret tea. Newlyn was a bit surprised at leaving so early but when she was taken into the hotel she forgot all about it. The small tables with heavy white cloths and sparkling cutlery in the large room took her breath away and she sat on the edge of her seat; this was much grander than anywhere she had been before. Small sandwiches, crumpets, exquisite cakes and refreshing drinks served by attentive waiters thrilled her. She drank in the surroundings, especially the pianist playing softly in one corner of the room, and tucked into the food. When a birthday cake arrived she was overwhelmed and had to gulp back tears of joy. Her day got even better when they attended the concert, a special event for young people featuring many pieces familiar to her. It was made even more special as there was flute solo that Newlyn was trying desperately to master. The beautiful playing inspired her to try even harder.

"Was it as good as you hoped?" asked Ianto, walking from the concert hall arm in arm with his granddaughter. Jack and Owain were walking a few paces ahead of them.

"Oh Grandtad, it was better. That's what I want to do," she confided, "and my teacher says that if I practice really hard I may be good enough."

"I know that if practice is all it takes, you'll make it. Do your best and try your hardest, cariad, and then whatever happens you won't be disappointed." He hoped she would achieve her dream, she certainly appeared to be a talented flautist.

Back at the house, they found room for a late supper which included a toast to the birthday girl. Afterwards, Ianto persuaded her to play the solo they had heard that afternoon and he for one could not hear much difference between them. The professional flautist was more assured and experienced but that was something that Newlyn would gain with time. He had high hopes that she would achieve her dream. Finally, her special day drew to a close and she bathed and got ready for bed before saying goodnight to her grandparents. Owain went up with her and sat on the bed as she settled down.

"Fourteen years old, it doesn't seem possible," he said, running a hand over her hair. "I am so proud of you, love, and your mum would be too." They spoke of Orla often and Newlyn had a photograph of her beside her bed. It showed a beautiful woman holding a baby – Newlyn – and smiling at the camera. He leant across and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my darling girl."

The three men made themselves comfortable in the den and chatted about the day, about Newlyn, about Owain's work and about the family. Finally, Jack glanced at Ianto and saw the small nod of encouragement.

"Owain, there's something I want to tell you," Jack began, leaning forward in his chair. He was nervous, almost as nervous as when he had told the children about his unique physiology. "I'm leaving Torchwood in a few months' time."

Owain stared at him, speechless.

* * *

_Continued in the next chapter. _


	9. Valentine's Day II

_The second part of this story. Jack has some explaining to do .._

* * *

**Valentine's Day** **II **- _February 4736, Newcastle_

There were very few occasions in his life when Owain Jones had been struck dumb but this was one of them. His dad, the legendary Jack Harkness, had just said that he was leaving Torchwood. It was unthinkable.

"What are you talking about?" managed Owain after a moment or two. "You've been there … forever!"

"Not quite," replied Jack with a smile, "but it has been a long time, a very long time."

"Then why leave now? What's changed?"

Jack looked across at Ianto and then at his son. This was the tricky bit. "It sounds like a cliché but I want to spend more time with your tad and with the family. I've had enough of working long days and having to go to all corners of the world – and beyond – at a moment's notice. I want a bit of time for myself."

Owain stared at him, still unable to take it in. During his childhood there had been times when Dad had been missing due to work but they were few and far between. For the most part, in Owain's memory, his dad had always been around. "I'm sorry, Dad, this is a lot to take in. I just can't imagine you not at Torchwood."

"It's taken me a long time to decide to do this," said Jack honestly. He had been considering it for decades if not longer. "But now that you four are grown up with your own families and settled into careers, it seems like the ideal moment. I'm tired of having to juggle commitments to make time to see you all."

Ianto decided to join the conversation. "I don't think you realise the pressures your dad's been working under. He works every night – at least three or four hours – and that's on top of his long day at the Castle. Just getting away this weekend took a lot of doing. He has to keep the Alliance members sweet too, which is not easy. I'd say he's earned a break."

"Yes, yes of course he has," agreed Owain immediately. "I appreciate that, it's just that … well, to me, you and Torchwood are one and the same. I can't imagine one without the other."

"Then I've definitely been there too long!" said Jack ruefully but with a smile. "I realise we've sprung this on you out of the blue but I had to. I needed to give Minda and Bree as much notice as I could so they could decide it they wanted to stay with Torchwood. And I couldn't tell them and not the rest of you."

"We told them before we left Cardiff, and Holly last night," put in Ianto, "and they were as shocked as you." He smiled. "More so I think. We'll be telling Luke tomorrow."

Owain looked from his dad to his tad. "You've been planning this, haven't you?" It seemed clear to him that this was not a recent or hasty decision, not that either of his parents were likely to make such a life changing move without careful thought.

"Yes. Your tad and I have discussed it a lot over recent years."

Jack thought Owain was taking the news well. Minda and Breellan had been astounded and when they'd got over the initial shock had immediately seen the ramifications for themselves when told Felix Yakov was the man Jack had lined up to succeed him. Neither woman thought much of him and were not keen on working for any organisation he led. Jack and Ianto had cautioned them to think very carefully before making any decisions and had arranged to see them again the following week, when they were back in Cardiff, to talk things over in more detail. Holly had refused to believe the news for a long time, thinking it was some elaborate joke. She was proud of her dad's position and found it hard to understand why he could want to leave it and the power and status it gave him. When she had been persuaded it was true and that Jack really was going to leave Torchwood she had gone very quiet, needing time to assimilate the news. Both Minda and Holly had welcomed the request not to alert the rest of the family; it gave them time to come to terms with it themselves.

"What about you, Tad? What about Jones the Coffee and the restaurant? Are you giving them up?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to delegate a bit more and have more time with your dad. Maybe spend two or three days in Cardiff and the rest of the week at Ogmore." Ianto smiled at Owain. "Or coming to see you and the others, of course."

"What on earth will you find to do all day!?" demanded Owain of Jack. This point had just occurred to him. His dad was an active man and Owain could not see him sitting back and doing nothing.

"I have a few projects in mind and, like your tad says, we'll be together more. I fancy we'll have a few holidays. Don't worry about that, I'll have plenty to fill my time." Jack was not quite as confident as he sounded but this part of The Plan had to happen and he would just have to find something to occupy his time. "I did wonder about asking Luke for cooking lessons. What do you think?" He grinned and Owain had to laugh.

"I don't think so somehow." He shook his head. "Well, I guess if it's what you want there'll be no stopping you. When does it all happen?"

"Not for a while yet. I'm looking at leaving in August or September, and won't be telling anyone other than family for a few months yet so keep it under your hat. And please don't tell Luke before we've had a chance to talk to him."

"Okay."

"Also, you'll need to be ready when I do make the announcement. I expect the newscast people will pick up on it and they'll be looking for comments. You're a public figure and I expect they'll approach you, maybe even harass you. I'm sorry about that and I'll do what I can to minimise the intrusion, but you know what they can be like." Owain had had his fair share of media attention.

"That's no problem, just tell me what you want me to say." He paused for a moment. "What about Newlyn. I don't want her bothered by them."

"Holly raised the same concern about Sukie," answered Ianto. "I think we should make the announcement in the summer break when all the children can be safely tucked away at Ogmore. They usually come and stay anyway."

"Good idea. I take it you don't want me to tell Newlyn yet."

Jack was shaking his head. "No, not yet. It's not right to ask her to keep it secret for that long."

"Well, here was I thinking you were coming to share Newlyn's birthday and all the time you had this up your sleeves."

"We are here for Newlyn," said Ianto immediately. "It was because we were coming that we decided to fit in seeing the others this weekend. We love her very much."

"Absolutely," agreed Jack.

"I think I need a drink," said Owain. "Can I get you one?" He stood up, glad of something to do. "Brandy, Tad?"

"Please."

"I'll have whatever you're having," said Jack. He usually abstained from alcohol when with Owain who was still a teetotaller.

Owain poured the brandy and two fruit punches and handed them round. He raised his glass, "To the future."

"To the future," Jack and Ianto echoed.

-ooOoo-

The following day was cloudy and blustery but that did not dampen Newlyn's spirits. She woke early again and lay going over the day before, reliving the thrill of the roller coaster rides, the elegant birthday tea and the concert. It had been a perfect day. Finally, she got up and put on robe and slippers and slipped downstairs hoping her Gramps would be awake. She found him at her dad's desk, using the screen to access his messages. Newlyn paused looking through the half open door and smiled; Gramps and Dad were so alike. Not only did they look alike but they both pushed their hair back with a hand in the same way and frowned when they looked at the screen. She pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Good morning, puss," said Jack, smiling at her. "Sleep well?"

"Morning." She came to his side and gave him a kiss. "I don't remember anything after going to bed, I think I fell asleep straightaway."

"Glad to hear to it. What delights have you got planned for us today?" He and Ianto were staying until the early evening when they were flying down to stay overnight with Luke and Bruce.

"Nothing definite but - " she paused.

"Yes?" he said encouragingly.

"We could go to Whitley. It's on the coast and there are very tall cliffs and lovely walks." She smiled excited at the thought. "My class went there last month looking for fossils."

"Did you find any?"

She shook her head. "I didn't. But Ewan did and some of the others." Looking out of the window, she frowned. "Of course, it would be better on a sunny day."

"It might brighten up, it's early yet. Do you always get up at this time?"

"Usually. I do my practice down here so I don't wake Dad. He doesn't like getting up early at the weekend."

"He's never liked getting up," he told her conspiratorially. "If you want to get on, don't let me stop you."

"I should, if you don't mind, I didn't do any yesterday." She turned and left the room, going across the hall to a small music room where she kept her flute. After a few exercises to warm up, she started playing the piece her teacher had set her and was soon lost in her own world. She loved making music just for herself and even if she was never good enough to earn her living as a musician she would still play.

Jack finished going through his messages, one task he would be very happy to leave behind him, before walking over to the music room. He slipped into the room without disturbing his granddaughter and sat in a chair in the corner and listened to her play. It was very relaxing even though she played the same piece over and over again and stopped and started, going over a particularly difficult passage. He understood the appeal of music but had never been tempted to take up an instrument himself. Something else he could try in his 'retirement'.

When she had completed the exercise, the two walked upstairs and went to wash and dress ready for the day. Jack found Ianto lying in the bed, only just awake. "Good morning, love," he said, lying beside him, on top of the covers, and leaning over for a kiss. They were pleasantly employed in this way for a few minutes until Jack pulled away. "Newlyn wants to go to the coast, okay with you?"

"Yes, if that's what she wants." He glanced out of the window where some blue patches had appeared between the scudding clouds. "Hope the rain holds off."

"Should do." Jack lay back on the bed, hands across his chest and staring at the ceiling. "Owain took it pretty well, don't you think?" They had discussed this last night before sleeping but it was topic that had been going round and round in Jack's head as he worked downstairs.

"Uh huh. Let's hope Luke is the same." Ianto would be pleased when the weekend was over and all the children knew of Jack's plans. The next few months looked like they would be busy ones as the two men prepared for the announcement.

Half an hour later, they were ready to face the day and descended the stairs to be met with the smell of breakfast cooking. Owain and Newlyn had beaten them down and were already sitting at the table. Over the meal, the four of them discussed the day and decided to make the trip to Whitley taking the flivver as it was available. They'd return for a late lunch in the mid afternoon leaving Jack and Ianto free to depart in the early evening. At just gone ten o'clock they were in the flivver and Jack took them up over the city and headed east.

-ooOoo-

The sun was shining as the family strolled along the wide, sandy beach. There was a strong wind but they were well wrapped up against the chill and, like a lot of other people, they were enjoying the attractions of the resort. A few of the local businessmen had spotted the potential of some sales and opened up their shops along the front and these were doing a good trade. One enterprising man had even brought a few donkeys down and was giving rides to the children. Newlyn watched them plod up and down the beach and smiled; she considered herself too old for that now she was fourteen but it did look like fun.

"Shall we have a ride?" suggested Jack, looking in the same direction as her.

"It's for kids," she protested.

"Nonsense. I'm going to have a go, that fat one should be able to carry me."

He started for the donkeys and Newlyn trotted alongside. In no time at all they were mounted and riding along the beach parallel to the sea. Newlyn giggled at the sight of her gramps with his legs almost touching the ground on either side of the donkey. They both waved and grinned at Owain and Ianto who were looking on in amazement. At the end of the ride, they dismounted and were patting the animals when a small boy ran up to Jack.

"Coach, Coach, it IS you! I told Ma but she didn't believe me." The boy was breathing hard from his run and grinning.

Jack looked down at the boy whom he had never seen before. "Sorry, I think you must have got me muddled up with someone."

"Lem," said Newlyn, moving round the donkey, "this my gramps, not my dad. Dad's over there." She pointed to where Owain and Ianto were waiting in line to buy drinks. To Jack she said, "This is Lemuel, he's one of the boys at Dad's club." She scanned the crowd and saw Alys approaching them and smiled. She would have an opportunity to get Dad and Alys together again.

"Hello, Lemuel. Nice to meet you." Jack placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, pleased as punch to be mistaken for his son.

"Owain, I'm so sorry he bothered you," said Alys as she neared them.

"This isn't Dad," said Newlyn quickly. "This is my grandfather. Gramps, this is Mrs Browning, Dad's secretary and Lem's mother."

"Oh!" Alys stopped and stared, not quite sure whether to believe her, it certainly looked like her boss.

"You look just like Coach Jones," said Lemuel wonderingly, looking from one to the other.

"Well, fathers and sons do look alike." He turned to Alys and smiled, she was a lovely woman. "Nice to meet you, Captain Jack Harkness." He poured his usual charm into the words and saw a faint blush colour her cheeks. "You going to have a donkey ride?" he asked her.

"No!" she said with some force. She and Lemuel often came to this resort as it was only a couple of teleport jumps from home and they could enjoy the beach, a picnic lunch and fresh air and not spend anything.

"That's a pity. How about you, young man?" Jack smiled down at him.

"No, we can't afford it." He looked wistfully at the donkeys; he dearly wanted to have a ride, had done every time they had come here.

"Then let me treat you. Come on." He stuck out a hand and Lemuel grasped it immediately, a grin on his face. "Won't be long," he said to Alys and walked to the donkeys' owner before she had a chance to object.

Newlyn put a hand on Alys' arm. "Please let him, he loves seeing other people having fun." She smiled and was relieved when the tension in the woman's face relaxed. "I expect he'll have another ride himself."

She was right. Jack got Lemuel sorted and then joined him in another plod up the beach, chatting to the boy all the time. Owain and Ianto joined Alys and Newlyn and watched the riders for a moment.

"I can't take him anywhere," said Ianto. "Hello, I'm Ianto, Newlyn's grandfather, and that idiot on the donkey is my partner." He smiled at her. "And as he's gone off playing, would you like this coffee?" He held out the one he had bought for Jack.

"My dad, the fool!" laughed Owain. He handed a hot chocolate to Newlyn. "It's good to see you, Alys. Enjoying the day?" He had told Ianto who she was as they walked over.

"Very much." She felt overwhelmed, and wondered how matters seemed to be slipping out of her control. Why had she let Lemuel go off like that? She took the proffered coffee, deciding it would be rude not to accept. "Thank you."

The four stood and chatted, sipping the warming drinks while watching the donkeys. Jack decided that plodding along was not enough so, with the owner's permission, he started to race Lemuel. The donkeys did not go very fast even with all their riders' encouragement, but the boy thought it was wonderful to charge along a beach full of people and screamed with glee when he passed Jack – whose additional weight was slowing down his mount – and won the race. He was chattering away nineteen to the dozen when the pair rejoined the others.

"Oh, Ma, that was great," he enthused, standing beside Jack and holding his hand. "Did you see me win?"

"Yes, I saw." Alys laughed; she loved seeing her son so happy. "Have you thanked Captain Harkness?" she prompted.

"Of course, he has. Very well mannered young man you have here." Jack was grinning at them then spotted the cups they held. "No coffee for me?" He looked at Ianto, pulling a face.

"You went off gallivanting," Ianto replied, "so Mrs Browning had yours. Go and get your own."

"Good idea, come on, Lemuel. What would you like to drink?" The two went off to the stall.

Ianto listened as Owain chatted to Alys and Newlyn. He was studying Alys, having realised she was the woman Owain had told him about the previous day, the one Newlyn was trying to throw in his direction. She was a pleasant woman, to look at and to talk to, and her son seemed a lively lad; he could understand why Newlyn had tried bringing them together. However, Alys was not as arresting at Orla Orlabovitch had been and Owain had known plenty of other beautiful women in his time. Ianto did not think that his son would be sufficiently attracted to Alys to get to know her better. In that, Ianto was right but he had reckoned without Jack.

Jack had taken a shine to Alys and Lemuel and had learnt a lot about them from chatting with the boy. When they had all finished their drinks, Jack insisted the Brownings join the family in a cliff top walk. He took Alys' arm and led her off, chatting away and giving her the full force of his formidable charm leaving the others to stroll along behind. Ianto listened with half an ear to Lemuel's chatter and watched Jack with trepidation, wondering what his partner was up to. The Welshman had no fears about Jack wanting Alys for himself but there had to be some reason for the sudden interest. Newlyn was concerned, not liking the way things were panning out. She had wanted her dad to be talking to Alys, not her gramps. Owain watched his dad and felt an emotion he had not felt for a very long time – jealousy. It was unreasonable, he knew that, he had no claim on Alys' attention but he found he wanted to be the one talking to her and making her laugh. They were halfway along the designated walk when he strode forward to join the leading pair. A few minutes later, Jack dropped back and strolled along beside Ianto, a small smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" asked Ianto, looking from Jack to Alys and Owain who were chatting animatedly.

"Oh, nothing like a little competition to bring out a man's true feelings," he replied, smiling. "Hey, puss, this is a lovely walk." He draped an arm around Newlyn's shoulders.

The party stayed together for another couple of hours and Newlyn watched as her dad made sure he was by Alys' side all the time. She wasn't sure what had happened to change his mind but she suspected that in some way her gramps had something to do with it. He certainly looked pleased with himself and gave her a big wink when he caught her looking at Owain and Alys. Lemuel adored his time with the Harkness-Jones family, revelling in the attention he was getting from them all, including Newlyn who was being especially nice to him. It was three o'clock when Ianto remarked on the time and said they should be getting back: Glorian was preparing the late lunch for four o'clock.

"How did you get here?" Owain asked Alys. "Teleport?"

"Yes." She was smiling brightly, her skin flushed from the fresh air and exercise and the attention she had been receiving. Owain thought she had never looked more attractive. "We'll have our picnic then be getting home."

"We could take you in the flivver," offered Jack, "if you don't mind a bit of a squeeze." He had brought the five person flivver on this journey. "I reckon Lem could sit on someone's knee, couldn't you, son?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"A flivver?! You've got a flivver? I've never been in a flivver." He looked in awe at this amazing man who rode donkeys, made jokes and now had a flivver.

"Then you've got to come. No arguments, young lady," he said to Alys. "Every boy deserves to have at least one flivver ride before he's eight."

"Yes I do, and it's my birthday soon. Please, Ma." He held onto her jacket and looked up at her pleadingly.

Alys laughed, unable to resist the twin assault. "All right." Lemuel whooped for joy and did a small war dance.

The flivver was full but once in the air Jack took the boy to stand beside him and showed him the controls, as he had with all his children and grandchildren, and gave the boy an uninterrupted view of the ground rushing past beneath them. In the seats behind, Owain was seated next to Alys and he pointed out landmarks to her, resting an arm along the back of her seat, his hand brushing her shoulder. Beside them, Newlyn was ecstatic and grinned at her grandtad: it was working, her dad and Alys were getting on really well. Ianto wanted to issue a word of caution but didn't have the heart. He was happy to see Owain interested in someone too.

Somewhere along the way, Jack 'forgot' to make for the public flivver park near to the Brownings' home and instead landed in Owain's garden. No one minded and the pair were quickly invited to join them for lunch, knowing that there would be enough as Glorian always over-provided. After a quick wash and brush-up, Newlyn took Alys on a short tour of the house pointing out all the best bits. Lunch was taken in the kitchen where they continued the chatter that had characterised the day and they then repaired to the den for an hour's relaxation.

"This has been a wonderful afternoon, Owain, thank you so very much, but we really need to make a move now or Lem here will be too tired for the Institute tomorrow." Alys smiled down at the boy snuggled against her and already looking half asleep. "All this fresh air has tired him out."

"I understand. I'll walk with you to the Teleport Station, it's a bit dark out and you don't know the way." Owain was smiling, glad to have a reason to extend the time he could spend with her. He turned to his parents, "You'll be here for a while?" he asked.

"Umm, we don't have to go yet. No point in getting to Luke's too early, they'll be busy in the restaurant." Ianto smiled up at Owain. "We'll stay here and keep Newlyn company until you get back."

It took fifteen minutes to find jackets and boots and say their goodbyes before Owain and Alys, with Lemuel walking between them, went down the path watched by Newlyn. "Oh, Grandtad, he offered to walk with her. And did you see the way he looked at her?" She had turned back to the room and perched on the arm of a chair. She was convinced her dad was in love.

"Newlyn, don't count your chickens before they're hatched. It was good manners to walk with her to the Station after your gramps lost his way," he accused, looking through narrowed eyes at Jack.

His partner chuckled, sprawled in an oversized chair. "I think he's on the way to being smitten, myself," he said, ignoring the jibe about his navigation. "I like Alys, and Lem."

"So do I. I do hope he doesn't mess up." Newlyn sat down beside her grandtad and snuggled under his arm. She was still not quite grown up enough to want to sit alone.

"Don't interfere too much, sweetheart," cautioned Ianto. "They've got to get to know one another. It might come to nothing."

"Of course," said Jack lazily from his chair, "this all should have happened yesterday."

"My birthday?" queried Newlyn.

"No, Valentine's Day. February 14th, a day of romance." He smiled at the absurdity of the human race who had believed in such weird notions for so many centuries.

"You said my rose was for Valentine's Day," remembered Newlyn, fingering the charm bracelet. "What is Valentine's Day, Grandtad?"

Ianto smiled at her and pulled her even closer. "It's a day for lovers everywhere to show their love for one another. Usually with flowers – red roses preferably – and chocolates and a card." He laughed. "One tradition was that you should send a card to the person you loved but not sign it. Sent a few of those when I was growing up."

"To Gramps?" Newlyn did not know her grandparents' history. It was not a secret, more an unspoken agreement among Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda not to say anything to their children unless or until it was necessary.

"No. To Lucy Granger, the most beautiful girl in my class. I so wanted to be noticed by her but she only liked the older boys."

"If you didn't sign the card, how was she going to know it came from you?" queried Newlyn.

"She wouldn't," put in Jack, "that's why it was a silly tradition dreamt up by card sellers."

"Don't be a grouch," Ianto remonstrated. "It was the only time I felt brave enough to show her how I felt," he explained to Newlyn, "and there was always the hope that she would know it was from me."

"That's kind of romantic," she said.

"It's soppy nonsense," countered Jack.

"So why did you send me cards?" asked Ianto.

"Because I knew you'd never let me forget it if I didn't." He grinned at his partner.

It was half an hour before Owain returned, a very long time if he had only walked to the Teleport Station, but no one said anything. They stayed in the den until Jack and Ianto reluctantly forced themselves out of the comfort of their chairs and started preparations to leave. When Owain was alone with Jack, they spoke quietly about the older man's plans for 'retirement' confirming all that had been said the night before and making a date to discuss it further when they met again, at Ogmore, in a few weeks' time. Jack took the opportunity to encourage Owain to see Alys again and was pleased with the boy's response. It looked promising.

"Good bye, puss. You've been a great hostess, thanks for looking after us so well." Jack hugged Newlyn and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"Come here, cariad. You are so grown up and I am so proud of you," said Ianto when it was his turn to hug her. "Look after yourself and keep practising the flute and you'll be just as good as the man at the concert." He kissed her before releasing her.

"Bye, Gramps. Bye, Grandtad. Give my love to Uncle Luke and Uncle Bruce and to Jo." She was blinking back tears, sorry to see her grandparents depart. She waved at them from the patio door, standing beside her dad, as the two men walked across to the flivver. Jack and Ianto turned to wave just before they disappeared through the trees and shortly afterwards the flivver rose into the sky, circled the house and was gone.

-ooOoo-

That night, after the restaurant had closed, Jack and Ianto told Luke and Bruce about Jack's plans to leave Torchwood. They too were shocked at the news and asked many of the same questions as their siblings but their thoughts were soon diverted to the imminent arrival of their second child, due the following week. Bruce was carrying the baby this time and was looking forward to getting rid of his 'bump'. As Ianto was going to be staying with them for a day to two around that time, to help with Jocasta, further discussion of Jack's momentous decision was saved for then.

In Newcastle, Newlyn went to bed with memories of her birthday weekend and dreams of a future where her dad and Alys were married. It took longer than she had hoped, but her dream did come true.

* * *

_Next time, The Plan progresses ..._


	10. The Announcement

_The Plan is being put into operation ..._

* * *

**The Announcement** – _August 4736, Cardiff and Ogmore_

The notice went out as one of a batch of announcements from the office of the Secretary of the Earth Alliance on a Thursday afternoon in mid-August. Alongside news of the long-awaited upgrade in facilities at the Istanbul Spaceport and production figures from the African grain fields was a two line announcement that read: _"Captain Jack Harkness will be stepping down from his role as Director of Torchwood at the end of this month. He has given exceptional service to the people of Earth and it is with great regret that Secretary Kyano has accepted his decision." _

The world's media pounced on this nugget and within half an hour were interrupting vidcasts all over the world. Reporters chased every contact they had within Torchwood and the Alliance, from the highest to the lowest, and besieged them for the inside story. Why had he gone? Was he pushed? Was this a cover-up? A conspiracy? Who was taking over? And media executives shouted and screamed and tore their hair: why had none of their overpaid reporters got a whisper of this?

Cardiff Castle and Alliance offices in the city were surrounded by eager reporters desperate for a scoop. A goodly proportion also showed up outside the Torchwood building where Captain Harkness lived. Other lesser targets around Cardiff also had their fair share of reporters: the headquarters of Jones the Coffee was bombarded with requests for a word from its founder, Ianto Jones, Harkness's partner; and the home of Melinda Jones, his daughter, in the diplomatic sector was staked out. Regional reporters headed for other places connected with Harkness's children: in Newcastle it was the sports complex housing the Geordies soccer team and also the home of its founder, Owain Jones; in Norwich, the offices of Jones the Book had one lonely, and well informed, reporter outside the main entrance hoping Holly Hennion would be there; in London, bookings at Galileo, the restaurant run by Luke Jones, went up by eight hundred per cent as reporters jostled for the story and early evening diners had to brave the crowd gathered outside. Flivvers attempting to access the Harkness home at Ogmore were turned away by Air Defence craft patrolling the perimeter and troops were seen on the ground and out at sea. An hour after the story broke, programmes were interrupted again with short updates which added very little but which justified the expense of sending reporters all around the world in search of news.

In his apartment on the sixteenth floor of the Torchwood building, the person at the centre of the storm was relaxing while watching it all unfold on the vid-screen. He had his arm around his partner, his feet on the table and a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Gods, just look at them," Jack commented. Scenes of reporters flashed across the screen as they fought to get someone, anyone, to speak to them.

"It's amazing." Ianto was spell-bound. He had never been in the middle of such a media frenzy, not since he had been in this century anyway, and it was all new to him. "That's outside here." The picture showed the entrance to the building and the Torchwood guards preventing unauthorised entry.

"The next announcement should be going out soon." Jack had agreed with Secretary Kyano that they would hold a joint media conference the next morning to which a handpicked selection of reporters would be invited. "That should get them off our backs."

"I don't know, I think they'll still be there. Thank goodness we got the family to Ogmore."

Ianto and Jack had planned the movement of their family with military precision. Holly had arrived at Ogmore over the weekend with Sukie and Marcus and was staying for at least a week. Owain had brought Newlyn and Lemuel, son of his 'close companion' Alys Browning, on Monday and left them in Holly's care as he started a weeklong tour of North America on behalf of the Youth Cup Association taking Alys with him. Bruce had gone down on Wednesday with Jo and baby Tyrone leaving Luke to run the restaurant in London. Minda and Breellan had also arrived on Wednesday with Caronne; they were not due to start their new jobs until September and would stay until the hoo-hah had died down. Jack had even looked after the wider family, ensuring Annese, Glonnix and Harriet stayed with Toto and his family in Cairo for a few days.

Of the grandchildren, only Jonty was not in residence at Ogmore having decided he was old enough to weather the storm in Cardiff. The homes and workplaces of all the children and of Jones the Coffee were being guarded by Torchwood forces and Jack had insisted two guards go along with Owain on his trip to provide protection if needed. One was also with Jonty who was at work at present and who would be coming back to the apartment later in the day.

"It'll be great to see them all tomorrow," said Jack, smiling down at Ianto whose head was resting on his shoulder. "And I can stay as long as I like."

"If this is anything to go by, you'll have to stay there for months!"

A blinking light on the side of the vid-screen indicated an incoming message. Jack flicked the remote to see who was calling and pressed to accept when he saw it was from Ogmore. Holly appeared on the screen, sitting in the library with Breellan and Bruce, who was holding baby Tyrone.

"We've been watching the vid-casts. It's amazing!" said Holly.

"The whole of Cardiff must be in uproar," added Breellan, grinning.

"We've stayed in here so we don't know for sure," replied Ianto, sitting upright. "There's certainly a crowd of people downstairs."

"I talked to Luke. Bookings are through the roof! He's run off his feet doing prep," put in Bruce.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's more profit for us all."

Jack laughed. "Says the man not doing the work."

"We drew straws and I lost. I'd have loved to have stayed but one of us had to come with this little one." He stroked a finger down his sleeping son's face.

"How is he?" asked Ianto, straining to see his newest grandson.

"Perfect."

Holly joined the conversation again. "You'll make sure Jonty's okay, won't you?" He may be twenty years old but she still worried about her son.

"He's got a guard with him and he's no fool," reassured Jack. "He'll be fine."

"Still sure you made the right decision, Dad?"

"Absolutely, gorgeous. I couldn't be happier to be leaving."

Surprisingly, this was true. Jack had decided on this course of action years before and had seen it as a necessity rather than a good move for him personally. In the last few months, however, since telling the children back in February, he had welcomed the lightening of the load on his shoulders as he passed responsibility to others and was now positively looking forward to a more relaxed time. He still wondered how he would occupy that time but trusted that something would come up that would interest him.

"There's another call coming in," remarked Ianto, pointing to the blinking light.

"We'll leave you to take it," said Holly immediately. "Call us later."

The screen went blank and Jack checked to see who was calling. He smiled and pressed accept. "Olly, how are things?"

"Hell on wheels," replied Olly Grandew using a phrase he had picked up from Jack. He was grinning from ear to ear and looked like the young man Ianto had first met over forty years before. "The place is besieged and everyone, and I mean everyone, is being tackled for information. I've had so many messages left for me the system's packed up!"

"Just as long as you say what I told you," cautioned Jack.

"What was that again? Oh, I remember, the boss-man has lost his marbles and jumped ship leaving us with Felix the Feeble." There was just a hint of accusation in Olly's voice.

Ianto snorted with laughter. "Is that what you're calling him?" He had met Felix Yakov, Jack's designated successor, a few weeks earlier and thought the name very apt.

"Oh yeah. Started in Finance and is all round the place now. I am so pleased you warned me what was coming, everyone else is in shock. Actually, it's more like mourning." His face was serious now. "You will tell me why one day, won't you, Jack?"

"One day," agreed Jack. His long-time friend and one-time lover deserved at least part of the truth. "I hope you and Konni will come and stay at Ogmore sometime soon, help me enjoy my retirement."

"Relieve the boredom you mean!"

"That too. The family okay?"

Olly nodded. "Very well thanks." He looked past the screen at someone Jack and Ianto could not see. "Sorry, boss-man, gotta go."

"Thanks for calling, Olly," said Ianto before the screen went blank. "Will you tell him the truth?" he asked Jack, gathering their empty mugs and standing up.

"Some of it. Need a hand with those?"

Laughing, Ianto walked to the kitchen. "The day I see you load the dishwasher will the day I KNOW you're bored."

The two men stayed close by the vid-screen into the early evening. The newscasts were extended with – mostly – flattering profiles of Jack and his unique contribution to Earth's history. None of it was entirely accurate and some was downright laughable, the result of centuries of obfuscation by Jack. Politicians and celebrities were dragged into studios to give fatuous comments that added nothing. The profiles included many references to Ianto who fumed when they repeatedly used a photograph of him which he loathed. Owain also came in for a fair amount of coverage, and there were even shots of him being badgered for comments in Atlanta where he was attended a YCA fundraiser; his parents were very proud of the calm and humorous way in which he avoided giving answers. The Galileo restaurant was also featured and Jack imagined Bruce calculating the value of the publicity.

They were in the kitchen preparing supper, the vid-screen turned on, when they saw the front of their apartment building and a sudden surge as reporters ran from the places where they had been waiting stoically to surround someone entering.

"It's Jonty," said Jack, stopping in the process of laying the table. "He's having to fight them off."

Ianto moved round the counter and stood nearer. "I hope he's okay."

"Just look at that grin, he's enjoying every minute." The door of the building opened and Jonty and his Torchwood guard entered before it was secured against the reporters.

Jack put down the glass he was holding and went through to the hallway. He had the front door open when Jonty stepped off the teleport. "Welcome home, soldier. We saw you on the vidcast." Jack grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's mad out there, Gramps." The boy was still grinning. "I thought Jones the Coffee was bad but this is much worse."

"They're fifteen deep round the Castle," commented the guard laconically. "Will you need me again tonight, sir?" he asked Jack.

"I don't know. Jonty, you going out again?"

"In that lot? I don't think so!" He turned the guard. "Thanks for your help."

"Just doing my job. I'll be on call when you want me." He half saluted and got back onto the teleport.

Over supper the three men shared their experiences of the day and laughed at some of the things that they had seen and heard. More messages came in, some of which were answered, but the majority were ignored. They did speak to Ogmore again, a longer chat during which Jack and Ianto also had a chance to speak to Newlyn, Sukie and Lemuel who were all still up, the younger children having gone to bed.

That night, Jack and Ianto lay in bed going over the plans for the following day. Jack was going to the Castle at roughly the normal time to make the rounds of the offices and talk to the staff before the media conference. While his official date of leaving was the end of the month, tomorrow would be his last day in the office so this would be his only chance of seeing the people who had worked for him. Ianto was joining him for the conference, showing solidarity with his partner. Then they would both leave for Ogmore.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Jonty here," said Jack thoughtfully. The boy had been planning to spend the weekend in the apartment.

"Nor me. Let's talk to him the morning, persuade him to come with us."

"Yeah. Well, that's step one done," he said after a short pause, tightening his hold on Ianto. "Think they'll have forgotten about me in thirty years?"

"Let's hope so."

The Plan was becoming real to Ianto now they had taken this step. They also had the documentation for their new identities – Ian Williams and James Harper – sitting in the safe at Ogmore along with the deeds to a house on the outskirts of Christchurch, New Zealand. Over the next three decades, Ian and James would start to be seen around the place before living there permanently. The discussions on that tropical island nearly thirteen years before had culminated in this moment.

"Jack, can we go to Sri Lanka soon? I'd like to go back there."

"What a lovely idea. And I can ravish you all day." He kissed his partner comprehensively.

"Why wait?" was all Ianto said.

-ooOoo-

The following morning they tackled Jonty and he finally gave in and agreed to join them at Ogmore. He and Ianto were in the apartment watching the monitors of the building's entrance when Jack emerged into the scrum of reporters. There must have been a couple of hundred people firing questions at him and capturing him on vid-cams. Throughout it all, Jack smiled and waved making no substantive comment, referring them to the conference later in the day. In deference to the media interest, he used a Torchwood flivver to get to the Castle in preference to the public teleport. Ianto sighed in relief, Jack had got out unscathed, and went to get dressed.

As they neared the Castle, Jack looked down on the sea of people below him. The reporters had been joined by members of the public who always liked a show. The flivver could have landed on his personal rooftop pad but he had specifically requested that it land in the square – no hiding for him today. Let the media have their pictures and then, maybe, they would be satisfied. The cleared space was just large enough for the flivver and it settled into place gently. Jack was met by a guard of honour that he not been expecting and was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. He was leaving this and them behind and he would miss it all. Slowly, he walked between the operatives to the door of the Castle, again ignoring shouted questions. The foyer of the building was quiet in comparison and he stood for a moment to catch his breath.

"Director." Felix Yakov was standing before him, smiling a welcome.

"Felix, did you arrange that?" he asked, gesturing to the guard outside.

"No. They wanted to do it and organised it themselves. You're much loved, Jack, and will be sorely missed."

It was hard to tell with Felix whether his sentiments were genuine or not, he had long ago developed the knack of being sincere to everyone. On this occasion, however, he meant it. He had been surprised to be groomed for this post and in his introspective moments – which were few and far between, he was a very self-confident man – he wondered if he would be able to do the post justice. He liked and admired Jack even if he considered his low profile and poor media skills a handicap to doing the post of Director of Torchwood justice. The next few months would see a change in that respect as he established his own style of leadership.

"I'd like to go up to the office for a moment, if you don't mind," smiled Jack. He had moved his personal possessions, including the family photographs on the walls, out over the past few days. The suite on the top floor had also been cleared, forty years after the family had moved out.

"It's your office, Jack, until the end of the month," he joked.

Felix stepped aside and Jack strode to the teleport. He nodded to the people standing around but did not stop and speak to them, he needed some time to collect his thoughts. Entering the outer office, he came across Woll, his long-time secretary. She was staying to the end of the month to help in the handover then moving up to Edinburgh with her family and a new post with the National Park.

"Director," she greeted him, tears pricking at her eyes, "your coffee." She handed him his mug as she had every morning for the past twenty eight years.

"Thank you."

Jack went on into the inner office and waited until the door had whooshed closed behind him. Then he sat in the nearest chair, amazed at the strength of his feelings of loss. He would miss Torchwood, his home and second family for nearly three millennia, so very, very much. Sipping the coffee, he looked round the bare room, seeing the marks left by the photographs he had removed and the collection of books and other items – among them the coral, now grown quite large - that had been moved to the apartment or Ogmore. Now all that remained on his desk were the silver framed photograph of Ianto and his model spitfire, both of which had been with him for a long time. He moved to sit behind the desk and was finishing the coffee when the buzzer sounded and Woll's voice announced that Secretary Kyano was calling.

The rest of the morning passed in constant movement. Jack went to all the departments and met as many people as he could, in the Castle and its outlying offices. Some were old friends like Olly Grandew, others new recruits that Jack barely knew but all wanted to see or have a final word with their departing leader. Old colleagues had returned for the momentous occasion too, including Ged Hathaway, Filipe Gonzales, Salannd and Stan Kolinsky. Finally it was time for the media conference and Jack went to the room set aside for this, joining Secretary Kyano and Ianto – who had arrived a few minutes earlier – before walking into the room. And then, an hour and a half later, it was over. Disregarding the reporters and their pleas for 'just one more question', the conference ended and Jack and Ianto left by a side door.

"You were wonderful," said Ianto, standing close and kissing his partner.

"Indeed," agreed Kyano, a bluff man who in reality was not sorry to see Jack leave imagining Yakov a more congenial and accommodating associate. "What are your plans now?"

"Immediately? A visit to my office and some final farewells then we're going to Ogmore to sit out this circus." Jack was smiling, content to leave it all behind: it was only certain friends and colleagues he would miss.

"Well, good luck to you. I hope you won't stay there too long. Hellin and I would love to have you both over for a weekend sometime soon." Kyano made the invitation as he had been told but hoped Jack would not accept.

"That's very kind. We'll be touch about a date," replied Jack, secretly planning never to meet the man and his predatory wife ever again if he could help it.

Back in his office, Jack relaxed and Ianto caught him in a bear hug. "You did it."

"Yeah."

"Feeling all right?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm going to miss some of it and it'll be hard seeing Felix run it down, but it has to be. And as long as I have you, everything thing else can go to pot." He kissed Ianto hard.

"Whoops!" came for the opened door. "Am I interrupting?" laughed Jonty. He had come to the Castle with Ianto and sat with Torchwood personnel watching the conference.

"No." Ianto flicked him a glance then went back to kissing Jack.

"For Gods' sake, leave him alone," complained Olly Grandew coming into the room. He was accompanied by Konni who was grinning. "You'd think after all this time a little of the 'romance' would have faded."

"Stop being such a cynic," exclaimed his wife moving to embrace Jack and then Ianto. "The end of an era."

"And the beginning of another," countered Jack.

Salannd and Woll came in carrying glasses and champagne and behind them came a couple of dozen selected guests. Laughter and animated talk filled the room for the next hour as these close friends and colleagues said a private farewell. There were no speeches and no presentations – those would come at the formal dinner planned for a month's time - just heartfelt good wishes for Jack's future happiness. Taking the spitfire and the photograph of Ianto from the desk, Jack put them in a bag - his final task before grasping Ianto's hand and leaving the room with Jonty in tow. They travelled to the foyer where they met up with Felix Yakov and posed for photographs in various combinations before leaving the Castle for the final time. The guard of honour was in place again and Jack was in tears as he walked through it to the waiting flivver.

-ooOoo-

The flivver landed at Ogmore and the three passengers alighted into the warm sunshine. They inhaled the fresh air and marvelled at the peace after the clamour of Cardiff. With a final farewell, the pilot took off and they were left on the landing pad looking at one another.

A clatter of feet drew their attention to the path and a trio of children appeared. Marcus was in the lead with his cousins Jo and Caro not far behind. So close in age, the three of them were usually together when the family was gathered in one place. Ianto dropped to one knee and hugged Marcus and Jo while Caro, the quietest and also the youngest of the trio at not quite three, went to Jack.

"Is for you, Gramps." She held out a bunch of flowers cut from the garden that morning and wilting from being grasped tightly in hot little hands.

"Thanks, titch," he said bending to pick her up. It was awkward while also holding the bag but he managed it.

"Let me take that," offered Jonty, taking the bag. "You okay, duck?" he asked, ruffling his half brother's hair.

"Yup. We gotta take you to the house," Marcus announced proudly, taking Jonty's hand. He reached for Ianto's spare hand – the other was carrying Jo – and led the way through the garden.

Rounding the end of the house they saw the banner proclaiming 'Welcome to the rest of your life' strung above the front door and the rest of the family milling about on the steps. Sukie dashed forward followed more tentatively by Lemuel. He had been to Ogmore before but never when so many of the family were in residence and was not quite sure of his place.

"Princess!" cried Jack as Sukie barrelled into him and hugged him.

"Hey, Lem, good to see you," said Ianto, freeing a hand to place it on his shoulder and pull him close.

"We broughted them," shouted Marcus running up to his mother and then back again.

Ianto put Jo down and hugged Holly and Bruce before taking Tyrone from the latter's arms. "He's grown," he said, peering at the startled face of the baby.

"In two weeks!?" protested Bruce laughing. He went over to Jack and joined Minda, Newlyn and Bree who were hugging him. "Welcome home, Jack," he said.

"Thanks." He was grinning hugely, one arm round Newlyn and the other round Minda. "It's so good to be home."

"All right, you two," said Holly, always the one who took command at family events, "off upstairs and change into something comfortable. We've got a picnic lunch arranged and these gannets," she looked with mock sternness at the children, "won't wait much longer."

"Yes, ma'am," agreed Jack, throwing her a quick salute. At forty two, Holly had grown into a beautiful woman with a commanding presence and good business sense. She was making a success of her publishing company in a highly competitive market.

The two men went to the suite, taking Tyrone with them, and changed into casual tunic and trousers. The baby lay on the bed gurgling as Jack tickled him, waiting for Ianto to finish hanging up his suit.

"This one is like you and Luke," he said, smiling down at the baby. "He's got your nose."

Ianto peered over. "Poor child."

"Lucky child. You are, aren't you, Ty?" Jack picked up him and held him so he could test his legs. At only six months old, it would be a while before he would be walking.

"Don't call him that round Bruce," warned Ianto, "you know he doesn't like it." He put the suit in the wardrobe. "Right, let's go. I'm hungry." The champagne had made him a bit light-headed and he wanted some food to counteract the effect.

The food had been set out on tables in the meadow with chairs and throws on the ground. The whole family tucked into the meal and children ran around out of sheer joy and high spirits. Lemuel found a spot near Jack, always comfortable around him, and watched the others. Ianto was chatting with Newlyn and Minda while Breellan was organising the younger children with Jonty's help. Holly, Tyrone in her arms, was chatting to Bruce while keeping an eye on the ever exuberant Sukie.

"You okay?" asked Jack of Lemuel, eyeing the boy. "Heard from your ma?"

"Umm, she and Coach call every night. Captain," he began tentatively, "what are we celebrating?"

"My retirement from Torchwood." He reached a hand and stroked the solemn boy's hair, aware he considered himself an outsider. Jack was confident that Owain and Alys would soon make a firm commitment to one another and had no hesitation in accepting Lemuel as another grandchild. "I wish you'd call me Gramps."

"Could I? Really?" His face glowed. He only had paternal grandparents and after his pa and ma split up they had severed contact with the boy.

"It would make me happy."

"Okay." Lemuel smiled and moved a bit closer. "Do you think it would be all right to have another bowl of ice cream, Gramps?" he asked softly.

"I believe it would. And I shall join you."

On the other side of the space, Ianto had bent down to help Jo who had fallen over. "Oops, up you come, sweetheart." He brushed at her knees and held her close. "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes. I've been in the kitchen with Papa," she said proudly, "'cos without Daddy he needs my help."

"And I bet you did a great job. What did you make?"

"I put the sprinkles on the cakes!" She puffed out her chest and grinned. Growing up above the restaurant, she had been cooking from an early age and even at only three years old she had a good understanding of what to do.

"Then I must try one."

-ooOoo-

In the afternoon a call for help from Luke, who was overwhelmed with bookings, sent Bruce scurrying back to London leaving the children with their grandparents and Jonty with a bedroom as Tyrone could go into the den of the suite. Owain and Alys called and spoke to Jack, Ianto and Lemuel, confirming they would be back late on Sunday. For the remainder of the day, the family spent their time lazily, gathering in small groups or going off to pursue their own activities.

Jack took Minda and Breellan into his office and closed the door. He perched on the edge of his desk while they sat on the couch. "Are you two sure you're happy with these new jobs? I feel … well, responsible for you leaving ones you enjoyed at Torchwood." He also felt an lot of guilt.

"You are silly, Dad," said Minda, leaning back and holding Breellan's hand in hers. "These are great jobs and we're both looking forward to getting stuck in." She exchanged a small smile with her partner. "And we have other things to look forward to as well."

"What?" Jack eyed them suspiciously.

"Jack, please don't say anything to the others but, well, I'm pregnant. We've only just found out," Breellan said, grinning and Minda hugged her.

"That's great news. Congratulations!" Jack went and hugged them both before sitting on the low table in front of them. "When are you due?"

"Late March. I'm going to start with Hendrix and hope to work until the last month or so and then go back. We've got Ena and she's great so we'll manage fine. And with Minda earning that huge salary at Flexton's, we'll be able to afford a bigger place."

They elaborated on their plans and Jack's concerns faded. Minda was to be head of research at Flexton's, a small but influential company developing the new generation of craft for deep space exploration, and Breellan a partner in a thriving medical practice with Hendrix Corcoran. With Eva, their nanny, to provide vital support looking after the soon to be two children, they would be fine.

"If you need any help, just let me know. I'll have lots of time on my hands!" he said.

"We will. Any emergency childcare comes your way, Dad."

They were laughing when Ianto popped his head round the door. "Everything all right in here?" he asked.

Jack eyed the girls, "Do we tell him?"

"What?" Ianto came into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked worriedly from one to the other. "Tell me!"

"We're having a baby," said Minda.

"Oh! Oh, that's wonderful news." He hugged them both and squeezed onto the couch beside them.

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Jack stood on the balcony of the suite with Tyrone in his arms. The baby was fractious and Jack thought walking with him in the fresh night air would help settle him, it had worked with all the other babies who had stayed here. He thought back over the momentous day and sighed. It was done. No going back now. He had burnt his bridges and was free. The future was unclear and uncertain but already it was brighter with the promise of a new grandchild. He heard soft footsteps and turned to see Ianto, already in his sleep suit, come out to join him.

"Any joy?" he asked, looking down at the baby.

"Umm, he's almost off."

"A whole new life, Jack, that's what you've got waiting for you. For us." Ianto wrapped his arms round his partner and they rested their foreheads together. "I can't wait."

They stood like that for some time.

* * *

_Next time, things are not all rosy for Jack ..._


	11. Filling Time

_Jack has trouble coping with 'retirement' ..._

* * *

**Filling Time** – _January 4737, Cardiff_

The novelty had worn off very quickly. Five months after 'retiring' Jack was bored out of his mind and worse.

August and September had not been too bad. He had stayed at Ogmore, out of sight of the reporters still digging for a story, and begun a number of projects he and Ianto had had in mind for a while. He had upgraded the perimeter security, put new guidance systems in the flivvers and begun clearing some overgrown woodland. Ianto and the children had been around to keep him company, at weekends and during the week, and the grandchildren had stayed with them as well. But when the older grandchildren were back in education and Ianto was in the office from Tuesday to Thursday, Jack had been left to his own devices. In the months to Christmas he mostly remained at Ogmore but felt increasingly isolated, pouncing on Ianto when he returned for the companionship and mental stimulus. His few forays into the city had not gone well; his retirement was still news and while there was not such a frenzy of interest as there had been there was enough to make it difficult for Jack to get round without being spotted and being harassed.

As the days shortened, Jack experienced a return of the depression that had plagued him off and on during his long lifetime. Some days, he found himself sitting in his office or the library at Ogmore for hours staring at nothing and falling into a stupor from which he could not rouse himself. Nothing seemed important enough to make the effort of getting out of his chair worthwhile. He managed to hide these lapses from Ianto until the Christmas break when he opened up a little, not explaining the full extent of his depression, just saying enough to make Ianto concerned and for him to insist Jack accompany him to Cardiff every week. At least that way Jack would not be totally on his own and there was stimulus to be had in the city. But an in-depth vidcast programme about Torchwood in the first week of January had scuppered any hopes of getting out and about unnoticed, and had been so misleading that it had made Jack feel guilty and worthless. The programme may have presented his actions positively but all Jack remembered were poor decisions that had resulted in dead colleagues.

For the first time in a long time, he had lost his self-confidence.

On this Wednesday in late January Jack was sitting in the office of the Cardiff apartment playing computer games. With a wave a disgust, he shut off the screen and sat back in the chair, staring at the walls. He heard Piolette's footsteps as she walked past the door, doing whatever she did, and he was tempted to go and drag her into the room just to have someone to talk to but resisted. The woman had a job to do and he had to let her get on with it. Ianto had told him that after she had ratted him out after one particularly long chat about the state of the world had kept her from her duties. He sighed and looked around for something to do. There was nothing, or rather nothing he wanted to do. The familiar darkness was gathering at the edges of his mind again.

The front door buzzer sounded and Jack was out of his chair like a shot, in the corridor and yelling, "I'll get it," before the sound had died away. Anything would be better than letting the depression fall over him, even a reporter seeking a story would be better than that. When the door whooshed open Jack was delighted to see Konni standing there. "Hi, come on in," he said, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I've only called on the off-chance," she said, removing her coat and handing it to him. "You can tell me to go away if you're busy."

"Not with anything that can't wait," he said airily, following her into the living area. "Like a coffee?" He felt better already.

"Please."

"I'll make it, Piolette's busy somewhere." He led the way to the kitchen where she settled herself comfortably at the table while he went to the coffee machine. "Any preference?" he asked.

"A latte, please." She was stroking the table top and looking round her. "This room brings back so many memories." It had not changed over the years. The basic furniture was the same, a bit scuffed and knocked about but these were welcome reminders of the family that had grown up here. Only the rocking chair that Ianto had sat in when nursing the babies had been moved, it was now in the den at Ogmore.

"Of screaming kids and tantrums, no doubt," he joked, getting the necessities from the cupboard and fridge. "There were plenty of those."

"No more than in any family," she laughed. "And there was a lot of laughter too."

"Yeah, you're right. Remember that time Owain poured water all over Luke to make him grow faster?"

"Of course I do, poor little Luke. He was only a baby."

"Have you seen Tyrone lately? I think he looks just like Luke." Jack took the coffees to the table and put them on the table before going back for a cake container. "And talking of Luke, he left this cake last week."

The two old friends settled down for a chat about old times and their growing families. They did not meet regularly but it was easy for them to fall into a companionable discussion. Konni was coming up her sixtieth birthday which was a milestone even in this long-lived time and was a grandmother of two small boys who delighted her. She was caring for them three days a week while their parents were at work and enjoying brushing off her childcare skills. Her youngest child, Ian, was getting married in the summer and she related the latest stage of preparation to Jack, making him laugh at the bride's demands.

"I wish they'd elope," concluded Konni, "be a lot simpler for everyone."

"Suggest it, see what they say."

"Olly already has! No luck I'm afraid." She drank the last of the coffee. "How's Breellan?"

Jack grinned. "She's fine, thanks, due in March. It's not been the easiest pregnancy but then she is forty one."

"It's not fair. You men have the easy pregnancies while we women still suffer," she complained.

Jack thought for a moment as he gathered together the empty mugs and dirty plates. "Minda and Bree have both had problems but Holly was okay with her three. Maybe it's better if you start younger, she was barely into her twenties." He walked over to the dishwasher with the crockery.

"Before I forget, there was a reason why I dropped in. I was going through my photographs the other day and I couldn't find my copy of those I took when Luke was a baby. Do you remember them? They were of the three children in various poses."

"Of course I do. Had one of them on the office wall at the Castle until I retired." Jack managed to say 'retired' in a matter of fact way but it seemed strange and he felt a wisp of the blackness again. He made himself concentrate and continued, "It's at Ogmore now. What do you want those for?"

"To show Mum and Dad. We were talking about when Holly was young and I promised to let them see the photos and now," she held her hands out, palms up, and shrugged, "they've vanished."

"I'm sure we've still got them, Ianto would never delete those. Let's go and look."

Jack led the way to the living area and the pair of them settled onto a couch with a portable screen and pulled up the photographs. They found them quite quickly and sent copies to Konni's home before looking through all the others that reminded them of events almost forgotten. Konni left just before midday and Jack stayed looking through the photographs. They had been busy years when he had been juggling Torchwood and family life, fitting in five pregnancies around the demanding work schedule, such a contrast to now. No wonder he was feeling down.

With lunch over - eaten with Piolette in the kitchen – the housekeeper departed for the day and Jack was left on his own. He wandered round, looking into the children's rooms and recalling happy times. The door buzzer sounded and he went to answer it.

"Bree! What a nice surprise," he said stepping back to let his daughter-in-law into the apartment. "Let me take your coat."

"No, no time for that. I need your advice on an apartment we've seen. Mel and I just can't decide so a third opinion is called for." She reached over and took his greatcoat off the hook. "Please say you'll help."

"Of course I will," he replied, donning the greatcoat, "as long as you don't blame me if it doesn't work out." A spell outside would do him good, he decided, determined not to be overcome by his negative feelings.

The two of them made the teleport jump down to the main entrance and walked to the closest Teleport Station. Jack kept a wary eye out but did not spot any lurking reporters, maybe he was finally old news. They made a couple of teleport jumps to an established residential sector. First impressions were favourable: the apartment blocks were well spaced out and there were well kept open spaces and a children's play area between them. Breellan led the way to a ten story block and jumped to the fourth floor which, like the other floors, contained two apartments. Using the access code, she let them into the empty apartment.

"Here it is. It's bigger than our current place, three bedrooms, and the general area's nice as you've seen". She took his greatcoat and hung it up beside hers on pegs by the front door. "There's a small cloakroom here," she pointed to a door on the right, "and this room we thought could be an office and playroom." She led him into the room on the left which was a good size and looked out onto the play area.

The rest of the tour took in a large kitchen/dining room and a living space that had a dual aspect so was light all day. They discussed where Minda and Breellan's furniture could go before moving to look at the three en-suite bedrooms: one large master bedroom and two smaller ones ideal for Caronne and the new baby when it arrived. The lack of an extra bedroom was Minda's concern as she would like to be able to have guests to stay but Breellan was not so worried about this, arguing that the children could share to make room as necessary and that the couple had not had many overnight guests anyway. Overall, Jack liked the place and said so. It was only one jump from an Academy with associated Playschool that would be ideal for Caronne and equidistant from both Minda and Breellan's workplaces.

"You really think so?" pressed Breellan, standing in the living room. "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I mean it. Have your parents seen it yet?"

"No, they're away, and to be honest I wouldn't trust their judgement anyway. I think this would be ideal, just need to persuade Mel now." She sighed. "I really want it agreed so we can move in before this one arrives." She put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Then tell Minda that, she'll agree." Jack put an arm round her. Breellan was not the easiest of people to get to know and her prickly temper made most people not even try. But Jack liked her and knew she made Minda happy which was what he cared about most. "It's not like you to be unsure."

"Must be the hormones," she complained but with an impish grin. "Come home with me and have a word with Mel, please? You can play with Caro too."

Jack did not need to be persuaded, he needed to be with people and welcomed any chance to see his grandchildren. They travelled to the Diplomatic Sector and were soon being greeted by three year old Caronne who was as delighted to see her gramps as Jack was to see her. The two of them began playing with the dolls strewn across the floor while Breellan made drinks for them all. When Ena, the nanny, was getting ready to leave, Minda arrived. Her hours were shorter than they had been at Torchwood and she made a point of getting back as early as she could when Breellan had her day off.

The adults talked about the new apartment and Jack's endorsement swayed Minda towards it, subject to one more viewing. Breellan, striking while the iron was hot, suggested they go straightaway and leave Caronne with Jack. The two women went off and Jack returned to the game with the little girl.

"No, Gramps, she don't go there," explained Caronne seriously. "She go over here." The girl moved the doll from one chair to another. "Foo-Foo go there." The old bear that had been passed down to another generation was placed carefully on the 'proper' chair.

"Sorry, titch. Where does this one go?"

"Over here." They continued in this vein for a while until Jack suggested he read a story.

"Oh, yes please!" Caronne clapped her hands and ran to the shelf. "That one," she pointed.

With _Baster in Istanbul _in hand, Jack settled in a chair – removing Foo-Foo first – and took Caronne onto his knee. She held the bear close and leant against her gramps, watching the pages turn and looking at the pictures. They were still there an hour later when Minda and Breellan returned having decided to take the apartment.

After a bit of discussion about moving dates and arrangements, Jack got up to leave. As he made the teleport jumps home, he realised that he felt better than he had for a long time. He had enjoyed his day and even the sight of the Castle as he walked past failed to dampen his good mood though he did keep his head down to avoid being recognised. When the depression had come on him before he had had the stimulus of work to get him out of it now, he realised, he had to find something else to occupy his time. He was still trying to think of something when he got back to the apartment.

"There you are. Good, I was wondering whether to hold back supper," said Ianto as Jack joined him in the kitchen.

Jack stood just inside the door and cocked his head to one side, looking at his partner. Something was off here: Ianto had been concerned for Jack this part month and this casualness was out of character. "Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" he asked.

"Oh, er, yes. Out for walk were you?" stammered Ianto.

"You know, don't you? I suppose Minda called to tell you I was on my way."

Ianto left the sauce he was preparing and looked at Jack. "Yes, she did. She's excited about the apartment. Tell me, what's it really like?"

Jack was not prepared to be sidetracked, he narrowed his eyes and fixed Ianto with a stare. "You arranged it, didn't you? You got Bree to come round. Did you arrange for Konni to 'drop in' too?" He was exasperated, hating to be thought to need such tricks but at the back of his mind he was also very grateful.

"Yes." The word came out a sigh. "I know you're bored and down, cariad, I just wanted to fill up your day. Konni really wanted the photos, I just asked her come round rather than me send them to her." Ianto wiped his hands and came forward to stand in front of Jack. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose." Jack was enveloped in Ianto's arms and kissed thoroughly. "If I get one of those, you can arrange all my days." Jack started kissing back and his hands began to wander over his partner's body. His depression had not affected his sex life yet.

"Stop it," laughed Ianto pulling back. "We don't have time before supper and besides, I'm hungry." He went back to the counter and the abandoned sauce, Jack followed him and sat on a stool nearby, the darkness banished from his thoughts. "Now, what's the apartment like?"

Jack told him and then went on to tell him about Caronne's games and reading her a story. By the time Ianto had related the highlights of his day, the supper was ready and they sat at the table and ate while watching the newscast, something of a habit now. There was another report of a Torchwood success and Felix Yakov was shown at a media conference accepting the credit: Jack for one knew it was not his to take. It seemed that Yakov was on the newscasts most nights lauding the achievements of the organisation. In five months he had held more conferences and given more interviews that Jack had in the past two millennia. It was hard to watch and Jack was voluble in his disgust and, like every night, Ianto gently reminded him that Yakov was doing exactly what Jack had planned and soothed him into acceptance.

After clearing up, the two men went into the living area where Ianto put on some gentle background music while Jack slumped onto a couch. The Welshman was desperate to find something that would occupy Jack's time and give him an interest; if he carried on like this his depression would turn into a habit. But everything Ianto had suggested had been rejected. Unfortunately, centuries of involvement with Torchwood had left little or no time for other activities and Jack had nothing to build upon. There was one suggestion he wanted to make tonight that he hoped would be acceptable to his partner. Ianto had worked it out with the rest of the family but had to put it forward in just the right way. First, he had to get Jack mellow and he knew just how to do that.

"I've missed you," said Ianto sitting down on the couch and snuggling into Jack's side.

"I didn't have time to miss you, you kept me too busy."

"Right," chuckled Ianto ignoring the hint of accusation. "So you don't want to … dabble?"

"Oh, I think I might be persuaded." The accusation was gone from Jack's voice, replaced by playfulness. He kissed the top of Ianto's head as it rested on his shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

Ianto told him in graphic detail suiting actions to words. Soon both men were too busy for talk and they lost themselves in one another and gave and received pleasure in equal measure. They ended up on the floor, naked and breathless but satisfied. Jack lay with his head on Ianto's chest and was lulled by the slowing thud of his partner's heart below his ear.

"I need a shower," said Ianto lazily, making no attempt to move. Since Jonty had moved out of the apartment and into what had been Konni's suite, he and Jack often made love wherever the fancy took them.

"Me too." Jack also stayed put. "I'm sorry for being a pain, I don't mean to be," he said softly after a few minutes.

"I know." This was the opening Ianto had hoped for and he took it. "If you like, I could leave Jones the Coffee and be with you more. Jonty's too young to take over yet, but I could probably organise a caretaker CEO." He waited for the reply, hoping he'd get the one he wanted.

"No, that's silly. Much better if you carry on as planned and then hand over properly." Jack was stroking Ianto's still flat stomach and loving the feel of the hair on his palm. "I'll just have to find something to do." He sounded wistful, thinking of the time when the days had not been long enough for all he had to cram into them.

"You manage at Ogmore." Ianto trod carefully, it was going well so far.

"It's a bit easier there, but I don't like us being apart and it's silly for you commute."

"There's one thing you could do every week, while I'm working."

"What?" Jack raised his head slightly to look at Ianto. He had a feeling he was being manipulated but if it helped he didn't mind. "What have you organised for me?"

"Can't get anything past you can I?" admitted Ianto ruefully. "There are times when I wish you didn't know me so well." He ran a hand through Jack's hair and smiled.

"Go on then, what it is?" Jack lay his head back on Ianto's chest.

"All the children would love to see you, and you could be useful to them. It was Holly who put the idea into my head, she was complaining about not being able to get a night out with Gilles. And Owain must feel the same, he needs to get time alone with Alys before he'll finally be pushed into making a commitment." Despite being together for almost a year, Owain and Alys were still living apart.

"So I'm the babysitter, is that it?" asked Jack. It hardly compared with his previous responsibilities but it would get him out and about.

"Kind of. Look, Jack, what I though was you could go and see them in turn. Leave here on a Wednesday, spend time with the grandchildren and then let their parents have a night out. Luke and Bruce might even be persuaded to leave the restaurant if you were around. Then you could come back on Thursday in time for us to go down to Ogmore. You get some time away doing something useful and the kids get some much needed adult time too."

"I'd like to see them," admitted Jack. He was turning the idea over in his mind and realised it would work. "No need to stay overnight for Bree and Minda."

"No, but they're the ones in most need of a break, what with moving and a new baby. How about it?"

"You've spoken to them?"

"Yes, they all think it's a great idea. And Holly says she wants to book you for next week. Sukie's dancing in a show and she'd love you to be there." Ianto smiled to himself, Jack was going to give it a try.

"Seems you've got it all planned out." He paused then added, "Of course I'll do it. I'd love to see the kids and the grandkids. But you'll miss out." Jack eased himself up and rested his forearms on Ianto's chest so he could see his face.

"I'll still see them at the weekends. Now, we just have to fill up your other days. Have you ever tried knitting?" Ianto's impassive face dissolved into laughter as Jack tickled him before initiating more passionate lovemaking.

Jack quickly settled into the routine of visiting his children, relishing the opportunity to get away from over-familiar haunts and to fly helped him banish his depression. When Ianto retired a few years later they continued the round of visits for many years, seeing the grandchildren grow up.

* * *

_More coming soon._


	12. Problem Solving I

_Jack helps out Luke and Bruce .._

* * *

**Problem Solving I **– _July 4737, London_

The day was hot and sultry even before nine in the morning and Luke Jones was sweating as he walked towards the Playschool, Tyrone strapped to his chest and holding Jo's hand. The four year old girl was unaffected by the weather and skipped along happily, pleased to be on time for once – she hated being late. Luke was worn out with the effort of getting the two children washed, dressed, fed and out of the apartment on time. Another of their nannies had left them, a regular occurrence ever since they'd decided to employ one two years before. Luke knew their lifestyle was topsy-turvy, organised around running the restaurant, but he couldn't understand why no one would stay longer than a couple of months.

"Here we are then, Jo. Ready to go in?" he asked, looking down at his daughter. She was a natural blonde and that delighted him; she took after Bruce. The only thing about her that he recognised as coming from him was her turned up nose.

"Yes, Daddy. Kiss." She stood on tiptoe and he bent down awkwardly, the weight of Tyrone pulling against the shoulder straps. "And a kiss for Ty," she continued, landing a smacker somewhere near the baby's ear.

"You have a good day, poppet," said Luke, running a hand over her hair which hung loose. There had been no time to put it in bunches as she would have liked, a source of some contention over breakfast.

"You'll be here to pick me up?" asked anxiously, a worried frown on her brow and a hand clinging to his tunic.

"Yes, Jo." He crouched down, resting Tyrone on his knees as he pulled her close. "I promise, I'll be here. And today's Gramps' day for visiting so I expect he'll come with me."

"Oh, I forgot about Gramps," she said grinning widely. "He'll remember me."

Luke's heart did a little flip-flop. He had not forgotten her, just got caught up an emergency at the restaurant and was late in reaching the Playschool on that ONE day. But she obviously remembered being left alone wondering if anyone was coming for her and having to wait with the teacher until he arrived. She had been in tears that day. "Poppet, Papa and I will always remember you. I just got held up that day, that's all." He hugged her, sandwiching Tyrone between them and released her when the baby started to wail in protest.

Jo smiled and kissed him again then turned and ran off into the building, joining up with a friend heading the same way, before stopping at the door and waving. She loved her daddy and her papa and her baby brother but she remembered how it had felt to be left all on her own at the end of the day when no one had come to pick her up for ages and ages. It didn't seem like they loved her then.

Travelling back to the apartment settled Tyrone, he liked the movement. Luke felt him getting heavier and heavier and wished he had brought the anti-grav chair but there had been no time to track it down from wherever it had been abandoned after its last use. At seventeen months, Tyrone was getting heavy and active and that was another problem Luke and Bruce faced. No longer could they put him in his carrying cot and leave him in the office during the day, he wanted to be up and about and that meant someone being with him. Without a nanny, that was just about impossible and they had even used an obliging Kermit, the trainee chef, to keep an eye on him which was not fair to either of them. Reaching the apartment Luke sighed, at least today his dad was coming and that would be a tremendous boon.

Opening the front door, Luke was met with the same mess he had left behind three quarters of an hour earlier. There were signs of the two children everywhere Luke looked. Toys were strewn across the floor along with various pieces of clothing – some of which were Bruce's, never the tidiest of men. It looked worse than when he had left; he'd been so rushed then he had been able to overlook the mess. It needed tidying and cleaning and he remembered belatedly that he hadn't made up the guest room either. He put a squirming Tyrone down on the floor and walked to the master bedroom. As he had feared, Bruce was still in bed and to make matters worse he was snoring noisily. When Luke had left him eating toast in bed, Bruce had promised to clear up but instead he had gone back to sleep. A wave of anger washed over Luke and he stalked into the room and roughly shook his partner awake.

"Get up!" he said loudly. "You've done nothing!"

In the bed, Bruce started awake and rolled over onto his side. "Luke? Wassa matter?" he asked, rubbing at sleep encrusted eyes.

"This is the matter," said Luke, waving his arm to encompass the clutter in the bedroom and beyond. "You promised you'd clear up."

"Yeah, sorry. I dropped off again." Bruce struggled to sit up and put a hand out towards Luke in apology but his partner moved back a step.

"Not good enough, Bruce. I've got the kids up and Jo to Playschool, is it too much to ask you to do something too!?"

"I didn't get to bed until three this morning," replied Bruce testily, running a hand through his hair.

The two men split the working day between them. Luke oversaw morning prep in the kitchen, lunch service and prep for dinner while Bruce did some prep and front of house for the lunch and dinner services, remaining in the restaurant until the diners had left in the evening and the kitchen was cleared. Luke helped out in the evening after the children were in bed if he could but made a point of finishing by nine o'clock. Of course, without a nanny this routine had gone haywire and they scrambled through the day as best they could. It hadn't helped that the night before a party of ten had wanted to stay late and as they were paying well for the drinks Bruce had kept the restaurant open.

"Well that's your fault. We close at eleven, that's what we agreed, and you should have been done by midnight." Luke had no sympathy, Bruce did this too often. A crash and cry from behind him sent Luke back into the living room where Tyrone was lying on his front wailing. The little boy, no more than a baby really, had tripped and fallen. "Come here, poppet, it's all right. No harm done," Luke soothed, holding Tyrone in his arms and rocking him.

"Is he okay?" came from the bedroom door. Bruce was standing there none too steadily himself, naked and blinking.

"He's fine."

Bruce walked over and smiled at his son. "You okay, smiler?" Tyrone reached out both arms to his papa and Luke let him go.

"Bruce, get cracking up here. Dad's coming today and his bed's not even been made up and I don't want him seeing this pigsty!"

"Luke, calm down, it'll be okay."

That was Bruce's answer to everything and in Luke's experience it never was 'okay'. "No, Bruce, it won't because it never is. You're the one who wanted children so badly and yet you're not prepared to pull your weight and help out. I'm sick of always being the one to run around after them - and you!"

Bruce stared at him. "Are you saying you regret having the children?" he asked, amazed.

"No, of course not. I love them to bits but they're your kids too. I have to get downstairs, Nemow will be here anytime." He made for the door. "Get this place tidy!" He left the apartment and the door closed behind him.

"Happy birthday, Luke," Bruce said to the empty air.

-ooOoo-

Nemow had been waiting for Luke when he opened the back door. He was an excellent supplier and Luke had apologised for keeping him waiting as he checked the order and acknowledged receipt. With the produce placed ready for prep, Luke took five minutes to make a cup of coffee and sat with it in the office. Too many mornings were starting out like this one and Luke did not know how to make it better. He knew that Jo was anxious about getting to and from Playschool on time and that hurt him; he had had a secure childhood and he wanted that for this kids. He needed a Konni to help him achieve it.

With sudden decision, he flicked open the screen in front of him and was disappointed not to get an answer. He left a message instead. "Dad, any chance of you coming early today? Things are a bit chaotic and a helping hand would be very welcome. Thanks, bye."

Luke checked his chrono and swore under his breath. He realised he had only just missed his dad who would already be in the flivver. It was a two hour flight, if he came direct, and that meant he wouldn't arrive before midday. With a deep sigh, Luke stood up and went back into the kitchen to prepare the work benches for the sous chef, Evelyn, and for Kermit as well as his own. Fifteen minutes later he had almost finished when he heard footsteps at the open back door and looked up expecting to see one or other of the staff.

"Morning, pumpkin." Jack stood in the doorway in tunic and trousers looking unlike his normal self, a deliberate decision as well as a practical one. Dressed like this, he could get about without attracting too much attention and it was a lot cooler. "Happy birthday." He enveloped Luke in a hug.

"Oh, Dad." Luke hugged him back and suddenly felt better. With this man around nothing was impossible. "I'd forgotten all about my birthday," he admitted. In the back of his mind he added, _And so had Bruce_.

"Thirty seven today. Doesn't seem that long ago that I held you in my arms for the first time." He released Luke and stepped back. "Your tad said I ought to come early as Amina's gone. You've not had much luck with nannies, have you, son?"

"No. Actually, I sent you a message not long ago asking if you could come early. Everything's a bit chaotic." Luke was smiling. A buzzer sounded from the office, "Excuse me."

As Luke went off to answer it, Jack looked round the immaculate kitchen. The two men kept this place spick and span and had built up a reputation for good food at reasonable prices. They had received a boost nearly a year ago when Jack's retirement had hit the newscasts and while bookings had fallen from that inflated level, they were still ninety per cent full most nights and every lunchtime. Jack walked into the restaurant and poked around the large space. There were tables and chairs dotted around and vaguely Jack remembered Ianto telling him that they could seat fifty people at one time. Hearing Luke's voice in the kitchen, Jack returned there.

"She'll be in as soon as she can, Kermit," Luke was saying to the trainee who had just arrived, "but until then we're on our own."

"What's up?" asked Jack, nodding to Kermit, a boy of around twenty who was doing his internship with Luke.

"Evelyn burnt her hand last night. We treated it but it's still painful so she's going to the doctor. She'll be late." Burns and cuts were an occupational hazard of every chef but this burn had been a particularly nasty one. "And we have a full house today." Luke sounded tired and defeated, unlike him.

"Then I'll get out of your way and send Bruce down to help. You'll be needing him." Slapping Luke on the shoulder as he passed, Jack went into the office and used the internal teleport to get to the upper floor and let himself into the apartment. Bruce was standing in the middle of the room, still naked. "Now that's a sight to gladden the heart of an old man on a Wednesday morning," said Jack grinning widely. And it was, Bruce was a fine physical specimen.

"Jack! I thought it was going to be Luke." He looked down at himself. "It's too hot for clothes." In the time since Luke had gone, Bruce had tried to make some order from the chaos but Tyrone was so cute he had got sidetracked playing with the baby.

"No arguments from me." Jack put his bag down and spied Tyrone behind a chair. "Got a hug for your gramps, peanut?" he asked, holding out his arms. With a gurgle, Tyrone dropped the book disc he had been sucking and tottered forward. Jack scooped him up and swung him round before hugging him tight. "You are a gorgeous boy."

"You weren't supposed to see this mess," said Bruce, looking round him again and for the first time really seeing the jumble of toys and other detritus of daily life. Mess didn't bother him as much as it did Luke but even he was ashamed it had got this bad.

"No problem. Look, Evelyn's not shown up, she's gone to the doctor, and Luke needs you downstairs. I'll sort this lot out and keep an eye on this one."

"Shit. You sure you'll be okay?" Bruce asked over his shoulder as he made for the bedroom.

"Positive," replied Jack admiring the pert arse now on view. "We can clear up here, can't we, Ty?" He tickled the baby under the chin and was rewarded with more gurgles. He and Jo were happy children and never any bother.

Picking up his overnight bag, Jack went into the guest room and sighed. The room was cluttered and the bed unmade. He put the baby on the bed and quickly unpacked his few items, hanging up the spare tunic and trousers and putting the remaining items in the drawers. The gifts for Luke's birthday went in there too, along with the couple of small things he had brought for the children – they would wait until Jo came home. Catching the baby before he fell off the bed, Jack went back into the living room as a showered and dressed Bruce appeared.

"I'll get downstairs then," said Bruce, coming over to stroke his son's cheek and kiss his hair. "See you later."

"No problem."

Bruce left and Jack toured the apartment looking into every room – they were all in need of urgent attention. Clearing a space in the playroom, he settled Tyrone with some toys and activated the force field. The baby would be safe while Jack got on with the housework.

-ooOoo-

Galileo had forty eight diners for lunch and the kitchen staff were busy meeting their exacting demands. In the restaurant Bruce oversaw front of house, greeting the diners and assigning tables before taking drinks requests. The two waitresses, sisters, took the food orders and moved around calmly and competently, a tried and tested team. When the final pair of diners left, Bruce locked the door and sighed. It had been a busy morning with Evelyn only getting in just before eleven thirty after receiving deep tissue treatment for her burn. Now, at two fifteen, Bruce was ready for a rest but not sure he would get one.

"Thanks, Kermit, you did really well today. The salmon was excellent." Luke believed in praising good work and the boy had been a tower of strength. "And Evelyn, thanks for making it in as soon as you did."

"They've all gone," reported Bruce. The waitresses and the two unskilled helpers who loaded dishwashers and generally ran errands said their goodbyes and left, they would be back later. Kermit went home too, taking his break before returning to help with dinner.

"I'll make a start on dinner prep, you go and see the baby," offered Evelyn and after a bit of polite arguing Luke and Bruce accepted gratefully.

They made the jump up to the apartment and found the place transformed. The living room was tidy: toys put away in chests in the playroom, stray clothes picked up and put into the wash, the furniture in the right places and everywhere cleaned. The air was fresher too as the windows had been opened letting in a faint cooling breeze. A smell of cooking was coming from the kitchen and the two men headed into that direction.

"It's not quite ready yet," said Jack from his place by the stove. He was wearing an apron and stirring something. The kitchen had been cleaned too, all the containers put away and the surfaces gleamed. "You've time to shower and change if you want." He grinned at them. Jack had been busy and had loved it. He felt useful again, as he always did on these weekly visits to his children.

"You're a marvel, Jack," said Bruce, walking over to peer into the pot. "Umm, smells good."

"Rice and vegetables. Light but nourishing, and one of the few things I can cook. Now, go get cleaned up."

"Where Tyrone?"

"Down for a nap. I let him stay up longer so we could eat in peace. Now go!" Jack shooed them out of the kitchen and they went.

After checking on the baby, looking cute and peaceful in his tidy bedroom, Luke and Bruce showered quickly and changed into shirt and shorts before joining Jack in the kitchen where he was spooning the food into dishes. They ate at the table, enjoying the simple meal and sharing news including the plans for Owain and Alys' wedding in two months time and an update on baby Demeter, born to Breellan in March. Bruce explained the current state of the restaurant and Jack listened carefully. He and Ianto thought the two chefs needed to cut back on work if they were to enjoy their family and one another but were reluctant to interfere.

"This weekend is going to be a nightmare," said Bruce, laying down his fork. "We have a wedding to cater on Saturday as well as the restaurant."

"You get extra help in for functions, don't you?" queried Jack.

"Yes but it still needs one of us to oversee everything and the other has to be downstairs."

"That leaves no one with the children," pointed out Luke, swallowing his last mouthful of lunch. "Oh, that was good. Thanks for cooking, Dad. Want a job?" he grinned.

"No thanks, I'm retired, remember?" He returned the grin. "But I'm always available to look after my grandchildren."

"Dad, we couldn't impose on you. We have got to get better arrangements in place." Luke sighed, he'd been saying it for weeks but despite their best efforts they were no nearer a solution.

"I know but I can still help out. Why don't I stay on and help this weekend? I don't think your tad's doing anything, he could come here if you don't mind the extra guest."

"We'd love to have him," replied Bruce immediately. "Luke, it would get us out of a hole and we really need the help." He reached a hand and stroked his partner's arm. "The kids would be in seventh heaven."

Luke did not like asking for help, he was like his tad in that respect, and hesitated but they were in a jam. "Okay, that would be wonderful, if you really don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. I'll call your tad later and see what he says but, whatever, I'll be here." He wiped his mouth on the napkin.

For the first time that day Luke relaxed. It was so good of his parents to help out but he resolved to make proper arrangements very soon, they couldn't keep lurching from one crisis to another. With the dishwasher loaded, the three men took a moment to sit in the living room. Tyrone woke and joined them sitting on Luke's knee drinking juice as he woke up properly.

"Time to get Jo," said Jack. "Can I go? I love to see the kids charging out of Playschool. I'll take this one with me." The baby had been fed before his nap and could wait a bit longer before having anything more.

"I ought to get downstairs, see how Evelyn's getting on." It was good of her to volunteer to carry on rather than take her break and Bruce did not want to take her for granted. "Why don't you go with your dad?" he suggested to Luke. He had planned a little celebration for Luke's birthday and it suited him to get his partner out of the way for the best part of an hour.

Luke was persuaded and he and Jack soon had Tyrone in his chair – which Jack had discovered in the guest room wardrobe – and they set off for the Playschool. The queue at the teleport station was long, so the two men decided to walk, sticking to the shady side of the walkways. The weather was fresher with a light breeze and Luke hoped it meant the humidity was on the way out. At the Playschool, they waited with the other parents for the three and four year olds to be let out from their final sessions. Five minutes later, the doors opened and the rush started. Children poured from the doors, laughing, running and shrieking as they looked for and found their parents.

Jo was in the middle of the horde and was relieved to spot her daddy and gramps under the tree. She was still anxious whenever she came out in case no one was there to meet her, it had felt horrible when there hadn't been. With a wild whoop of joy she ran at them, her backpack banging against her. "Gramps!" she cried and threw herself into his arms.

"Hello, flower, how are you today?" He swung her round and held her on his hip receiving a big kiss. "My, you're getting to be a big girl."

"I am, I'm four!"

"I know you are, love. Going to say hello to Daddy?"

"Yes." She leant over dangerously and wrapped an arm round Luke's neck. "Hello, Daddy." She kissed him too.

"Hey, poppet. You got everything?" He reached to look in her backpack and saw her soft shoes and cardigan. "Yes, everything's here, good girl."

Jack put her down and she walked happily between her gramps and daddy, holding their hands and telling them about her day. Jack pushed Tyrone's chair in front of him as they walked back in the sunshine. He was taking his time as he knew of Bruce's plan for a birthday tea for Luke and wanted to give plenty of time for it to be ready. It was just after four when they arrived back at the apartment.

"Oh, look," exclaimed Jo, standing just inside the door. The coffee table and a couple of side tables were spread with sandwiches, cake and jelly – an old-fashioned tea – with refreshing juice. "What's this for?" she marvelled.

"It's Daddy's birthday," said Bruce appearing from the kitchen. "He thinks we all forgot but we didn't." He hugged his daughter and helped her off with the backpack.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," said Jo, wrapping her arms round Luke's waist. "Are there presents?"

"I hope so, poppet." Luke was surprised and relieved, he had thought Bruce had forgotten which said a lot about the state of their relationship. Working so hard and looking after the children had put a strain on them both. He walked over and kissed him, his way of apologising.

"Sit down here," said Bruce once he surfaced, patting the couch, "and, Jo, you sit next to Daddy. Oh great, thanks, Jack." He smiled when he saw Tyrone had been released from his chair.

"I'll look after this one," said Jack, with the baby under his arm. "Won't be a minute." He slipped into the guest room and retrieved the presents for Luke and the gifts for the children. He had learnt that little ones got a bit jealous if there were no presents for them to open.

The next hour passed happily. Jack sat on the floor with Tyrone walking around and over him and balancing against the coffee table. The baby enjoyed all the delicacies that were popped into his mouth. Luke opened his presents and admired them all, especially the paints and canvas from Jo and Tyrone. He still painted a little, if time allowed, a hobby he had continued ever since being introduced to it by Annese almost exactly thirty years earlier. The children were pleased with their book and toy from Jack. And then it was time for Bruce to go down to the restaurant to prepare for the first diners at six, Evelyn having worked through to cover for Luke. Jack kept the children with him while the two other men went into their bedroom, they deserved a moment alone. Jack remembered how hard it had been for him and Ianto if Konni had not been around to look after the children.

"Sorry we can't do anything more for your birthday," said Bruce, arms round his partner and holding him close. "It'll have to wait until the holiday." They were planning to get away, just the two of them, in August when they were closing the restaurant for a week and Jack and Ianto had agreed to have the children at Ogmore.

"I understand. I loved the tea, when did you get it ready?"

"Some last night, and Evelyn did the rest after lunch." They kissed again, relishing the moment of calm in their busy lives. "I've got to go."

"Umm." The remained locked together, kissing, for another few minutes. "I'll come down later, when I've got Tyrone to bed."

"If you want to spend time with Jack, we can manage. Kermit's shaping up well." Reluctantly, Bruce released his partner and pulled on some dress trousers. "This shirt do?" he asked looking down at it.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous."

"Not as good as you in those shorts." Bruce leered as he took in the shapely legs. "Keep them on until tonight." With a final kiss, they left the bedroom and Bruce was off downstairs having learnt it was better not to disturb the children who only got upset.

Luke leant on the wall watching Jo carry dirty plates into the kitchen where Jack was loading the dishwasher again. Tyrone was crawling under a chair and his bottom and legs were all that could be seen. It was a pleasant, domestic scene and Luke wished his home always looked like this. "Careful, poppet," he called when he saw a plate start to tilt in Jo's hands. He reached her just in time to save the sandwiches from ending up on the floor.

"I've got it," said the girl importantly then trotted off to the kitchen again. Luke piled the other plates together and followed her, helping put the spare food away.

Back in the living room, Luke rescued Tyrone who had got stuck under the chair and then sat on the floor with them both, playing with various toys. Jack sat in a chair and watched, glad that Luke had some time to enjoy the children. Jo insisted on showing her gramps her new party frock and towed him to her bedroom where the adored creation was hanging in the wardrobe. She was going to a friend's party the following day after Playschool and was looking forward to wearing the dress. Jack finally got her away from the dress and was allowed to admire her other treasures. At six, Luke put both children in Jo's bath and he and Jack washed them amid lots of laughter and silliness. Keeping the children calm after their bath was not easy, but with Jack looking after Tyrone who was having a bottle, Luke managed some time with Jo before settling her into bed and reading some of her story. She was soon off, tired out after Playschool.

Coming back into the living room, Luke smiled as he watched his dad. "You know, I remember you looking just like that when Minda was little."

"I don't change, Luke, but the babies do." Jack smiled up at his son. He rarely discussed his immortality with the children; they knew and accepted it and had not needed any further reassurance or explanation. Only now, with them reaching their forties, was Jack's lack of ageing noticeable; he had seen it himself the last time he had stayed with Holly.

"I used to think you were lucky but I know better now." He pressed a hand on his dad's shoulder as he passed by. "I'll go and see how Bruce is getting on when I've got Tyrone down."

"I'll see to this one if you like. He's no trouble." Luke agreed and he went to the restaurant, staying in his shorts as he was only going to be in the kitchen.

Jack continued to feed the baby, marvelling at his size. He looked very large now baby Demeter had arrived. She was cute and healthy but had been on the small side when she had been born which had worried Minda and Breellan a little. The family was settled into their new apartment and, with their regular hours and a reliable nanny, childcare was not a problem for them. When Tyrone had finished the bottle, Jack burped him and then put him down. He settled quickly and Jack set the force field and monitor and after checking Jo was okay – she was – he opened a channel to Cardiff and spoke to Ianto.

"Hi, love, oh sorry." Jack realised he had caught Ianto in the middle of his supper.

"No problem. How are things?" Ianto smiled as he took a forkful of potatoes.

Jack filled him in on the problems Luke and Bruce were experiencing and they discussed it for a while. They decided that Ianto would travel to London on Friday, arriving for a late lunch, and that the two men would stay until Sunday when they would know if the family could manage without them.

"I want to talk to Luke and Bruce anyway, I've had some thoughts about the restaurant. This will be a good opportunity," said Ianto. "I'll miss you tomorrow."

"And I'll miss you. But that'll make Friday even more special." They shared an understanding grin.

"Your clothes may change but you don't, cariad. Love you."

"Love you too." Jack cut the connection and settled back to watch the newscast.

* * *

_To be concluded …_


	13. Problem Solving II

_Will Luke and Bruce be able to solve their problems ..._

* * *

**Problem Solving** **II**– _July 4737, London_

The following morning, Thursday, Luke woke in Bruce's arms and lay remembering their shared night of passion. Even after a busy dinner service, they had had enough energy to satisfy one another. It had been a while since that had happened and he sighed; they had to keep their love alive or nothing was worthwhile. Easing out of the bed, Luke dragged on a robe and went to check on the kids. It was ten past seven and he was surprised Tyrone wasn't crying for attention and that Jo wasn't banging on the door anxious about getting to Playschool. Then he remembered why it was quiet – his dad was here.

"Morning, pumpkin," said Jack looking up as Luke appeared.

"Look, Daddy, Gramps is giving me plaits." She clapped her hands in excitement and forgot she was supposed to be standing still.

"Not if you keep moving around, he's not. Stand still, flower." Jack got the fine hair together again and wove it before securing the end with a ribbon. "Turn round so I can see you." Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at her critically. "I think they're level, go ask Daddy to check." He patted her bottom and she obediently went to stand by Luke.

"Am I straight, Daddy?" she asked. She was washed and dressed in tunic and trousers, ready for the day.

"Let me see." He crouched down and double checked seriously. "Yep, you're straight."

Jack picked up Tyrone who had been crawling around and tucked him under one arm. "Time for breakfast, Jo," he called making for the kitchen. "You too, pumpkin." He secured Tyrone in his chair by the table which was already laden with juice, cereal and milk.

"Dad, you're spoiling us," said Luke seeing all that had been done.

"A belated birthday treat," laughed Jack, wrapping a clean cloth like a bib round Jo who was now sitting at the table. "I'm going to make pancakes, want some?"

"I'm having some," said the little girl importantly, "with syrup."

"I'd love some." Luke was eating his third pancake when Bruce joined them, surprised at the lack of noise in the apartment. When he was tucking in, they agreed that Jack would look after the children for the day while the other two men got on with baking for the weekend wedding as well as ordinary prep for lunch.

Shortly afterwards, down in the restaurant, Luke started on the individual cakes and savouries while Bruce prepared and iced the wedding cake, his speciality. They worked hard but the atmosphere was relaxed and they both rediscovered the joy of cooking that had brought them together. Kermit and Evelyn got on with the daily prep and soon the kitchen was buzzing. Jack popped in once to tell them that Jo was safely at Playschool and that he was taking Tyrone to the playground. Knowing the children were being cared for so well, Luke and Bruce went straight into lunch service and did not see Jack or the baby again until they went up to the apartment just after two o'clock taking lunch with them.

"Look at that silly man, peanut," Jack was saying as the door opened. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Jack was sitting on the couch watching the newscast with Tyrone on his knee. "Oh hello, you two. All done?"

"Yes, thanks." Bruce came over and stood by Jack, looking at the screen. "Isn't that your successor, whatshisname?"

"Felix," said Jack with feeling, "the reporters' gift." The two men watched the news which was – according to Felix Yakov – all good.

Tyrone decided he wasn't getting enough attention and toddled after his dada who, after putting lunch in the kitchen, was heading for the bedroom to change. The baby was too late to get through the bedroom door and it whooshed shut in his face. Sitting down he stared at the door for a moment, thought about crying but – as an essentially placid boy – instead stood up and banged against it. "Dada. Dada."

"Oh just look at him," said Bruce indulgently. As he approached the bedroom door it opened to reveal Luke on the other side. "I want him," said Bruce childishly and with a grin he swooped on the baby, who was wobbling on his feet, and cuddled him.

"You're daft," said Luke, laughing at his partner. "Go and change while I heat up the food. Dad, we brought steak up for lunch, that okay with you?" He headed for the kitchen.

"Great." Switching off the vid-screen, Jack joined Luke in the kitchen. "You know I'll eat anything and all your stuff is …" he smacked his lips together in a gesture of appreciation.

The rest of the day passed with the same calm air. The three men played with Tyrone and chatted before Luke and Bruce returned to the restaurant and Jack took the baby to meet Jo. He had with him the special party frock – having been reminded repeatedly by Jo earlier in the day - and with the parents of the other party guests he spent ten minutes getting an excited child changed before walking in a gang to the home of the birthday boy. It had already been agreed that Jo would be brought home later by the boy's parents, so Jack left her there and wandered back along the walkways pushing Tyrone in his chair and whistling softly to himself. Times like these were precious and he was storing them up in his memory for when he and Ianto had to make their getaway for the next part of The Plan.

Jack got the baby ready for bed, leaving Luke and Bruce free to cope with dinner service and some more wedding preparation. Jo was delivered to the restaurant just before seven o'clock, tired and happy, and delighted the kitchen staff with her chatter. Luke brought her to the apartment and she told her gramps all the wonderful things she had done at the party while having her bath. When she had calmed down, she went to bed and heard only a page of her story before falling asleep. Luke and Jack spent the rest of the evening together and took the opportunity to look at some candidates for the vacant nanny post. No one seemed suitable.

Friday was a much cooler day and the whole city seemed to heave a sigh of relief. Jo was delighted her grandtad was coming to stay for the weekend and rushed around half dressed bothering everyone until Jack caught her by the arms and held her still, crouching in front of her.

"Now, flower, calm down. Grandtad will be coming this afternoon so I expect he'll come and meet you from Playschool."

"Oh, goodie!" she cried clapping, her high pitched screech grating on everyone's ears.

"What did I say about calming down?" Jack fixed her with a stern look and she tried very hard to stand still. "That's better. Now, let's get you dressed, can't have you going to Playschool without any knickers."

She looked scandalised and rushed to her room where Jack, following more slowly, found her trying to put both legs through one knicker leg. He sorted her out and she was soon dressed. He put her hair in bunches this time and she spent a little time admiring herself in the mirror, twisting her head this way and that, while the rest of the family got dressed. After breakfast, Bruce volunteered to take Jo to Playschool and as he got little time with his daughter no one objected. They went off together while Luke went to the restaurant's office to do some much needed admin, including checking on bookings for the coming week.

Left alone, Jack decided that some more cleaning was in order and with Tyrone in the playroom he stripped beds and sorted out dirty clothes. As he worked, he wondered why the simple tasks were giving him such pleasure – they never had before – and put it down to creating order out of chaos. It did not take much to keep the apartment clean, if it was done regularly, but he appreciated how difficult it was for Luke and Bruce to find the time. He spent the rest of the morning with the baby, playing hide and seek and other games and enjoying getting to know him better.

When Tyrone got crotchety, Jack put him down for a nap and with the portable monitor in hand went down to the restaurant to see if they needed help. He soon found that he would be more hindrance than help, so stayed out the way drinking a cup of coffee and watched as the established team made final preparations for the lunch service. The restaurant was fully booked and as soon as the first diners arrived the elaborate sequence began as Luke, Evelyn and Kermit worked together to ensure the meals were cooked to perfection and no one waited for their food. It was impressive and Jack was enthralled by it all, sorry to have to leave when Tyrone woke up. He was in the apartment kitchen, feeding the baby, when Ianto called to say he was leaving Cardiff. He was travelling by teleport and would arrive in under an hour. With some cajolery, Jack got Tyrone fed and cleaned up in time to walk to the teleport station and wait for Ianto.

"There he is, peanut, there's Grandtad." Jack was sitting on a bench with the boy standing on the seat beside him and waved Tyrone's hand in welcome. "Can you say 'Hello, Grandtad'?" he prompted.

"He'd be very clever if he could," remarked Ianto, coming up to stand in front of them. He had a bag full of notepads relating to the restaurant's finances over his shoulder and a large bag containing his own overnight things and some more clothes for Jack in his hand. "You take these and let me have him for a bit."

"I don't think I like that swap," commented Jack, hefting the heavy bags. He leant in and kissed his partner who did not pay a lot of attention, concentrating on his grandson instead. Knowing when he was beaten, Jack grinned and led the way to the apartment.

Bruce saw them pass the front of the restaurant and waved. There were three tables of diners left and two of these were getting ready to depart. Ten minutes later, he closed the door behind the last to leave and went into the kitchen. He was not surprised to find Luke had already gone upstairs and after checking the place was clear and seeing the staff out, he locked the back door and went to join him.

"Bruce, good to see you," said Ianto and went over to give the man a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. You're looking well."

"I am, disgustingly so. And I'm looking forward to spending the weekend, thanks for asking me." Ianto sat at the kitchen table beaming at everyone. It made a change for him to visit the children, usually it was the other way round.

"You're the one doing us a favour," pointed out Luke from the stove where he was finishing the tomato sauce for the pasta. "We really couldn't have managed without Dad these past few days and the weekend would have been impossible." He brought over the large dish of dressed pasta. "Help yourselves."

"Jo was about to explode this morning when we told her you were coming," laughed Bruce. "I don't think she'll let you out of her sight for the whole weekend."

Filling his plate, Ianto said, "That's fine with me. I can't wait to see her."

They talked as they ate, Jack giving Tyrone some bread to pull about - to eat or not - so he didn't feel left out. With the clearing up done, they settled in the living room and Ianto took the baby to cuddle, relishing the chance. When Luke and Bruce finally dragged themselves away to begin work again, Jack settled beside his partner on the couch and put an arm round him.

"I want a proper kiss now," he demanded, pulling him close. They embraced and kissed deeply, watched by Tyrone who was sitting on the floor sucking on a wooden spoon.

"Umm, want to take this to the bedroom?" suggested Ianto.

"Love to – but we can't. Got to go and get Jo and she gets uptight if no one's there." Jack pulled away and went to the baby who was walking off towards the playroom. "She needs more routine and security." He picked up Tyrone and put him in his chair.

"I have some thoughts on that but I don't know how Luke and Bruce will react. When would be a good time to talk to them?" The two men and the baby were at the front door by now.

"I doubt we'll see much of them tomorrow. Sunday?"

"Let's aim for Sunday morning, if you don't mind keeping the kids amused."

"No problem. Now, come on or we'll be late."

Jo exploded from the Playschool. Not only was it Friday, Grandtad should be waiting for her. She looked round wildly and … there he was, with Gramps. With a shriek, she ran to them and flung herself at her grandtad. "You're here, you're here!" she cried.

"I certainly am," laughed Ianto, picking her up and hugging her.

The children were looked after by their grandparents for the rest of the day and all four had a wonderful time. The adults enjoyed being responsible for young people again and found pleasure in the daily tasks of feeding, bathing and getting them ready for bed. The children adored being pampered and just a little bit spoiled and Jo was thrilled to be allowed to stay up later than usual and chatter with her gramps and grandtad. When the children were both in their beds, Jack and Ianto ate a light meal then settled together on the couch with soft music playing in the background.

"Tell me, Jack, how are things here at the moment without you to help out?" Ianto took hold of his partner's hand which was wandering.

"One word - chaos. This place was a complete tip," he gestured to the apartment, "and Luke was pretty down. Worn out I think."

"That's what I assumed. Do they get any time with the children?"

"Barely, and you've seen how anxious Jo gets. She's at an age when fitting in matters and this chaotic approach won't make it any better." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "But no nanny wants to work the weird hours Luke and Bruce need, not for long anyway."

Ianto sighed deeply. "I can't see how Luke and Bruce get any time together, other than when they're working."

"They don't." The two men sat in silence for several minutes, being aware of the problems facing their son and his partner did not mean they could solve them.

Stirring, Ianto turned to Jack a mischievous smile on his lips. "We haven't much time together this week ourselves. My bed's been very cold and lonely."

"Mine too." Jack's grin grew wider. "Let's do something about that."

On Saturday, Ianto was woken by the children being deposited in the bed by Jack. They all ate milk and cookies and made a lot of noise which woke Bruce who popped his head round the door. Seeing the children settled, he took a cup of coffee back to Luke and they managed some lazy lovemaking, a quiet start to a busy day. Leaving the children in their grandparents' care, Luke went to the restaurant to begin on prep while Bruce loaded up a hire flivver with the wedding food and departed for the venue on the other side of the city. The whole family did not meet up again until midnight when the restaurant closed. Luke had served fifty three for lunch and fifty two for dinner and Bruce had catered for seventy four wedding guests and done front of house in the restaurant during dinner service. Both were exhausted and, after the briefest exchange of pleasantries and a quick look at the sleeping children, took to their bed too tired to wonder what Ianto wanted to discuss so urgently the following morning.

Sunday was a more relaxed day as there was no lunch service to worry about. Jack looked after the children when they woke, as always enjoying this time when he could be alone with them. When Luke surfaced around eight, he took both children back to bed with him where they enjoyed an hour with their parents who had barely seen them the day before. Breakfast was taken at the kitchen table and was a jolly meal. By half past ten, the children needed to let off steam so Jack took them to the playground leaving the other three men to discuss restaurant business.

"What's this about, Ianto?" asked Bruce, settling on the couch beside Luke. "The figures show we're doing well."

"You are. You've been making steady increases in profits for the past three years and the critics have nothing but praise for you both." Ianto smiled at the two men sitting opposite him. "I knew my investment would be safe in your hands."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" put in Luke, as perplexed as his partner.

"You two are running yourselves ragged and your family is suffering." He held up a hand to forestall interruption. "I'm sorry to have to say it, but it's true. How would you have coped without your dad here these past few days? What would you have done with the children? And Jo is always anxious about getting to places on time."

Bruce glanced at Luke and saw the same guilt in his partner's face as he felt himself. They loved their children but were not there for them enough. He put a hand on Luke's, squeezing in reassurance. "We know. If you've got a way of giving us extra hours in the day, we're listening."

"I may have." Ianto paused, consulting a notepad. "Galileo has been open for three years now and like the Pantheon before it, you've made it into a successful business. Your own reputations are excellent within the restaurant industry too, you should be enjoying that success not drowning in it."

"How?" asked Luke, always uncomfortable with praise.

"The figures show that, in the restaurant, Monday and Tuesday are your least busy days and Thursday through to Saturday your busiest. The outside catering is hugely popular and profitable too, with the busiest time during the summer months."

"That would be the weddings," said Bruce.

"Right. When I set up Jones the Coffee I had a slow start but then it suddenly took off and I could barely keep up with business coming my way. Against all the advice, I decided not to expand but to contract, to concentrate on the core business and ensure the quality of the product. Doing that meant I had time for you kids as you grew up, Luke, otherwise I'd have been working twenty four hours a day. It also enhanced the company's reputation and when I was ready to expand, slowly, I had people in place to help me." He paused. "I suggest that you pull back too."

Luke looked from his dad to his partner and back again. This was a totally new idea. Success to him meant being busy and generating more demand, not contracting. "I don't know," he began hesitatingly.

"I'm not sure either," added Bruce, "but what's your idea?" He was sure Ianto had one and recognised the older man was much more experienced in business than he and Luke.

"I have two suggestions for the restaurant, one for the outside catering and a general one. Restaurant first. I suggest you change your opening hours and don't open on Sunday and Monday at all." He saw the look of shock on both the other men's faces but ploughed on. "Serve lunch only on Tuesday and Wednesday with both lunch and dinner on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Also, employ someone to do front of house – it's a waste of Bruce's skills for him to be schmoozing the customers." He went on before the others could comment. "I think you, Luke, should have formal responsibility for the restaurant and you, Bruce, for the outside catering which should be built up but with a limit of two functions a month."

"Only two?" protested Bruce. "You've just said, we have most business in the summer."

"Then look for events in the other months. People have parties for all sorts of occasions - birthdays, anniversaries and lots more. You could use the restaurant for some of those on the days it's not open otherwise. You need to think wider than just weddings, Bruce. My final idea will seem at odds with what I've just said but I'm going to say it anyway." Ianto looked from one to the other, knowing they were still recovering from his earlier ideas. "I believe your long term goal should be to have a chain of restaurants where your food can be enjoyed by more people."

There was stunned silence. Luke looked at Bruce and didn't know what to say. He had expected the normal chat with his dad about the restaurant's performance and a general pat on the back for increasing profits but instead had been presented with a whole new plan for the way ahead. He was also well aware of the implied criticism of he and Bruce as parents and it was that which hurt most and which he chose to address first.

"We know we don't spend a lot of time with the kids," he said slowly, "but it's not because we don't want to. We need a reliable nanny to take up the slack, like you and Dad had."

"I know. And I know you've tried hard to find someone, I hope you do. But with the new opening hours I propose you'd have at least two clear days and two more afternoons and evenings except for the odd function." He saw they were still trying to take in what he had proposed. "Let me make some coffee while you two think about what I've said. I know it's a lot to take in."

-ooOoo-

In the playground, located within a park, Jack was having a wonderful time. Jo was on the climbing wall under expert supervision leaving him to watch her admiringly and look after Tyrone who was almost submerged in a pool full of balls and bricks. These were the sorts of activities that the children should be experiencing with their parents and it made him sad to think of all the moments Luke and Bruce were missing. They would never come again, as he well knew. The night before Ianto had outlined his thoughts on the restaurant and Jack hoped Ianto would be able to persuade Luke and Bruce to at least give them a try.

"Captain Harkness?" Jack turned to see a woman standing beside him, smiling in recognition. "It is you."

"Ah?" For a moment Jack did not recognise her. "Marci! Goodness, what a surprise." He hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I live just round the corner now and on such a beautiful day I thought a walk in the park would do me good. What about you? I know you've left Torchwood but have you left Cardiff too?"

"No," he laughed, "Ianto and I are staying with Luke and Bruce. They live a block or two that way." He pointed. "I'm on babysitting duty." He gestured to the playground and saw that Tyrone was clambering out of the pool of balls. "Oops, have to rescue this one." He went over and picked up the baby."

"He's cute," admired Marci. "How old is he?"

"Now you're asking. About eighteen months I think. His name's Tyrone and Jocasta – Jo - is the one at the top of the wall in yellow. She's four." Jack waved to the girl who was looking in his direction.

"I'd forgotten Luke had children now, mind you I can't remember the last time I saw him." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "We're all growing up."

"Tell me about you, Marci. Your dad told me you and Rollo had split up, I was sorry to hear that." Marci was the eldest daughter of Olly and Konni Grandew and, Jack realised after a quick calculation, she must be thirty years old. Another reminder of time passing very fast.

She shrugged. "It was mutual. After ten years we realised that the only thing keeping us together was habit. We didn't have kids, he didn't want them." She reached a hand to stroke Tyrone's cheek. The baby grinned at her and put out his arms, leaning towards her and she took him willingly. "Well, hello Tyrone." She held him close.

"I see I've been abandoned for someone new." Jack looked over and saw Jo was climbing down the wall. "Looks like Jo has finished scaling Everest for today. Do you have time to join us for a drink?"

"I'd like that." The two of them walked towards the climbing wall and watched as Jo manoeuvred down the last few feet and was released from her harness. Marci held Tyrone who was content to play with the collar of her shirt.

"That was great, Gramps," said Jo, running up. "Who are you?" she asked Marci, seeing no reason to rein in her curiosity.

"Hey, mind your manners," reprimanded Jack. "This is Marci, she's Aunt Konni and Uncle Olly's daughter. Marci, this rude little girl is Jocasta."

"I'm not rude!" she protested. "And everyone calls me Jo."

"Hello, Jo, nice to meet you." Marci smiled at her. "You looked very good on the climbing wall. I don't think I could have done that." She knew that a bit of flattery was likely to smooth the introduction.

"It was hard," said Jo seriously, "but it was fun too."

Jack grinned, amused by her tone of voice. "How about a drink, young lady? Marci's agreed to join us."

"Yes, please. Can I have elderflower? And a cookie? I 'spect Ty would like a cookie too."

"I expect he would. Let's go then."

He took Tyrone and put him in his chair and Jo held Marci's hand as the four of them crossed the playground to some benches and tables set under trees where a small café had been set up. Leaving Marci and the children at a table, Jack bought juice for them all and some brownies and cookies. When he got back to the table, Jo was in earnest discussion with Marci about Playschool and Tyrone was happily chewing on his fingers. With the drinks and goodies distributed, Jo fell silent concentrating on her chocolate brownie while Tyrone made a mess with a cookie.

"What brought you to London from Singapore?" Jack asked Marci, sipping his juice.

"I wanted a change and to be nearer the family – but not too near! Mum and Dad have been great but I didn't want to stay in Cardiff with them. A friend told me about the apartment here and I took it, on an impulse really. Been here a month now."

"Found a job? You'll have to forgive me but I can't remember what you do."

Marci smiled ruefully. "Well, actually I'm trying something new. I want to write children's books and I thought being quiet and away from distractions would help but I've got total writer's block. I'm looking for a job – accountancy I suppose, it's what I did with Rollo – to see if that helps but not found one that would also give me time to write."

"I like books," interrupted Jo who had been listening with interest. She liked the woman even on such short acquaintance and felt quite at liberty to join the conversation. "_Baster_ is my favourite."

"He was one of mine too," laughed Marci.

They went into a discussion of books while Jack broke off bits of a brownie and gave them to the baby with another drink of juice. As he listened, Jack was remembering Marci as a young girl. She had been bright and bubbly and now, while seemingly perfectly content, she had lost some of that optimism of youth that she should still have at her age. He recalled more of Rollo, her ex-husband, a self-centred man that her parents had never liked; she was probably well rid of him. Thinking of that reminded him of something. She had been twenty one when she had married and had just graduated.

"Marci," he said urgently, interrupting her discussion with Jo, "didn't you train to be a nanny?"

-ooOoo-

In the apartment, Luke and Bruce had been discussing Ianto's suggestions for the future of their business and coming to see they had merit. At first Bruce had been concerned about losing profits, his main criterion of success, but had gradually come to realise that he could build up the outside catering and bring in more from that. He was also keen on expanding with more restaurants if they could find or train the people to run them. Luke was less of a businessman and had needed to be reassured that the standards of their food would not be compromised and that he would still be able to experiment and develop new dishes. He had immediately seen the advantages to the family as a whole and welcomed those.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ianto when the discussion was starting to cover old ground again. "Do you want to try some or all of the proposals?"

"Yes, all of them," said Bruce firmly. "You're right, Ianto, it's the way to go."

"Luke?"

After a moment's hesitation, Luke smiled and said, "Yes, I want to try it too provided I can still be involved in the cooking."

"You'll be our trump card," enthused Bruce. "Executive chef in charge of a string of restaurants. You'll be up there with Maitre Francois and Maitre Michel!"

"Don't run before you can walk," laughed Ianto, relaxing now it looked as if they were both on side. "First thing would be to find some talented and reliable young chefs to train and give you the breathing space you need."

"We can talk to Maitre Francois, see who's coming through his course," said Bruce immediately. "We could do that next month, when we're in France."

"That's supposed to be a holiday," protested Luke.

"One afternoon of business won't hurt. And we could start the new hours here when we re-open."

"Yes. That should give us time to find someone for front of house too." Luke was becoming almost as enthusiastic as his partner. Then he remembered and his optimism wavered. "But hang on, we can't do any of this without reliable childcare."

"You're right," said Ianto, sorry to see their enthusiasm blunted. The three men were discussing the options, including having the children live with Jack and Ianto for part of the week, when the front door opened and Jo burst through.

"Daddy, Papa, this is Marci. She's going to be our nanny," she announced.

In the coming months, Luke and Bruce's home life settled into a routine with Marci the lynchpin of their working arrangements. She was happy to work the hours they needed and to use her free time to start writing, spurred into creativity by the stimulus of the children. The resulting book was published by Holly's company in 4739 and was the first of many. The restaurant continued to be a success and the outside functions made up the slight dip in profits. The following year Luke and Bruce opened a new restaurant and another every year for the next three years at which point Ianto bequeathed his interest in the business to them.

* * *

_Next time, Ianto prepares to retire ..._


	14. Letting Go

_Ianto is getting ready to retire from Jones the Coffee ..._

* * *

**Letting Go** – _January 4741, Cardiff_

Now the time had come Ianto was finding it harder than he had imagined to leave Jones the Coffee. He had originally planned to retire as CEO the year before but had put it off, making the excuse that Jonty was not ready to take over. During the recent Christmas break, when Jack and he had reviewed The Plan, it had become obvious that this was a fudge and while Jack had not pressed him to retire, Ianto had resolved to make the break. Staying on was not going to help. Jack had taken the plunge and after a rocky first year was now enjoying his leisure time. And, truth be told, Ianto was envious of the visits his partner made to the children and grandchildren. Ianto wanted to spend time with them too.

So that was why he was standing at his office window looking out over the Cardiff landscape waiting for Jonty to join him. He had a speech all ready, had worked on it for some days now, but even so he was nervous of the reaction he would get. There was no guarantee Jonty would want to take over. He had completed his internship and become a valuable Marketing Director, but would he want the added responsibilities of becoming CEO? He was capable of doing it - and doing it well - and Ianto hoped with all his heart that he would agree. Ianto had built up Jones the Coffee from nothing and he wanted it to stay in the family if possible. But if Jonty did not want to take over the other grandchildren were too young to be considered and, having made his decision to step down, Ianto did not want to delay any longer. He would have to look for an outsider.

"Sir, Mr Permink is here to see you." The secretary's voice from the comms cut across Ianto's thoughts and he moved to his desk.

"Ask him to come in and then I'm not to be disturbed." Standing, he waited until the door whooshed open and smiled when Jonty appeared. He was a shade under six feet tall and slim in the suits he had taken to wearing to work. His blonde hair and light colouring made him look younger than his twenty four years but Ianto had seen the steel in his character, inherited from Holly. "Jonty, thanks for coming to see me. Let's sit over there." He gestured to some easy chairs under the windows. "Coffee?"

"Please. Nice and milky." He grinned, knowing what his grandtad thought of milky coffees – not much! He sat down, undoing his jacket and getting comfortable.

Ianto made the coffees, an indulgence when he had a secretary but he liked doing it, and carried them over putting them on the small table and taking his own seat. "I expect you're wondering what this is all about," he began, smiling at Jonty.

"Sure am. It's like being called into the Principal's office at the Academy." Jonty sipped his coffee, his eyes watching his grandtad but still unable to read his face. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. No, there's nothing wrong." Ianto drank some of his own strong, black coffee and decided that his speech was all wrong. This was his grandson, his eldest grandchild, and speeches would be totally wrong in this situation. "I want to make you an offer."

"Sounds intriguing. Going to send me to Argentina to run the coffee plantation?" he joked. "I'd like that."

"No. I'd like to you to take over as CEO when I step down later this year." Ianto watched the young man and smiled at his stunned expression. "Careful, you'll spill your coffee and even milky coffee deserves to be drunk not wasted."

Jonty put down the cup and continued to stare at his grandfather. He could not believe what he was hearing. His grandtad was retiring? Leaving the company he had built up and made such a success? And he wanted him – Jonty – to take over? It was unbelievable. "I don't … I don't understand."

"Ever since your gramps retired I've been planning to join him so we can spend some time together. I would have stepped down when he did but I wanted to keep Jones the Coffee in the family, if I could. Your mother, uncles and aunt were already established in their careers so I looked at the next generation and specifically to you, Jonty." He paused and leant forward. "I was delighted when you came here for your internship and then decided to stay. You've learnt this business from the bottom up and you're liked and respected. I know you'd do a great job as CEO, take this company where it needs to go over the coming decades. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know what to say, you've really taken me by surprise, Grandtad." He gulped in air and let it out again in a gasp.

Ianto chuckled and sat back, coffee cup in hand. "I can see that. Let's talk it through a bit. I think you know my role in the company well enough to understand that there's a lot of responsibility. You'd be setting the agenda for the company, ensuring it continued to thrive in new markets and with new products. Of course, you'd have the Directors to advise you and to help put your plans into operation. I've also found it important to keep a finger on the pulse of the company, to be aware of what's going on at the lower levels and to ensure that the franchise holders and suppliers are all treated as fairly as they deserve to be." He finished his coffee and placed the cup on the table. "As a private company, I'd be transferring sixty per cent of the business to you so you would have a controlling interest. The remainder would be split equally between your mother, Uncle Owain, Uncle Luke and Aunt Minda but they'd have no say in how you run the company and, while you remained CEO, they'd only be able to sell their share to one another or to you or pass it on to their children. I want it to remain in the family as long as possible."

Jonty was staggered. If he accepted he would be a very rich young man, Jones the Coffee was one of the largest companies on Earth, but along with wealth comes responsibility and he wondered if he was ready - if he wanted - that just yet. He looked across at his grandtad and knew that he wore his responsibilities lightly but they were heavy. Hundreds of thousands of people either worked directly for the company or relied on it for their livelihoods including suppliers like Giovanni Petrelli who was a long-standing family friend. He, Jonty, could be making decisions that affected them all, maybe adversely. Did he want that?

When there been silence for some minutes, Jonty found his voice. "I am so … honoured you would even think of me as your successor. But do you have to leave?"

"I want to leave, Jonty, it's time for someone else to take the reins. I've been doing this for almost fifty years and it's time to step aside." He smiled mischievously. "However, I wouldn't say no if you wanted me to stay on as a consultant. Just to keep a watching brief and be a sounding board when you needed one, not to interfere. If you decide to take it on, then you'll be the one in charge."

"Can we just talk a bit more about what you do, I mean day to day?" He rolled his eyes. "You make it all look so easy, Grandtad, but I'm sure I don't know half of the things you're involved in."

They talked for an hour as Ianto outlined his role in the company. He told it as it was, no sugar coating or obfuscation; if Jonty was going to take over he had to know exactly what was involved. They also covered timing. Ianto proposed to retire in June, on Jonty's twenty fifth birthday, after a four month handover period during which the young man would take on more and more responsibility. Ianto also explained that he wanted Jonty to agree to stay as CEO for at least ten years.

"It all sounds great," admitted Jonty finally, "and I am really honoured to be asked. But, well, what if I decide it's not for me? What happens then?"

"I shall leave this year whatever happens. If you don't take over then I'll look to one of the other Directors, probably Tarquin. He's got the experience and he'd keep the company profitable. No one would know you turned down the role - I want that clear now, this discussion is between us and must remain so. No one else must feel they were second best – and you can carry on as you are now. I'd split control of the company between your mother, uncles, aunt and you equally; you'd all get twenty per cent."

Jonty was nodding. "I agree about Tarquin, he's got so much more experience than me."

"But not your initiative and flair. That's what the company needs if it's to grow and develop. I don't want it to stay the same, I want it to move on, to change." Ianto leant forward again. "Tell me, what are your first thoughts? Do you want it?"

After a pause, Jonty said, "I don't know, Grandtad, really I don't. On the one hand, I'd love to get my teeth into it, have the power to move into new markets. And I know how much faith you've shown in me to make the offer. But, on the other hand, I'm not sure I could do it and it's a tremendous commitment. I'd not be able to go clubbing as much as I do now!"

"Well, cutting down on that wouldn't be a bad thing." Ianto smiled at the memory of Jonty's many late nights. "Look, I don't want you to make a decision now. It's Thursday, that's why I chose today to broach this with you. Take the weekend to think about it. As I said before, I'd like to keep this between you and me. Your Gramps knows but no one else, not even your mother, so don't mention it to anyone. We'll be at Ogmore if you want to discuss anything, just call or come down. But I'd like to know your answer early next week. I'll be back in the office on Tuesday so that gives you four days. Think that'll be long enough?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. One final thing, if you decide not to accept I will understand. I don't want you to take this on if you'd rather explore other options. You're a bright young man, there are other companies out there that would love to have you. Or maybe you'd rather build up something of your own. If you do, just say so." He stood up. "Now, I've kept you long enough and you have lots to think about."

"I certainly have," admitted Jonty, his mind buzzing with the possibilities that were being offered him. "Grandtad, I just want to say, I really am … overwhelmed that you've even thought of me as a successor." Impulsively, he hugged the older man.

"You've earned it, cariad, you've earned it." Ianto patted his grandson's back and the two men parted. They walked to the office door and it opened to reveal the outer office.

"Oh, sir," said Ianto's secretary, looking up with a smile. "There was a message from Captain Harkness for you both. He asked if you and Mr Permink could get home early tonight. He said it's not an emergency but he would like to see you both."

"Oh, well, I was about to leave anyway," said Ianto, surprised. "What about you, Jonty?"

"I don't think I'll get much work done tonight." He had too much to think about to concentrate on packaging designs. "I could clear my desk and leave in, say, half an hour?"

"Fine. I'll come by your office and we can travel together. I wonder what your gramps is up to?"

After a brisk walk through the city, both men resolutely talking of non-work matters, they arrived at the apartment. Jonty dumped his coat and bag inside the door of his suite and then accompanied his grandtad into the apartment.

"Jack? Jonty's here, what was so urgent?" called Ianto as he hung up his coat.

"We have a visitor." Jack appeared from the kitchen smiling, a man following more diffidently behind him.

"Dad," said Jonty, shocked. They had not met for six years, the last time Stu Permink had been on Earth. "Dad!" he cried more enthusiastically and strode forward, wrapping his arms round the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought a production to the Miami Drama Festival," replied Stu, his voice choked with emotion. He loved his son, his only child, and they kept in touch as best they could when separated by light-years of space. "Wasn't sure I'd make it to Cardiff so didn't want to say anything. Oh, it is so good to see you!" He had taken a step back and was holding Jonty by the upper arms, looking him up and down. "Look at you, in your suit and all grown up."

"I'm twenty four, Dad," laughed Jonty, a few tears running down his face.

The emotion was thick between them and Stu had to turn away. "Ianto, good to see you too." He went forward and the two men hugged.

"And you. You're looking well." In fact Stu was looking old, much older than his fifty nine years but Ianto had always been tactful. "The theatre must be doing well if you've brought a production here."

"Yeah, not so bad. It took a while but we're getting there."

"What are we doing standing around in the hallway," put in Jack who had been standing to one side watching the greetings. "Stu's only got one night and I've told him he must stay here. I fact, I've been trying to persuade him to have supper with us. Jonty, see if you can make him say 'yes'."

"You have to stay, Dad. Just one night, is that all the time you have?" Jonty was disappointed and it showed on his face.

"Yes, Jonty, I'm sorry. I have to get back to Miami by midday tomorrow." He hesitated, "But if you've got other plans …"

"They'll be changed," insisted Ianto, laughing. "No arguments, Jonty, you're staying in tonight and eating with us. Now, take your Dad and show him your suite. You two need to get reacquainted. Jack, how long is supper?"

"Haven't started it yet, got distracted. How about an hour?" he suggested, looking at Jonty and Stu. "That long enough?"

"That'll be fine, thanks, Gramps. Come on, Dad." Jonty took his father's arm and led him to the adjacent suite.

As soon as the door closed behind them Ianto turned to Jack. "Come on, tell me exactly what's been happening."

Conversation over supper was a bit stilted at first, as it often is when virtual strangers are present. But as the meal progressed, everyone loosened up. Stu told them about the theatre he had founded on New California fifteen years before and Jonty talked about his life and work. Ianto and Jack filled him in on the family. Mentioning Holly was not easy but Jack, and Ianto to a lesser degree, was not prepared to act as if she did not exist. It was easier when Ianto waxed lyrical about the newest grandchildren, twins (a boy and a girl) born to Owain and Alys and two years old the following week. The four men repaired to the living room and Ianto poured Martian brandy for them all and the mood became mellow. After half an hour or so, Ianto nudged Jack.

"Come on, let's leave these two to chat without us. They have a lot of catching up to do." He made to get up.

"No, you shouldn't be the ones moving. Come back to my place, Dad."

"Here, take this with you," said Jack, holding out the half full bottle of brandy. "Let your dad back in when he's ready for his bed."

"Will do. Thanks." Jonty and Stu left.

"I wonder what he really wants," mused Ianto, sipping his drink and snuggling further into Jack's arms.

"Who? Stu?"

"Of course Stu! I don't think this is just a visit to catch up."

He was right. In the suite, Jonty and his father relaxed in the main room and spent a couple of hours drinking more tots of brandy and talking about this and that. Stu's life revolved around the theatre. He had not had any serious relationships after the break up with Holly and had moved away from Earth to get over the resentment he felt at her affair. At one point, he had contemplated insisting that Jonty accompany him but had known he would not win a custody battle, not when Holly would have Jack Harkness to back her. Stu's life had been lonely and one of constant regret and he would have been an even more embittered man if not for the theatre and the actors he had discovered and trained.

As he sat in the well appointed suite, remembering it had been designed to accommodate the family nanny, he felt a wave of self-pity. His place on New California was not much larger than this and certainly not as luxurious. Yet his son was at home here and used to the advantages that status, power and wealth could bring him. He was a successful businessman and that was all due to Holly's parents, not to him – Stu – the father who should have provided for his son. He drank some more brandy, listening to Jonty's amusing tales of clubbing and girlfriends and was glad he had come. If he did not act now he would lose this boy for good. Emboldened by the brandy, he decided to make one last throw of the dice and try to win him back.

"Jonty, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh yes?" The young man was feeling very relaxed from the brandy. He drank a fair bit normally and could hold his liquor so he was not drunk just … in a very good mood.

"I've missed you these past years, son. It's been pretty lonely. I never had another family, you're all I've got. Life on New California is good and I think you'd like it. Would you consider coming back with me?"

Jonty smiled indulgently, not yet catching the earnestness in his father's voice. "Can't take a holiday at present, Dad. Too much work on but maybe later in the year, or next." _Depending on whether I take up Grandtad's offer_, he thought.

"I wasn't meaning a holiday." Stu sat forward in his chair, gripping the brandy glass tightly. "I want you to come and make your life there. With me. The theatre needs someone to take charge of admin. It's a good job and we could work together, get to know one another properly."

Jonty stared at him and could only think that two job offers in one day was too much for anyone to handle. He listened distractedly as his father continued to extol the virtues of the job, the theatre and the planet he now called home. "Stop, Dad," he said after about ten minutes. "Let me get this straight. You want me to leave Earth and come with you to run your theatre for you?"

"Yes," enthused Stu, encouraged. "We could have a great life together."

"We could have had one for the past twenty years!" pointed out Jonty sarcastically, getting to his feet and pacing the small room. "Why now? Why this wish to be together all of a sudden?"

"I've always wanted it, Jonty, always. Your mother - "

"Don't start on that, Dad, just don't start. I am not taking sides in whatever happened between you and Mum. If you wanted me so badly, why did you leave Earth and hardly ever contact me? Huh!?"

Stu was taken aback by his son's reaction, surprised at the strength of feeling, and put it down to Holly's influence. "I had to make a life for myself after your mother broke her marriage vows," he said forcefully, ignoring Jonty's look of disgust. "I tried to keep you close but in the end I couldn't fight any longer. Her family was too strong for me to fight so, yes, I did leave you. But now I've got something to offer you, a new life."

"Keep me close!? You know what I remember when I was growing up? I remember you always putting your work first, not being able to see me because there was a production to be set up. Or if you did find time, we'd end up at the theatre to sort out some problem or other. Mum always put me first, still does, and Gramps and Grandtad took me in and raised me when you," he pointed a finger at the older man, "out of sheer bloody mindedness wouldn't let me stay with her. All this self-pity about Mum and 'her family' is bullshit. A child hanging on your coat-tails would have meant you had no time for your precious theatre but now, now I can be useful, you suddenly want me again." He was breathing hard but pleased to have said what he had, it was the truth.

"That's not true, Jonty," began Stu but the young man cut him off.

"Of course it is! You've been on Earth for two weeks but you didn't even tell me. The trip must have been planned for months, yet you weren't sure you'd be able to squeeze me in?" He made a disgusted sound. "No, you just show up on the doorstep when you only have one night. What if I'd been away? Did you think of that?"

"I really couldn't be sure of finding time to get here - " tried Stu again but was interrupted once more.

"But if you'd contacted me, I could have come to you! Miami's practically on the doorstep." Jonty shook his head in resignation, his anger abating. "It's the same as always, Dad, the theatre comes first."

"I'm sorry you see it that way," said Stu stiffly. He was wondering how to salvage the situation. "Whatever's happened in the past, can't we put it behind us? I am your father and I do love you, whatever you may think. I'd like the chance to get you know better."

Jonty stood looking at him and saw a tired, bitter man whose only achievements lay in his work. He had no talent for making friends or maintaining a relationship. He wondered what his vibrant, outgoing and capable mother had seen in this man all those years ago; they were complete opposites now. Jonty had some sympathy for his father but not enough to go and work with him, regardless of what he may decide about the other job offer he'd received that day.

"I'd like that too, Dad, but I can't give up my life here. I have friends, family and I can't leave them behind." He moved closer and smiled. "I'd like to come for a holiday. When you're not busy with the theatre and can show me the delights of New California."

"You won't change your mind?"

"No."

"Okay." Stu was disappointed and refused to believe the boy had come up with his arguments on his own. In his self-centred way, he put it down to the influence of Holly and her family. Jonty had been with them too long, it was hardly surprising he took their opinions as his own. Stu was not going to give up, he'd try again some other time. "It's late, I'd better go. Will I see you in the morning?"

"I'll come through and have breakfast with you. What time do you have to leave?"

Jonty put an arm round his father's shoulders and led him back to the main apartment, letting him in before returning to his suite. He reached for the bottle of brandy and poured himself a large measure – it had been one hell of a day.

At four o'clock, Stu woke and felt the full effects of the night spent drinking. After visiting the bathroom, he padded through the huge apartment to the kitchen for a bottle of water and found Jack sitting at the table, using a portable screen. "Oh, hello."

"Hi, Stu. Can't sleep?" Jack looked up and closed the screen.

"Just the brandy catching up with me," he grimaced. "Okay if I get some water?"

"Help yourself. Would you like me to make you a coffee?"

"No thanks, this will be fine." He held up the bottle of water and hesitated before joining Jack at the table. He took a long swallow. "That's better."

"What do you think of Jonty then?" asked Jack, keen to find out more now Ianto had alerted him to a possible ulterior motive for the visit. The pair of them had speculated about it for most of the evening but come to no firm conclusions.

"He's changed, grown up I suppose." Stu drank some more water, avoiding looking at Jack.

"Kids have a habit of doing that," replied Jack lightly. "We're very proud of him, he's a fine young man."

"Well he's what you made him." Stu did not try to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stu closed his eyes and debated with himself whether to continue the conversation. He liked Jack, always had, but he was Holly's dad and therefore far from disinterested. But Stu needed to talk to someone. "He's not my son anymore. He's … a Jones, through and through."

"What did you expect? You're the one who left, Stu. Don't blame us for the way we brought up the son you left behind." Jack was not prepared to be criticised for how they had raised Jonty, the boy had done far better with them than he would have with his father.

"I had no choice."

"You could have stayed. If Cardiff was too small for you there were plenty of other jobs on Earth you could have taken. And you could have made more of an effort to see your son."

"It would have been the same. Living with his mother, and you, how could it have been any different?"

Jack shook his head in disgust in much the same way as his grandson had only hours before. "Change the record, Stu, I've been hearing this one for too long. Are you really trying to say that it was Holly's fault you lost touch with your son?"

"She ruined my life, Jack."

"Bullshit!" Jack stood up, picking up the portable screen and tucking it under his arm. "It's about time you stopped blaming her and everyone else for your own failings. Take some responsibility for once in your life." He made to leave then turned and asked, "Why did you come here?"

"To offer Jonty a job, to ask him to come home with me."

Jack laughed shortly; the poor boy had job offers coming at him thick and fast. "What did he say?"

"He turned me down." Stu managed to raise his eyes and meet Jack's gaze. Not liking the satisfaction he saw in the other man's expression, he looked away.

"Not surprised. I'll see you at breakfast."

Jack left the room and strode to the bedroom. He was angry and yet sad at the same time. Stu Permink had made some bad choices in his life and his weak character had let him down in everything but his working life. With Holly he had had a chance, without her he was nothing. Jack was pleased Jonty had refused the job offer and wondered how it would affect his decision about Jones the Coffee. He looked down at Ianto lying curled up in the bed, deep asleep, and thought of waking him before thinking better of it. He'd tell him in the morning.

At breakfast, the four men were determined to be polite and pleasant as they ate their meal and chatted about this and that. Jonty was the first to leave, having to get to work, and he hugged his father and promised to call him. He did not want to lose contact with him no matter how pathetic the man appeared. Once Jonty had gone, there was nothing to keep Stu and he left shortly afterwards on his way back to Miami. Jack and Ianto packed the few things they would need at Ogmore and were relieved to get away, determined to relax and enjoy a few days of solitude.

The weekend was a long one for Jonty. He met up with friends on the Friday night and partied as usual. On Saturday, he took a trip to London to see a girl who had moved there and who he quite liked. They had a good day together and Jonty ended up staying the night, travelling back on Sunday afternoon. All the time he was thinking about the offer to take over Jones the Coffee, waking in the morning determined to accept and by the evening doubting he could tackle the job and determined to decline. That Sunday evening he stayed in, refusing an invitation to supper, and methodically assessed the pros and cons of becoming CEO. As he chewed on raw vegetables, the pro side started to outweigh the con and for the first time he went to bed determined to accept. He didn't change his mind the next day when he made a special effort to walk through the Jones the Coffee offices and to talk to the people working there. The company was a good one and he wanted to ensure its future, to take it to new heights if he could. It mattered to him and he would not be happy if someone else took charge.

On Monday evening he heard his grandparents return from Ogmore and after giving them an hour to settle in, he buzzed for entry – having learnt it was better not to disturb them unexpectedly. The door was opened by Jack who smiled delightedly.

"Hey there, soldier, come on in."

Ianto looked up from the couch where he was going through messages on a portable screen. "Jonty, good to see you. Not out this evening?"

"No, I was in yesterday too."

"Oh my, the clubs of Cardiff will be sending out search parties," joked Jack. "Want a coffee? Or something stronger?"

"Not right now. I wanted to have a word, if I could, with both of you." He stood irresolute, hands bunched in his trouser pockets, and took a deep breath.

"What it is, sweetheart?" asked Ianto concerned.

"Yes, the answer's yes. I'd like to take over the company." He let a great sigh, relieved at having committed himself yet terrified at what he was taking on.

"Good on you, Jonty," cried Jack and slapped him on the back.

Ianto rose and hugged him, unable to speak. It was what he had dreamed of, had planned these past ten years or more and he was overcome. The company would be in good hands, family hands. Eventually he managed to say huskily, "Thank you, cariad."

"This calls for a celebration. I'll get the champagne," announced Jack and went off to the kitchen where a bottle was always kept in the fridge. When he returned, Ianto was sitting back on the couch with Jonty opposite him, both of them looking shell shocked. "Here we go," he said, handing round the glasses. "To Jonty, the new CEO of Jones the Coffee." They drank the toast and Jonty finally smiled.

"I have one condition," he said. "Grandtad, I'll only accept if you become lifetime President. I can't do this without knowing you'll be there to give me advice and save me from making an ass of myself." Jonty looked across at his grandtad, sitting next to his gramps. He loved these men very much and owed them everything.

"Very wise," commented Jack, knowing that Ianto would welcome the continuing involvement in the company. "Ianto?" he prompted.

"I accept." They clinked glasses again and drank another toast to the new President.

"Gods, that was the hardest decision I have ever had to make," said Jonty, laughing and sitting back. He was relaxed for the first time for days. "I had another job offer, you know, the same day you made this one, from Dad. He wanted me to go back with him and run his theatre."

"We know. Your dad told me," replied Jack. "You're a man in demand." He put an arm round Ianto's shoulders and beamed, The Plan was step further advanced.

Jonty looked surprised. "He told you? You never said anything."

"You had to make up your own mind, Jonty," put in Ianto. "I can't say how delighted I am you decided as you have but it can't have been easy to turn down your dad."

"It was very easy, actually." Jonty took a sip of his champagne. "Accepting your job was much harder. Can I tell anyone yet?"

They talked about this and agreed to keep it secret a little longer, until Ianto and Jack had spoken to Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda and explained what was happening. The family were delighted with the news, especially Holly, and Ianto made the announcement to the Directors of Jones the Coffee at the February board meeting, starting the handover to Jonty immediately afterwards. When Jonty spoke to his father to give him the news, Stu Permink finally let go of his dreams of his son ever joining him. Contact between the pair continued sporadically for the next few years, always initiated by Jonty, but eventually died out.

Ianto's last day in the office was in June, Jonty's twenty fifth birthday. It was an emotional day for both of them but made more bearable for Ianto by his continuing role as non-executive President. The family gathered at Ogmore to welcome him home to a well-deserved 'retirement' and a week later Jack took him on a secretly planned trip to the Tissa Beach Resort in Sri Lanka where the two spent a month doing very little.

* * *

_Don't forget to review, I love getting your feedback._


	15. Cup Final

_The Geordies have reached the Youth Cup final and the family are going to watch ..._

* * *

**Cup Final** – _May 4743, Cardiff, London and Paris_

Cardiff was dull and wet when Jack and Ianto landed in the large flivver on the roof of the apartment building on Friday afternoon. With the craft secured, Jack shut off the engine and looked out to see Caronne waiting in the doorway leading down. She waved but at nine and half years old was wise enough to wait in the dry for her grandfathers to come to her.

"Hello, Gramps. Hello, Grandtad." She hugged them both and led them down to the apartment that had once been theirs.

Jack and Ianto now lived permanently at Ogmore and had handed over the family apartment to Minda and Breellan and their girls. As there was still plenty of room, the rest of family used it as open house whenever they were in the city and Jack and Ianto had permanent use of the suite that Jonty had occupied until he had moved out. The whole family still referred to this place as home.

"I'm ready but Dem is taking ages," explained Caronne as they entered the apartment. "They're here," she called out.

Running footsteps sounded down the bedroom corridor and six year old Demeter hurtled out and flung herself at Ianto. "Grandtad!" she cried. She wrapped her arms round him and received a big kiss.

"Dem, how lovely to see you," said Ianto, holding her close. "Are you ready yet?"

"No," she shook her mousey curls, "I don't know what to take." She went over to her gramps and hugged him. "Gramps, kiss."

Jack gave her a smacker. "Can I help with the packing? Or do you want Grandtad?" he asked.

She looked from one to the other, her index finger against her lips as she concentrated hard. "Grandtad," she said finally, taking his hand.

"Good choice," laughed Jack. "Don't be long, we've got to get Ty yet." He watched Ianto and the little girl go off and put an arm round Caronne's shoulders. "Is Mummy here?"

"In the kitchen. I'll go and get my bag." She skipped off and Jack wandered along the familiar corridor to the kitchen. The apartment looked different with Minda and Breellan's furniture and possessions strewn around. It also wasn't as tidy as it had been when in Ianto's care: Minda was neat but had accepted that Breellan never would be so had compromised. In the kitchen he found Minda. "Hello, petal."

"Dad. I heard you but I was just in the middle of this." She looked up briefly and then back to the saucepan she was stirring. "How are you? And Tad?"

"We're fine. The girls are in fine form." He stood by the stove and peered into the saucepan. "What's that?"

"It's supposed to be the sauce for a carbonara but I think it's gone wrong somehow. Oh, where's Luke when I need him?" she laughed. She put the saucepan to one side. "I'll start again. The girls are so excited about this weekend you'll have your hands full." She wiped her hands on a cloth and leant forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

"You and Bree planning anything?" He had taken the saucepan and was stirring the sauce. "This needs more cream."

"Since when are you the expert?" she joked but passed him the jug. "And Bree and I are going to have a long, lazy weekend without kids to wake us up at some ungodly hour." This was said with feeling. "I want to see the new exhibition at the Gallery and I'm sure we'll find a concert to attend."

"You'll be missing a treat." The sauce was coming together under his more skilled attention. Minda was a whizz at all things mechanical but a dunce in the kitchen.

"I attended plenty of soccer matches when Owain was playing," she countered.

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the children and Ianto, with the nanny, Ena, hovering in the background. It took ten minutes for Ianto to greet and have a few words with Minda and for the children to say goodbye to their mother. Finally, with the girls in their seats and their bags stowed away, Minda and Ena stood and waved as the flivver took off. Caronne and Demeter waved back enthusiastically and chatted constantly to their grandfathers in the two hours it took to reach London. During the trip, Jack let each of them join him and help pilot the craft much to their delight. Neither appeared to have inherited Minda's technical expertise but they loved the attention.

At close to seven o'clock, Jack landed in the public flivver park closest to Luke and Bruce's apartment. They were no longer living over the Galileo restaurant but had bought an apartment on the ground floor of a block with a large private garden for the children. Jack and Ianto strolled along the walkways with the two children between them and arrived within ten minutes.

"Jack, Ianto, come on in. Hi, kids," welcomed Bruce when he opened the door. "Ty's ready and waiting for you." He ushered them in and Ianto laughed to see the seven year old boy in his outer jacket with his bag in hand sitting on a chair.

"Hello, sweetheart. You really are ready for us." He hugged the boy and took his bag.

"He's been waiting for the past half an hour, insisted on putting on his coat," explained Bruce. "Jo, come and say hello to everyone," he shouted. Turning back to Ianto he went on, "Luke's sorry he couldn't be here to see you but people book specially to have him cook for them on Fridays."

"No problem." Jones's was Luke and Bruce's latest restaurant and the most prestigious. It had been open a year and was already one of the best in the northern hemisphere. "Still on course for the opening in September?" While Ianto had passed over ownership of the string of restaurants to Luke and Bruce he was still interested in their progress.

"Yes, I think so. There's masses still to do but it's coming together."

Jo clattered into view and hugged her gramps and then her grandtad. She was not accompanying them to Paris with the others. It was her tenth birthday the following day and she was to spend the day with her fathers, a special treat. Behind her came Marci, still nanny to the two children and a published author. More greetings ensued to Tyrone's consternation.

"Come on, Gramps, we gotta go," he urged, pulling on Jack's hand.

"Okay, peanut, we're on our way. Got everything?"

"I've got the bag," said Ianto. "Right, everyone, we're going." The three children were rounded up, goodbyes were said and the five of them headed back to the flivver.

On the hop to Paris, Tyrone stood with his gramps at the controls and asked lots of questions. He had a passion for all things mechanical and reminded Jack of Owain at the same age; Tyrone even played soccer as often as he could. With the boy safely back in his seat, Jack landed on the hotel roof at just gone eight in warm sunshine. Porters arrived and took the bags leaving Jack and Ianto to herd the three excited children before them to the reception desk. After booking in, they were escorted to the seventh floor where the two adjoining suites Ianto had booked were located.

"Gosh, you're late," exclaimed Marcus when they were shown into the suite. "Mum's next door with Uncle Owain and the others." At almost ten, he was an ungainly mix of legs and arms and he ran off to the open communicating door between the two suites. "They're here, Mum," he called.

Within seconds, Ianto was attacked by Perin and Mica, the four year old twins, already in their sleep suits while Lemuel, fifteen, and Newlyn, twenty one, followed more slowly to hug him and greet their cousins. The adults - Owain, Alys and Holly - hung back laughing before making their greetings. It was repeated with Jack once he had sorted out the bags with the porters.

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Caronne who had been exploring. "There's lots of bedrooms."

"You and your sister are in here," explained Jack showing her the twin bedded room. "Marcus and Tyrone will be sharing this one," he moved on the one next door, "while Aunt Holly is in here and Grandtad and I are in this one." All the rooms were well appointed and had en suite facilities. "Does that suit you, titch?"

"Is yours the same as this?" Ianto asked Alys. He was peering round the communicating door.

"Exactly the same, it's perfect." After six years of marriage to Owain, Alys had got used to being able to afford to stay in luxury hotels but still considered herself lucky.

"And Lem'll be sleeping with the rest of the team tonight, that right?" She nodded. "Where are they?"

"On the floor below." Owain grimaced. "Can you imagine it? Fourteen over-excited and nervous boys and girls."

"Hey, we're not that bad," complained Lemuel overhearing the remark. "I ought to get down there, you did say bed by nine and lights out by ten." He was an engaging boy who had blossomed after his mother's second marriage.

"So I did. Come on then," he put an arm around the boy's shoulders, "we need you on peak form tomorrow. I'll settle them then be back," he said to Alys and went out with Lemuel.

"You must be very proud of Lem," said Ianto, watching Alys as she looked after the pair.

"I'm proud of them both. It's quite an achievement for them to get to this final." She smiled at him and then looked over at Jack who was besieged by grandchildren. "Looks like Jack could do with a hand."

Everyone mucked in and got the children settled into their rooms and bags unpacked. Newlyn helped Caronne and Demeter and Holly looked after Tyrone with Marcus's help while Alys took the twins and put them to bed. Jack and Ianto had a quiet moment to unpack their own belongings and, as usual, Jack was finished well before his partner. He sat on a chair and watched the Welshman, still appreciating the trim figure.

"Remember the last time we were here for a Cup Final?" he said, moving his legs as Ianto walked past.

"Of course. Owain was twelve and looked tiny in comparison with the other boys."

"He's still the youngest to have played in a final," commented Jack proudly. "And now he's the youngest manager of a team to reach the finals as well."

"And the Geordies have been going only eleven years, another record," laughed Ianto. "Owain's certainly making his mark in the record book."

"Umm. Lem looked very calm. I think I'd be a bit more nervous."

"Then it's a good thing he's playing and not you. Now, that's me finished, let's order some supper for those hungry children or Minda and Luke will never let us look after them again."

They all congregated in the larger suite, leaving the door open to hear if the twins woke, and the latecomers ate a light supper. The four children were then bathed and put to bed and there was a certain amount of giggling and laughter heard from behind the bedroom doors before they finally settled. The supper things were put outside the door and Jack joined Holly on one couch while Ianto took a chair and Alys and Newlyn had the other couch.

"The forecasters predict fine weather tomorrow," said Holly, "so the roof will probably be open. From what Owain was saying earlier, that should suit the Geordies." She had become more and more interested in the Cup matches as the Geordies crept through the first rounds and, surprising everyone, just kept going. They had beaten stronger teams and quickly improved on their previous best run. When they had got to the quarter- then semi-finals Holly had become a passionate supporter and was thrilled that they had made it all the way to the final. "It's ironic, isn't it, that it's Medusa they'll be playing." This was Owain's old youth team.

"Owain says they're on top form," put in Alys. She took a keen interest in the team and had helped with a lot of the administration when their Cup run had taken them all by surprise, and particularly in the liaison with parents.

"But the Geordies will win!" said Newlyn with determination. "I know Dad keeps saying that getting to the final is enough but it isn't, not really. They deserve to win." Newlyn had grown into a striking young woman with her auburn hair and willowy figure. After leaving the Academy, she had won a place at the New York Conservatoire and was doing well but not spectacularly. She still hoped to have a professional career as a flautist but her dreams of being a great soloist were diminishing.

"As long as they play their best, that's all we can ask," remarked Ianto soothingly. "You have examinations soon I hear, how's the preparation going?" He had decided it was better to divert the conversation.

She pulled a face. "Fine. I've been practising the set pieces and I think I'll have them down, but it's the one they give you on the day that's got me worried. I'll only have half an hour to study the music before performing it."

"I'm sure you'll do well," said Alys, patting her arm. She looked over at Jack and smiled. "I've got to ask, Jack, what's with the moustache?" The others giggled and Ianto raised his eyes heavenward.

"I think it does something for me," he said, stroking a rather floppy growth that framed his mouth on top and both sides. "More distinguished." He had decided to try it after letting his beard and hair grow while down at Ogmore. When he had to change identities, a different look might help.

"You look ridiculous," said Holly.

Jack put a hand to his chest dramatically. "I am hurt to the quick. How could you say that, gorgeous?"

"Because it's true," said Ianto dryly. "When are the next books coming out, Holly?"

"The children's titles are coming out next month, including a new one from Marci. She sells really well. That's in time for the summer break. And the adult titles will be out in late September." Jones the Book was doing well and specialised in children's books and biographies. "Gilles and Sukie are at the Berlin Book Festival this weekend." They continued chatting in this way for a while and around ten o'clock were joined by Owain.

"All settled?" asked Alys.

"As much as they ever will be." He sat on a chair and heaved a sigh of relief. "It can be a bit overwhelming for some of them but the chaperones are down there to make sure they're all right. Lem's cool as a cucumber."

"Nothing much upsets him," commented Jack. "He's got a good sense of proportion."

"Are you trying to tell me it's only a game?" laughed Owain. "I've been saying that to them for days but I don't think they believe me."

"But an important game," insisted Holly. They discussed the game and the arrangements for the following day a little longer, Holly quizzing Owain on the tactics he was intending to use, and then the group broke up. Soon both suites were quiet.

At four o'clock on Saturday morning Jack was prowling the suite looking for something to do. After being unable to settle with a book, he headed to the spa and spent half an hour in the pool which relaxed him. It was gone five when he quietly entered the suite to find two small children peering into his and Ianto's bedroom. They turned as one when they heard the main door close and grinned identically.

"Gramps!" they hissed, "we were looking for you." They abandoned the bedroom and ran over to him.

"That's nice but we have to be very quiet. Don't want to wake everyone else up, do we?" They shook their heads simultaneously. "Wait here a moment." He crept into his bedroom and checked Ianto was still sleeping – he was, it would take more than a pair of four year olds to wake him up – and closed the door.

"Is Grandtad in there?" asked Perin, the elder by five minutes and often the twins' spokesman.

"We couldn't see him," explained Mica, round eyed.

"He's under the covers, that's where he likes to be," said Jack, shooing them away from the bedroom. "Let's go and get your robes and slippers and some books but we have to be very, very quiet. Like this." He put his finger to his closed lips and they copied him.

The three of them, making elaborate precautions to be quiet, tiptoed into the adjoining suite and the twins' bedroom where Jack found the robes and footwear while the children picked out the books and toys they wanted. Just as carefully, they crept out again and Jack sat on the couch.

"Come on, pinky, let's get you dressed." Perin was soon wrapped up. His sister was done next. "All done. Now what are we reading, perky?"

"_Baster_." She crawled up onto the couch beside him and Perin scrambled up on the other side. They burrowed under his arms and looked up expectantly at him.

Jack smiled. It was wonderful having twins to look after, twice the fun. They were not identical but they did look very alike, taking after Alys mostly. But their sense of fun was all Owain as were their smiles.

"Come on, Gramps, read," pressed Mica, patting his hand.

"Okay."

He read _Baster in New York_ which was their current favourite as they had recently been to the city to visit Newlyn. Then it was Marci's _The Naughty Girl _which had them laughing. By this time, Perin had wormed his way onto Jack's knee and Mica was standing up on the couch resting against his shoulder. They chattered about the books and asked lots of questions which Jack attempted to answer to their satisfaction. The talk turned to the soccer match and they puffed up with pride when talking of their half-brother, Lemuel.

"That's a familiar sight," said Holly, emerging from her bedroom at half past six. She smiled, remembering mornings from her youth and coming across her own children with their gramps. "I'm going for a swim before breakfast." She had just celebrated her forty ninth birthday and had resolved on a fitness regime as both her parents looked younger and fitter than she did.

"I've been already, it's a good pool." He smiled at his eldest daughter.

When she had left, the twins started playing with their toys and Demeter appeared rubbing at her eyes. She was a sweet little girl with Minda's looks and temperament and she was soon on the floor with her cousins making up an elaborate game. Over the course of the next hour, the other children appeared and soon they were gathered on the couches and chairs - and the floor in between – talking, laughing and playing. Adults made an appearance eventually, Holly first, back from her swim, then Alys checking on the twins, followed by Newlyn and Owain. When it looked like Ianto would sleep all day Jack sent the kids in to wake him which they did with great enthusiasm; Ianto was not so pleased.

With everyone washed and dressed, the whole family went down for breakfast in the dining room and found the Geordies, players and chaperones, there already. It was a boisterous meal as the two groups merged. Tyrone was particularly impressed at being with the big boys and girls who were playing in the Cup Final that afternoon. He ate automatically, not looking at his food, just listening and watching his heroes.

They split up for the morning. Owain took the Geordies for a final light training session and Marcus, Caronne and Tyrone – who all belonged to youth clubs - were allowed to accompany them. Newlyn headed back to the suite for some flute practice while it was quiet. Holly and Ianto wanted to hit the shops and persuaded Alys, who thought she ought to stay with the twins, to go with them. Demeter hesitated about going with them but finally decided to stay with Jack and the twins. He took them to a small zoo on the outskirts of the city where they ran around seeing and petting the animals until they had used up some excess energy. He managed to get them back to the hotel in time for the twins to have a half an hour rest while he read to Demeter.

Lunch was taken in the hotel when the three who had been with the team had been returned; Owain stayed with the team who were already at the stadium and they would not see him again until after the match. As soon as everyone had finished, they made the journey to the Youth Cup Association stadium and the Youth Cup final. Thousands of people were congregating on the area, primarily family groups like theirs with the rest made up of youth teams: it was YCA policy to give seats to children. In the crowd it would have been easy to get separated so the adults kept a firm grip on the younger children. Alys and Ianto carried the twins, and Jack held Demeter and Caronne's hands leaving Holly and Newlyn to look after Marcus and Tyrone. Owain had reserved them prime seats and they filed in making sure the adults were spaced between the children. With an hour to kick-off the pitch was filled with entertainers and there was colour and movement everywhere. When everyone's attention was on this, Alys slipped away to the dressing rooms to give her final best wishes to Owain, Lemuel and the team rejoining the family ten minutes before the start.

When the teams walked out there was a huge cheer and Tyrone became caught up in the atmosphere. He idolised Lemuel and Owain and was wishing really, really hard that the Geordies would win. His eyes barely left the play for the whole of the first half, oblivious of the rest of the crowd he was out there on the pitch with his heroes. His shoulders slumped when Medusa scored first but he was on his feet and cheering when the Geordies equalised. During the interval Newlyn and Holly took the twins off to the bathroom and for a walk around but the rest stayed in their seats.

"Enjoying it, Ty?" asked Ianto quietly. He was sitting next to the boy and had been amused at his intense concentration.

"Oh, yes. Medusa are very good," he conceded, "but I think we can win."

"So do I."

The teams came back for the second half and play resumed. It was a hard fought match with three more goals scored and at the final whistle the winner was … the Geordies! The crowd went wild, loving seeing an underdog succeed. Jack leapt to his feet almost throwing Mica, who had been sitting on his knee, into the air. Alys couldn't stop crying, the emotion of the day finally catching up with her. Ianto hugged Tyrone, Marcus and Caronne, and Demeter and Perin did a little dance. Newlyn was also in tears, happy for her dad and her brother, and was enveloped in a hug by Holly. The teams collected the cup and their match medals, passing close by the family. The crowd loved it when Owain leant over and hugged and kissed Alys. The lap of honour was greeted with huge cheers and it was some time before they were quiet enough for the on-pitch vidcast interviews to take place. These were shown on big screens and the family was delighted to see Owain's happy face.

"That's my Daddy," said Perin, pointing at the screen, "and he's down there too." He looked from the screen to the pitch and back again a few times but could not work out how he could be in two places at once.

The crowd started to disperse when the teams went to the dressing rooms but the family stayed where they were. A special meal had been arranged for the family – win or lose – at Francois Colon's restaurant where Luke and Bruce had trained. As space appeared around them, the children spread out, glad to be able to move around after being captive in their seats for so long. The adults talked about the game, going over the moves and reliving the highlights of a wonderful success. A steward appeared after ten minutes or so and asked them to join Owain for a media conference and photographs so they gathered their belongings and followed him to a private room in the lower levels of the stadium where Owain and a couple of YCA officials awaited them.

"Congratulations, darling," cried Alys and flew into Owain's arms, kissing him soundly. The twins raced forward too and held onto his legs. Forgetting her fragile adult dignity, Newlyn joined in the hug. She was on excellent terms with her stepmother and loved Lemuel and the twins; it was a united and happy family.

"Goodness, I won't be able to breathe soon," laughed Owain, emerging from the hug. Keeping an arm round Alys, he kissed Newlyn before bending to kiss both twins.

"Well done, cariad," said Ianto, smiling from his place in Jack's arms. Last time Owain had been involved in a Youth Cup final it had been them, his parents, who had been first to congratulate him. Now he had his own family. So much had happened in thirty three years and looking round him, at the grandchildren gathered in the room, Ianto decided that it had all been good.

"Come here, little brother," exclaimed Holly and landed a big kiss on his cheek. "I am so proud of you. NOW will you write your autobiography!?" she demanded, releasing him.

"Leave the boy alone, gorgeous," said Jack over the resulting laughter. He too was thinking of times past, of days spent kicking a ball around with Owain when he was barely able to walk, of seeing him play in various youth teams and of the professional career that had included success in all the major tournaments. Now he had topped it with a Cup win as a manager while still only forty five. Jack caught Owain's eye and nodded once, too full of emotion to put into words the pride he felt in his eldest son.

The media conference was conducted shortly afterwards. Owain was skilled in dealing with reporters and praised his players, his support staff, Medusa and the YCA in equal measure. He cracked a few jokes and was sincere in his remarks about how much he owed to the support of his family. At this point Alys, Newlyn and the twins joined him and there was a scramble for photographs which intensified when Lemuel poked his head round the door. He joined the family, beaming with joy at having played a key supporting role to the strikers. And then the rest of the team poured into the room, engulfing their manager and giving vent to their love and respect for him.

Jack and Ianto remained in an anteroom. This was their son's day and they did not wish to divert attention from him; there was still enough interest in the ex-Director of Torchwood and the ex-CEO of Jones the Coffee to make that a real possibility. They watched the kerfuffle with the other children and Holly and were content. When the melee looked like getting out of hand, Newlyn brought the twins into the ante room to ensure they were not hurt.

"You go back, puss, we'll look after them," urged Jack. "Come on, pinky and perky, you stay here with Gramps." He picked them up and held them close to reassure them.

"I wish you wouldn't call them that," said Ianto, reaching to straighten Mica's tunic.

"What does it mean?" asked Caronne.

"Pinky and perky? They were famous children's characters a long time ago," replied Jack, grinning at Ianto.

"Were they, Grandtad?" pressed the girl, tugging on his arm. She was never totally sure when her gramps was pulling her leg.

With a resigned look at Jack, he said, "Yes, they were."

A little while later, the reporters were escorted out and Owain and his family were left with the Geordies. The excitement level had dropped but every one of the boys and girls was still on edge.

"Kids, kids, I want you all to calm down for a minute or two," began Owain, moving from Alys' side as silence fell. "This is a day I want you all to remember because today you went out there, in front of all those people, and you showed them how we in Newcastle play great soccer. Not good soccer, great soccer." He stopped to let a cheer die away. "And that's not because you won, it's because you played by the rules and in a spirit of good sportsmanship and that means more than wining or losing." He paused, "Though winning is good." There was another cheer and laughter. "Now, you've all got family waiting for you and it's time you let them bask in your glory. So go out and have a fabulous time. I shall see you again on Tuesday evening for practise," there was groan, "because we want to keep this Cup now we've won it once."

"Three cheers for Coach Jones," said the captain of the team. "Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" The final cheer threatened to bring down the roof.

"Thanks, kids, now off with you." Owain was smiling and laughing as he led the team out to meet their waiting parents. Ten minutes later, he was able to extricate himself and rejoined his own family. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't be silly, darling, this is your day." Alys was beaming at her husband, arm round her eldest son who now was as tall as her.

"And mine!" protested Lemuel but with a grin. He had been congratulated by all the family and was happier than he had ever been. He loved soccer but as a hobby and knew that this was the pinnacle of his sporting career. His dream was to be a marine biologist and he was looking forward to pursuing that in the years to come.

It was now half past five and the family went straight to the restaurant where an early dinner had been arranged. At the large round table they arranged themselves so that the youngest had an adult to assist if needed. Owain was flanked by Alys and Newlyn while Jack sat opposite him with Caronne and Mica on either side of him. Holly and Ianto formed the other axis with the remaining children between them. After the excitement of the day, they all fell quiet for a few moments and just grinned at one another as the achievements of the day sank in. Then the waiters arrived with drinks and conversation began again and continued throughout the meal. The food was excellent and even the twins cleared their plates.

The family did not linger in the restaurant once dessert had been eaten. It had been a long and exciting day for the children, especially the twins, and they were beginning to flag. Jack carried the dozing Mica as they walked back to the hotel in the warm evening. Beside him, walked a tired Tyrone, his feet heavy, until Lemuel spotted this and picked him up.

"Thanks, Lem," said Jack smiling at the boy who he considered as much a grandson as Tyrone.

"No problem." They walked in silence for a moment, leading the rest of the group.

"You played a great game today. I'm really proud of you."

"Me too," put in Tyrone sleepily, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder.

Lemuel laughed. "Thanks, Ty, and you, Gramps, that means a lot to me."

Behind them, Ianto was carrying Demeter who could barely keep her eyes open although she was determined to try. Owain had Perin and walked alongside his tad, content at achieving what no one had predicted: his team had won the Cup. "I hope you're going to enjoy your success," said Ianto, moving Demeter to his other arm.

"I already am. I can't tell you what it means, Tad, to have you and Dad and everyone here."

"I expect you'll get a few offers from larger clubs now."

Owain chuckled. "Maybe, but I won't be accepting. I built the Geordies and I'm staying as long as they want me. And besides, our home is in Newcastle, we don't want to move."

At the hotel, they put the children to bed immediately forgoing baths in favour of the sleep they needed. Lemuel moved his belongings into the spare room in his family's suite and then joined the rest of the adults arranged on the couches, content to rest and chat. Owain found he had hundreds of messages of congratulations waiting for him but the ones that meant the most came from: Luke and Bruce; Jonty; Minda and Breellan; Gilles and Sukie; Annese; and Konni and Olly Grandew. He and Alys sat together, looking through them all and exclaiming now and again on finding an old friend had remembered them.

"Look at this one," said Alys. "The city of Newcastle want to give the team a civic reception."

"Accept that one, Dad," said Lemuel, sprawled on the floor, "that'll impress the girls."

"Have you got a girlfriend, Lem?" asked Holly.

"He's got dozens!" commented his mother indulgently.

"Sounds like Jonty. Lots of girls but no sign of settling down with any of them." She sighed. "At this rate I'll never be a grandmother."

"He'll get there, he's not twenty seven yet." Ianto was sitting with Jack, leaning back against his partner. "And he has been busy with the company this past couple of years."

"True." Holly smiled, happy her son had an important and prestigious job and that he was doing so well in it. All in all, life was good for her and her children. Marriage to Gilles suited her - he was not possessive and neither was she. Both had had affairs but none were serious and they cared for one another and the children enough to ensure that they did nothing to upset the status quo. "But I would like a grandchild," she said finally.

"They're wonderful," admitted Ianto, looking round at the two seated with them and thinking of the others. Eleven altogether, including Lemuel which he always did, five boys and six girls aged from twenty six to four, and all of them happy and healthy.

"Hear that Newlyn?" said Owain, putting aside the screen and wrapping an arm round Alys. "You'd better get cracking and give us one or two as well."

"Were these two always this competitive?" asked Alys over the laughter.

"Always," said Jack with feeling.

This led to the telling and re-telling of many family tales and the evening passed pleasantly until they drifted off to their rooms. Jack and Ianto were the last to leave, lingering on the couch in one another's arms.

"I'm going to miss days like this," said Ianto after a while.

"Me too. But we'll have lots more of them, there's another ten years or more yet," assured Jack, tightening his hold on his partner.

"It's coming round so fast. When we talked about it, on that first trip to Sri Lanka, it seemed a lifetime away and now it's almost on us." He sighed. He understood the need to become invisible and was committed to accompanying Jack but leaving behind his children and grandchildren – and maybe great-grandchildren – would be a wrench.

Jack said nothing knowing that there were no words that would help. Both men would find it terribly hard to leave the family behind when the time came. He wondered if there was any way around the problem but could not see one. The two men had to disappear into a new community and become anonymous and they couldn't do that if they were in constant contact with the children. In this day and age, it was too easy for people and communications to be tracked. They finally went to bed, both still disturbed by their thoughts of the future but putting them to one side in consideration of their partner's feelings.

The family left the next day. In mid-morning, Owain and Alys got their family together and departed in the flivver they had hired for the journey back to Newcastle. After lunch, Holly and Marcus used the teleport to go back to Norwich and Jack, Ianto and the children climbed into the flivver for the journey to London. They stopped for a couple of hours with Luke and Bruce, having a traditional tea, before making the final hop to Cardiff where Caronne and Demeter met up with their mothers in the early evening. Jack and Ianto did not linger, preferring to press on to Ogmore reaching it in time for a walk along the beach in the gathering dusk.

* * *


	16. Adjusting The Plan

**Adjusting The Plan**– _November 4748, Ogmore and Cardiff_

Jack knew every inch of the house at Ogmore. He had helped build it and lived there for at least a few weeks of every year for over two and half millennia and yet he still could not track down Ianto when he wanted him. It really was ridiculous. He'd tried the obvious places first then checked the grounds with the heat seeking cameras – a necessary security precaution that had foiled a number of reporters – but could not find him. The house was too big for the two of them, especially as they now looked after themselves. Liki had returned to the Ood homeworld a couple of years before and neither man had wanted to replace him, finding they could manage for themselves and that when family and friends stayed they were happy to muck in. But right now Jack could have done with some help searching the place.

Thinking logically, he went back to the suite at the top of the house and checked it again. Then he worked his way through all the bedrooms on the floor below until arriving on the ground floor. Ianto had to be on this floor somewhere. Jack tried them all and drew a blank until, standing in the exercise room, he heard a noise from the workshop next door, a room neither of them went in normally from one month's end to the next. Opening the door, Jack looked in and saw Ianto sitting on a bench staring into space.

"What are you doing in here? I've spent the last hour searching for you." Jack moved a couple of paces into the room.

"Sorry."

"We're going to have wear our comms earpieces." Jack sat down on the bench beside his partner. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking at that." Ianto nodded in front of him. The cloning machine was still where it had been fifty five years earlier when he had been cloned. No one had used it since but the cleaning robots had kept it clean as they had everything in the house.

"What for?"

"Nothing. A stupid idea." Ianto smiled and stood up. "Want a coffee?"

"Ianto, what idea?" Jack demanded, catching his partner's arm and pulling back down on the bench.

"I … was thinking that, well, maybe … we could clone the children. To take them with us when we go." He had started talking slowly but the last had come out in a rush. The decision to leave his children behind when he and Jack started their new life as Ian and James had become increasingly difficult for Ianto to accept. In the last seven years since his retirement he had seen them regularly, at least once a month and sometimes more often, at their homes and at Ogmore, and he had come to realise how very special they were to him.

Jack stared at him, disbelief all over his face. "What are you saying?" he asked finally.

"We could clone them as babies and raise them again. Give them different names and all that. No one would know but us. We could have our family all over again," he was grasping Jack's arm trying to make him see how simple it could be and how it would solve their difficulties at leaving the family behind.

"No, Ianto. For one thing, it's illegal to use people's DNA without their permission. And for another … it's just plain wrong. Are you really saying you could replace Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda with new children? And you wouldn't forget them, you'd miss them even more." Jack could not believe he was trying to explain. "Ianto, no!"

With a flounce, Ianto stood up and strode to the other side of the room. "I don't know that I CAN leave them. You've done it umpteen times before, I know, and it may be easy for you it isn't for me!"

"How dare you." Jack stood and stared at Ianto, deeply hurt by Ianto's words. "How dare you even suggest that it's easy to leave my family behind." He turned on his heel and strode from the room.

"No, Jack - " Ianto stood and bit his lip. Too late he realised what he had said and how it must have sounded. Of course Jack found it just as hard as he – Ianto – did and he'd had to do it so very many times with so many families. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for saying it. It was only his own feelings of impending loss that had made him.

With quick footsteps, he went after his partner. In the hall he stopped, listening for footsteps. Jack was right, it was easy to get lost in the house and the grounds were enormous. He scanned the offices and the rooms he could see but there was no sign of the other man. He was about to go upstairs when he saw Jack's familiar figure striding down to the beach. It was dull and cold outside but he had gone out in his shirtsleeves. Donning a jacket himself, Ianto grabbed Jack's greatcoat and went out of the front door and ran down the slope.

Jack stopped when he reached the water, letting the waves lap against his boots. He had not felt this hurt in a very long time and he was angry, very angry. He did not hear the running footsteps behind him and was surprised when his coat was wrapped round his shoulders.

"I am so sorry, cariad, so sorry. Please forgive me." Ianto walked round to stand in front of Jack, breathing hard from his run. He read the other man's face immediately and knew how desperately he was hurting. "It's only because I'm … weak and sentimental and stupid. You know I get these times when it's all too much for me. It'll pass, they always do. Please, Jack." Ianto was gabbling by now and he put out a hand but Jack swayed to avoid the contact.

"Everyone I have ever cared about, ever known has left me in one way or another," said Jack in a low, emotion-filled voice not looking at the Welshman. "Each one hurt at the time and most of them still do. So don't ever tell me it's easy." He looked at Ianto now, a fierce stare. "I'm going for a walk."

Ianto had nothing to say in the face of such despair and anger and stood motionless as Jack walked away up the beach. He thought of going after him but knew it was useless. When Jack was out of sight round the headland Ianto slowly walked back to the house. He could not settle anywhere at first but finally found himself in his office where he had a view of the hallway and could see when Jack returned. Sitting behind his desk, he rested his feet on a waste bin and opened up a screen, balancing it on his knee.

The photographs were very precious to him and he watched as they slipped past. From the early ones of Holly as a baby and a toddler, so beautiful, to the arrival of Owain, all boy right from the start, and then Luke and Minda, the quiet babies that had taken after him. Their childhoods were captured here, the formal memories of birthdays and Christmases and the informal ones. Ianto smiled when he saw the one of Owain, aged four, dressed in Jack's greatcoat and swamped in the over large garment but still grinning mischievously. An early one of Luke caught his attention: aged five, he was in the kitchen with Liki cooking, a smudge of flour on his nose and his cheeks red from the heat of the oven. His favourite one of Holly came next: she was five and standing on the patio of Giovanni's house in Arezzo, hands in her trouser pockets just smiling at the camera, her curls burnished by the sun. There were many favourites of Minda but the one that made Ianto pause was of her, aged three, paddling in the sea on the beach with Jack. Their laughter and joy at being with one another was all too obvious.

Ianto continued looking through the snaps which chronicled his children's lives and those of their children. His family was a large one by current standards – four children and eleven grandchildren – and they were all happy, healthy and successful. Between them, he and Jack had raised them well. Ianto sighed, letting the photographs roll past his eyes but not seeing them. In a few years time, he would be cutting off contact with them as he and Jack started their new life out of the public gaze as two new people. A decision made impetuously on a beach in Sri Lanka twenty five years earlier was not looking as simple now it had soon to be put into practice.

Jack returned to the house after two hours spent walking along the beach and headland. He hung up his greatcoat and walked into Ianto's office where he could see his partner sitting at the desk.

"Jack, you must be frozen," said Ianto, getting up and moving round the desk. He didn't go to the other man, something in Jack's body language told him to hold back, but he stood just a few feet in front of him searching for forgiveness in that stern face. He did not see it.

Jack stood in silence, looking at the floor, gathering the words together. He cleared his throat. "I know you spoke … unthinkingly, Ianto, and I can understand that. But … it hurt to hear you say it. Not so much because you might believe it but … but because it shows that you're not ready to leave the kids. And I … I don't want you to be unhappy so I'm not holding you to what you've said in the past. You should stay, stay with them. I can make a life on my own."

"Jack - "

"I won't wait until we'd planned," went on Jack ignoring Ianto's attempted interruption. "I'll go soon, after Christmas. We can work out a cover story." He risked a glance at Ianto and saw the tears rolling down his face.

"No, Jack, no! I'm not letting you go on your own, I'm coming with you. Sitting here … Oh, Jack," Ianto abandoned what he had been about to say and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms round his partner who stood so still and rigid before him. "Do you think I could be happy anywhere without you? I want to be with the kids, I admit that, and it's much harder to leave than I thought it would be, but it would be impossible to live without you. I couldn't do it, cariad, I love you too much." To his great relief, Jack's arms crept round him and pressed their two bodies together.

They stood in one another's arms, both quietly weeping.

-ooOoo-

Two days later, Jack was again looking for Ianto in the big house but this time he had more success and found him within five minutes in the kitchen. "Something smells good," he said, pulling out a stool and sitting down at the counter where Ianto was clearing up.

"Some pasties. The twins have healthy appetites and we'll need something when we go out tomorrow." Ianto was looking forward to having Perin and Mica to stay for the weekend. At almost ten years old they were coming alone, travelling by teleport from Newcastle to Cardiff where Jack was picking them up. "When are you going to leave?"

"After lunch. Thought I'd drop in on Olly."

Ianto looked at his partner through narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"A couple of things I want to ask him. Any chance of a coffee?" he asked, hoping to divert Ianto's attention.

"Okay." Ianto recognised when he was being fobbed off and would pursue the matter later. He went to the machine, a new one that he had had made specially and which he still found exciting to use. With coffee mugs in front of them, the two men sat facing one another over the counter, drinking and eating slices of lemon cake that Bruce had made the last time he was there.

"I've been thinking about The Plan," began Jack. He and Ianto had made up after the misunderstanding in the workshop but the subject was still a delicate one. "I think we should amend it a little."

"I'm going with you," declared Ianto immediately.

Jack smiled, "I know and I'm grateful. You know it's what I want." He put a hand on Ianto's and squeezed. "But I'm not sure I'm happy to cut myself off from the kids and grandkids as much as we originally talked about."

Ianto half stood and leant forward to place a kiss on Jack's lips. "It'll be hard for both of us, but we can do it if we have each other." He sat back down again.

Jack was pleased by the support and brought the hand he held to his lips and kissed it. "Thanks for that, love. We have to go, there's no getting out of disappearing. I've tried to think of another way but there isn't one, I'm sorry. And we can't take the kids with us, not that they'd want to go. They have their own lives, their own families now. I think I've got an idea that might help us."

"I'm sure we'll manage, but what have you come up with?" Ianto nibbled on the cake, watching Jack closely.

"We've always planned to settle in Christchurch and to make visits back here, to this house, where the kids can gather without raising any interest," began Jack, "but, realistically, we'd only be able to do that once a year, and then only for a few days at best. That's very little time together. And," he stressed the word, "they wouldn't know where we were for the rest of the year which I think would be very hard for them to accept. They may even try to find us."

"I didn't think there was an alternative."

"There may be." Jack paused. "We're going to use the cover story of us moving to a new home that we found on holiday for everyone else. I think that's what we should actually do and what we tell the family. We find somewhere reasonably isolated where we build a house and which for all intents and purposes is our home but we actually start our new lives in Christchurch."

"How's that any different to what we already planned?" Ianto frowned.

"Because the kids would believe it too. They'd need to know why we're doing it - to avoid me meeting myself - but they'd have a place to visit and where we could meet at regular intervals."

"Hang on, you just said we won't be there." Ianto was getting confused. "I think it's better to be honest with them."

"We won't actually be there but we'll make it look like we are." Jack ran a hand through his hair and let out a small laugh. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

"No, you're not. It makes no sense, Jack." Ianto got up and went to the oven, removing the cooked pasties. "Are we going to be holograms? Or are you thinking of us cloning ourselves?"

"Let me start again. In a few years, we tell the children we have to leave here so I can blend into the background. We tell them we've found a new home - which will have to be somewhere closer to New Zealand than to here - and that we're going to settle there. We do go there and we do have a home but we only live there for a few weeks a year, the rest of the time we're Ian and James in Christchurch, building a completely new life for ourselves. Oh, and I had an idea about that too. We could -"

"Jack, stick to the living in two places at once for now," interrupted Ianto, holding up a hand. He was back at the counter, sipping coffee.

"Okay. Right." Jack gathered his thoughts again. "We rig it so that communications between us and the kids appear to be coming from the new home so we can talk to them whenever we like without a problem. We tell them they can only visit by prior arrangement, to maintain our low profile, which allows us time to get there a day or two before and look like we've been living there all the time. It would mean we'd be able to see them, oh I don't know, maybe half a dozen times a year, for weekends and longer in the summer break. It wouldn't feel like we'd cut them out of our lives so much." He stopped, wanting to hear Ianto's reaction.

"Anything that means I can see more of the kids is great," said Ianto slowly. "But the house, wherever it is, surely it wouldn't looked lived in if we weren't there."

"But it will be lived in – by someone else." Jack smiled, pleased at his solution. "There are a couple of ex-Torchwood operatives that are totally trustworthy that I know are looking for a new life. They would live at the house all the time and keep it up together as well as giving us a cover locally."

"I see. Like caretakers?"

"Absolutely." He reached over and took Ianto's hand, playing with it. "I think it could work. It wouldn't be perfect, I know, but it would be better than what we were planning."

"I need to think about it but I agree that, on the face of it, it does sound feasible. This new home has to be pretty remote though, doesn't it? Otherwise neighbours and such would give the game away."

They continued to talk about the practicalities over an early lunch then Jack changed and got the flivver out and flew to Cardiff. He landed at a Torchwood facility, a privilege granted him by Felix Yakov, and walked quickly through the walkways to Ianto Jones House which contained the organisation's archives. Olly Grandew was still in charge despite having said, every few years, that he would move on. He'd been saying it more often in the twelve years since Jack had 'retired' and the last time he had sounded like he really meant it.

"Good morning," said Jack to the receptionist. "Could you ask Mr Grandew if he's free to see me. I don't have an appointment, I'm afraid." He smiled disarmingly.

"Of course. Who shall say?" The girl was very new and had not recognised him.

"Jack Harkness."

Even the name did not mean anything to her and Jack was pleased and disappointed in equal measure. If he was starting to fade from memory within Torchwood itself then The Plan was working. Olly came out immediately from the offices and stood shaking his head.

"It really is you. Come on in, Boss-man." He led the way back to his overstuffed office and, with a mug of coffee each, they settled in easy chairs. "Tell me you're coming back, Jack."

"No, you know I'm not going to do that," replied Jack laughing. The Grandews had visited Ogmore many times during Jack and Ianto's retirement and had been told enough to understand the decision was irrevocable but that didn't stop Olly trying. "Besides, last time I saw you I thought you were going to leave yourself."

The smile dropped from Olly's face and he looked serious. "I am. Konni and I have talked about it and I'm leaving next year. Haven't told anyone else yet so keep it under your hat, but I can't stay here while Felix the Feeble makes a mockery of the place."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not surprised. What will you do with yourself?" Olly was seventy years old now and Konni sixty eight, both of them fit and healthy with many more productive years ahead of them.

"Konni wants to build up her photography. It's been a sideline for her up 'til now but she's good, especially with children, and there's a market for formal photographs. We're going to see if we can make it into a proper business."

"That's a great idea. I hope it comes off, for you both." Jack sipped his coffee. His friends were hard workers and together he could see them being very successful. "If you need any start-up finance, give me first refusal."

"Thanks, Jack, that's very generous of you. We haven't got that far yet but … yeah, I may take you up on that." He grinned and for a moment Jack saw the boy he had first met so many years before. "You don't seem surprised I'm going."

"I watch the newscasts and hear the rumours."

Felix Yakov had enjoyed a decade-long honeymoon period as Torchwood Director during which he had managed to keep the organisation functioning successfully. But his decision to invite the media into secret areas and his unashamed self-publicity at the expense of his senior staff had led to most of the Directors and others in key positions leaving. The replacements were in the same mould as Felix and their inadequacy had led to a high profile disaster when aliens had run amok in Asia killing hundreds. Licensing alien technology to the highest bidder and leaving users to pay through the nose for it had also done little for Torchwood's reputation, and Felix himself was being accused of accepting backhanders from the companies that bought the licences. Jack thought the man would weather this storm but be ousted within the next five years.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." They sat in silence, both regretting the decline of an organisation they had served loyally for many years. "But I doubt that's what you came to see me about." Olly raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It seems I've come only just come in time. There are some items I want, from the archives." He handed over a palm sized notepad. "IF you can see your way clear to misfiling them so they're lost in the system somewhere."

Olly looked at the list of items. "Brain wave scanner, that's no problem we've got loads of them. Ooh, tri-point teleport - that could be difficult. Piviliaz surveillance equipment and cloaking system?" He looked at Jack again. "Are you building a secret base?" he joked.

"No, just want to make sure of my privacy. Found a reporter wandering round the back quarter not so long ago, he'd been dropped in and the security I've got didn't pick him up until he'd been lost in there for a couple of days." This was not completely true. The security system had picked up the intruder immediately and Jack had then used it to contain him, leaving him to get thoroughly miserable in the rainstorms that had swept the area before 'finding' him.

Olly nodded and turned back to the notepad. "The Yull'wo communications array. No one's ever been able to get that to work."

"I need a hobby and that will keep me busy."

"And – if you can get working – give you better communications that anyone else on the planet."

"Big word, 'if'." Jack smiled enigmatically. "What do you say, Oll, can I have them?"

"'Cos you can, I'd rather you had them that this mob. When do you want them?" Olly had no hesitation in giving Jack whatever he wanted. He and Ianto had done so much for him and his family that he would literally do anything for them.

"Soon but not urgently. Can you get them out okay?"

"Yeah. Keep them in their separate compartments and they're small enough to fit in a briefcase." The Yantak compartments were the basis of the Torchwood archives. Twenty by twenty centimetres square, they housed everything, however large, in a miniaturised form until needed. "Would a week be okay?"

"Perfect. Could you also get your hands on a full set of tools, the ones used down in research?"

"I expect so." He shook his head and smiled. "You're up to something, Boss-man, I know it. It's all right, I won't ask. I'll let you know when I've got everything."

"Thanks, Olly. Don't take any risks. If you can't get them out, I can do without." He couldn't really but he did not want to get his friend in trouble.

"You're kidding, right? No one bothers about us over here any more. Not good publicity material." His tone was disgusted and stayed that way as they went on to discuss more developments at Torchwood. It only brightened when they spoke about their families.

At four o'clock, Jack left and walked to the central teleport station. The twins were thrilled to be travelling without adult supervision although their mother was putting them on the teleport at one end and they were being met by their gramps at the other. He was early and found a seat on a bench and huddled in his jacket, missing the warmth of his greatcoat but that was too noticeable to be worn in the city. Jack's comms unit buzzed, Alys telling him the children were on their way. He stood up and waited just outside the arrivals zone and in a couple of minutes the twins appeared. They were holding hands and looked round anxiously, smiling when they spotted him. Jack sent a signal to Alys' comms to confirm they had arrived.

"Gramps!"

"Hi there. Give me a big hug."

They obliged then, with one on either side of him, Jack led them to where he had left the flivver. They had their few overnight things in backpacks and so it took no time to stow these in the flivver and get them strapped into seats. They were on their way to Ogmore within twenty minutes of arriving in the city.

-ooOoo-

Having the twins for the weekend was a wonderful boost for both Jack and Ianto after their troubled discussions of the previous few days. The children were full of energy and interested in everything, running around the house to find all their favourite places and checking that nothing had changed. It was too dark to go out when they arrived, but they planned to check outside just as soon as they could. They were delighted to be in the connecting rooms that Konni had used many years before as, like most twins, they were extremely close. Supper was lively and featured all their favourite foods and none of the ones they didn't like. They were allowed to stay up late and watch a – mildly – scary movie which gave them enjoyable shivers and then were bundled into bed. In short they were thoroughly spoiled by indulgent grandparents.

The next day, they all went for a hike in the grounds. The weather was crisp and clear with weak sunshine and the children trekked through the woodland as if it was the Amazonian jungle of old.

"Look, Gramps," cried Perin when he spotted some deer in a clearing. His piercing voice startled the animals and they took flight immediately. "Oh, they've gone."

"You have to keep quiet if you want to see the animals, pinky," said Jack, explaining for the umpteenth time. "Let's see what Mica and Grandtad are looking at – but quietly!" He took the boy's hand and led him through the trees.

"There's lots of squirrels, Gramps," said Mica in a whisper. "They're collecting nuts."

"Let me see," hissed her brother, wriggling forward to crouch by her side. "There's hundreds."

"Not quite that many, sweetheart, but quite a few," laughed Ianto softly. "Keep quiet or they'll stop."

"I don't think he knows how," whispered Jack in Ianto's ear. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Owain!" replied Ianto, remembering many similar occasions in the past. While the children looked like Alys they had Owain's character.

The hike continued and they managed to keep Perin quiet long enough to watch some deer passing through the woodland. Lunch was taken in a clearing. While Ianto started a fire in the improvised hearth, Jack took the children to the stream and delighted them by tickling some trout out from under the stones. These were gutted and cooked on sticks over the fire where soup and the pasties were also warmed up. The four of them sat cross legged round the fire eating hungrily and the children chattered about their Academy, their friends and all their other activities.

Ianto let the words flow over him, not listening too closely, appreciating the special day spent with these two lively children. They would be the last grandchildren he would have as his children had decided that their families were now complete. He hoped he might get to spend time with a great-grandchild or two before he and Jack moved on to the next phase of their life together. Jonty, now thirty two, had found a partner, Carenza, and they had talked of starting a family sometime soon. And Sukie, nineteen, was getting serious about a boy although Ianto hoped she'd wait a while before settling down, he did not want her to follow in her mother's footsteps and regret an early commitment. He tuned back into the children's chatter and realised they were talking about Lemuel.

"He's going to Sydney after Christmas and we won't see him for ages," complained Mica, nibbling on a pasty. "It's not fair, I don't want him to go away."

"He has to, silly, that's where his work is," said Perin with exasperation. He too would miss his half-brother but would not admit it.

"Don't call your sister names," Jack remonstrated at the same time as she took more direct action and hit her twin. "And, Mica, stop hitting your brother."

"I expect Mum and Dad will take you see him," soothed Ianto, "like you go and see Newlyn." She still lived in New York, in what Ianto thought was a strange three-way relationship with another woman and a man that seemed to suit them all, and was playing with the Carnegie Symphony Orchestra.

"They don't need to take us, we can go on the teleport all on our own," replied Perin proudly. "Like we did yesterday."

"It's a lot further to Australia, sweetheart, and I don't think you're ready for that quite yet. Besides, you'd want to have Mum and Dad with you, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes. I would 'cos then they could take us to all sorts of good places," enthused Mica. "May I have some fruit now?"

"Of course." Ianto held out the bowl of fruit pieces.

They stayed in the clearing after lunch, the children running round chasing one another and climbing trees. Their grandfathers stayed by the fire at first but Jack couldn't resist joining in the games and pulled Ianto to his feet as well. All four were laughing and breathless when Ianto looked at his chrono and declared it time they set off for home. They walked back slowly, not wanting the day to end, Perin beside Ianto and Mica in front with Jack. Dusk came before they had reached the house and the twins were delighted to complete the hike by torchlight.

The evening was another spent indulging the children with a dip in the pool before supper followed by a couple of hours in the games room. Owain and Alys called and were regaled with the highlights of the day. It was another late night for the children and they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Jack sat in the library with Ianto curled up beside him as they had some hot chocolate and relaxed. The room was warm and Jack was nodding off when Ianto spoke.

"You didn't tell me why you went to see Olly yesterday."

"There are a few things I need from the archives. He's going to get them for me."

Ianto twisted his neck and looked at his partner suspiciously. "You mean you're getting him to steal for you," he accused.

"I think stealing is a bit harsh, he's just going to let me have some surplus items." Jack sipped his drink "They won't be missed."

Ianto shook his head at Jack's lack of a conscience when it came to certain things, appropriating Torchwood property being one of them. "He's going to cover it up, more like. If he gets caught, Jack Harkness - "

"He won't. According to him no one bothers about the archives much any more. You know that, remember what he told us last time he was here? It's worse now apparently."

"It better not get back to the state it was in when I found them. Anyway, what are these items?"

"Some things we'll need for our new life. Communications, security that sort of thing." Jack grinned at Ianto and turned to face him, putting down his empty mug. "I had a great idea for what we could do in Christchurch. How about working at an Institute?"

"Doing what?"

"I'd like to teach practical mechanics. How to build a flivver, that kind of thing. I thought you might like the counselling or administration side."

"Umm, not a bad idea," Ianto mused, turning it over in his mind. "It would mean we'd get to be around children which I would like."

"We'd just be ordinary guys doing ordinary jobs AND have the longer holidays which would be ideal for meetings with the kids."

Ianto smiled, "I'll add it to the list of possibilities. I had a thought about this new home you suggested. There are a lot of small islands around the Australian coast, maybe one of them would be available."

"Like it, good climate too. I'm going to have to give you a kiss for that." He held out his arms and Ianto went into them willingly.

In the morning, while Ianto and Perin spent time in the exercise room on the trampoline, Jack took Mica for a walk along the beach. The beach was littered with shells and a few pieces of sparkly quartz that attracted Mica's attention straightaway. She picked some up, filling her own pockets and, when they were full, her gramps' as well.

"Hey, perky, look out there," said Jack, staring out to sea.

"What is it, Gramps?" She pushed another shell into his pocket.

"Our dolphin's back."

Mica looked out and with a bit of help from Jack she spotted the creature cruising just inside the barrage. "Is it the one we saw last year?"

"It must be."

They stood and watched and were rewarded when the creature leapt into the air in a graceful arc. Ever since the dolphin had been stranded on the beach fifteen years earlier, it had come back for a few days towards the end of every year. He was early this time, it was usual to see him nearer to Christmas.

"Do you think he'll come on the beach?" Mica had been told about that first visit but only ever seen the creature in the distance.

"I hope not, that would mean there was something wrong. But," he looked at the tide, "if we're careful, we may be able to get a bit closer." He led her out on a stone outcrop, holding her hand tightly until they were three or four metres from the shore. Kneeling down, he patted the water and waited.

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl, kneeling beside him.

"Because that makes a noise he should be able to hear and he may come and investigate." He patted the water again.

A few moments later the dolphin appeared silently in front of them and poked his head out of the water. It stayed close to them for the next five minutes, diving down and resurfacing a few times, racing off and then coming back again. Mica was enchanted when it got close enough for her to pat its back. The tide was turning and Jack, mindful of another occasion when he had got stuck, led the girl back to the beach. They stood a little longer watching the creature's antics then returned to the house.

Perin was disappointed to miss the dolphin so, after lunch, Jack took him down to the beach to see it. They couldn't get onto the outcrop as it was submerged but the boy was satisfied. And then it was time for the twins to leave Ogmore. They ran round collecting their possessions then got into the flivver with Jack and Ianto. The journey was uneventful and all too soon they were at the teleport station. Once they knew Alys and Owain were waiting at the other end the children were put on the teleport, sent on their way with hugs and kisses.

When confirmation that they had arrived safely was received, Ianto led Jack along familiar walkways ending up at Annese's apartment. The pair spent an hour with her and Glonnix, catching up on news and sampling some of Glonnix's coffee cake. The two women were both fit and healthy at 113 and 115 respectively and looking forward to the return of Carillys and Hummel the following year.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his as they walked back to the flivver and they strolled together in the dark night. Both men were storing up memories for the years ahead.

* * *


	17. Helping One Another

_Minda needs her parents' support ..._

* * *

**Helping** **One Another**– _July 4749, Ogmore_

Seeing the Ogmore property laid out below her, Minda Jones circled the flivver to survey it from all angles: she needed a few more minutes before joining her family. The house was the same as always, framed by the trees and lush vegetation. However, the garden in front, sloping down to the sea, was changed from when she had played there as a child. Her tad had been busy in his retirement and had put in large flower beds which were full of colour at this time of year. This was home to Minda, a place in which to relax and a haven when troubled, both of which she desperately needed now. Below her she saw a flash of deep blue which turned into her youngest daughter, Demeter, standing on the grass and waving her arms. Minda smiled at the sight, her first smile for some days. Setting the correct heading, she made for the landing pad and brought the craft down.

"Mummy!" cried Demeter as soon as the flivver door opened. She had run all the way to the landing pad and was anxious to greet her mother. She flung herself into Minda's arms before she was fully out of the craft.

"Sweetheart, it's good to see you." Minda blinked back tears, she'd shed enough of those over the past two weeks to sink a battleship. She hugged her daughter tight.

"Grandtad said you were coming but I didn't believe him," said Demeter, in tears herself. "I thought you'd left me too."

"I'll never leave you, Dem, never. Not if I can help it." She hugged her tighter still, letting her tears fall.

"Mum!" Caronne appeared round the corner and joined in the hug. At fifteen and a half she was as tall as Minda and usually acted older than her years, but now she needed the comfort of her mother's arms as much as her twelve year old sister.

"Caro." Minda kissed her eldest daughter. The three of them stayed together for a few more minutes, all in tears, until Minda gently eased away. "Why are we standing here? Let me get the bags and we can go inside. I stopped by the apartment and brought the things you wanted." Her voice was shaky but she squared her shoulders and made herself smile. She had to be strong for the girls.

"I'll get them," offered Caronne who leant into the flivver and reached into the storage compartment. There were five bags of clothes and other possessions; the three of them were intending to stay at Ogmore for at least a month. "Dem, take this." She handed out a smallish bag to her sister.

Carrying the bags between them, the three walked slowly up to the house. On the steps, Ianto was waiting for them. He had deliberately not gone to the landing pad, Minda and the girls needed time alone, but he was anxious for his daughter and relieved when he saw her walking towards him smiling. "Welcome," he said, his voice low and sincere.

"Thank you, Tad." Their eyes met and expressed much more than the mere words. Minda turned to her daughters. "Take the bags upstairs, girls. I'd like a word with your grandtad."

"You're not going away again?" asked Demeter anxiously.

"No, sweetheart, I told you." Minda kissed the top of the girl's head. "Now off you go and unpack. Caro, can you manage this one too?"

"'Course I can. I'll put in your room. We made it up this morning, Grandtad and I." She smiled bravely and went indoors, ushering her sister in front of her.

Minda watched them go and noted Demeter's backward glance before she headed up the stairs. "Oh, Tad," she said, tears coming again as she blindly sought the comfort of his arms.

"Come here, cariad." Ianto enveloped his daughter in a hug and held her tight. He had a lump in his own throat. He wanted to take away the pain with a kiss and a hug, like he had when Minda was small, but he couldn't, not this time. All he could do was hold her and support her and give her the strength to face up to her changed life. They stayed on the steps together for ten minutes until Minda finally cried herself out.

"Thanks, Tad," she said, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I've cried more these past two weeks than in my whole life." She tried to smile but it was weak and did not last.

"It's good for you. Come inside and have a cup of coffee and tell me how it went." He took her arm through his and started for the front door.

They were sitting at the dining table with the girls when Jack came to join them. He had not been among the welcoming party on purpose, making it look and feel like any other visit. "Hello, love, good to see you," he said, bending to place a kiss on the top of Minda's head and a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Coffee?" asked Ianto, standing up.

"Can I help?" asked Caronne immediately. She had been inducted into the coffee maker's art and was keen to practice.

"Of course." They went into the kitchen and Jack sat down beside Minda.

"Flight all right?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. And I've not dented the flivver," she smiled. This was an old joke, started when Minda had first flown solo and Jack had made a point of checking the craft for dents afterwards. She had never made any.

"Should hope not," he answered mock seriously. He placed a hand over hers where they lay on the table, twisting and pulling at her handkerchief. "Dem and I went over to the island yesterday, didn't we, trouble?"

The conversation continued, covering the children's activities over the past three days when they had been staying at Ogmore, the changes Ianto had made to the garden, news of the family. But not touching on what they were all thinking about, that was too raw. The girls did not want to be separated from their mother so accompanied her when she went upstairs to her old room and helped her unpack. Downstairs, Ianto began making supper and Jack sat on a stool and watched him.

"How do you think she is?" asked Jack.

"Hurting. But hopefully the children will help her come to terms with it."

"Did she say how it went?"

"Not yet. The children came down before I could ask." Ianto stopped what he was doing and looked at Jack. "I feel so inadequate."

"Nonsense. We're doing all we can to help. It'll take time for her to recover."

"If she ever does."

Supper was reasonably happy with everyone trying to be positive. The food was good but Minda found she had little appetite and pushed it around the plate, eating very little. In the past fortnight, she had lost weight and looked drawn and tired. Ianto made a promise to himself to cosset her in the next few weeks. After clearing up, they went to the library and the girls watched a programme on the vid-screen, sitting on a couch on either side of their mother, while Ianto wrote up his diary and Jack checked messages on a portable screen. When the girls had gone to bed, Minda – who had gone up to settle them - rejoined her parents and sat on a chair facing them, curling her legs beneath her.

"How have they been?" she asked, not having to go into any more detail.

"As well as you'd expect. Dem appears to be taking it hardest, we've had a few tears, but I think Caro's bottling it up." Ianto watched Minda carefully, she looked fragile.

"I got Dem to talk about it yesterday," added Jack. "She's scared she's going to lose you too. I tried to reassure her but she'll be a bit clingy for a while I expect."

"I noticed that." Minda looked pensive. "I feel … I feel so inadequate," she said unknowingly repeating her tad's words.

"Don't be silly, you're grieving too." Jack got up and crouched in front of his daughter, hand on her knee. "It will get easier, with time."

"Listen to your dad, sweetheart," said Ianto, coming to sit on the arm of Minda's chair and putting an arm round her. "He knows what he's talking about. How did it go with the Copes?"

"All right. They were very supportive. Very sad, of course, but I'm glad I went to see them. I said I'd make sure the girls kept in touch." Minda smiled faintly and leant into her tad.

"That's good."

It had been a shock to everyone when, three weeks earlier, Breellan had caught Tyntillian Fever from a patient and died four days later. Jack and Ianto had immediately moved into the Cardiff apartment to support Minda and the children and stayed there for a week, helping with the legal aspects, before taking the girls to Ogmore. Minda had gone to stay with Breellan's family for a special farewell ceremony, one she did not think appropriate for the girls to attend. Now she had taken a leave of absence from work and come home, tired and lost and lonely, to lick her wounds and come to terms with her loss.

For Minda the evening passed slowly. She made conversation with her parents about trivial things. Everything was trivial when compared to losing Breellan. In her bedroom that night, she lay on the bed but could not sleep so after an hour gave up and read for a while before going into the girls' rooms to check on them. At least she had them to make her go on with life. In the early hours of the morning, she crept downstairs and curled up on a couch in the library, remembering the years with Breellan.

"Hey," said Jack from the doorway at four o'clock, "want company?" Minda nodded and he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "When did you last get any sleep?"

"I don't remember."

"This won't do, petal, it won't do at all. Bree wouldn't want to see you like this, thin and pale."

"Then she shouldn't have left me," snapped Minda and instantly regretted it.

"She couldn't help it, she didn't want to go." He settled more comfortably. "I remember when your tad died, the first time. He took a long time to die, it wasn't sudden like Bree, but I was so angry at him. We'd just got this house as we wanted it and then he left, left me to carry on. I used to stand in the hallway out there - all alone - and shout at him, tell him off and curse him for going."

"I feel like that," she admitted for the first time. "Why did she have to treat that patient? It was her day off, for Gods' sake! She went in specially because Hendrix wanted to go to a party. I could murder him!" Minda was suddenly shaking with rage, sitting upright with her fists clenched. "I could kill them both!"

"Want to have a good scream?" he asked placidly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Come on then."

Bundled up in her Dad's greatcoat, Minda went outside with Jack and climbed the hill behind the house. Dawn was breaking on the horizon and there was a chill breeze when they emerged on the plateau and stood looking out to sea. She needed no encouragement, just let rip and screamed and screamed - cursing Breellan and her business partner, Hendrix Corcoran, cursing the woman who had contracted the Tyntillian Fever in the first place and cursing fate for leaving her alone. She only stopped when her voice gave out. Jack held her as she wept some more.

"Feel better?" he asked eventually.

"Yes," she croaked, "yes, I do." She smiled up at him. "You're very wise, Dad."

"In this I am, I've had lots of practice." He led her to the bench that Ianto had installed and they sat looking out over the sea at the sun coming up and burnishing the waves turning them golden. "It will get better, Minda. But don't be afraid of your feelings, even if they seem negative. You can always tell your tad and me exactly what you're feeling, we'll understand. Tad's lost a lot of people too."

"_Jack, are you with Minda?"_ came Ianto's voice over his earpiece comms.

"Yes," he replied. "What's up?"

"_Dem's awake and looking for her, she's getting upset." _

"We'll be right there, ten minutes." He looked at Minda. "Dem needs you." They got up and walked quickly back to the house where Demeter was waiting anxiously with her grandtad.

"I couldn't find you," the girl wailed, rushing forward.

"Gramps and I went out for a walk," said Minda huskily, cradling the girl against her and resting her cheek on Demeter's head. "He made me wear his coat, don't I look silly?"

Demeter loosened her grip and looked at her slight mother swamped by the greatcoat, the sleeves hiding her hands and the hem dragging on the floor. "You've got it dirty," she pointed out, smiling.

"Not a problem," said Ianto, "it's seen a lot worse. Here, let me help you off with it."

"You're still in your sleep suit," observed Demeter, disapproval in her voice.

"That's because she's going back to bed for an hour or two," put in Jack, "while you and I go for a swim." He put out a hand and, after only a moment's hesitation, the girl took it. "See you later, pet." He pecked Minda on the cheek and then walked off with the girl to the games room and the pool beyond.

"All right, sweetheart?" asked Ianto, still holding the greatcoat.

"No, but I think I will try and get some sleep. Wake me if the girls need me."

"I most certainly will not." He smiled to take the sting out of his words. "Off you go, we'll look after Dem."

When Minda woke five hours later she felt rested and relaxed for the first time in days. Automatically, she rolled over to look at Breellan and then she remembered. The pain gripped her heart and she felt that familiar rush of grief, a mingled sense of loss and anger and regret, but it lessened as she got used to it. She did not think she would ever lose it but perhaps it was slightly easier to bear. She washed and dressed, making an effort to look as normal as possible for the girls' sake. It was half past eleven when she walked downstairs and looked for her family.

"Mum," said Caronne, looking up from her notepad as Minda entered the living room.

"Hi, love. Am I interrupting?"

"No." Caronne closed the notepad. "It's … it's a diary," she admitted. "Grandtad suggested it, said it might help to put down how I feel."

"And is it?" Minda sat down next to her daughter.

"Yes, I … I think so." Caronne missed her mama a lot having been closer to the unpredictable and vital woman than to her more placid mum. "I miss Mama so very much."

"So do I, Caro, so do I." She put an arm round Caronne and drew the girl's head onto her shoulder. "When you want to talk about her and about how you feel, you come and find me. Anytime."

"It's hard, Mum, I feel all mixed up inside."

"Me too." They had spoken of Breellan since her death but their individual grief had perhaps prevented a true exchange. Minda decided to be more open about how she felt. "I feel very sad I won't see your mama again, won't hear her laugh or see her smile when she's got a special secret. But I also feel angry that she's left me behind, that she's not here to help me find the right words to help you. I thought it was wrong to feel angry with Mama but your gramps made me see that it isn't, it's natural."

"I feel like that too, sometimes. Is it really okay?"

"Yes, love, it is." Minda smiled. "This morning Gramps and I went up the hill and I screamed and screamed. I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"You did that?" Caronne looked at her mother in amazement. She had always been the calm presence in her life, the mother who hardly ever raised her voice let alone lost her temper.

"I did and I feel a lot better for it. If it gets too hard to hold in, you try it and I'm sure you'll feel better. Who knows, I may join you." They laughed at this, grateful for a reason.

Lunch was a happier meal and Minda enjoyed the vegetable soup that had always been her favourite. Jack had kept Demeter busy all morning helping him service one of the flivvers, the younger girl finding it easier to deal with her loss if she was active. That afternoon, Minda took both girls on a long walk along the beach. The sun was shining and they found lots to interest themselves. On their return, they found Ianto in the garden weeding one of the new beds and stopped to help him. That evening, after supper, they all watched a film, a comedy that made them laugh and forget their troubles for a while.

Minda slept better that night, getting a good four hours before she rose and went downstairs to make a milky coffee. Standing in the hallway she recalled standing on this very spot before her wedding seventeen years earlier and how happy she and Breellan had been, how much in love. Her partner had not always been an easy woman to live with but she had been full of energy and ideas, moving from one subject to another with lightening speed as she spoke. She had mellowed when the children arrived and been a loving mama to them both, full of stimulating ideas to encourage them and enrich their lives. Now she was gone and Minda would never see or hear her again except in her memories and the few vid-recordings that remained.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and was not surprised to see her dad descending. It seemed he was up and about at all hours of the night. "Do you ever sleep, Dad?" she asked with a smile.

"Umm, got two hours tonight, that's good for me. How about you?" He was scrutinising her and thought she looked a little less tired.

"Four, so I beat you."

"That's great. Going back to bed or shall we play the word game?"

She laughed, a joyous sound that rang round the room and had him grinning with delight. "I must have driven you mad with that game."

"Never, I enjoyed every minute."

"Even so, I think I'll pass. I'm going back to bed to read for a bit." She made for the stairs, taking her half-drunk coffee with her.

"See you later, pet."

Reading sent Minda into a doze and she did not wake again until gone seven o'clock. She stretched and lay half propped up on the pillows, looking round the familiar room that still held some of her childhood treasures. She heard movement in the corridor outside and looked over at the door to see it slowly open. Demeter peered round the door and smiled when she saw her mother was there and awake, pushing the door further open and coming into the room.

"Gramps says we can go to the island today," said the girl, standing beside the bed.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd like a swim in the sea." Minda sat up and patted the bed, encouraging Demeter to join her. "What do you want to do?"

"Play ball and climb the hill and help Gramps with the new seat."

"What new seat is this?" Minda listened as her daughter explained, pleased that Demeter had found an interest and grateful to her parents for encouraging it.

After breakfast, the whole family flew over to the island. It was a bright, sunny and warm day and they stayed on the beach all morning, playing games interspersed with swimming and sunbathing. Lunch was informal and after it, Jack finished erecting a new seat – two wooden semi-circles facing one another - placed on the beach side of the lodge and in the shade of the trees at the hottest part of the day. Demeter helped him and Minda became involved too, her mechanical mind always interested in solving practical problems. When the job was done, they all tried out the new seats and got quite silly pushing one another off and racing round. Ianto suggested a walk up the hill and they set off, taking their time and once at the summit sat and drank in the views out over the sea and back towards the property. A leisurely stroll back down and a final swim ended the day and they piled back into the flivver and headed home for a quiet evening.

The next three days continued in this manner, Minda spending time with both girls and all three of them drawing on the strength and support of Jack and Ianto who stayed unobtrusively in the background yet who were always there when needed. Gradually there were less tears. On the fourth morning, Minda was surprised to wake having slept a full eight hours and with an appetite. After breakfast, she felt at something of a loose end. The girls were busy with their own concerns; assured that she was not leaving them they did not feel the need to be within sight or sound of her. It was as she was standing on the steps outside the front door, wondering what to do, that Jack came across her.

"You look lost," he said, smiling. Even in such a short time, he could see a notable improvement in her appearance and was feeling more confident that she would weather this storm.

"I am rather. Not sure what to do."

"Weeell," he drew out the word, "if you've got nothing better in mind, I would welcome your expertise."

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious.

"Come, I'll show you." He led her along familiar paths to the cottage that had been home to Liki. There he entered a code and had his iris and fingerprint scanned before the door opened. "After you," he said, bowing low.

"Why have you got all that security on this place?" she asked as she walked into the building. She stopped a few paces inside and looked round in surprise.

The building had been completely gutted with all the internal walls removed leaving a large space with only a rudimentary kitchen area remaining from the original interior. Around the walls were benches littered with computers and associated equipment and tools. Stacked in one corner were boxes and crates. In the centre of the room four large benches had been pushed together and on this was a collection of items that Minda thought she recognised. She shot a glance at her dad and went up to the bench to make sure that it was what she thought it was before turning to face him.

"This is a Yull'wo communications array. There's only one on Earth and that's in the Torchwood archives." She stood looking at him through narrowed eyes. "What's it doing here?"

"Not much." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I've been working on it for six months now and I can't get the blessed thing to work."

"Dad, how did you get this!?"

"You don't want to know, love, just accept that I've got it and move on. What I need is your genius to make it work." He moved past her to the benches. "I think I've got most of it put together right but it's linking them that's foxing me."

"You can't just take things, Dad. And anyway, what do you want it for?" She was standing looking down at the assembled and part-assembled elements laid out in front of her.

"If we can get it to work, Minda, I'll tell you. How's that for a deal?" He looked at her hopefully, genuinely needing her assistance. He had seen an array in operation, had even flown a ship with one installed and made running repairs to it, but building it from scratch had left him at a loss.

"I don't know …" she began, intending to press for more information, but the lure of a technical puzzle was too strong to resist. The array had been languishing in the Torchwood archives for decades and had eluded all attempts to make it operational. She had only ever seen it when others had been working on it and the thought of being able to have a go herself was tempting.

Jack grinned, recognising the look on her face; he had her hooked. "I'll make us a coffee and tell you what I've done so far."

Minda and Jack spent all day in his new workshop, reviewing all he had done thus far. She had a good idea of the problem by the time they locked up, making the building ultra secure, and walked back to the house. At his request, she did not discuss the array in front of the children but part of her mind was going over the schematics as she ate and chatted over supper. When the girls had gone to their rooms, she sat with her parents in the living room, drinking spiced wine.

"So, your dad tells me he's let you look at his new toy," said Ianto from his chair.

"It's not a toy, it's a sophisticated piece of kit," corrected Jack, sprawled half-on and half-off a couch.

"So sophisticated you can't make it work!"

"Which proves my point," smirked Jack.

"Don't let him keep you cooped up in that stuffy place," continued Ianto to Minda. "The weather's beautiful, you should be out enjoying it."

"I will, Tad, don't worry. But the array IS fascinating," she admitted. She sipped her drink thoughtfully. "Did you do a spectrum analysis?" she asked her dad.

"Oh no," interrupted Ianto immediately, "you will not discuss it now. Bad enough you've been holed up in there all day, I do not want to hear about it."

"Okay, you win. How about mornings working on the array and afternoons doing something else?" suggested Jack.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Minda. "Is the boat still seaworthy?"

"Yes, Olly took it out last month. Thinking of going for a sail?" Ianto looked at her, pleased to see the colour in her cheeks and more light in her eyes.

"Demeter liked it last time B ... Bree and I took her out." She took a steadying breath and fixed her gaze on the drink in her hands. "It's something the three of us could do together."

"That's a great idea," said Jack encouragingly, exchanging a quick glance with Ianto. "I'll help get her ready if you like."

"Thanks." She sipped her drink and put her momentary loss of control behind her. "When is Holly coming?"

"Next week I think, we've still got to finalise arrangements," replied Ianto. He had held off making definite plans until he knew how Minda and the girls were; they may prefer to be alone. "I can put her off if you'd rather she didn't come."

"I can't hide away here forever, Tad, much as I'd like to. Of course, she must come. Who's coming with her?"

"I think it'll just be Marcus. Gilles has to stay in Norwich and Sukie would rather be with Edward."

"The romance is still going strong then?" Sukie, coming up to twenty, and Edward had been seeing each other for almost three years and seemed set on getting married but both families were making them wait until they were older.

"Oh yes, love's young dream," said Jack, pulling a face. "They came down a couple of months ago and mooned about the place looking into each other's eyes and sighing."

Ianto laughed, "It wasn't that bad though it was a bit sickly. At least Holly's making her wait."

"I suppose I have that to come," mused Minda. "So far Caro doesn't seem particularly interested in boys or girls. Her group of friends seem happy to be just that."

"And that's just how it should be at her age," said Ianto with a finality that made the others laugh.

Over the next few days, Minda divided her time between working on the array and relaxing with her children. It worked well for all concerned and she continued in this way when Holly and Marcus joined the household. The two extra people helped divert Demeter and Caronne and the three children often headed out for the day with a packed lunch to explore the woods. They were old enough and responsible enough to be trusted but Ianto still hid trackers in their backpacks – just in case. Holly and Minda had long talks and grew closer, the nine year age gap disappearing now they were older.

The array was still not working and Jack and Minda were becoming frustrated, so much so that they agreed to leave it for a couple of days and head off with the others for an overnight camping trip. The trip was a great success and everyone returned feeling fit and relaxed. The following morning, Minda joined her dad in the workshop and they returned to the puzzle that was the array. They were both expert at using and adapting alien technologies and could not understand why the array was not working, it should have been.

"Dad, the fellsi accelerator. Was that in one piece when you got it?" she asked, sitting on a high stool and surveying the part-assembled array.

"Yeah, why?" He looked up from the screen.

"Who assembled it?"

"Uh, let me check." He accessed the records. "Doesn't say."

"I wonder." She picked up the accelerator and turned it over in her hands. "I think I'll take a look at this."

"Be my guest."

An hour later, she called him over to the side bench where she was working. "Come and take a look at this and tell me what you see."

Jack looked at the disassembled accelerator. "I see the case, guidance, propellant fields and … Hang on. The way that field is set it would - "

"Block the ions!" finished Minda triumphantly. "It's been fitted back to front."

"It can't be that simple, can it?"

"Let's put this right and find out."

She grinned at him and together they reassembled the accelerator, correctly this time and ran a simulation. To their disappointment the array still didn't work. But this did not put them off, it spurred them on to check all the other individual elements and they stayed at the work all day forgoing their usual afternoon of leisure. They ran more simulations and more tests and finally, at gone six o'clock, the array worked for the first time.

"Aha!" cried Jack, grabbing Minda and dancing a little jig with her. "We did it!"

"Put me down," she said, laughing as he continued to whirl her round the room. "You're going have to tell me what all this is for now," she reminded him.

Jack gradually brought them to a halt and let her go. "I will do, love, but can it wait a couple of days until Holly's gone? Then I'll explain, promise." He was surprised how keen he was to tell her. Telling her would be the first time anyone other that Ianto had learnt of The Plan and her reaction would give him some indication of how the rest of the family was likely to take it.

"Sure. We can use the time to make sure this isn't a fluke. We need to run some field tests."

For the next two days, they ran tests in the mornings and the array continued to work beautifully. In the afternoons, they relaxed with the others, flying kites in the meadow, walking and taking the boat out. The second evening, they were all gathered in the living room when Holly made a suggestion.

"Why don't you three join us when we go to Arezzo?" she said to Minda and the girls. "Gilles has booked us an enormous villa so we've plenty of room."

"Please come, Caro," pressed Marcus, "otherwise I'll be stuck with the parents and lovelorn Sukie all the time."

"Hey, watch it!" protested Holly. "I am here, you know."

"How long are you going for?" asked Ianto.

"Three weeks. It's up to you if you want to stay that long, Minda, but you'd be very welcome." Holly was feeling protective of her little sister and wanted to help her. "What do you say?"

"Oh please, Mum, it'd be great," enthused Caronne. She and Marcus got on well and she had visited the Italian town a number of times and would enjoy returning.

Demeter was chewing her bottom lip, a sign that she was unhappy. Minda herself was not sure she was ready to leave the sanctuary of Ogmore where she had only just started to recover from her loss. "I'd like to think about it first," she temporised. "Can I let you know in the morning?" she asked Holly.

"Of course."

The conversation moved on. Caronne and Marcus huddled together in a corner talking about what they would do in Italy while Demeter continued to look unhappy. Later that night Minda spoke to the girls alone. Through her tears, Demeter made it clear she did not want to leave Ogmore and the safety her grandparents provided. Caronne was keen to accept her Aunt Holly's offer but then burst into tears when she thought it might look like she was forgetting her mama. Minda cried too before reassuring them both and suggesting a compromise. When the girls were in bed, she went along to Holly's room and discussed the problem with her, explaining that she too felt that she needed more time at Ogmore. It was finally agreed that Caronne would go to Arezzo in Holly's care while her mother and sister stayed at Ogmore.

The next morning people were bustling about as Holly, Marcus and Caronne prepared to leave. They would be spending two nights in Norwich before departing for Arezzo. The flivver was loaded and after hugs and kisses, the three departed. Demeter was happy to be staying at Ogmore and went off to help Ianto sort out the vacated bedrooms leaving Jack and Minda to go to the workshop. Once there, Jack made some coffee and the two sat at a bench drinking it.

"I owe you an explanation, petal," began Jack, "about why I need the array."

"You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not," she assured him, briefly placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Actually I'd rather like to tell you, but I must ask you to keep it yourself. Only your tad knows." She nodded acceptance of this condition and sipped her drink. "A few years ago you met my younger self in the future, so you'll understand that I have to do all I can to ensure that the man I am now doesn't meet him or do anything to upset the timeline. That's why I left Torchwood. I couldn't be in such a high profile position."

"I did wonder," she murmured, putting down the coffee. This was more important that she had expected and she gave him all her attention.

"I also can't stay here; it's too well known and accessible. I have to disappear, become anonymous, until my future self is safely back in the 21st century. Your tad has volunteered to share my ... exile," Jack said this with a wry smile, "and I am very grateful to him. What we're going to do is move, in a few years time, to a new property well away from here and to keep our heads down. You and the others will know where we are but no one else."

"Will we be able to keep in touch?" she asked quickly, hating the thought of losing contact with them.

"Now we've got this baby working," he gestured to the Yull'wo array, "yes. With this I'll be able to disguise our communications."

"I can see that," she agreed. The technology was so far advanced of everything else it was undetectable. "But will we be able to come to your new home?"

"Yes, but we'll need some decent security so it'll by appointment only." Jack took her hand in his. "Your tad and I don't want to lose touch with any of you and we want to see our grandchildren grow up but," he paused taking a deep breath, "I can't stay here."

"I understand that." Her mind was racing. Having worked at Torchwood for years herself, she understood his dilemma and sympathised probably more than her siblings would, but that didn't mean she wanted her parents to leave. How would she have coped if they had not been here when Breellan died? "Oh, Dad," she leant over and hugged him, "I'll miss you."

"Hey, love, don't. You'll make me cry."

They talked a little more and Jack explained about the property they had seen – Prince Island off the coast of southern Australia – and which they were hoping to buy and about installing the array. He also mentioned the Piviliaz surveillance equipment he was going to use to protect their home. Minda listened and realised that this plan had been in preparation for a long time. She also felt she was not being told everything.

"Dad, I can see you're going to be secure but that means you and tad will be virtual prisoners on the island. Are you going to be happy like that?" She watched him carefully and recognised the slight shift of his eyes. "I thought so, there's more to this 'plan', isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. Just be assured that - "

"You're going to take new identities I suppose," she interrupted, realising what he had to be hiding. Jack said nothing but his silence said a lot to this daughter who knew him so very well. "You don't have to tell me but if I can help, just let me know. You'll need someone to install this." She gestured to the assembled array.

He leant forward and hugged her. "Thank you, petal. I think I'll be taking you up on that offer." He would need her help if he was to get the array working perfectly, her skills surpassed his own and he didn't mind admitting it.

Minda and Demeter stayed for another two weeks in the safety and security of Ogmore and left feeling able to face the world again. Caronne returned from Italy refreshed and life continued for the bereaved family. They were never alone for long, spending every weekend either at Ogmore or with one or other of Minda's siblings. The three also met Breellan's family regularly despite finding the large clan rather overpowering. Minda did not tell anyone of her parents' plans for the future but spoke with them about it from time to time.

* * *

_So someone else now knows of The Plan ..._


	18. Starting the Move

_The Plan is becoming a reality ..._

* * *

**Starting the Move** – _Australia and Ogmore, October 4750_

The two men stood on high ground to the south of the island and looked across it to the blue waters of the Bass Strait. From here the Australian coast in front of them and Tasmania behind them were just blurs on the horizon. This was their island, Prince Island, two thousand hectares of land jutting out of the sea. It was a half an hour flivver ride to their nearest neighbours on King Island, a holiday resort with a permanent population of one hundred and fifty people, which was a green blob to their right.

"It looks … well, like its always been there," said Ianto eventually.

"That was the whole idea," replied Jack dryly. "All those months of planning and design have paid off."

"It was easier this time," went on his partner, taking a few paces to his left to see the house from another angle. "We had Ogmore as a template."

"Yes." Both men were sorry to be leaving the house in Wales, their home for so long, but The Plan was coming to fruition and this was a vital part of it. A new home for them and a place for the family to visit.

"Place still looks a bit new but once the trees and shrubs grow up a bit more and cover up the building works it'll be fine."

Ianto was pleased with the design. The house was an 'H' shape with one story above ground, surrounded by a deep veranda, and another below. It was set inside a crescent of hills that sheltered it from the southerly gales that sometimes still blew along the Strait despite the weather manipulation that had gone on over the past millennia. It was also well above sea level and faced north towards the natural sandy bay which they had protected with a barrage. There were many similarities with the Ogmore house but it was not as large, only five bedrooms. They had plans to build four cottages in the grounds to accommodate further visitors if needed.

"Let's go down," said Jack, reaching for Ianto's hand. "I want to make the most of this first day in our new house." He lowered his voice suggestively.

They walked down the hill which sloped gently to the back of the house. At present there was an obvious dividing line between the natural vegetation and what would be the garden but Ianto was already making plans to merge the two so that they flowed seamlessly into one another. Skirting the large, open air swimming pool they walked up the three shallow steps to the patio which was flanked by the two bottom 'legs' of the H. On the right was the kitchen and dining room and on the left four guest bedrooms. All these rooms had sliding doors onto the patio which was galleried in the manner of a monastery cloister to provide shade. Ahead of them, they walked through a sliding door into the airy hallway that was the crosspiece of the H. Ianto turned left into the large living room that took up the whole of the top 'leg' of the H. Through its tall windows, on three sides, there were magnificent views over the bay.

"This has turned out so well," he said, turning round to view the room from all angles. "It'll look even better when we get more furniture in."

Jack was standing at the back of the room where, along the only wall not containing windows, floor to ceiling bookshelves had been purpose built to fit the space. "Can't wait to get the books on here," he said, running a hand along one of the empty wooden shelves.

"Not yet, Jack. We aren't moving in yet." Ianto was looking forward to living in the house now he would be able to welcome the family here regularly over the coming years. But it would not be their sole home. They could only spend part of the year here, the rest of the time would be spent in Christchurch under their new identities. He also hoped, though he had not said anything to Jack, that they would be able to visit Ogmore occasionally.

"I know. Let's check out the bedroom."

"You are so predictable, Jack Harkness," laughed Ianto, wrapping an arm round his partner's waist and walking him with him across the hallway. Ahead of them was an office and to the right the master bedroom.

The bedroom suite filled the other top 'leg' of the H shaped house and comprised a large, well equipped bathroom and a changing room which they walked past to the sleeping area. This had the same views as the living room and Ianto walked to the open front windows and breathed in the fresh, scented air. It was early spring in the southern hemisphere and he was grateful to have got away from the rain and gloom of autumn in Wales. Jack came up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms round him, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"We'll be waking up to this view tomorrow," he murmured. "And for a good few years to come."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Really?" Jack knew that Ianto had had difficulties accepting their need to leave Ogmore and the memories and familiarity it held.

"Really." He turned in Jack's arms and kissed him deeply. "I already like this place and I'm going to love it just as much as Ogmore, in time. Though we've got to come up with a name, we can't keep referring to it as 'the island'."

"I've suggested lots."

"I am not calling it 'The Love Shack' or The Shaggery!" These were two of the more polite names Jack had come up with and which Ianto had summarily rejected.

"Mon Repos? Dumromin'?" suggested Jack with a chuckle, remembering the many houses that had been called that in 21st century Cardiff. "Journey's End?"

"No, they're as bad." They kissed again, long and lingering. "I want something fitting for the house, us and the location. Oh well, I'll have to keep thinking."

"Umm, we have other things to do right now," murmured Jack, his face lost in Ianto's neck. He explored the Welshman's collar bone with his lips and moved a hand inside his shorts to stroke his arse.

"We're not going to be disturbed, are we?" asked Ianto before he got so carried away he forgot all caution.

"Nope. It's just us in the house." He went back to his explorations and Ianto relaxed in his arms.

Half an hour later they were lying on the bed breathing hard. Sex had always been a large part of their relationship and it had not grown stale over the years. Even now, after fifty seven years in this time, Ianto found new ways to satisfy Jack while Jack's repertoire was limitless. Leaving the bed, Ianto padded to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and studied it. When he had been cloned his body had been that of a twenty six year old and now should have been wrinkled and sagging but it wasn't. He had put on a few pounds and his abs were a little less well defined but he would have passed for thirty easily. Turning, he checked out his arse and saw it was still firm.

"Admiring yourself?" asked Jack, standing in the doorway grinning.

"Yes. This body's wearing very well." He grinned at Jack. "Come here."

"Oh, round two already?" he smirked. "Goody."

"No, I want to look at you." Ianto held Jack by the shoulders and studied his lover's body, turning him round to take in the back view too. "You look as trim as you did back when I first met you. It's amazing."

"Lots of exercise, healthy food and constant sex," said Jack promptly, grabbing Ianto round the waist and pulling him close.

"And being immortal." Ianto hugged Jack close.

"That too. Now, how about this round two?"

It was another hour before the pair showered and, dressed in shorts only, wandered back through the house to the kitchen where Ianto made coffee. Jack opened the sliding doors and let the breeze waft through. They took their drinks to a corner of the patio which was sheltered and caught the last of the late afternoon sun. The view from this side of the house was of the hills where the light drew out the various shades of green. They sat quietly chatting watching the light change and darkness begin to fall. Out of the gathering gloom a figure approached and coughed to alert them to his presence.

"Everything satisfactory, sir?" asked Trenton, coming up to them.

"Perfect thanks, and stop calling me 'sir'. You and Shamir have everything you want?" asked Jack.

As the two men continued to talk, Ianto smiled up at Trenton, the same man who had guarded Kay over forty years earlier when she had helped contain the beastie in the Torchwood computer. He was close to seventy now and wore his years lightly, as did most people in this time, but his face was deeply pitted from exposure to plasmatic radiation that had not been treated competently. That experience, and others, had made him lose faith in Torchwood and he had been more than willing to accept the job of caretaker on the island. Along with his partner, Shamir, he had been living here for the past year overseeing construction. They had a cottage a short distance away and stayed on the island full time to maintain the buildings and grounds.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your evening. Buzz if you need anything." With a wave, Trenton disappeared into the darkness.

"He's a good man," observed Ianto.

"We're lucky to get him. Felix's loss is our gain." He stood and reached a hand towards Ianto. "Need a hand getting up, old man?"

"No!" Ianto got easily to his feet and took their mugs inside. While he started preparing a meal, Jack went to the hallway and teleported down to the lower floor to check all was well.

This floor was larger than the upper storey but only a few people knew that. At the front were the public areas – an exercise room and a small projection room – which both had natural light from windows set up near the ceiling. Behind these rooms, was an open area which Jack intended to use as a workshop and for storage. To the unknowing eye, this was all there was to the lower level but behind what looked like a blank wall were two more rooms which Jack opened now. One housed the Yull'wo communications array, only part installed and awaiting a visit from Minda to be put into full working order, as well as part of the tri-point teleport. This teleport would eventually link Ogmore to the island, and the island to their house in Christchurch with control always resting with Jack or Ianto. Using this would ensure that the family and Jack and Ianto could visit quickly and privately, never having to use public transport. The second secret room housed the Piviliaz surveillance equipment and cloaking system which was already ensuring the island's security and could hide the island itself from prying eyes, working in a similar way to a perception filter, if the need arose. Also housed here was the cloning machine and brain wave scanner, kept in top condition for the day when Ianto's current body started to fail.

Jack looked round, satisfied with this part of The Plan. He secured the rooms and teleported back to the upper level. Feeling a bit chilly he went to the bedroom and found a sweater which he pulled on. Taking one for Ianto, he went to the kitchen. "Thought you might like this," he said, holding out the garment.

"Oh, thanks. Pop it down for the moment. I was thinking, how about 'Hafan'," he said, looking up from chopping vegetables.

"For what?" Jack sat on a stool at the counter and watched Ianto, one of his favourite pastimes.

"A name for this place. It's Welsh for Haven which is what this will be."

"Hafan. Sounds good, let's try it out for a bit."

The rest of the evening was spent eating supper in the living room while planning what furniture and other possessions they wanted to bring from Ogmore and what to buy new. With music playing softly in the background and the distant noise of the sea, they relaxed after the meal and were nicely mellow when they finally wended their way to bed.

Ianto woke and was surprised to find Jack in the bed with him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the other man who was lying on his back with his eyes closed but Ianto did not think he was asleep. "Jack?" He leant down and kissed him gently.

"Good morning." Jack's eyes were open and a smile danced around his lips as a hand reached to pull Ianto back for another kiss.

"Why aren't you up and about?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke." It was a simple sentence but it conveyed a wealth of love. "And so I could ravish you again."

Ianto laughed. "I should have known." He kissed Jack again but pulled back when the man's hands started wandering. "Let's not. We have to be away early this morning."

Jack was not surprised and smiled as his partner swung his legs off the bed and padded off to the bathroom. This was a sight he would never tire of, no matter how long they had together. The two men quickly washed and dressed, in tunic and trousers, and ate breakfast. While Ianto packed up their few belongings and took a final look round the house, Jack walked down the path to the cottage where Trenton and Shamir lived. It was shielded from the main house for privacy and Jack made a point of alerting them to his presence before entering their garden. He found them tending the vegetable plot they had planted.

"Morning. Just wanted to let you know we'll be off in about half an hour."

"How was … your … first night?" asked Shamir. He was chronically shy and even speaking to Jack, who he had known for years, was difficult for him. The island's isolation suited him perfectly.

"Excellent, thanks. We'll see you next month sometime but I'll be in touch as usual." They had arranged a regular contact schedule to ensure all was well.

"I'll go and get the flivver out for you," offered Trenton.

Forty minutes later, Jack and Ianto took off and headed north east on the two hour flight to Sydney. After returning the flivver to the hire company, they walked to the hotel and their room which overlooked the harbour. Ianto contacted Lemuel and arranged to meet for a late lunch at a nearby restaurant. When they arrived they were delighted to find Newlyn with him.

"Sweetheart, how wonderful. We didn't think we'd see you until this evening," cried Ianto, hugging his granddaughter.

"I've been practicing all morning and when Lem said he was meeting you I jumped at the chance of a break." She was grinning broadly and turned to hug Jack. "Gramps, come here."

"It's really good to see you," said Lemuel, when they were all seated. "It's four months since I was home and it's even longer for Newlyn." Lemuel, now twenty two, had completed his internship in marine biology and was working with a firm based in Sydney on the underwater city. He was bronzed, fit and happy in his work, only returning to the UK three or four times a year.

"I worked it out. Last time was on my birthday back in February," she said. "How are you both?"

"We're fine, enjoying our retirement," replied Ianto. "It gives us opportunities like this to catch up with our far-flung family." He squeezed her hand which was resting on the table. "But tell me about the tour."

"Yes, puss, we want to hear all about it," encouraged Jack sitting on her other side.

As they ate lunch, Newlyn told them all about the Carnegie Symphony Orchestra's round the world tour. She had been with the orchestra for four years and the year before had played some solo parts which had been well received and issued as recordings. As her reputation grew, she had been given a more prominent role and was now a featured artist. At twenty eight, her dream was coming true.

"What shall we be hearing this evening?" asked Jack, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Nothing too obscure I hope." He pulled a comical face and she laughed.

"No, it should be familiar. And I'm not saying any more, you'll have to wait and see." She glanced at her chrono. "But I'm going to have to run. If I don't get some rest now I'll be lousy tonight." She kissed her grandparents and walked off with a wave, a lovely woman happy with her work and her life.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Lemuel who showed them round the city including his small apartment and the waterside complex where he worked. After a stop at the hotel to freshen up, they made for the concert hall where they sat and had a coffee – from a Jones the Coffee outlet – in the foyer.

"So what are Ma and Dad up to?" asked Lemuel, putting his empty coffee mug on the table. "They never say much about themselves when we talk."

"Busy with the Geordies. We were up there last week and saw one of their matches," replied Jack laughing. "You should have seen Mica running round, she's a terror."

"They're starting the Cup matches soon and your dad says they have a good chance of going all the way again," put in Ianto, recalling the three Cup wins in the past seven years.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for them. And I suppose you've managed to see Ruth once or twice?" He grinned at them. Ruth was Jonty and Carenza's five month old daughter and Ianto was in raptures about having a baby in the family again, almost as carried away as Holly was about being a grandmother for the first time.

"If your grandtad had his way," said Jack indulgently, "we'd be round there all the time."

"You would too!" protested Ianto. "She's gorgeous, Lem, utterly gorgeous. She'll be at Ogmore this weekend, I'm so sorry you won't be able to make it."

"Me too, but I can't get away."

They talked a little longer before going into the auditorium. The concert was well attended and the orchestra played well, mixing new works with established favourites. Newlyn had two solo pieces: the first had a lilting air that reminded Ianto of Irish folk tunes; and the second made him smile, it was the same one they had heard at the concert on her fourteenth birthday. Her playing was technically perfect and conveyed real emotion, much to the appreciation of the audience who demanded encores. After the concert, the three men waited for her and then went out for a celebration supper.

The following morning, a Friday, Jack and Ianto looked round the city a little on their own before using the teleport to return to Cardiff. Their flivver was where they had left it and in less than half an hour they were circling over Ogmore, just before midday.

"When I finish setting up the teleport we'll be able to go to … What did you call the island house?" asked Jack.

"Hafan."

"Right. We'll be able to go from here to Hafan in a couple of minutes." Jack brought the flivver down to settle on the landing pad.

"How long 'til that happens?"

"Couple of months maybe. I'd really like Minda to help, if I can get her away from the girls."

"I think Demeter's spending a week with the Copes over the winter break and with Caro working Minda would probably be free for a weekend." The two men were walking up to the house and both stopped to look up at it when it came into view. "The old and the new," sighed Ianto.

"And both houses are home. We just have to make some memories at Hafan."

"Yes, you're right. We'd better get cracking, not long until they arrive."

Ianto led the way in and after unpacking, he and Jack started preparing the bedrooms for their guests: Carillys and Hummel; Jonty, Carenza and baby Ruth; Tyrone; and Demeter. It was unusual to have so many guests, often it was just one of the grandchildren or no one at all. The rooms were prepared quickly and Ianto went into the kitchen to prepare a light lunch while Jack did the rounds of the house ensuring all was well. He was at the landing pad when a flivver appeared overhead and came in to land.

"Jack!" Carillys cried as she stepped from the craft. She was eighty two and matronly, looking older than her great-grandfather. "Lovely to see you."

"Same here, love." The two hugged, happy to see one another again. Carillys and Hummel had been back on Earth for four months after their last terraforming trip and after two weeks in Cardiff had been staying with their children in Cairo and Rio respectively, catching up after years away. They were now back, staying with Annese, while they decided what to do next. "Family well?"

"Very, thanks. They all send their love."

Jack greeted Hummel next, a large man with a placid nature that complemented his wife's more dominant personality. They unloaded the bags and Jack parked the flivver then walked up to the house with them. Conversation was never difficult with the couple despite their long absences and the talk flowed as they greeted Ianto and were taken up to the guest room they always used. They did not unpack straight away, eating the lunch Ianto had prepared and catching up on all the news first. When the next flivver was spotted circling overhead at just before three o'clock, Ianto sprinted out of the door to meet it with Jack's laughter ringing in his ears. The Welshman didn't care, he wanted to be there to meet his great-grandchild.

"Carenza, welcome," he said, opening the flivver door. He liked the diminutive woman who had tempted Jonty to settle down after many years playing the field. "Can I help with her?" he asked, gesturing to the carrying cot containing the baby.

"We know it's Ruth you really want," laughed Jonty. "Here, take her." He passed over the cot before helping his wife down.

Ianto peered into the cot and smiled at the little girl lying there looking up at him with her light hazel eyes. A toothless grin and gurgle completed the perfect welcome. "She is just wonderful," said Ianto, besotted by the little girl once more.

"Not when she's crying at two o'clock in the morning she's not," said Carenza with feeling. "Who's here?" Ianto started telling her as he led the way to the house.

Jonty and his pilot carried the bags and then the pilot returned to Cardiff to collect the remaining guests. A personal flivver and pilot was one of Jonty's innovations as CEO of Jones the Coffee; he needed it to get around. At the house, Jack and the others crowded round to see the baby who disliked the sudden attention and started to cry. She eventually settled and Ianto was delighted to hold her, quite ignoring his other guests; they understood.

Later, with Jack, Carillys and Hummel in the games room and Carenza putting the baby down for a nap, Ianto and Jonty sat in the library. "Great news, Grandtad, we awarded our five millionth franchise this week," reported Jonty. "It will cover all the public offices on Driscoll Two. There'll be a publicity do soon, I hope you'll be there."

"We'll see." Ianto was flattered to be asked but publicity was the last thing he or Jack wanted, they had been avoiding it for years. "Had any success finding a new finance manager?" Ianto may have handed over the company to Jonty nine years earlier but he still took an active, but hands off, interest in its progress.

"Anya has suggested a couple of people and we're due to meet them next week. Hopefully one will be suitable."

"I haven't seen the cost projections yet. Are they going to be ready for next month's meeting?"

"Yes, don't worry. They'll be sent out next week, I think you'll be pleased with them." Jonty had taken to his role as CEO like a duck to water and the company was in good shape. The first years had been demanding and he had found it hard to find time for a private life. Now, however, with a wife and daughter to consider, he was achieving a better work/life balance.

"I'm sure I shall." Ianto looked up as Carenza came to join them. "Is Ruth okay?"

"Um, sleeping like a baby should. I swear she knows when I'm most tired and chooses then to kick up a fuss." She sat on the sofa beside her partner and sighed contently.

"Well, if you ever want a break you know I'll take her," said Ianto with a smile. "For as long as you like, a year or two if necessary."

The other two laughed happily. "Oh no, you're not having her," replied Carenza. "I may moan about lost sleep but I couldn't be without her."

At five thirty the flivver returned and Jack and Carillys were there to welcome Tyrone, fourteen, and Demeter, thirteen. "Hey, kids, give your gramps a hug."

While protesting they were too old they nonetheless obliged. They had met Carillys only once before but they were soon chatting to her as if they had known her for years. To them she was just Annese's daughter, a distant relation, and she was happy with that: it got too confusing if she thought about it too closely. At the house, the children were welcomed by Ianto who took them off to their rooms. Tyrone was full of being allowed to travel on the teleport alone from London while Demeter chatted about her water polo team.

Supper was lively as the various generations mingled, and continued into the evening when they all spread out in the living room. Tyrone and Demeter wanted to hike the following day and Jack, Carillys and Hummel decided to go with them. Ianto, who could think of nothing worse in the cold and blustery weather and was sorely missing the warmth of Hafan, decided to stay inside and again volunteered to baby-sit. This time his offer was accepted as Jonty and Carenza wanted to go out in the boat.

The next day was as chilly as Ianto had feared but that did not put off the hikers. Fortified with a warm breakfast they set off and trekked into the woodland. Hummel, a geologist, was taken with a strange rock outcrop and started examining it with the children so Jack and Carillys waited nearby, leaning on the railing of a small wooden bridge that crossed a stream.

"It's odd how things work out," began Carillys, half to herself. "Both Hummel and I were only children and while we had two, both Toto and Harriet have only one each."

"Serendipity, that's all it is." He was idly dropping small pebbles and watching the ripples in the sluggish water.

"But we're … apart so much. I know Hummel and I have been away but Toto and Harriet rarely see one another. It's so different for Holly, Owain and the others, they get together regularly." She sighed. "I wish my side of the family wasn't so … independent."

Jack leant on the railing and looked at her, recognising the longing in her voice. "It was never like this for me before. All the families I've had … they've been like yours. I'm sure that this one is only so close because of Ianto." He smiled. "He lets people go their own way and yet they all want to return. It's a gift."

"I wish I had it. Too late now." She lapsed into silence, staring down at the water. She didn't regret the decisions they had made but seeing Jack and Ianto's extended family had brought home what she had lost.

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder."

"Oh it's not your fault, Jack, never think that." She smiled up at him. "Some of my happiest memories are of holidays here with you and of the times we spent together. I missed having cousins to share in those times, that's all." She glanced across at her husband and the children. "Look at those two, they get on so well."

Jack followed her gaze and smiled. "Yes, they do. I suppose it's because they're both the youngest of two. Their sisters are out in the world now so they would be alone without one another." Jocasta was training with Francois Colon, determined to follow in her fathers' footsteps and become a chef, while Caronne was training to be a nurse.

"And they have you and Ianto, and this place," she gestured with her arm to encompass the property around them. "They are very lucky."

Jack smiled but he was thinking that soon he and Ianto would not be here and the house would be empty. He had not yet mentioned it to Carillys and she did not notice his silence.

"In some ways though," she went on, "being so independent makes it easier for us." She turned to face him. "Hummel and I are thinking of going back to 547.2 Gamma, or Houstolia as it's called now, and settling there. The children don't need us and even Mum has her own life. It'll be challenging to help create a new community on the planet we terraformed."

"I'll miss you. Very much." He hugged her tight, wondering if he could have done more to keep this great-grandchild close. "But if it's what you want …" He let the sentence trail off.

"I think it is. But we'll be around for a while, it'll take time to get settler status and sort out all the legal issues. A year at least."

"Good. And I'm going to insist we spend a lot of that time together."

"I'd like that."

"Look at this, Gramps," cried Demeter, running up to the pair on the bridge. "It's a fossil." The hikers gathered together again and continued their walk.

Back at the house, Ianto was playing with Ruth in the den of the suite. He had her propped up in a chair and was playing peekaboo and other games to her delight. As he played, he remembered all the times with his children and grandchildren spent in this house and the weight of all he was soon to leave behind was suddenly hard to bear. As was the thought of leaving this house empty, it deserved people and especially children in it to keep it alive. He was sure the children would want that, it was their home too; he determined to talk to Jack about it soon. His attention was drawn back to the baby when she yawned and started to tip to one side.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you tired?" He picked her up, cradling her in his arms and loving the feel and even the smell of her. "Let's get you settled for a nap."

With Ruth asleep in her cot, Ianto stood at the bedroom window looking out on the familiar view over the garden to the sea. He could see the boat bobbing about and the sail going up inexpertly. Carenza had no sailing experience and Jonty was not very good but they both liked being on the water and seemed content to mess about in the boat for hours even on such a chilly day. With a final kiss for Ruth, Ianto went downstairs and started preparing some warming dishes for lunch to be eaten whenever people appeared.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Jonty and Carenza played with their daughter and Demeter joined them, marvelling at Ruth's small size. Ianto and Carillys prepared supper with Hummel's unexpected help while Jack and Tyrone watched a vidcast of a soccer match. The boy's youth team was preparing for the Cup matches and he told his gramps all about it as they sat side by side on the couch eating some popcorn Jack had smuggled out of the kitchen. Supper and conversation completed the evening with everyone ready to turn in quite early. In the suite at the top of the house, Ianto kicked off his shoes and sat down in the den while Jack poured them a glass of spiced wine each.

"Thanks," said Ianto, taking the glass. "Jack, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Jack was settled comfortably on the couch opposite, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"I want to come back here, at least once a year, after we move to Hafan." Ianto looked across at his partner, his expression serious. "I need you to promise we can do that."

"I promise. It'll be empty though."

"Why?" Ianto leant forward, the better to make his point. "Why does it have to be left empty? I'm sure one of the children or grandchildren would be willing to take it on."

Jack watched Ianto carefully. This was obviously important to the Welshman, probably because he had never seen the house unoccupied. Jack had. Over the two and a half millennia between Ianto's death and cloning there had been many decades when the place had been empty. He had never let it become a ruin, had rebuilt it when necessary, but he had not cared as passionately for it as Ianto did.

"We can ask them, when we tell them we're moving, but I want ownership to stay with us. I'm planning on coming back to live here in a few hundred years," he smiled.

"Me too," agreed Ianto matching the smile. "Ownership's not a problem. We can transfer it to Janto Holdings, same as Prince Island." They had created the company and set it round with many layers so that their names did not appear on any records to make it easier for them both to disappear.

"I want to come back as much as you do, Ianto." He sighed. "Carillys and I talked a little while we were out." He told his partner the gist of the conversation and concluded, "I feel I've let her down. I should have stayed closer to Toto and Harriet."

Ianto moved to sit beside Jack. "You have, sweetheart. How many times have we tried to visit them, or to get them to come here, but been told it's not convenient? They … prefer it that way."

"I suppose. Seeing you with Ruth reminds me what I was like when Carillys was small, after all she's my great-grandchild too. I had such high hopes for staying in touch with her."

"And you did." Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's inevitable that ties weaken with the next generation."

"Maybe. I hope that doesn't happen with our family." He tried to smile but it was an effort. History was starting to repeat itself – he'd lost touch with so many of his previous families.

"We won't let it. Now, drink up. Time I got you into bed."

The following morning, Jack was awake early and tiptoed into the baby's room. Ruth was lying on her back, arms flung up above her head and covers disarrayed. He gently replaced the covers and stood looking down at her, running a finger against her soft, warm cheek. He resolved that, however difficult it may be, he was not going to lose touch with her or her children. Ianto was right, they had to do all in their power to see the children and their families over the next few decades and beyond.

Sunday was a brighter day and leaving Hummel to prepare lunch, the others went outside after breakfast and walked along the beach. Jack and Demeter led the way, searching for shells she wanted to decorate her room. Jonty, carrying the baby in her chair, walked along hand in hand with Carenza: he loved this place and found himself refreshed every time he stayed. Carillys felt much the same way as she strolled along lost in memories of her childhood holidays and more recent visits. Tyrone was kicking a ball with Ianto and they fell behind the others, laughing as they tussled for the ball and the boy ended up on the ground.

With lunch cleared away, it was time for the visitors to depart. Carillys and Hummel went first, taking Demeter with them. Jack made the couple promise to return for a longer stay; he was determined to see more of them before they departed for their next, distant home. When Jonty's flivver arrived for them, Ianto was reluctant to say goodbye – particularly to the baby – even though he would be seeing them again very soon. He finally managed to tear himself away and waved as the family, with Tyrone, lifted off and made for the city.

"That's wind's chilly," remarked Jack as they walked back to the house. "Let's get inside and warm up."

"Wouldn't it be lovely to be at Hafan now?" said Ianto, remembering the sunshine and the beautiful location.

"We'll be able to follow the sun soon," laughed Jack, putting an arm round the other man.

They went back indoors looking forward to a day or two on their own before going to Norwich to stay with Holly for a couple a days. The round of visits to see the children was growing ever more important to them as the day drew closer for them to start on their new life.

* * *


	19. Launched

**Launched** – _March 4751, Hafan, Ogmore and Newcastle_

"I think we're ready," said Minda, straightening up from the bench where she was working. "All that's left is to try it."

"Something inanimate first. I'll call your tad." Jack reach for the Yull'wo communicator and activated it so that Minda could also hear. "Ianto, we need you to send something to us." He waited. "Ianto?"

"Shall I check the array?" queried Minda, on her feet and crossing the room. She and her dad were in one of the 'secret' basement rooms at Hafan while her tad was back at Ogmore.

"Give him a minute, he's probably still trying to work out how to operate it."

"But it's simple."

"I know that and you know that but don't tell your tad," he said, grinning wickedly. "Took him ages to get used to the standard comms." He turned back to the communicator. "Ianto, I want to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels. Press the green button." He waited a bit longer. "This is ridiculous," he said to his daughter. "Ianto, answer me!"

"_I'm here!"_ came the other man's voice. He was out of breath from running to the workroom where he had left the communicator.

"Where have you been?" demanded Jack.

"_To the bathroom, if that's all right with you!?" _

Minda giggled, she loved hearing her parents get sarky with one another. They had done it fairly regularly as she had grown up and she knew it meant nothing; their love for one another had literally stood the test of time. She listened as her dad explained what he wanted done and returned to her bench, set up with the tri-point teleport controls. After three hours' solid work, it was as ready as they could make it.

"Okay, I'll put something inanimate on the pad." Ianto put down the communicator and looked round. He had to select something reasonably large that would not be missed if the teleport failed to reassemble the molecules. He decided on an old chair that had found its way into the room when surplus elsewhere. He hauled it across and placed it on the pad. "Ready this end," he said into the communicator. Nothing happened. "Jack?"

"_Press the green button, Ianto,"_ came through the communicator and the Welshman blushed. One day he'd get the hang of the technology.

Pressing the green button, he said, "It's all ready this end."

"_Stand by." _

Ianto stood waiting. He had seen ordinary teleports work so many times they were no longer a novelty but he had yet to experience this one which, according to Jack and Minda, was more complex and more powerful. While other teleports could transport people and cargo from one side of the world to the other, they were twice the size of this neat little one. The chair shimmered and disappeared.

At Hafan the chair materialised on the matching pad. Minda gave a little cheer. This was the culmination of a week's work for her, spread over four months, and more for her dad. She knew there was another teleport somewhere – this type always worked in threes – linked to these but had not enquired where. Jack took the chair and examined it.

"_Did it work?"_ came over the communicator.

"Yes, but what did you send this for?" asked Jack in exasperation. "It's one of my favourites."

There was a short pause as Ianto remembered the green button again then, _"I couldn't think of anything else."_

"Okay." Jack turned off the communicator and looked at Minda. "Time to try it with humans. Send me back, love, but don't tell your tad." He replaced the chair on the pad and sat on it.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Positive." He smiled reassuringly at her, confident it would work. He saw her activate the teleport and then in a twinkling he was in the workshop at Ogmore.

"Jack!!" exclaimed Ianto, rushing up to him. "Are you all right? Oh my God, anything could have happened."

"But it didn't," said Jack, laughing. He was standing now with his arms round Ianto. "We'll be able to get from here to there in no time now."

"_Tad? Did it work?"_ came Minda's anxious voice.

"I'm fine, petal. Give me a minute and I'll come back," replied Jack. He put the chair back where it had come from. "This stays here," he said pointedly to Ianto. "I'll just go back and clear up."

"I'll come with you," offered Ianto, nervous but resolute. "You need to know it works with ordinary humans." He stepped onto the pad and swallowed audibly.

Jack hesitated. If anything happened they could both be lost, however he was confident in the technology. "Okay. Minda," he said into the communicator as he stood with Ianto on the pad, "activate."

"_Stand by."_

Ianto clutched Jack's arm and took a deep breath. And then they were in a different room and Minda was looking at them in surprise. Ianto let out the breath he had been holding and checked his limbs to see if he was in one piece.

"Well, it works," said Jack, pleased with himself. "I think that we should celebrate. How about making us a cup of coffee, Ianto, we're gasping."

The three of them went up to the kitchen where Ianto made the beverage, his hands shaking only slightly. New experiences were all well and good but they did unsettle him. Minda and Jack were discussing the technicalities of the teleport sat out on the patio in the morning sunshine. It was autumn on the island and the leaves on the trees were just starting to fall but this particular day still had the warmth of summer. Ianto joined the others with the coffees and a plate of cookies and they sat and chatted.

"That was lovely," said Minda, putting the mug down, "as is this place." It was her third visit to the house, all of them short and filled with work, and each time she had found something new to admire.

"It's coming on well. Shamir is a wonderful gardener; every time I come back there's a new plant or border or feature to admire," enthused Ianto. He pulled at his tunic which was made of a heavy cloth, necessary in the cooler climes of Ogmore. "It's a bit warm though."

"We should christen the pool," suggested Jack, also warm. "How about it, petal, fancy a dip?"

"We haven't got any costumes with us," pointed out Ianto.

"What does that matter? Goodness, we walked around naked often enough when the kids were growing up." He turned to Minda, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, provided you don't mind seeing me. I warn you, it's not a pretty sight." She grinned at him and there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Jack was pleased to see it. It was not quite two years since Breellan's death and it was only now that he was seeing Minda's impish sense of humour surface again.

"Rubbish!" He pulled her up and they went to the pool. "Coming, Ianto?" he called over his shoulder.

Ianto sat for several more minutes not quite believing they were going to swim but when he saw them undressing he realised there would be no stopping them. Popping indoors he grabbed some large towels and brought them out to the side of the pool where the pair of them were splashing around. With a sigh, part disapproval and part longing to be cool, he stripped off and dived in to join them. They swam for half an hour before Minda got out and wrapped herself up in one of the towels. Her tad was not long after her and eventually even her dad had had enough. Sitting in chairs on the patio they dried out.

"This is the life," she said, putting her head back and closing her eyes. "But I'd better be careful, don't want to get a suntan."

"Why not?" asked Ianto, also soaking up the sun's rays.

"Bit hard to explain where I got it from when I can't tell anyone about this place." She paused, picking her words with care. "It's getting hard to keep it a secret," she said finally. "The others will be very upset when they find out."

"We don't want put you in a difficult position, sweetheart. Do we, Jack?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry if we have but I'd never have managed without your help." Jack grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"You won't need her help any more, will you?" asked Ianto. "I mean, everything works."

"Absolutely. I can make the final adjustments."

Minda smiled at them both. "It's not that I mind. It's been good fun getting the stuff to work, quite like the old days at Torchwood, and it's taken my mind off … well, other things. I just know how hurt the others will be, Holly in particular, when they find out."

"Do they need to find out?" queried Ianto. "Surely you could have set it all up yourself, Jack?"

"Of course. We'll say that, love," Jack said to Minda, still holding her hand, "keep you out of it."

"Like I said, I don't mind them knowing. Holly will come round, she always does, it's keeping it secret I don't like. When are you going to tell them?"

Jack looked at Ianto and saw his partner's expression cloud over. Once they told the children there was no going back, they would be committed to implementing The Plan and leaving Ogmore and ostensibly settling here but really going to Christchurch. From that point on, they would have only limited opportunities to see the family and it was going to be a very big wrench for them both. However, it had to be done and they could not put it off much longer.

"We're not sure," said Ianto quietly. "Not for a year or two yet, I'd like to see Dem and Ty started out into the world and a bit more of Ruth."

"I thought we might … do the deed in two years time," said Jack, his voice serious.

"I know it won't be easy for you," said Minda. "It won't be easy for any of us. But if you're going to do it, I think that's good timing. I promise to keep the secret until then."

They were quiet for a while, the pleasure of the swim lost in the seriousness of what lay ahead. Eventually they rose and showered before dressing and preparing to return to Ogmore. They left the flivver at Hafan and returned by the teleport, Minda and Ianto travelling together and Jack following. It was almost midday and Ianto and Minda went to make lunch leaving Jack to secure everything. Over the meal, the conversation returned to more mundane matters and their moods lifted as a result.

"Dem was thrilled with her birthday treat last week. She can't stop talking about it," smiled Minda. "I can't believe she's fourteen already."

"She a credit to you, to you and Bree," said Ianto. "And Caro is so grown up! She looked so competent during the open day last month."

He and Jack had been spending more time with Minda and her family since Breellan's death. Demeter particularly had relied on her grandfathers for stability in her changed world and had come to Ogmore often at the weekends, with the rest of her family or alone. Her recent birthday treat was an overnight camping trip with five of her friends, organised and supervised by Jack and Ianto. Caronne, being three years older, had outwardly at least coped with her mama's death better. She had thrown herself into her nursing training and Jack and Ianto had accompanied Minda to the hospital's open day for relations and friends. Jack had also kept Minda busy with the new technology to be used at Hafan and this had given her less time to brood on her loss. She was starting to enjoy life again.

"How's work, love?" asked Jack. He helped himself to some more soup from the tureen.

"Good. The PK456 goes into pre-production next month. That's when we'll know if it'll work." This was a long-range generation ship designed by Minda and her team at Flexton's.

"I'm sure it will," said Ianto loyally. "More soup?"

"No thanks." She pushed her empty bowl to one side. "I have to say that working on the array and the teleport reminded me of the good times at Torchwood. Every day was different then, never knew what to expect. I'm surprised you don't miss it more, Dad."

"I did, still do if I'm honest. But there was a lot of administration that was never my strong suit, and keeping the politicians sweet was even worse." He shuddered theatrically.

"You must be appalled at what's happening there."

Jack took some time to reply. The cracks were showing at Torchwood. A series of scandals had rocked the organisation and Felix Yakov had been ousted a few months before along with a number of heads of department. The Alliance had appointed a new Director and hived off some of the research to a new company, the beginning of the break up of the organisation. All this was the direct result of Jack's resignation and while he regretted seeing what he had built fall apart he knew it had to happen in order to maintain the timeline. He most regretted seeing the affect on people he had known and was pleased Olly Grandew had got out when he did.

"Change isn't all bad. If it couldn't survive as it was without me … maybe it doesn't deserve to," he said finally.

"It might have survived if you'd picked anyone other than Yakov!" retorted Minda. "At least Tad chose a decent successor."

Ianto put a hand over Jack's where it lay on the table. "Your dad doesn't always do what he wants to do, Minda," he said reproachfully. "He does what he has to."

She looked at them both in dawning understanding. "You want it to be broken up?"

"It needs to break up, love. Remember, I know the future." Jack smiled wryly. "Though even I thought it would take a bit longer for the cracks to appear." He had retired only fifteen years earlier when Torchwood had been around for millennia.

She sat back in her chair, considering this new information. "Why didn't I realise that? I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have criticised you these past few years."

"I probably deserved it."

"Not for this you didn't."

An hour later, Jack and Ianto walked with Minda to the landing pad and her flivver. To the outside world she had been spending a couple of days' holiday with her parents at Ogmore, only they knew she had travelled to Prince Island. It was drizzling and they laughed at the change from earlier in – their – day.

"Have fun at Holly's junket tomorrow," she said as she stood by the door to the craft. "Give everyone my love."

"We will, cariad. You give the girls a kiss from us." Ianto hugged his daughter and then stood aside as Jack did the same. They waved as she took off, heading back to Cardiff.

The two men walked quickly back to the house, wanting to get out of the damp air. It was late afternoon and they were leaving for Holly's book launch at Newcastle the following morning, a Friday, staying the weekend with Owain and Alys and the twins. The rest of the day was spent preparing what they wanted to take with them, making sure all was done in the house and relaxing.

-ooOoo-

The flivver flew over the house and landed gently on the pad next to Holly's craft. She had been staying with Owain and Alys for the past two days, preparing for the launch of _The Geordies: Biography of a Soccer Club. _The book had been written by Mikel Tannerman, the sports writer who had done a series of articles about Owain years before. He had charted the history of the club - drawing on research as well as interviews with Owain, members of the club past and present, their parents, the soccer authorities – and used this to explore the challenges facing the youth game. Holly was rightly proud of the book and was giving it a big launch at the Geordies' sports complex that afternoon.

Ianto climbed from the flivver and took the bags Jack handed him before turning to be greeted by the twins, who like the other Geordies' players had been allowed a day's holiday. The club was highly respected by the local authorities.

"Grandtad!" they said in unison, hugging him.

"We thought you were never coming," went on Mica. "We've been looking out for you for ages."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, we got here as soon as we could," he laughed. It was only half past nine and they had left Ogmore after an early breakfast. He watched Jack hugging Perin then Mica went to hug her gramps.

"What a lovely welcome," said Jack, his arms round the two children. "All ready for this afternoon?"

"Oh yes," said Mica immediately. "We're going to be wearing our kit and there'll be photographers and reporters and everything," she enthused.

"We're going to tell them how brilliant Dad is," added Perin, his face shining.

"And Mum," corrected Mica. "Without her the club would fall apart." Her tone of voice was exactly that of Owain and Jack and Ianto laughed. These twelve year olds were a double delight.

"Come on, time to get inside," said Ianto, picking up one of the bags. Jack took another and the twins insisted on carrying the third between them.

At the house, Alys was in the kitchen with Glorian, the housekeeper, preparing an early lunch. "I thought you'd got lost in the garden," Alys said, smiling when they came through the door. Wiping her hands, she greeted Ianto and Jack with a kiss. "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Jack. "Now, pinky and perky, how about you show me the way to our room while Grandtad makes me some coffee because - "

"He makes the best coffee in the world!" they chorused, delighted to complete the familiar saying.

"That's right." Jack took Ianto's bag and followed the children out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to imply that your coffee was bad," said Ianto to Alys as noisy footsteps sounded above them.

"It may not be, but yours is much better," she laughed. "Please make it, I'd like some too. How about you Glorian?" she asked.

"Not for me, thanks. I'll nip upstairs and sort out the children's rooms while they're occupied." The twins had a room each now and used the attic room – still Newlyn's when she was home - to play in. Glorian left and a few minutes later, Jack and the children returned.

Sitting round the kitchen table, they drank coffee – juice for the children – and ate some brownies as they caught up on news. The plans for the rest of the day were outlined: Holly and Owain, who were currently at the sports complex making final arrangements, were returning for lunch then they would all attend the launch at three o'clock that afternoon.

"So what are we going to do until lunch?" Jack asked the twins, setting down his empty coffee mug.

"You've got to come and see our boat," said Mica immediately and Perin nodded his agreement. He couldn't speak as he had half a brownie in his mouth.

"A boat! Are we going to the seaside?"

"No, silly. It's a pretend boat in the attic." Mica was off her chair and pulling at his arm. "You too, Grandtad."

Jack let himself be pulled out of the room. Perin finished his mouthful and then clattered along behind them with his grandtad. Ianto stopped at the guest room, the one they always used.

"I'm going to unpack first, sweetheart. You go on up and I'll join you in a little while." He looked at the boy who was watching him suspiciously.

"You will come?" he asked.

"Promise. I just want to hang up the clothes so they don't look creased this afternoon." That satisfied Perin and he went up the next flight of stairs to the attic.

Ianto stood watching him and then went into the bedroom, still smiling. The twins were growing fast and had developed different personalities as they had got older. Perin was the quieter of the two, more academic, while Mica was athletic and always in the thick of things. Very soon they would be moving from childhood to young adults and he looked forward to seeing what they made of their lives. As he unpacked, Ianto considered that Owain had been very lucky to find happiness with Alys and his second family. When everything had been put away, he climbed the stairs to join in the mayhem he could hear above him.

"Aha," called Jack on seeing him enter the room, "another scurvy knave for my crew!" He was standing on a box in the middle of the room with a scarf on his head and an eye patch covering one eye. "Get him, crew mates!" He waved a toy sword over his head.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" yelled the twins who were wearing similar headgear but without the eye patch. They raced to Ianto's side and dragged and pushed him inside a large boat shape marked out with pieces of wood. "Here he is, sir."

"And what shall we do with him?" demanded Jack, circling his partner with a evil twinkle in his eye. "Shall we tie him to the mast and give him a hundred lashes?"

"No," protested Perin, much more soft-hearted than his sister who had thought that was a great idea.

"Keelhaul him them?"

"What's that?" asked Mica. The twins had become interested in boats and the sea after visiting Lemuel in Sydney and hearing about his work. They had read a lot about ships but this was something she had not come across.

"It's pulling someone under the boat," explained Perin, "and we're not doing that either."

"Thank you," said Ianto gratefully, "I'm much too delicate for that sort of treatment." He batted his eyelashes at Jack.

"In that case, as I can't punish him as he deserves," roared Jack with mock-ferocity, "I shall make him my cabin boy and galley slave. He shall bring me coffee whenever I want it."

"Oh yes," said Mica clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll get about my duties," said Ianto with a demure look and a sly wink.

The game continued for another hour until they were called downstairs to get ready for lunch. Owain and Holly were already back by the time the twins and their grandparents joined them in the kitchen. There were more greetings and a further update on the arrangements for the day as they sat round the table. Alys and Glorian put the final touches to the meal and then started serving.

After lunch, Holly drew her dad off to one side. "Dad, I know it's asking a lot but … it really would help if you're wearing the clothes you always used to."

"I know. I've got them with me, greatcoat too." He smiled at her. She was going to be fifty seven in a month's time and looked her age, looked older than him truth be told, but to Jack she would always be the beautiful young woman he remembered so well. "I'm looking forward to wearing them again. Even tried them on last night to make sure they still fit me!" They did, of course, his measurements never changed.

She laughed. "Thanks, Dad." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "This is the big one. I've gone out on a limb for this book, no one's done a biography of a club before, and if it flops …" Her voice tailed off. Her reputation as well as a lot of money was tied up in this one publication and failure could see the collapse of Jones the Book.

"It won't," he assured her forcefully. "And I'll do my bit and talk nicely to the reporters, promise."

"Having you and Tad there will be such a boost. One of the editors I spoke to said it was ten years since you'd appeared in public. Is it?"

Jack thought back. He had done a few things in the years after his retirement but Ianto had retired ten years before and he knew neither of them had done anything since then. "Sounds about right, gorgeous. The years have really flown by. Look at you, a grandmother already."

"I know," she grinned and he was reminded once more of the little girl she had once been. "Ruth is just perfect. Jonty says she's starting to walk."

"Come on you two," interrupted Owain. "If you don't get changed we'll be late." He shooed them out of the door and up the stairs.

Owain had been pestered by Holly for years to write his own autobiography and had always refused. So much had been written about him already in the sports magazines and unauthorised books that he hadn't wanted to go over it all again. When Holly had come up with this idea, however, he had seen it as a opportunity to publicise his club and the game, not himself, and willingly agreed. He was the one who had suggested Mikel Tannerman to write the book, helped arrange interviews and given access to club records. The resulting book was a well-written and accurate history of the club and it achievements but there was a harder edge too, with some criticisms of how the game was administered. Now Owain had his fingers crossed that it would be a success, Holly deserved it for all her hard work.

At half past two, Holly headed off with the children and Owain. She was going to ensure all was going to plan for the launch and especially that the reporters had arrived and were being well looked after. Owain was in charge of the children who played for the club, all one hundred and twenty six of them including the twins, who were to give some demonstrations. Some ex-members of the club, now playing with adult professional clubs, were also going to be present and the stands would hold parents and support staff. Fifteen minutes later Jack, in his greatcoat once more, took off with Alys, Ianto and Glorian landing ten minutes later.

Ianto always remembered the next two hours as a series of images; like photographs, he just caught moments in time. There was Holly addressing the reporters with assurance and wit with Mikel Tannerman by her side; Owain surrounded by children leading a mass demonstration of ball skills on the pitch; Jack mingling freely with reporters near the case displaying the cups won by the club; Alys, Owain and the twins posing for photographs; Jack kicking a ball around with the four-year-olds and looking just as he had when he'd done the same with Owain at that age. These images lodged in Ianto's brain even as he himself spoke to reporters, posed for photographs and helped make the launch go with a swing. At five o'clock the parents and children began to depart after a hugely successful event. Reporters started to drift away, some to prepare items for that evening's newscasts others to write pieces for later publication. Jack and Ianto rounded up the twins and with Glorian went back home; Holly, Owain and Alys would follow later.

"Did you see me, Gramps?" asked Perin, sitting on the edge of the flivver seat. "Did you see me talking to the reporters?"

"I certainly did. I hope you told them nice things." Jack smiled over his shoulder then turned his attention back to the controls.

"I did," put in Mica, not to be outdone. "I said that Dad was the bestest coach in the whole world."

"That's what I said!" complained Perin.

"It doesn't matter who said what," interjected Ianto in an effort to keep the peace, "as long as you said good things. Now sit still, we're almost home."

The twins were still full of beans once they had landed and started running round the garden before making for some swings, a climbing frame and a roundabout that had seen much use over the years. Their grandfathers followed them slowly, Jack's arm around Ianto's waist.

"I think it all went well," said Ianto. "I got a proper look at the book, it's impressive."

"Holly has a lot riding on this. I hope it sells well."

"Should do, especially if the Cup run continues." The Geordies were in the quarter-finals of the Youth Cup and commentators were tipping them to win for the fourth time in eight years. "You were being very pleasant to the reporters."

"Umm," he said dubiously. "Most were fine but there were one or two I'd have liked to consign to a deep, dark dungeon. I told them Torchwood was off the agenda but it didn't stop them asking their damn fool questions." Ianto leant in closer. He knew how much it hurt the man to see the organisation fall apart even if he couldn't admit it. It would be the same for him – Ianto – if Jonty had made a mess of Jones the Coffee.

They had reached the small play area and watched the twins charging round, almost too old for such simple amusements. After a little while, with the wind picking up and the temperature dropping, they got the children inside. With Owain and Alys still not home, Ianto and Jack settled with the children in the den and watched the local newscast pleased to see a report on the book launch. Both twins were shown on screen and they were delighted. Ianto heaved a sigh of relief; if it had only been one of them there would have been fireworks! It was after seven o'clock when the others finally arrived home, tired and pleased with the way the afternoon had gone. It was a happy family that sat round the table and tucked into supper.

Holly, who was staying the night and returning to Norwich in the morning, went to her room to send a few messages and take some calls, tidying up on business. When she hadn't come down after an hour, Jack went to find her. He knocked on her door entered at her invitation.

"Are you coming down, love?" he asked, standing just inside the room which was messy with clothes and possessions flung all over the place. "The twins will be going to bed soon." Holly was sitting on the bed staring into space.

"I'm coming. It's been such a long haul to get this far and I suddenly feel … I don't know, deflated somehow." She smiled up at him.

"You've done all you can to ensure the book's a success," he said, walking up and sitting beside her. He wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "It's okay to relax now, gorgeous." Her head dropped onto his shoulder and she rested against him.

"I just hope it is a success," she murmured.

"Does it matter that much, to the business I mean?"

"Yes. We've sunk all we've got in this one." The profit margins on books was not high and Jones the Book specialised in biographies and children's books which rarely sold in large numbers. While the company had a good reputation its profits were small. It needed a best seller.

"You know I'll always help out if you need it - which you won't!"

She straightened up and smiled. "Tad's already said the same, and Jonty. I really hope we won't need any help but thanks." She paused then continued. "I need this to work, Dad, not just for the money but for me. I'll soon be sixty and what have I done with my life? I've moved from career to career - from man to man too - and achieved nothing lasting. Look at the others: Owain's got his Geordies, Luke the restaurants and Minda is a genius. What have I done?"

"Created an excellent business. It'll prosper, just give it time. And you have three wonderful children and a husband and a grandchild all of whom love you dearly." He cuddled her again. "You're just down after the stress of the last few weeks."

"Now you're being kind," she protested.

"Rubbish! I am proud of you, Holly, never forget that." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I think you need a drink." They rejoined the others in the den and Jack ensured that his daughter had enough of the Martian brandy to forget her cares for one night at least.

-ooOoo-

As always, Jack was up and about early the following morning. He had been downstairs for a couple of hours and grown bored so had returned to the bedrooms to see if the twins were awake. As they were still fast asleep, he was creeping back downstairs when a bedroom door opened.

"What are you doing?" Holly whispered.

"Hoping the kids would wake up," he replied, "but you'll do."

"Thanks!" They went downstairs making as little noise as possible and did not speak again until they were in the kitchen with the door closed.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked glancing at the chrono: it was not quite six o'clock. "Want a coffee?"

"I wanted to look at the early newscasts. There's an arts programme about now and I'm hoping they'll have picked up on the launch yesterday." She was using the remote to open the vid-screen. "And yes, I'd love a coffee, I have a hangover thanks to you."

The screen came to life in the middle of a debate about colonisation policy which was of no interest to Holly. She flicked through the channels until she found the one she wanted. Absently taking the coffee from her dad, she watched intently as the discussion moved from the latest concert to literature. The coffee was forgotten as she watched herself on screen, saw the sports complex and listened to the report, which was a long one followed by a chat with a critic in the studio. At the end of it she realised she had a cold mug of coffee in her hand and that her dad was grinning at her.

"What did I tell you? It's a success!" he beamed.

"With the critics," she cautioned. "I need people to buy it." She put down the mug. "But it is a good start."

"Of course it is."

"He's in here," came from the door and Mica careered into the room followed a moment later by Perin. "We knew you'd be up already, Gramps."

"He was looking for you earlier," said Holly, smiling at the pair. "Don't make too much noise and wake everyone else. I'm going back to bed."

"They'll be masses of orders, just you wait and see," said Jack as she walked past him.

"I hope." She was smiling as she left the room.

The twins had got themselves milk and cookies by now and were sitting at the table with their gramps. "What are we going to do today?" asked Perin expectantly.

"Yes, Gramps, what?" demanded Mica.

Jack looked at their bright faces and smiled. He could remember so many children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren of his who had looked at him so trustingly but for these two life was an adventure waiting to unfold before them. Their enthusiasm and hope inspired him when his own unnatural existence seemed too much to bear.

"Gramps!" said Mica more loudly.

"Sorry, you pesky pair, what would you like to do?"

"Go on the roller coasters," responded Perin immediately.

"Oh yes," agreed his sister.

The twins got their wish. The family ate breakfast together and were all there to see Holly depart for home. Her mood had been further boosted when Gilles had contacted her with news of increased orders for the book, it was starting to sell well. Within half an hour, the rest of them travelled by teleport to the amusement park and Jack and the twins rode the roller coasters, the scarier the better. Ianto watched indulgently but did not join them. He walked round the other attractions with Owain and Alys and was delighted to find an old-fashioned merry-go-round. Collecting the children, he insisted they try it which they did, finding unexpected pleasure in 'riding' the horses with their grandtad.

They all stayed together after that, walking round the booths until they found a shooting gallery. Jack and Ianto competed for prizes and both got a top score, winning large chocolate eggs which they gave to the twins. Other simple attractions filled the rest of the day and they were all tired when they finally got back to the house at gone six o'clock. Supper and a lazy evening playing board games ended their day.

The next day, Sunday, was wet and miserable and the twins fretted about being kept indoors until Alys reminded them they still had assignments to complete which sent them scurrying to their rooms to get them done. Jack and Alys stayed in the kitchen while the other two men settled in the den and chatted about this and that, enjoying the opportunity to relax together. Owain brought his tad up to date with what Lemuel and Newlyn were doing and Ianto told him about the rest of the family.

"I've been asked, unofficially, to join the board of the YCA," said Owain.

"That would be a feather in your cap," said Ianto immediately, delighted.

"I'd like to do it," Owain admitted, "but it's quite a commitment on top of running the club. I don't have that much time with the family as it is, especially during a Cup run."

"What would be involved?"

"Attending board meetings in Paris once a month and reading all the papers that go with that. Plus all the special events and fundraising. It would probably be at least four or five days a month all told."

"That's a lot. What does Alys say?"

Owain smiled. "To do it. She knows that I'd like to see some changes in the way things are run – especially more help for small clubs - and the best way to do that is - "

"From the inside," completed his tad. "She's right. Can you delegate more of the running of the club, to give you a bit more time?"

"I could but I don't want to let go too much. This is my club, I started it and I know all the boys and girls who've passed through. I'd hate to lose that hands-on contact." He pulled a face, "But I can't do it all."

"Does it have to be now?" asked Ianto. "You said it's only an unofficial approach so far, could you defer it for a year or two until the twins are older?"

"Not really. There's a vacancy coming up this year and there won't be another for quite a while." He grinned. "That's another thing I'd like to change. I don't think members should be appointed for ten years at a time."

"Sounds to me like you need to do this. My advice, for what it's worth, is go for it. You'll work out the rest." Ianto smiled at his eldest son, who looked less like Jack now he was getting older. Owain was fifty three and successful in his working and personal life and Ianto was very proud of him.

"I'll think about it." Alys and Jack joined them then and the discussion moved onto other matters.

Jack and Ianto stayed until the late afternoon, enjoying a lazy day with Owain and his family, before leaving for Ogmore. The twins were sorry to see their grandparents depart but they would be seeing them again soon: the children were spending a week at Ogmore as part of their spring break. The flivver took off and Ianto waved at the family standing below him until they were lost to sight.

The book was a huge success and became the best selling book of the year, establishing Jones the Book's reputation and financial stability. Holly and Gilles built on this success and the company became renowned for good quality and innovative publications. Owain joined the board of the YCA and was able, over the following years, to bring in many innovations.

* * *


	20. New Home

**New Home** – _February 4752, Christchurch and Ogmore_

Ianto looked round the living room searching for a place to put the photograph. The room was a good size though much smaller than those at Ogmore or Hafan and his options were limited as they such little furniture as yet. There was only a desk across one corner, a small couch and some book shelves in the whole room. He decided to put the photograph on the book shelves for now. Stepping back, he smiled at the expression on Ruth's face, her eyes were crinkled and she was grinning happily, a toy duck in her hand as she stood by the tree. This had been taken by Konni at Christmas when the baby was nineteen months old and it was already a favourite with Ianto.

"That looks good," commented Jack, coming into the room with an armful of books.

"I always think a photograph or two makes a house a home," replied Ianto, fiddling with the photograph to get the angle he liked. Beside him, Jack started putting the books onto the shelves.

The two men had come to their new home at Christchurch to start preparations for their permanent move in a year's time. They had teleported some possessions - to make the house look partly lived in - but were planning to buy most of the furniture locally as their own was either too large or too grand for Ian Williams and James Harper, their alter egos. The house was situated in a suburb to the south of Christchurch around Lyttleton Lake, all that was left of the original harbour which had been cut off from the sea due to volcanic activity. The area immediately around the lake was built up, with large apartment blocks and businesses, but up on the hill here to the north of the lake some of the older houses had survived, nestled amongst their larger neighbours on plots of land too small for anything bigger. It was an ideal spot for a couple wanting privacy to merge into the background.

The house was on two stories. On the ground floor, the living room was at the front of the house with views over the lake which was spread out below: it took about ten minutes to walk there. At the back of the house was the combined kitchen and dining room, a large room that led out into an enclosed garden, and a cloakroom. On the floor above were two bedrooms, both en-suite. In addition, there was a small basement which housed – behind state of the art security – part of the tri-point teleport and Yull'wo communications equipment.

Jack finished putting the books out and joined Ianto at the window. "Great view," he said, standing behind his partner and wrapping his arms around him.

"We always end up near water," said Ianto with a chuckle. "I can't think why."

"I was born right by the sea so I suppose it's natural for me."

"Oh, I meant to tell you," said Ianto excitedly, turning to face his partner but staying within his arms. "I was helping Perin with some research the other day, about the colonisation programme. I nearly fell off my chair when I found Boeshane was among the planets being settled now. It must still have been very new when you were growing up."

"Oh yeah. A real frontier colony. The first settlers must be on their way, I suppose."

"Your ancestors."

"Yep, my great great-grandfather was on one of the first ships."

"Aren't you tempted to go there? To see them all."

"No," laughed Jack. He started to nibble on Ianto's neck and collar bone. "Shall we check out the bedroom?" he suggested.

"Go on then."

Jack stopped nibbling and leant back to look at Ianto's face, puzzled. "What? No protests about other things to do? No lame attempt to divert me?"

"Nope. Come on, let's dabble!" Ianto grabbed his partner's hand and pulled him out of the room and onto the internal teleport.

"Are you really Ianto Jones?" asked Jack as they materialised on the first floor.

"Shut up and come here," said Ianto as he pulled Jack into the master bedroom at the back of the house overlooking the garden. The only furniture in here was a bed with an old cover. "Make me yours," Ianto said dramatically, throwing his arms wide and standing in front of the other man.

"If this is what New Zealand air does to you, I wish we'd moved here long ago."

Jack wasted no time and soon had Ianto naked and on the bed, covering him with kisses and little bites. Their lovemaking was fast and furious and over quickly but none the less satisfying for that. Afterwards, they lay on the rumpled bed and Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest. He loved to hear the other man's heart beat and to feel the rise and fall of his chest. He dozed off to the rhythm.

Ianto lay awake, looking out of the window at the trees that grew on the hillside behind the house, and was content. He had resolved his doubts and fears about this move: they were going to do it very soon now and there was no going back. The house reminded him of the one he had grown up in, a semi in Newport, and the community here was not so very different either. Lots of men and women trying to make a decent life for themselves and their families. It was not affluent, mainly tradespeople serving the city, and it was not particularly attractive with the many high rise buildings, but it was a good place to be and he was looking forward to living here. He had decided that Ian Williams was going to be more carefree than Ianto Jones, a new name was going to match a new man. He smiled as he stroked Jack's long hair, it was long enough to make a small pony tail now and he had a droopy moustache. Ianto was thinking of growing a beard, he already had some stubble.

An hour later, they were showered and dressed and standing on the balcony outside the bedroom window looking down at the overgrown garden.

"I'd like shrubs," Ianto was explaining, "all around the sides and towards the back. They'll be easy to maintain. Then I'll be able to have flowers in front of them to give us colour throughout the year."

"Sounds good," said Jack, perching on the railing. He was not a gardener but liked the end result. "Shall we make somewhere to sit?"

"Umm, somewhere sheltered and which catches the evening sun."

"Why the evening?"

"Because after a long day's work we'll want somewhere to relax." He peered up at the sky, squinting in the bright sunshine. "Should be the left hand corner, I think."

"Want that plasticene decking?" asked Jack.

"Stone would be nicer, it lasts longer and weathers better." Ianto turned to face Jack. "Let's go out and explore. I want to see what plants grow around here and maybe find a supplier." In this house, Ianto would be a hands-on gardener with no one other than Jack to help him create his vision.

"Okay."

After securing the house, Jack and Ianto strolled along the walkways. They passed the teleport station and continued ambling down the hill, content to enjoy a lazy walk. Ianto kept his eyes open and from time to time made an entry on his notepad of a particular plant that he saw growing in the public areas. Gardening was not a popular pastime with most people as few had their own plot - they were living twenty or more floors up in apartments - but the public areas contained sufficient greenery for Ianto to get a feel for what would do well in the climate. He was delighted to find old favourites as well as others that were new to him.

At the foot of the hill they passed through a small business area and denser residential housing until they emerged at the large lake – they could not see land on the other side - and stopped to look around. The wind was blowing across the water and making it choppy for the few people out in boats. Some were leisure sailors but there were two with lines out to catch the fish that would end up in the restaurants of the city. It was a working day so there were few people like them idling the hours away, just one or two parents with young children in a play area and others walking purposefully about their business. Jack bought a couple of coffees and they sat on a bench to drink them, looking back at this place that was going to be their home.

"The Institute must be over there," said Ianto, pointing towards the right.

"Yeah. It's a twenty minute walk from the house or two teleport jumps. I'm looking forward to it." He grinned at Ianto. "Do you think I'll make a good teacher?"

"As good as Marcus will!" Both men had been surprised when Marcus, Holly's son, had decided to train as a Playschool teacher, having fully expected him to follow Sukie into Jones the Book. But he had other ideas and was sticking it out despite the family's amusement at his choice. He was eighteen now and had nearly completed the second year of his internship.

"He'll be okay. I think it's good he's trying something different." Jack took a sip of his coffee. "The Institute won't know what hit them when you take over."

"Don't be silly," dismissed Ianto. "We'll both be very ordinary employees who draw no attention to themselves, right?"

"Right."

They had applied for posts with the Lyttleton Institute and would be starting with them after the summer break in September of the following year. Jack was to teach practical mechanical engineering to students from seven to twelve years old and Ianto was taking over from the retiring Administrator, ensuring the smooth running of the Institute. Both were looking forward to their new roles, finding it strangely liberating not to be in charge of large organisations with the responsibilities that went with that. Ian and James were going to have much less stressful working lives.

With their coffees drunk, they walked off along the waterfront, past the small marina which doubled as a dock for the fishing boats and up through the blocks of housing to a gardening supplies yard. Ianto poked around looking at the plants on display there, Jack trailing in his wake enjoying the sight of his partner lost in contemplation of the garden he was going to create. Jack knew that his own role in that would be clearing the overgrown vegetation and digging the ground - and any other menial task Ianto could find for him that did not involve touching the plants. On leaving the yard, they detoured round to look at the Institute, set in a hollow with a cluster of buildings surrounded by enough space to allow the three hundred and eighty students a place to play during breaks.

A buzzer sounded and a few minutes later children emerged from doors and started playing in the grounds. Ianto and Jack took this as their cue to move on and they walked up and across the hill to their home arriving just before one o'clock. In the kitchen Ianto warmed up the food they had brought with them and they ate sitting on the steps of the back porch: they had not got a kitchen table and chairs yet. They would be coming here a couple of times a month at least from now on to get more furniture so the house would be ready for their final move.

"When do we need to leave?" asked Ianto.

"Mid-afternoon. We ought to give ourselves half an hour though I don't expect it to take that long."

"Let's hope Carillys doesn't arrive early. Could be difficult to explain where we were." Ianto smiled across at his partner. With three homes it would have been difficult for men less experienced at subterfuge to keep their stories straight.

"She won't. I plan to tell her what we're up to before she leaves."

"I know." Ianto put a hand over Jack's. Carillys and Hummel were starting out for their new life on Houstolia the following week and this could well be the last time they met her: the planet was too far away to visit easily. Ianto knew that Jack would miss her.

"What do you want to do now?" Jack glanced up and saw Ianto's concerned look. "Hey, I'll be all right."

"Would you help me measure the garden? I want to start planning and that means accurate measurements." He thought a physical activity would do them both good.

"Sure."

The two men spent the next two hours trudging round the garden in the warm afternoon sunshine. Once the measurements were noted, they catalogued what plants were already growing there and their positions. When that was done, they gathered up their belongings and secured all the windows and doors before entering the basement and using the tri-point teleport to jump to Hafan where Jack changed the settings and they jumped on to the workshop at Ogmore. In less than fifteen minutes they had moved between their three homes and it was this as much as anything that reassured Ianto about the future. They were not very far away if they were needed.

-ooOoo-

Carillys stood and looked round her at the familiar view. Lunch had been eaten and cleared away and she had come out here to the front steps despite the drizzle and chill wind off the sea.

These two days with Jack and Ianto had been very special, a final goodbye to the place that held many happy memories and which she did not expect to see again. The move to Houstolia had taken longer to plan that she and Hummel had expected. First they had told her mother, Annese, who had taken the news well, perhaps had even expected it. They were not a demonstrative family and there were no tears when they had discussed the move and that depressed Carillys: she felt she should be more upset at leaving her mother behind. When they had told the children, Toto and Harriet, there had been much the same reaction although Carillys and Harriet had wept a little. The grandchildren, Steven and Suzanne, had not batted an eyelid: they had not known their grandparents when they were growing up and could not miss what they had never had.

It had been something of an anti-climax to spend the next fourteen months in Cardiff while they acquired settler status and obtained all the necessary permissions before they could depart for Houstolia. Carillys and Hummel had spent this time in a rented apartment and had seen more of Jack and Ianto and their family than anyone else. Holly had been a regular visitor, still close to the woman who had been a source of feminine advice during her teens, and Carillys had stayed with her in Norwich many times. Now everything was in place and the ship that would take them to their new home would depart in just four days. Hummel had returned to Cardiff that morning to make the final arrangements leaving Carillys to share this day with her great-grandfather and Ianto. She was not leaving until the evening.

"Are you warm enough?"

She looked round and smiled as Jack shut the front door and joined her. "Just about. I was remembering all the lovely times I've had here."

"If I get our jackets, do you feel like to walk?"

"I'd like that. Is Ianto going to join us?" She went with him back into the house and shrugged into the jacket he handed her.

"No, he's busy doing something or other." Jack knew very well that the Welshman was in the den upstairs, keeping out of the way to allow Jack and Carillys some time alone together. "Ready?" He held open the door.

"Yes."

They walked out and after a few paces, Jack took her arm through his and they strolled down the sloping garden to the beach. As they walked, they started on the 'Do you remembers ..' and were surprised at the number of memories they shared. There was the time she had been bowled over by a wave and drenched when only three. The evening of her fifth birthday when they had built a bonfire and sat out in the dark singing songs and roasting marshmallows. Childhood days spent walking in the woods when her passion for ecology had been born. The teenage years of defiance and tantrums against her parents that had been soothed and put into perspective in this peaceful place. She had memories of her grandfather, Tonan, here too. She most strongly associated him to this house, not his home on Mars, and she thought it was because he was more relaxed here than anywhere else. As a woman, she had returned here from her first terraforming trip with a husband and new baby and started on a married life that had been happy and had stood the test of time. There had been many holidays spent here when the children were growing up – Harriet had taken her first steps on this very beach – before she and Hummel had gone off-world once more. Since then visits had been few and far between and were doubly precious. As were Jack and Ianto's children for whom Carillys felt enormous love and friendship: they were the extended family she had missed when she was growing up.

Jack steered their walk along the beach and then up a pathway into the trees coming out onto the main path up the hill behind the house. "Let's go up here a little."

"Fine by me." She was not bothered by the cold, having got used to much worse on other planets, and the drizzle had stopped. "It's wonderful news about Newlyn."

He smiled broadly. "Isn't it!? I hope it's another girl." Newlyn had called them that morning from New York to tell them that she was pregnant, the baby was due in October.

"I wasn't quite sure who the father is and didn't like to ask," she smiled. "How does that relationship work?" She was familiar with multi-partner family units but each one had different dynamics.

"She lives with Solli, who's a man, and Tik, a woman. Owain told us that the baby is biologically Solli's but, of course, she'll be raised by them all equally."

"Careful, the baby might be a boy," cautioned Carillys laughing. "What a lovely idea, to have three parents. Far less stress for everyone."

"It seems to work for Newlyn. More and more people are trying it now." By the time Jack had been born in the 51st century it was commonplace. His best friend when he was growing up had had four parents.

They continued their climb up the hillside and stopped at the plateau to look out over the sea. The waves were high and the constant movement of the dull, grey water had a hypnotic affect on them until Jack finally forced his gaze away and led her to the bench.

"Carillys, there's something I want to tell you. Ianto and I will be leaving Ogmore next year, we're going to move to where the weather's a bit warmer."

"What?" She looked at him in amazement. "But … but you've lived here for hundreds of years."

"I know. That's part of the problem; too many people know where to find me." He grinned ruefully.

"Is someone after you? Or Ianto? Are you in danger?"

"No, no, nothing like that," he said quickly and put a hand on her arm in reassurance. "You know I was born in the future, well … well it's not so far away now. I'll be born in a little over three hundred years from now and I have to make sure that Jack Harkness disappears well before then, that no one even thinks of him. He needs to be a distant memory so that my younger self can grow up and do .. exactly what I've already done."

She stared at him, unaware that her mouth had fallen partly open. Her mind was racing, understanding what he was saying but not wanting to believe it. He had been her one constant in life and she had relied on him always being there to see her through life's ups and downs, and to do the same for her children. But he was going away, he would not be there for them. It was as if the earth had moved beneath her and a great hole opened up.

"I always … I always hoped that I might at least see you again." Her eyes were wet and she wiped at them irritably. "I know I won't see Mum but … I thought you …" her voice trailed off.

Jack cupped her face with his hands. "I don't know about seeing you, love, you're going a long way away. But we'll talk, just like we always have. I'll give you a special frequency to use, one that can't be traced, but other than that it'll be just like normal. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"You mean it? We'll be able to do vid-links?" Her face brightened at the thought.

"Absolutely. I want to hear all your news, to know how you get on. Just like when you've been away before." Tears were running down his face now. "I shall always be at the end of a link. I just won't be living here any more."

She leant forward and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He was not leaving her, he would be supporting her in this last adventure of her life just as he had all the others. His arm came round her and they sat like that for several minutes as they both recovered their composure. She pulled away and sat up, managing a small smile.

"Sorry, it was just such a shock. It's going to be strange, trying to imagine you in another place. I always did, you see," she laughed. "At Christmas I could see you all gathered round the tree or lounging in the living room. And sometimes, when I was going about my work, I'd just think 'What's Jack doing now?" and I'd see you swimming, or walking, or eating a meal, or at your desk. It made the distance between us feel much less." She paused. "Will you send me photographs, Jack, so I can do the same for you and Ianto in your new home?"

"Even better. I'll take you there and show you around." He had not been going to take her but he had been moved by her distress and wanted to help her adjust to the news. "Come on, we'll go now." He stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"But … I don't have time," she protested as she began walking beside him.

"You have an hour, don't you?"

Ianto accompanied them on the impromptu visit to Hafan and took great delight in showing Carillys around the new house. He took some photographs so she could look at them and remind herself of the building, the garden and the views. A lot of them included Jack and she took one of him and Ianto standing on the front veranda with the bay behind them. The whole visit took just an hour and a half and then they were back at Ogmore and Jack was securing the tri-point teleport.

"You should be able to visualise us now," said Ianto as they sat in the dining room around the table drinking coffee. "A life of lazy days on our island."

"It's a wonderful place," she enthused.

"Yes, I've grown to love that house almost as much as this one."

"What'll happen to this place? You can't be selling it, surely." The thought of the house belonging to a stranger was appalling.

Jack had joined them by this point and chuckled at her vehemence. "No, we intend to come back here in the future, when my future self is launched on his life. We're hoping one of the children will take it on, come and live here. Or maybe that they'll all use it as a holiday home."

"And after them, the grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Keeping it in the family and safe for us until we can come back," added Ianto.

"Whatever happens, it's going to be ours for a long time to come," assured Jack. "So if you ever make it back to Earth, it'll be here for you too."

"Thank you." Carillys blinked back more tears.

"Tell us about your home on Houstolia, what will it be like?" prompted Ianto to divert her attention. They had already seen images of the planet which had changed a lot since she had been one of the first to land there and start the terraforming more than fifty years before.

"It'll be a basic, one story prefabricated block house. Square with living space on one side separated from the bedroom and bathroom on the other. It'll have everything we need." She spoke happily of the new home she would be making with Hummel. "We're to the north of the continent where the climate will be much like here but even so, seeing Hafan, I'm going to make a patio or veranda – or both! I just love that idea."

"You'll have to send us some pictures, when you've got settled in," said Jack.

They continued to talk about the community she would be joining, thirty families comprising mainly scientists and agriculturalists but with a smattering of artists. This was one of the smaller satellites of the main settlement on the planet. In all there were nearly ten thousand people who now called Houstolia home and more would be joining them over the coming years in the scheduled colonisation programme. Ianto listened to the discussion and marvelled at the adventurousness of people like Carillys and Hummel who were willing to travel such a long way to make a home. The journey there had been shortened in recent years, with a more frequent service of new generation spaceliners calling at the spaceport, but it was still a six month journey there and the same back again. He wondered if he and Jack might make that journey some time, to see the home Carillys was planning; she was only eighty four and should live for another sixty or seventy years, it was certainly possible. Ianto hoped they would travel there, Jack deserved a chance to see this great-grandchild of his again.

At eight that evening, with Carillys sworn to secrecy about the men's long term plans, the three of them boarded the flivver and Jack flew them into Cardiff. The two men stayed at the family apartment with Minda for a few days, joining in the leave-taking for Carillys and Hummel. Their final view of them was at the main Cardiff teleport as Toto accompanied them to Istanbul where they would join the spaceliner that would take them so far away. But Ianto got his wish and he and Jack did manage a trip to Houstolia to see them one last time but that, as they say, is another story.

* * *

_Next time, Jack and Ianto tell the children they will be leaving Ogmore ..._


	21. Telling the Children

_Time for Jack and Ianto to inform the children of The Plan …_

* * *

**Telling the Children** – _April 4753, Ogmore and Hafan_

The flivver flew over the treetops, skimming along at a good pace. Holly liked to fly fast and in these skies there was no other traffic to slow her down. Behind her, Owain sat looking out of the windows at the National Park that he had explored on foot many times over the years, as a child and later as an adult with his own children. They had been good times leaving him with many happy memories and he smiled as he thought of the joy to come when he introduced his grandson, Brook, now only six months old, to the same pleasures.

"Do you have any idea why we've been summoned like this?" asked Holly from the pilot's seat. Holly had posed the question twice before, irritated at being asked to Ogmore only days before her fifty ninth birthday party. Whatever their parents had to say could surely have waited until then. And why had partners and children been excluded from the invitation? It was all very mysterious.

"No." Owain was not overly bothered by the strange summons issued by his parents. His professional success and happy home life had made him very easy going. At fifty five he had it all and was not going to let this unexpected trip upset him.

"Well something's up," continued Holly, making a small course correction. "And Minda knows what it is, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps. She's always been close to Dad and Tad, especially since Bree died."

"Maybe, but if there is some news I don't see why she was told and not us."

"We're going to find out what this is all about very soon so why not just wait and see. I assume Jared will be at your do next weekend?" As Owain had hoped, the mention of her new grandson diverted Holly.

"Oh yes," she gushed, smiling over her shoulder at him. "Jared is lovely. And Ruth is playing the little mother, helping feed and care for him."

"Like you did for me," grinned Owain.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me! You screamed most of your first year," she replied, going over familiar family territory. She was delighted to be a grandmother again. Jonty and Carenza's second child was now two months old and Ruth, his sister, would be three in a month's time. She saw them regularly and loved them to bits. She hoped that Sukie would have children soon; she and Edward had been married for nearly a year.

"There's the house," said Owain, seeing the familiar roof looming out of the trees. "Can we circle round and come in over the sea? I love that view of it."

"Okay."

Holly made the necessary course change and soon they were over the water before she turned and headed straight for the house, slowing to little more than a hover. The place looked as impressive as always and both she and Owain considered themselves lucky to be able to call it home. As they neared the shore, two figures emerged from the front door and stood on the steps, waving at the flivver. Jack and Ianto had an arm each around the other's waist and even from that distance, Holly and Owain could see their parents' smiles.

"They look happy," commented Owain, waving back to the two men as the flivver banked for the approach to the landing pad.

"Umm," said Holly non-committedly. She concentrated on the landing and brought the flivver down gently onto the pad. Using the thrusters, she moved it to the parking area. "Looks like we're the first to arrive."

"How can you tell?" He was unbuckling his seat restraint.

"Minda's flivver isn't here." Holly shut down the engine and secured the craft. Out of the windscreen she saw her parents appear round the corner on the path from the house. "Let's go and find out what this is all about."

"Don't start, Holly," cautioned her brother, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Let them tell us whatever it is in their own way and in their own time. Please."

"All right."

Jack was at the door of the flivver and opened it, holding it open for Owain to clamber down. "Welcome, welcome," he beamed at them, covering his nervousness with false bonhomie. "Great landing as always, gorgeous."

"Let me take your bag, sweetheart," said Ianto to Owain, holding out a hand. "Good trip?"

"Very, thanks." He handed over the small overnight bag and hugged his tad. "The new teleport link to Norwich is so convenient." He had made the teleport jump from Newcastle to Norwich that morning where he had met Holly and flown on with her. In all, it had taken just three hours to get from his home to Ogmore.

"How's the family, tiger?" asked Jack, reaching into the flivver to get Holly's bag and help her down the steps.

"Good. Newlyn's coming over for Holly's big bash next weekend … with Brook." He grinned when he saw Jack and Ianto's delighted reaction. "Thought that would please you."

"Ruth and Jared will be there too, so you'll be able to see all your great-grandchildren," added Holly. She hugged her dad and tad. She had not seen them for a month and was again reminded how young they both still looked. With her own birthday looming it was an unwelcome reminder of her increasing years.

"It's going to be a great occasion," beamed Ianto. "Come on up to the house. We've put you in your old rooms, hope that's okay."

He led the way with Owain and all four were soon inside the house. Holly and Owain went upstairs to unpack and freshen up. While they were gone, Ianto turned to Jack and smiled bravely.

"This is it then," he said, standing in the hallway facing his partner.

"Certainly is. No going back now." Jack returned the smile and stroked Ianto's face. "Let's hope they understand."

"It's up to us to make them."

"True." If they didn't understand, he had a supply of Retcon ready.

Holly returned to the ground floor first. "When's Minda due?" she asked.

"Any time. Luke was going to leave London as soon as he could this morning but there's always a fair bit for him to organise." Ianto smiled at her. "Any more photographs of Jared?" he asked hopefully.

"One or two," she said, laughing. "I'll show you them when you've told me what this secret meeting is all about."

"It's not a secret, love," replied Jack, "we just want a chat with you children alone. And not another word until Minda and Luke get here." He took her arm and steered her towards the kitchen. "Come and help me start on lunch."

Ianto watched them go and then looked up as Owain appeared on the stairs. "Would you like a coffee?" he asked.

"Love one."

The two men joined the others in the kitchen and Ianto made the drinks while Jack and Holly prepared vegetables for lunch. They were still there when they heard a flivver overhead.

"I'll go and meet them," said Jack, wiping his hands. "We could do with Luke's help with this anyway."

"Hey, are you criticising my cooking?" protested Holly.

"He wouldn't dare," commented Owain.

Jack left with them continuing to exchange familiar insults. He reached the landing pad to find Luke and Minda already out of the craft. "Hello, you two. Let me take your bags."

"I can manage mine, thanks," said Luke. He smiled at his dad but was not particularly happy to have been asked to come for this overnight stay. The restaurants – seven now – were busy and he didn't like leaving everything to Bruce. Plus, Tyrone had got himself in with a rather unruly group of young people and needed close supervision. He was nothing like his sister who was no trouble at all. "What's this all about, Dad?"

"We'll tell you after lunch," he said, taking Minda's bag and slipping her arm through his. "And Holly's in charge of making it at the moment so goodness knows what we'll get unless you help out."

"Oh no." Luke strode ahead of them, diverted, as Jack had intended, from his other concerns.

"He's worried about Ty," said Minda quietly when her brother was out of earshot. "Seems he rolled home drunk last night - well, this morning I should say - and they had a big row. Luke didn't get much sleep."

"He's turning into quite a tearaway, that boy," said Jack with a little grin. He distrusted perfect children and felt Tyrone, at seventeen, should run wild a little. "How are your girls?"

"Very well. Caro's got next weekend off so she'll be coming to Holly's party after all. I think it'll be a full house."

"I'm looking forward to it, especially as Owain's told us Newlyn is coming with Brook." He grinned down at her.

"Oh, excellent. I'm looking forward to seeing him again." She sighed and slowed down, forcing them to a halt. "Anything special you want me to do or say today?" she asked.

"No, love, but thanks for the offer. If you want to be as surprised as them, that's fine. We won't - "

"No," she interjected, "that would be silly. I don't mind them knowing that I've helped you. Are we going to Hafan?"

Jack pulled a face. "I don't know. Your tad thinks it would be a good idea but I'm not so sure. I think we'll just play it by ear."

They continued up the path and went into the house. Minda put her head round the kitchen door to say hello then disappeared upstairs to unpack and freshen up. She was keen to keep out of Holly's way as much as she could until after lunch. Luke had not bothered to unpack, just dumped his stuff and rushed back to the kitchen where he had taken over lunch preparation. He was bustling about impatiently to the amusement of the rest of them.

"I think we should leave him to it," said Ianto. "Let's go and sit down comfortably and you can show me all the new baby pictures," he said to Holly and Owain. He led the way into the library. Jack stayed in the kitchen to help Luke, hoping to get him to talk about his worries for Tyrone.

When she finally came downstairs, Minda saw the others in the library and joined them, sitting beside Owain and cooing over the photographs when it was her turn to look at them. Caronne still showed no signs of settling down with anyone, and as she was not yet twenty Minda was quite content. She put aside the photographs and tuned into the conversation.

"It just wasn't to be, not this year," Owain was saying. "We got to the quarter finals but Medusa were too good for us." The Geordies' cup run was over. "There's always next year."

"How's the job with the YCA going? Still enjoying it?" asked Minda, folding one leg underneath her and leaning back against the arm of the couch so she could see him better.

"It's okay. There's still some diehards who like things the way they always have been but there are more like me who see the need for change. It'll happen in the next few years." He smiled at her.

"I still find it incredible that we're so … respectable and so old," said Holly with feeling. "It doesn't seem five minutes since we were all young and fancy free and you were out there," she waved a hand at the window, "kicking a blessed soccer ball. Where has the time gone?"

"It has gone by so very fast," agreed Ianto from his seat beside her. "I remember you all being born." _In this very house_, he thought but did not say, so many memories were tied up in this structure. "Holding you in my arms for the first time."

"Don't get sentimental on us," said Holly, giving him a poke in the ribs and laughing. "I was just thinking that we're all in our fifties now." Minda had reached fifty the month before. "And two of us are grandparents."

"And I'm a great-grandfather," Ianto pointed out, "three times over."

The conversation continued as they exchanged news of their families and careers interspersed with reminiscences of their childhood years. Ten minutes later they were joined by Jack and Luke who had left the meal to cook. The latter was less uptight than he had been but it took him half an hour of gentle ribbing from his siblings before he completely relaxed. Ianto watched them and welcomed this chance to be with just his children. When the younger members of the family were present attention naturally fell on them and he couldn't remember the last time that just the six of them had been gathered in a room together.

"I'll go and check on lunch," said Luke, standing up, "should be almost ready."

"I'll help." Ianto got up and walked out with his youngest son, the two of them looking so very alike. "Hope you're not working too hard again," he said as they entered the kitchen to delicious aromas.

"No, Tad, I'm not. Though I could have done with being at home right now." He went to the oven and checked the joint baking inside. "Was it really necessary to get us down here?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it was. And you look like you need the break." Ianto started setting the table. "If it's Ty that's troubling you, don't get so wound up about it. Owain was just the same at that age and he's turned out all right."

"That's what Dad said. I just don't understand Ty, I really don't. Whatever I say makes no difference whatsoever." He looked over at his tad, bewilderment all over his face. "I don't know what to do for the best."

"Let your Dad have a talk to him, that's what sorted out your brother."

"Umm, Dad said he would. Maybe he'll listen to Dad when he won't listen to Bruce or me." Mechanically, he went back to the stove and checked on the vegetables. "These are ready for serving, will you get everyone to the table?"

"Yes, chef," said Ianto with a grin and went to do his bidding.

The lunch was a great success. It was rare to have an old fashioned roast meal but the weather was typically showery for April and something warm and filling, and familiar, was just what they wanted. The extra touches from master chef Luke had also made it particularly special. Dessert was a fruit fool that Ianto had made earlier but even he was surprised at the way Luke served it; the swirl of cream made all the difference.

"I'll make coffee when we've cleared away," said Ianto when they had all finished eating. "We can take it in the living room and Dad and I tell you why we wanted to see you."

"At last!" said Holly.

"Anyone would think you didn't want to visit us," said Jack, feigning hurt. "I think it's great to have you all here." He stood up and started to collect the dishes together.

"It's not that I mind coming, I just don't see why you couldn't have said whatever it is at my party." She got up and helped him clear the table. Luke, Minda and Owain strolled to the living room, out of the way, as she and Jack cleared the rest of the crockery and cutlery and loaded the dishwasher before helping Ianto carry in the coffees.

"Anyone fancy a liqueur?" asked Jack, shutting the living room door. The others were all arranged on the couches and chairs.

"I'll have a Crème de Menthe," said Minda, legs curled beneath her as she sat by Luke on one of the couches. As so often happened, the children had split up by age, with the elder two sitting together facing the younger pair.

"Not for me," said Owain. He drank occasionally but still not very much.

"I'll have a Sabra," said Luke. He was resigned to spending these two days with his parents and decided to really unwind; he had been working hard.

"Oh, go on then. I'll have one of those too," said Holly.

"Crème de Menthe, Ianto?" asked Jack.

"Please." He was settled in a chair, coffee mug clutched against his chest and looked relaxed although he did not feel it.

Jack got the drinks and passed them round, getting himself a Sabra; he liked the mix of chocolate and orange. He sat in the other chair, facing Ianto with the children on the couches on either side of him. He sipped the liqueur and then a little of the coffee.

"Come on then, spit it out," prompted Owain. "If you don't tell us why we're here soon Holly will explode with anticipation."

"Hey!" She thumped his arm, nearly spilling his coffee. "You want to know as much as me."

"Just tell us," said Luke.

"Okay." Jack looked at Ianto and was encouraged by the nod his partner gave him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had thought about and planned for this moment for so long and now he could not find the right way to start.

"Dad?" prompted Owain again.

"Sorry, it's just hard to know where to start." He took a deep breath. "You all know I was born in the future and that I can't stay dead. Because of that I have a rather unique problem. If I don't take care I'm going to either cause a time paradox by meeting myself or affect the timeline by creating a situation, a history, that didn't exist when I was born. In other words, it's imperative that I do all I can to ensure the conditions are just as they were when I was born."

"How?" asked Luke.

"First, by not being head of the single most important organisation on the planet," said Jack wryly. "That's why I left Torchwood when I did and why I picked Felix Yakov to succeed me. You see, by the time I'm going to be born, Torchwood is just a minor arm of the Alliance, barely noticeable. By breaking it up, it means the Time Agency that I will one day join will be created on schedule."

"That's why you left!" declared Holly. "I knew there had to be more to it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all then, but I was trying to make it as natural a transition as I could. And I didn't want you to have to keep a secret through the media storm that followed." He sipped the liqueur and got an encouraging smile from Ianto.

"That can't be all you have to do," said Owain shrewdly, "or you wouldn't need us here now."

"No, it's not. I have to disappear so no one ever links me to my younger self. Too many people know what I look like and that I can't die – particularly all those that worked for Torchwood – and that I live here. I have to become invisible to everyone so that no one remembers me or even thinks of me until after I've been born."

There was a small silence as the children took this in. Then Luke spoke, "Do you realise how mad that sounds? When are you going to be born?" He shook his head. "Now I'm doing it!"

Jack chuckled, grateful for the lightening of the mood. "I know it's weird, but believe me that's nothing. When you've travelled in time as much as I have you get used to not knowing what tenses to use! I was – or will be – born about three hundred years from now. That's only a couple of lifetimes so you'll appreciate my difficulty. I can't have even the smallest possibility that someone will connect me with the young man I will be." He smiled at Luke. "And if you think Ty's wild you should have seen me!"

"When you say disappear," pressed Holly, "what exactly do you mean?" She looked from him to her tad and back again.

"I have to leave and go somewhere else to live. Somewhere I can keep my head down and not be noticed until my younger self has gone back in time to start his long, long life."

"Where are you going to go? And is Tad going with you?" Holly was on the edge of her seat, her voice demanding as she began to understand what her dad was telling her. "Are we ever going to see you again!?"

Jack put out a hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Yes. You'll see me again but … well, it's not going to be here and it's not going to be as often."

"And you, Tad, are you going with him?" she demanded, staring at the Welshman.

"Of course I am. I love your dad, more than you could ever know, and I wouldn't let him go off alone like he wanted to." Ianto was sitting up now, a response to the charged atmosphere in the room. It may be Holly reacting but Owain and Luke were as affected as she was, just showing it differently. "You can come and visit us in our new home. IF we can rely on you, on all of you, to keep our secret."

Minda was sitting watching the play of emotions on her parents' and siblings' faces. She had had three years to get used to the idea of her parents moving to Hafan and had the advantage of having visited their new home. With the equipment she had helped to install, they would be able to live there happily, away from the public glare and protect the timeline. But if the family let slip details of where they were the whole purpose of the exercise would be null and void.

"I'm not sure I understand why it has to be secret," said Owain, laying a restraining hand on Holly's knee when it looked like she would speak again. "No, Holly, let's hear the rest of it. Dad?"

"It's all a matter of temporal mechanics which is barely in its infancy right now so I won't confuse you with all the technical details," began Jack. "Basically, what we have is a fixed point in time – me – travelling along a linear timeline about to smash through a kink in that same timeline. If that happens, the timeline is shattered and time starts adjusting to compensate. In my case that means a knock-on effect to the past two and half millennia. All Earth's history for that time could potentially be rewritten."

Luke groaned. "That's the simple explanation?" He turned to Minda, "You're the genius in the family, did you understand any of that?"

"Enough to realise how potentially devastating it could be," she said. "There's another complication that I should tell you about. Do you remember when I was lost in Australia, thirty odd years ago?" They nodded. "I went forward in time then and met Dad, the young Dad. I'm an additional factor in all this that could also change history."

"You met Dad?" asked Owain, amazed. "You never said."

"And you knew all about this … this disappearing, didn't you?!" Holly accused.

"I told Minda a couple of years ago," said Jack, trying to get the discussion back on track, "because I needed her technical help. Our new home has to be protected and I needed Minda to help me do that."

"How could you, Dad? How could you tell her and not us!?" Holly was looking at him aghast and with threatening tears in her eyes. In that moment she looked very vulnerable. She'd always been confident that she was close to her dad and now she had been deliberately kept in the dark while Minda had been allowed into the secret. It hurt her a lot.

"Like I said, I needed her technical expertise." Jack was on the edge of his chair now with both Holly's hands in his own. He fixed her with his most penetrating gaze. "There was no other reason, gorgeous, none at all. Please believe me." Holly blinked back the tears and pulled her hands free, looking away from her dad. She sank back into the couch and wrapped her arms around her, looking down at nothing. Jack's heart cracked a little at the sight, he hated hurting her.

Owain decided to move the discussion along. "I don't understand the explanation, Dad, but I'll take your word for it that it's correct. So you have to make sure you avoid yourself and that no one remembers Jack Harkness and links you and … the young you because if they did history would change. Is that right?"

"Yes." Jack was still sitting forward, and glanced at Holly before returning his gaze to the others. "Your tad and I have bought an island and built a house there. I'm not going to tell you exactly where because I don't want you to have to lie about it. We're going to leave here in mid-August, ostensibly for a long holiday, but we won't be coming back. We'll be settling in our new home, Hafan. We need you to tell anyone who asks that we found somewhere we loved and that we decided to stay, that you don't know when we're coming back."

"And that means history will be all right?"

"We're going to live there very quietly and if all goes to plan no one will know we're there. I'll be forgotten and the timeline will continue as it should with my younger self going back in time to find your tad." Jack smiled at Ianto. "When he's gone, I'll be able to come out of hiding and continue my life."

"How long?" asked Luke, his mind still reeling with the talk of temporal mechanics. He understood his parents would be moving and the reasons why and that was enough for him to try and comprehend.

"About five hundred years, to be safe."

"Five hundred!?"

"I'm already over five thousand years old, pumpkin, what's another few hundred?" Jack smiled at him.

"But Tad isn't immortal," pointed out Owain.

"No, but I'm a clone," said Ianto. "I'll live another three hundred years or so anyway. And I can be cloned again." He looked round at them all. They looked shell shocked still. "The most important thing for you all to understand is that while we won't be here at Ogmore and we won't be coming to see you as we have been, we will be in touch by vidlink and we want you all to come and visit us, you and your partners and the grandchildren and the great-grandchildren."

"That's why we've arranged things as we have," said Jack, "but it wouldn't have been possible without Minda's help. So I'll not have you taking it out on her that she knew of these plans before you. Understand?" He looked round at them sternly, one by one. The boys met his eye and nodded. "Holly?" prompted Jack when she did not look up. She nodded without raising her head.

"If this new home is to be secret, how are we to visit you?" asked Owain.

"We have a private teleport link," explained Ianto, grinning. "It's very neat and works ever so well. If you want to, we could use it now." He left the offer hanging as they looked at him in surprise, all except Minda who was smiling at the expressions on their faces.

"Before we go anywhere," said Jack smoothly, wishing Ianto had not made the offer quiet so readily, "we need to think about this place. The property belongs to a holding company and it will be maintained for our eventual return. But we don't really want to leave it empty. We were hoping one of you might like to live here. It would help provide cover for your visits to us as, like your tad says, the teleport is here to get you to Hafan."

There was a deeper silence as the children took in the implications. None of them wanted to leave the house empty; it was inconceivable that it would not be available to them as a holiday home at least. But if their parents weren't here, would there be a reason for coming? As for living here, they had built their lives away from this part of the world and uprooting themselves and their families would be difficult.

Ianto saw their confusion and sympathised. They had a lot to take in all at once. "Look, I think you need a bit of time to consider all this. Let's go to Hafan, I really want to show you the house."

Jack nodded, reluctant but seeing the logic of the change of scene. "Good idea. Minda, help me set it up?"

"Of course."

"Give us five minutes." Jack and Minda left the room.

"Before we make this trip," said Ianto, "there's something I want to say to you three." His voice held a note of authority he rarely used to them and they all took note of it. "Your dad loves you all very much and has gone to a lot of trouble to ensure that we can stay in touch. It's not been easy for him, far from it, and neither of us has taken the decisions we have lightly. If you can't make this work, then your dad and I will have to disappear completely because protecting the timeline for you and your families is more important than our need to stay in touch with you. You may never see us again." He looked round at them. "Do you understand what's at stake here?" They nodded. "Good. Now," he smiled suddenly, "let's go and see Hafan."

He led the way to the workshop where Minda was waiting for them. Jack had already teleported across and was making a few final preparations at the other end. After a few moments, Holly and Owain made the jump followed by the remaining three.

Luke looked around at the enclosed space where they materialised and was relieved when after viewing the two rooms on this floor, they teleported up to the main house and the natural light. He followed his tad out of the front doors onto the veranda which was bathed in warm sunshine and took in the glorious view. "This is lovely," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ianto. "Come down here and look back at the house." He led them down the shallow steps to the grassed area in front and they got their first view of the house, now sitting within greenery and looking as if it belonged.

After admiring the house and the view a little longer, Ianto led them back inside and gave them the grand tour. He delighted in showing them all the rooms, especially the guest bedrooms which, he hoped, would convince them that they had a place here too. They completed the tour in the kitchen and then went out onto the patio where Jack and Minda were waiting for them.

"It's fabulous," said Owain, grinning. "It reminds me of Ogmore."

"Well, I did design them both," replied Ianto, matching the grin. "There's bound to be some similarities."

"Is that a herb garden?" asked Luke, walking near the edge of the patio.

"Yes, go and have a look. All of you, go wherever you like."

They all scattered around the place. Owain walked round the house, on the veranda, to the front of the house and admired the view of the bay; Luke and Minda went to explore the herb garden; and Ianto went into the kitchen to see if there was any juice. That left Holly and Jack on the patio.

"I see you have a pool," she said quietly.

"Couldn't do without my daily swim." He paused. "Are we all right, love?"

She looked at the ground then up at him. "Yes, of course we are. I just don't like it when things change. I can't imagine Ogmore without you two there."

"It took us a long time to come to terms with that too, but it has to be."

"I see that now. And if you're here, well, you're in a beautiful place." She smiled at him and he wrapped her in a hug.

Ianto joined them, a tray of juice and glasses in his hand. "Everything all right?" he asked, setting down the tray.

"Uh huh. I still don't like the thought of not seeing you so often, but that's better than not seeing you at all." She hugged her tad.

"Then will you apologise to Minda, please?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have taken it out on her." She stood with her parents wondering how they got to be so wise. She still floundered about trying to make the right decision.

"There's one other thing, Holly," said Jack. "Your tad and I hoped that you would be the one to live at Ogmore. Owain and Luke can't move easily - the Geordies and the restaurants aren't portable - and the house is too big for Minda on her own. But you could relocate Jones the Book – either to Cardiff or to Ogmore - and there's room for you and Gilles, Sukie and Edward and Marcus when he's at home."

"And you'd be closer to Jonty and the children," added Ianto. "Please say you'll think about it."

"I suppose it might be possible," she said slowly, thinking of the practicalities.

"You could do what you want to the house and the property, within reason."

"I'll need more time to think about it. And discuss it with Gilles and the others before I can decide." She could see many advantages in living at working at Ogmore but also a number of difficulties.

"Thank you, sweetheart. We just want you to give it proper consideration."

"The garden is full of fabulous plants," enthused Luke walking back to join them, Minda a pace or two behind. "What kind of animal life is there?" He had never lost his love of the natural world and would have liked time to explore properly.

As Ianto and Jack told him about the island, Holly made her peace with Minda and they both went looking for Owain. An hour later, they were all gathered again on the patio drinking juice and enjoying the lovely day.

"We must be in the southern hemisphere," mused Owain, head back and face turned up to the sun. "Perhaps Indonesia."

"Did you listen to your Dad!?" asked Ianto in exasperation. "We're not going to tell you where we are and we need you to keep any speculation to yourselves. This place has to remain secret otherwise we may as well just leave you all now!" He got up, took the tray and empty glasses and stormed into the kitchen.

"What did I say?"

"Honestly, you can be stupid sometimes," said Jack, rounding on Owain but including the others in his scorn. "The last thing your tad wants to do is leave Ogmore and not see you so often. It's tearing him apart that he won't see Ruth, Brook and Jared grow up like he's seen the others. If you keep this up, he won't be able to see you at all! Is that what you want?" Jack stood up and followed his partner into the kitchen.

The four siblings looked at one another in silence for several minutes until Minda spoke. "They mean what they say. If we don't go along with this plan of theirs, they'll really disappear. Dad gave up a job he'd been doing for thousands of years so that he could maintain the timeline, and Tad's left Jones the Coffee. They're making the biggest sacrifices, not us."

"I don't think anyone can disappear these days, not completely," said Luke.

"Of course they can! Especially when they've got Torchwood's resources and Dad and Tad's cunning. This plan has been in the making for years, at least twenty years, and Dad made all his arrangements with great care."

"That long? They've been planning that long?" queried Holly.

"Yes."

"Minda, this timeline … thing," began Owain, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, "what would happen if history was affected?"

"No one can predict the effects, not precisely. Well, Dad probably can but I certainly can't. Basically, if Dad does anything to prevent himself going back in time like he's supposed to then everything that happened on Earth from the 20th century to today could change. It could all be wiped out in an alien attack that Dad wasn't there to stop. Or it might be more subtle, maybe the colonisation programme won't start or will start later and differently. Or a key discovery won't be made. The possibilities are endless."

"But the obvious one is that we wouldn't be here," said Holly, "because Dad wouldn't meet Tad and wouldn't clone him." She found it easier to understand when she related it to her immediate circumstances. "We'd … cease to exist, is that right?"

"Yes. Which is where my trip in time comes into play." She took a deep breath and continued. "We didn't tell you I met Dad because it was less complicated that way. But you should know that, in order to get me back, he agreed to have two years of his memory wiped. Apparently it's that act that was the reason he ended up going back in time in the first place. So if I don't exist history is changed. Dad has to protect our existence."

"This is too complicated for me," said Luke after a moment.

"I don't think we need to understand it at all," said Holly decisively. "Dad and Tad have to protect the timeline and they are going to do it no matter what we say. All we can do is accept that and move on. They've found a way for us to continue to be a family. It'll be different but that's a lot better than the alternative. Right?"

"Absolutely," agreed Owain. "I want them in my life, and my kids' lives, however we can manage it."

"Me too," said Minda immediately.

"And me," added Luke. "They've done so much for us, this is little enough for us to do in return."

"Then we're agreed. We'll ask no more awkward questions and we'll play by their rules." She looked round them and they all nodded agreement. "About Ogmore. Dad's suggested I move Jones the Book and live in the house because all of you are tied to your current locations. I've not had time to think about it fully, and I need to consider Gilles, but I think I'm going to agree. If I do, it would be open house for you all of course. But what do you think? I won't do it if you'd rather I didn't; we can leave it as a holiday home for us all."

"I'd rather it was lived in and I can't do that, it would be silly to uproot the twins now," said Owain. "I'd be happy for you to take it on."

"I think it's a great idea," put in Minda, "the place is too big for me."

Luke was silent a moment or two then said slowly, "I love that house and I'd really like to live in it myself. It would be ridiculous to even try at the moment - I couldn't manage the restaurants from Ogmore – but who knows about the future. Circumstances change and maybe in ten, twenty or more years it would be possible."

"One of the things Dad and Tad are planning here is some cottages in the grounds," put in Minda. "Tad's really hoping we'll all be here together at least occasionally and wants the extra room. Couldn't we do something similar at Ogmore? The property's huge."

"I like that idea," said Owain. "We could each build our own place and use it as we liked. Would that help, Luke?"

Luke was nodding. "Yes, it could be interesting to design something just for Bruce and the kids. Yes, as long as that was a possibility I'd have no problem with you moving in, Holly."

"Like I said, I do have to think it through a bit more myself," she cautioned, "but if you're happy, I'll talk to Gilles." The others smiled; Gilles rarely had a chance to disagree with any of Holly's plans.

"I think one of us should go and find Tad and Dad," said Minda.

"I'll do it," volunteered Owain. "I need to apologise."

After that discussion, all four children were fully supportive of The Plan. The rest of the day and most of the following was spent hammering out the details of the cover story for Jack and Ianto's disappearance. The children left knowing what could and could not be said to their partners and families. Holly's birthday party, just five days after the summit meeting, as Owain dubbed it, was the last time the whole family was together before the move to Hafan and Ianto and Jack made the most of it, spending time with all their children, grandchildren and especially their great-grandchildren. There would be more get-togethers over the coming years – at Ogmore and at Hafan – but they were never quite the same as that one.

* * *

_Next time, how well with the arrangements work out in practice?_


	22. Christmas Gathering

**Christmas Gathering **– _December 4754, Ogmore_

With the passing years, Holly found she enjoyed rising early and having a couple of hours to herself before her family surfaced. This morning, Christmas Eve, she got up at six and slipped out of the room she shared with Gilles and padded along the corridor and down the stairs to the kitchen. On the way, she admired the decorations and the tree which she and Sukie had organised. Holly was close to her only daughter, a valued confidant both personally and professionally, and they worked well together to make Jones the Book a success. And she had presented Holly with another grandchild, Isabella, known as Izzy, who was seven months old.

Sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, Holly sipped fruit juice and consulted her notepads and the lists of tasks contained there. There were a lot of things still to be done if she was to be ready for the Christmas get together she was hosting for the family this year. She wanted everything to run smoothly, to show them that she could manage just as well as her parents had. It had taken her over a year to feel comfortable living in the house without her Dad and Tad and for this holiday the place was going to be full - even without Owain, Alys and the twins who were already in Australia visiting Lemuel. Sometime before lunch, Minda and her two girls would be arriving with Luke and Bruce and their two. With Marcus already home and Ruth also staying here every bedroom was taken. Not for the first time, she was grateful Sukie and Edward had decided to do up Liki's old cottage and live there. She was realistic enough to know that Edward had been behind the move, wanting somewhere of his own away from his mother-in-law.

Half an hour later, Holly walked into the hallway to see a small figure standing in front of the tree. Four year old Ruth had her hands behind her back and was staring up at the lights which winked on and off, making reflections in the various baubles hanging there.

"Hey," said Holly quietly, "you're up early."

Ruth turned and grinned at her grandmother, a Harkness grin. "It looks really beautiful, Grannie," she whispered.

"Thank you. But it's not quite finished yet. Your aunt Sukie and I couldn't decide where to put these." Holly bent and pulled out a battered box from under the stairs. "We need your help." They had deliberately left these few decorations for the little girl.

"Oh, can I?" Ruth glowed with the responsibility and carefully took the glass bell her grandmother held out. Peering at the tree, head cocked to one side, the girl considered and then said, "I think it needs to go up there." She pointed to a branch marginally more bare than the others.

"I agree. Let me lift you up and you can put it on." With Ruth in her arms, Holly moved closer to the tree and the girl reached out and hung the bell. "Oh yes, that looks just right." The pair continued to decorate the tree until the box was empty.

"Grannie, are you going to swim? Can I come too?"

"'Cos you can. Let's go now, while everyone is asleep."

Holly took her granddaughter's hand and led her through what had been the games room and was now the offices of Jones the Book to the pool. She remembered so many mornings when, as a little girl, she had made the same journey with her dad and hoped Ruth would remember these occasions just as fondly. It had been an especial treat to have the little girl staying with her these past few days while Jonty and Carenza did the rounds of corporate hospitality leaving Jared in the capable hands of his nanny.

The rest of the day proceeded at an ever quickening pace and Holly looked round at eleven fifteen and wondered if anything would ever be ready. The place was a hive of activity but nothing seemed to be getting done. Sukie was in the kitchen preparing lunch but she was hampered by Izzy who had chosen that morning to cry continuously. Her husband, Edward, was out on the property which he managed very competently. Marcus, far from being a helpful and responsible twenty one year old, was playing with Ruth, running around all the ground floor rooms, leaving chaos in their wake and getting in everyone's way. And Gilles, still not dressed, was in the office dealing with some messages that could – and should – have waited. Just when Holly thought things could not get any worse, Minda's flivver appeared overhead.

"Oh, dear Gods, they're here," she exclaimed.

"We'll go and meet them, won't we Ruthie?" said Marcus, grinning at his mother. He was totally unfazed by his mother's panic and swung the little girl up and carried her on his shoulders, ducking carefully as they passed out of the front door.

Holly put her head round the office door. "Gilles, go and get dressed. I do not want them seeing you like that." He refused to part with his tatty robe and slippers and looked a total mess.

"In a minute, dear," he said, tapping at a keyboard and concentrating on what he was doing.

"I said NOW!"

"Yes, dear." He continued to type and she gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe they wouldn't notice him if she shut the office door.

Holly had barely started moving some of Ruth's toys off the floor and onto the chairs in the hallway – the table was already full of stuff - when the front door opened and Luke and Jo appeared. They stopped just inside the door and looked round. The looks on their faces were so similar that, despite her chagrin that they had found the place in such a mess, Holly had to laugh. She stepped forward to greet them.

"Come on in. Place is a mess, I'm afraid, but we're getting there – I think!" She kissed her brother and niece.

"We can help, Aunt Holly," volunteered Jo. She was of medium height and a golden blonde with the assurance of someone who was happy with her life. Her training as a chef was going well and at twenty one she was content. "We can at least help with the food."

"Peep, peep," came from behind them as Marcus tried to get an anti-grav trolley full of bags - with Ruth balanced on the top - into the house. "Move along now," he continued, laughing. He was also confident in his choices and, at last, the family had ceased teasing him about him being a playschool teacher.

The next ten minutes were spent in greetings and the hallway was filled with people and bags. Holly hugged Minda, who had not been well over the past month, vowing to feed her up. Caronne was chatting to Marcus and Jo, all three still close, while Demeter and Tyrone were being shown the tree and the decorations by Ruth. Gilles ambled into the melee, robe undone and looking sloppy, but was totally oblivious of the looks his wife was throwing in his direction. Just when Holly thought she had got them moving upstairs, Sukie appeared with a still crying Izzy who was pounced on and clucked over which merely made her cry all the harder. Finally, Holly was able to lead the way upstairs and direct her guests to their rooms. Marcus and Gilles went with them, manoeuvring the trolley of luggage.

Ruth decided to stay downstairs and play with her toys and put them all back on the hall floor, before she moved into the living room with a couple of dolls. Sukie remained in the hall, juggling her bawling daughter. This was probably how it would be for the rest of the holiday and the house that normally appeared far too big would be bursting with noise and people. Smiling, she accepted the inevitable and looked forward to it. Needing to pee, she put Izzy into the empty decorations box, wedged it safely in a chair, and popped into the cloakroom.

This was the scene that met the last guests to arrive.

"Oh look, a baby in a box." Jack picked up his latest great-grandchild and cuddled her. "What's the matter, love, no one giving you any attention?" he crooned and gave her a finger to suck. The combination of words and finger – and maybe pheromones - worked and she was suddenly quiet, chewing on his finger and looking up with watery eyes into his smiling face.

Normally any baby would divert Ianto but the sight of his 'home' in such a mess had him standing aghast as he took it all in. It looked like an explosion had happened. He hadn't expected Holly to keep the place as tidy as he had - and she hadn't - but the other times he and Jack had visited it had never been as bad as this.

"Grandtad!" cried Ruth, appearing at the living room door. She dropped her dolls and ran towards him.

Seeing her made Ianto instantly forget the state of the place; he had just a couple of days with his family and he had to make the most of it, mess or no mess. "Ruth, sweetheart, come here." He swung her up into his arms and kissed her. "My, you're a big girl now."

"I'm going to be five," she said proudly. It was three months to her birthday and she couldn't wait.

"I know. Say hello to Gramps."

She leant over and kissed Jack. "Hello, Gramps. Izzy's been crying all morning."

"Well, she's stopped now. Where is everyone?" He peered through the doors into the kitchen but it was empty.

"Upstairs," said the little girl. "Have you brought presents?" She was eyeing the bags they had placed on the stairs ready to be taken up.

"Maybe," said Ianto, smiling at her less than subtle question.

At this moment, the cloakroom door opened and Sukie emerged. She stood still for a moment in surprise then moved towards them. "You're early," she said, kissing both men. "Oh Gramps, you've got Izzy to stop crying. I love you." She kissed him again.

"I hope that's not the only reason," he replied, grinning.

"What are you two doing here!?" came from the stairs. Holly was halfway down, glaring at them. "You were supposed to get here at one o'clock."

"Sorry, gorgeous. Your tad had us packed and ready hours ago and I couldn't hold him back any longer." Jack had moved to the foot of the stairs and was smiling up at her. "Want us to get out of your hair for a while?"

She grinned and came down the last few steps to join him. "Of course not." She gave him a kiss and a hug before doing the same for her tad. "You're both looking remarkably fit."

"It's summer on the island, sweetheart." Ianto put a wriggling Ruth down. "And a tan always makes one look good." He looked round. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I know the place is a mess," she said, recognising his look. "We've been trying to get it tidy, haven't we, Sukie?"

"Yes, but without much success." Sukie laughed, having inherited her father's easy going nature.

"I thought I heard you," said Gilles from the stairs. He was still in his robe having only just sorted out all the bags. He made to come down but stopped when Holly held up a hand, palm towards him.

"Stop right there, Gilles Hennion. Get back up those stairs and get dressed, right now. Go on." He grinned ruefully and went. "Oh, that blessed man. He's more trouble than the rest put together."

Jack laughed out loud and startled Izzy who was still in his arms. She let out a small wail before Ianto came across and whipped her away and took his turn cuddling her. "Did the silly man disturb you?" he asked her in a 'baby' voice.

"Hey, Jack, Ianto," said Bruce coming down into the hall with Luke and Jo behind him. "Good to see you." He turned to Holly. "My fellow chefs and I have decided that it's only fair we sort out lunch, okay with you?"

"Please," said Holly gratefully. He went off to the kitchen and, after greeting Jack and Ianto, the others followed.

Over the next fifteen minutes, there were more greetings until all the guests were downstairs. Jack nipped up to the suite, which Holly had left undisturbed for them, and put the bags away. He was accompanied by Ruth who was hoping for an early present: she was disappointed. When they got back downstairs, Ruth went into the living room to join the group in there. Jack stood looking out at Marcus, Caronne, Demeter and Tyrone who were about halfway to the beach and decided to join them. He found his old greatcoat buried in the hall cupboard where he had left it and put it on before joining his grandchildren.

Lunch was a noisy meal. With so many people to feed, Bruce and Jo had prepared a buffet leaving Luke to plan for the following day. The family tucked into the mixture of dishes with many expressions of delight. News was exchanged as everyone caught up with one another. Jack and Ianto were careful to ensure they said nothing about their life in Christchurch, professing to a life of leisure at Hafan which all those present had visited at least once in the past year.

When the dishes had been cleared away, the young people went out for an energetic game of volleyball which the older members of the family were content to watch from the windows of the library or living room, depending on where they had settled. Ianto was in the library with Minda by his side, quizzing her gently.

"You're still looking pale, sweetheart. Are you sure you're better now?"

"Yes, thanks. It was just a bout of bronchitis. Caro tells me that I left it too long before going to the doctor but it wasn't that bad at first. I thought I'd shake it off." She smiled at him then down at Izzy who was asleep in her arms.

"You've got to look after yourself," he replied, stroking her arm.

"We intend to feed her up," interjected Holly from the other couch where she and Luke were going over his meal suggestions for the next two days. "If she doesn't look better after all this lot," she waved a notepad in the air, "I shall keep her here until she does."

Minda laughed. "Who can resist Luke's food? We'll all be ten pounds heavier when we leave here if lunch was anything to go by."

"You need to be," commented Luke, smiling at her. "Lots of nourishing food for you."

"Yes, doctor."

In the living room, Bruce winced when he saw Tyrone take a tumble in the volleyball game and was relieved when he rose to his feet a moment later. "There was a time when I could bounce back like that," he said wistfully to no one in particular. "Not any more."

"They're made of rubber at that age," replied Gilles. "Is he still going to design your house?" Tyrone, at almost nineteen, had settled down a little and was training to be an architect.

"Is this the one you want to build here?" asked Jack from his comfortable chair. "Settled on a site yet?" Bruce and Gilles moved from the window and joined him.

"We think we have," said Bruce. "Luke likes the small level area, about seven hundred metres beyond the landing pad. If one or two trees were taken down, there would be good views of the sea."

"I know where you mean. Used to have a garage there for the property vehicles. It's a good spot."

"What kind of house are you thinking of?" asked Gilles lazily.

"Nothing huge," said Bruce. "Four or maybe five bedrooms, room for us and the kids and maybe grandchildren in due course. Big kitchen, of course. Ty's trying to get us to go totally open plan for the ground floor but I'm not so sure."

"I like separate rooms, myself. Gives some peace and quiet when the grandchildren are rampaging though the place." He looked up, puzzled, when the others laughed. "What?"

"I can't see Izzy and Jared 'rampaging'," said Jack.

"They can make plenty of noise, though." He paused. "What's going on out there?" The others followed his gaze out of the windows where the volleyball had stopped and the players were looking after Ruth who was running to the side of the house. Then two figures appeared on the path outside. "It's Jonty and Carenza. I didn't know they were coming today."

"What a lovely surprise," said Jack, getting to his feet and heading for the front door.

He was beaten to the new arrivals by Holly and Ianto who had also seen them coming. Holly had Jared in her arms while Ianto was hugging Jonty and Carenza. Jack joined in the hug then looked over Holly's shoulder, pulling faces at the twenty two month old Jared setting him giggling. Ruth was dancing around her parents, eager to impart all her news since she had last seen them two days earlier. Minda and Luke joined the group and eventually they all headed for the living room where there was more room. By this time, Ianto had managed to get hold of Jared and was happily letting the baby totter along in front of him.

The rest of the afternoon passed with lots of chat and laughter. After a while, Jack went outside and joined in the volleyball, playing just as hard as his grandchildren who were soon flagging. During a lull in play, when Jo was running after the ball, Jack looked out over the beach to the sea, such a familiar view, and noticed movement.

"Flipper's back!" he cried.

"My dolphin?" queried Sukie, whisking round to look over her shoulder. "Oh, I must go and see him." She was off at a run, remembering the first Christmas, twenty one years earlier, when the creature had beached itself and had to be rescued.

"Where's she going?" asked Caronne, who hadn't heard the exchange.

"To see the dolphin," said Jack over his shoulder, striding after Sukie. After a moment or two, the volleyball was abandoned and they all headed for the beach.

"There's two, Gramps, and a little one," reported Sukie, eyes fixed on the spot where the creatures could just be seen. "Flipper's got a family."

"Same as you, princess, same as you." Jack wrapped his arms round her and held her close. He had grown to like this granddaughter more and more as she had grown up and left behind the spoilt little girl she had once been.

"Did you see that?" cried Tyrone, after one of the dolphins broke the water in a little leap. "Dem, did you see?" He grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled her closer to the water's edge.

"I saw," she laughed.

Demeter felt the warmth of his hand on her arm and a little delighted shiver went through her. He was tall and handsome and she was attracted to him. They had always been friends, even when he had been mixing with a wild crowd, and she had a secret hope that it might – one day – develop into something more. The ancient taboo on marriages between close family members had been long superseded by genetic screening. Jack noticed the pair of them and saw Demeter's pink face and sparkling eyes. He wondered if Tyrone had any idea of her feelings for him and doubted it. Eighteen year old boys were largely oblivious of such things.

"Can it really be the same dolphin?" asked Edward, standing with Marcus staring out at sea. "I mean, how long do they live?"

"Twenty or thirty years," replied his wife, moving from Jack's arms to stand by Edward. "And yes, I know it's Flipper." She was adamant and would not be denied.

"Gramps, can we get closer?" asked Caronne quietly. "I'd really like to."

Jack smiled at her, a mix of Breellan and Minda she was a striking rather than attractive girl who would be twenty one the following day. "Come with me," he said as quietly and took her hand. They slipped away and walked along the stone outcrop that was sticking up just above the water. Jack had gone there many times to attract the creature and it appeared it remembered because one of the dolphins raced over to them immediately. "It's definitely Flipper," chuckled Jack. "Kneel down, Caro, if you don't mind getting wet, and he'll let you stroke him."

She did as she was told and beamed when the creature got close enough to stroke. "Oh, that's wonderful," she enthused. "Will the other one come closer?"

"I doubt it. She'll be looking after the calf."

"You are a beauty, Flipper," said Caronne, leaning forward dangerously to reach him. Jack grabbed the back of her jacket just before she would have toppled into the water. "Oops," she laughed.

"Be careful," he admonished, "bit chilly for a swim."

They were joined by the rest of the grandchildren and Sukie and Tyrone managed to stroke Flipper before he swam away out into the bay. With the tide about to turn, Jack hustled them off the outcrop and back to dry land where he managed to get Demeter by herself and strolled with her back to the house, the others following them.

"So, Dem, how's the hotel business?"

"Good. Lots of tourists still coming to the National Park and they like staying in Cardiff." She smiled at her gramps, threading her arm through his. When it had become time for her to consider a career, she had opted for hotel management as it allowed her to stay close to home. Caronne's nursing training took her all over the country and Demeter had not wanted to leave their mother alone. "Grandtad was telling me about a Tourist Office you two used to run, is that true?"

"In a way," he laughed. "It was a cover for the Torchwood base at the time and was by far the scruffiest I've ever come across."

"Can't imagine that, not if Grandtad was in charge of it."

"He did his best but we rarely had time to look after it properly. We were pretty busy back then, like you must be," he said, turning the conversation back where he wanted it to go. "I suppose you don't get a lot of leisure time."

"It's not too bad. I do have to work evenings and weekends but it's a rota so there's plenty of time off at other times."

"I hear you spend quite a bit of time in London, with your Uncle Luke." He noticed her blush before she dipped her head and looked at her feet. "Or is it Tyrone you go to see?"

"Oh, Gramps, how did you know?" She pulled him off the path and behind some large shrubs.

"I have eyes, love. And there's nothing wrong with liking him, but don't put all your eggs in one basket. Make sure you take a look at other boys and girls too." He held her by the shoulders and smiled at her troubled expression. "I'm not saying he doesn't like you but you're both very young and need to have some fun before you think about making a commitment."

"I know." She leant forward and hugged him. "Do you think he notices me at all?" she asked in a small voice.

"The best way to get him to do that is to make him jealous. If he sees you with other people he'll soon come round."

"Really?" She pulled back to look into her gramps' face, checking to see if he was being serious.

"Really." With a laugh, they rejoined the path and went into the house with the others.

-ooOoo-

Later that night, Ianto and Jack sat in the den of the suite that had been their home for so many years. It was denuded of their most precious possessions, these were now at Hafan, but there were still plenty of mementoes to make them feel at ease. The two men would have been happy for Holly to use the suite but she had wanted to leave it for their sole use. Ianto sat back on the couch with Jack leaning against him, the older man's head resting on his partner's shoulder. They had spent a very enjoyable evening with their family and were looking forward to the following day.

"Are you really telling me that Dem is making eyes at Ty?" asked Ianto. He was idly swirling the brandy round in the bottom on the glass in his hand.

"She is. And I dare say that, if she wants him badly enough she'll get him."

"They have always been close. Caro has a girlfriend, Minda was telling me about her. A doctor apparently. Don't think Jo or Marcus are seeing anyone seriously yet."

"They've got plenty of time." Jack took the glass from Ianto's hand and sipped some of the brandy before putting the glass back. "Little Izzy is a doll."

"She's beautiful. And did you see Edward stick up for himself against Holly?" Ianto laughed, "That was priceless."

"He needs to, she can be a bit overpowering."

"I wonder who she takes after?" Ianto poked his partner.

"Ow, that hurt." Jack caught the finger and held on to it, and the attached hand. "We've raised some good kids and they're doing a great job with the grandkids."

"They are."

Ianto thought back over the past fifteen months or so and realised that The Plan had worked. He and Jack were living happily in Christchurch, working hard at the Lyttleton Institute, and had made friends there. They spent every other weekend and all their holidays at Hafan. The children and grandchildren visited Hafan quite often, enough for them not to be strangers, and the weekly vid-links with all of them kept Ianto and Jack abreast of the news. To all intents and purposes, the two men were living an idyllic retirement on a remote island. There had been some media speculation about Jack's whereabouts when another scandal had rocked Torchwood and some people had called for his return, but for the most part the two men appeared to have been forgotten.

"Do you think Ruth will forgive me?" asked Jack out of the blue after a short silence.

"For not telling her about the dolphin? Probably, as long as you take her down to see him tomorrow."

"I'll do that. I wonder how she'll react when the new baby arrives." Jonty and Carenza had called to tell everyone that were expecting another child, to be born in the middle of the following year. Both were delighted by the news and Holly had been ecstatic. She saw much more of them now they were just a short flivver ride away.

"Ruth'll be fine. Jonty was telling me that he's thinking of leaving Jones the Coffee in another few years. Wanted to tell me first." Ianto was playing with Jack's long hair, threading it through his fingers.

"And?" Jack turned his head to look up.

"It's his choice, and I understand he wants more time to do other things, but I'd hoped it might be passed on within the family. I can't see who would be able to take it on, not at the moment."

"There's Demeter, but somehow I don't think she'd want the responsibility. Mica's got a good head on her shoulders and she and Perin will be looking for internships soon. Maybe Jonty could train her up like you did him."

"Um, that's an idea." He sighed. "It doesn't seem possible that the twins are going to be leaving the Academy next year."

"Well they will be." Jack suddenly pulled himself out of Ianto's embrace and sat up. "Come on, time for bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," grinned Ianto and let himself be pulled to his feet. "Pity there's no mistletoe." He kissed Jack hard and felt the familiar thrill race through his body.

"Who says there's isn't?" He led the way into the bedroom where he had affixed a large bunch over the bed. Ianto giggled like a schoolboy.

-ooOoo-

At seven twenty the next morning, Ruth stood looking out across the bay at the three dolphins. She was well wrapped up as were her gramps and grannie who had brought her out to see the creatures. "Aunt Sukie said she stroked it," said the little girl, turning to peer over her shoulder at her gramps, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"So she did. Come on then." Jack took her hand and led her onto the outcrop where, luckily for him, Flipper came across and allowed himself to be stroked. After five minutes, Jack brought Ruth back to the beach.

"Time to get indoors," said Holly, shivering slightly despite the voluminous coat she was wearing. "It's getting colder."

"Will it snow, grannie?" asked Ruth hopefully.

"It might. Now come on." Holly took one of the girl's hands and Jack the other as they walked back up the slope to the house. Ruth chattered on about the dolphin and what presents she hoped to receive much to her companions' amusement who smiled at one another over her head. Both were reminded of other children excited about Christmas.

In the house, they found Luke putting presents under the tree. Ruth barely had her coat off before she was at his side demanding to know if any of the colourful parcels were for her. She did not leave the tree for long over the next few hours as more and more gifts were deposited there. While she could not read, she could recognise her name and she saw it on quite a number of labels. She was still there when Jonty, Carenza and baby Jared arrived and their presents joined the heap.

At eleven o'clock, Holly called everyone into the hall. Following tradition, Jack took the gifts from under the tree and handed them out, making sure Ruth got one early on and that the others had one each too. Caronne, of course, had more than everyone else as it was also her birthday. When the last present had been unwrapped and thank yous had been said everyone dispersed around the house. Luke and Jo were in the kitchen in charge of lunch and Jonty and Marcus were sitting at the dining table chatting to them. In the living room, Ianto was playing with Jared, helped by Demeter and Tyrone much to the Welshman's amusement; this pair did spend a lot of time together. Gilles and Sukie snuck off to the office while Holly and Carenza were talking babies in the library and looking after Izzy. Edward was also working, in the office that had been Jack's. Ruth charged about between all the adults, too excited to stay in one place for long.

Outside Minda, Caronne, Bruce and Jack were climbing the hill behind the house. They reached the plateau and Bruce sank gratefully onto the seat. He had put on a bit of weight recently and was breathing hard. Caronne carried on up the hill but Jack and Minda stopped at the edge of the cliff looking out over the grey sea. They could just make out the dolphins in the bay below them.

"You look a bit brighter today," remarked Jack, wrapping an arm round his daughter. "I think you've been working too hard."

"I'm fine, honestly," she protested. "I do wish everyone would stop fussing me."

"Sorry."

"Now don't get all hurt. You know it's not you and Tad I mind." She looked across at where Caronne was striding out. "If Caro tries to dose me up with any more medicine I think I'll scream."

Jack chuckled. "I remember bringing you up here to scream once before. You're loud!"

"I was that day. It's been five years, Dad, five years since Bree died and I still miss her."

"I know." Jack tightened his hold on her shoulders.

She smiled and snuggled further into her dad's side; he always understood her. "Are you really happy doing nothing on that island of yours?" she asked, putting just hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Of course." He knew she suspected they were actually living elsewhere but they had not spoken of it. "Best move we ever made."

They stood in silence for a while then turned to pull a reluctant Bruce to his feet and followed Caronne up the hill. Half an hour later, as they were retracing their steps, the first flakes of snow began to fall and it was quite thick by the time they reached the house. They found Ruth outside, with Jonty, dashing round 'catching' snowflakes and getting cross because they melted too soon.

-ooOoo-

With so many to feed, two tables were needed for lunch and these were set out in an 'L' shape. Caronne and Marcus acted as waiters for the others, ferrying food from the kitchen as quickly as Luke and Jo could serve it up. Everyone ate well and there was very little left over. With the table cleared, they settled in the living room, the younger adults sitting on the floor. Izzy and Jared were passed around like parcels, mostly enjoying the attention, while Ruth sat happily on her mother's knee clutching her new doll. Later in the afternoon, when the light was fading, Bruce brought out a birthday cake for Caronne with twenty one candles burning brightly. Other than a slice of cake, no one wanted any more food.

A little before seven, Jonty's pilot returned with the flivver and he and his family – including Ruth – said their goodbyes and departed for home. Sukie and Edward also left the party, taking Izzy home for some private time together. With Gilles and Bruce asleep in the library, the others had room, just about, to squeeze onto the couches and chairs in the living room. The Martian brandy and spiced wine appeared and everyone got very mellow. On one couch, Jack was sat next to Jo with Caronne and Marcus on her other side. Ianto had a chair with Demeter perched on the arm. Holly, Luke and Tyrone had more room on the other couch with Minda taking the other chair.

"A great day," said Ianto, raising his glass in Holly's direction. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"And thanks to the chefs," added Jack, pecking Jo's cheek, "lovely food."

"Hear hear," agreed Minda. "How many restaurants have you got now, Luke?"

"Twelve. We opened the last one a couple of months ago." The business was doing exceptionally well and he and Bruce were now able to train their own staff. Each of the restaurants was headed by a chef who developed his or her own dishes within the overall company style. The outside catering was also popular and they had a team of people dedicated to that alone. "And Jo wants to open another." Luke smiled at his daughter.

"Tell us," prompted Ianto. "Are you going to be in charge?" He knew she was almost at the end of her training.

"Well, Dad and Pa think I'm mad but I want to open one here, in Cardiff. Just a small place which I can manage on my own with one or two assistants."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Holly immediately. "We need a good restaurant in the city."

"And you can stay with Demeter and me until you've can find somewhere of your own," offered Minda. "We'd love to have you."

"Oh, I was so hoping you'd say that, Aunt Minda," replied Jo with a grin. "See, Dad, I'll be quite safe."

"What's this, Luke? Frightened for your little girl?" teased Holly.

"And why not? She's only twenty one," he replied.

"But she's been in Paris for years!"

"That's different."

When it looked like he and Holly would continue bickering, Ianto stepped in. "I think it's a good plan, Jo. And if you're staying with your aunt, you'll be well looked after. Really, Luke, I don't know what's got into you." With that, the discussion moved on to other matters.

Ianto let the voices fade into the background and looked round at his family, delighted with them all. It seemed such a very short time ago all these young people were babies learning to walk, now they were venturing out into careers and becoming adults. He wondered what the next few years would bring for them. He wished them health and happiness but expected they'd have their fair share of disappointments and sorrows too. And then there was the next generation, the great-grandchildren – three already and another to come next year – what kind of life would they have? It was reassuring to know that he and Jack would be around to find out and to support them if they needed it.

He was still in reflective mood the next day when everyone started to depart. Minda and Luke and their families left immediately after lunch as work beckoned for them all. Jack and Ianto went to see Sukie's home and said goodbye to her, Edward and baby Izzy before a final farewell to Holly. It would be a little while before Jack and Ianto saw any of them again and it was hard to leave.

"Thanks for a lovely time, gorgeous," said Jack, wrapping her in a hug. "Make sure you take a day or two off after all this."

"Don't fret about me. It's so much easier now home and work are in the same place. But it will feel very empty without you all."

"Make sure you come and see us soon," said Ianto, hugging her.

"I'll be there. Some sunshine in winter is just what I need." She laughed and stood back from the teleport. "Now go, before I beg you to stay." Jack was at the teleport controls, unlocking them for use. He sent Ianto and the bags to Hafan and then kissed Holly one last time before making the jump himself.

Holly stood for five minutes in the workshop, a little weepy at seeing her parents go back to their self-imposed exile. Then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and went back into the hallway. Gilles was in the office and Marcus was upstairs in his room and everywhere was quiet. Suddenly the house seemed very big and very lonely.

"Ah, there you are, dear," said Gilles from the office doorway. "I'm trying to find the contract for Herbie Traska. Any idea where it is?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you." Holly smiled as she followed him into the office. It seemed that there would always be something for her to do.

* * *

_Next time, we'll learn a little more about Jack and Ianto's life in Christchurch._


	23. Friends Old and New

_In this chapter, please note that Jack and Ianto will be called Jim and Ian respectively when addressed by their colleagues and friends in Christchurch. _

* * *

**Friends Old and New**

The administration offices of the Lyttleton Institute consisted of one main room which housed two desks, records and a waiting area. Opening off it were two smaller rooms for private interviews with students and parents and the office of Principal Travis Connor. At three sixteen on this Thursday afternoon, a young woman was packing up her desk while Ianto Jones, now known as Ian Williams, remained working at his desk in the corner.

"Ian, I'll be off now."

Ianto looked up and smiled at his assistant, Allegra. She was tiny, barely five feet tall, but lived up to her red hair. She had a volatile temperament and stood no nonsense from anyone; the parents and staff knew not to cross her. But she was a funny and loyal friend and Ianto liked her a lot. "Okay. See you in the morning."

"Friday," she sighed, "can't come soon enough." With a wave of her hand she was out of the room and away, eager to clear the Institute grounds before the first of the students were released from classes.

Ianto went back to his work. It was coming up to the end of the academic year and he was getting an early start on the many reports and statistical analyses he had to complete for the educational authorities. The buzzer sounded and the younger students, the six to eight year olds, could be heard thundering through the vestibule outside, all wanting to be the first out. He glanced up and looked through the large window to see them rushing into the arms of their waiting parents. How many times had he waited outside an academy or an institute for one of his children or grandchildren to emerge? Too many to count, he decided, smiling at the joy of the young people being released from their confinement. Through the open window he would hear their high pitched voices as they attempted to relate all their day's activities – and see the parents, some of whom were encouraging and others bored and dismissive. People were the same the world over and, it seemed, did not change much over time either.

"My word, they do make a racket," commented Principal Connor emerging from his office. He stood beside Ianto's desk and looked out at the few students still remaining, supervised by a brace of teachers. "I see there are some parents late again. We're going to have to do something about this."

"It's not their fault," tempered Ianto, "you know the teleport from Christchurch is being upgraded. Parents that work in the city are bound to be late."

Travis turned, smiling. "You're right. Nevertheless, it ties up our resources when we can ill afford it. When the upgrade is finished, I'll be less accommodating."

"Quite right too." Ianto liked Travis Connor. He was coming up to seventy and had been an educator all his working life, culminating in his current post. Students and parents knew better than to try to pull any tricks or make excuses - he knew them all. He was respected and liked and fully expected to end his career in this town which he had come to as a senior teacher forty three years earlier.

"I've been looking at the draft timetable for next year," said Travis. "It's good, very good, but we have a problem with Venetia Moore."

"I didn't think she was a problem, quite the opposite in fact. She's the brightest student we've got."

"That's the problem." Travis perched on the edge of the desk. "She wants to study temporal mechanics next year. It's such a new subject there's only three people qualified to teach it in the whole of New Zealand. The only way we can give her a proper chance of success is by getting her to Wellington one day a month which blows her schedule out of the water."

"I see." Ianto opened the timetable, which he had drawn up a week earlier, on his screen and looked at Venetia's classes. "She's studying so much there's no way we can free up a day for her. Couldn't it be done by vid-link?"

"She'll have to do that anyway but she needs a regular face to face class with her teacher, and with other students. And there's her father to consider." Travis pulled a face. He did not have to explain; Stephan Moore was one of the pushy parents and a member of the Institute Board.

"I see the problem."

"Can I leave it with you? See if you can re-work the schedule to accommodate her." Travis stood up and stretched. "I'll be making tracks now, got to get up to Sydney for the conference dinner tonight."

Ianto smiled. "Have a good time. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Not sure. It's supposed to finish after lunch but these things generally overrun. Do you need me?" Travis Connor had great faith in his administrator who had made himself indispensable over the past five years.

"Not especially. If I don't see you, have a good weekend."

"And you. Going away?"

"Yeah. Jim wants to go walking up round Greymouth." Ianto was skilled at hiding his and Jack's true weekend destination, Hafan.

"Lovely area. Well, might see you tomorrow otherwise it'll be Monday." With that he picked up his bag and was off home.

The buzzer sounded an hour later to announce the end of classes for the older students and more thundering footsteps could be heard through the building. The oldest children did not run, they were much too sophisticated – or thought they were – and sauntered out casually to make their own way home. Ianto finished tidying his desk and secured the office. He was in the vestibule to see the final few students walking past and was pleased to be greeted politely. Working around children every day was rewarding and he had seen these grow up from pre-pubescent terrors into the quasi-sophisticates of today.

Jack Harkness, sometimes known as James Harper, hummed as he went round his classroom tidying up the odd bits of equipment after his last class. He liked teaching, enjoying the children's delight at discovering a new skill or process. During the past five years he had encountered all kinds of student; the intelligent and adept who picked up the subject easily; the plodders who got there in the end; and those who would never master it no matter how long or hard they tried. Jack got satisfaction from teaching them all. After a final look round, he left the room and walked through the corridors.

"Hey, Jim, finished for the day?" Dana McClure was in his mid-eighties and had taught history and music for the past fifty years. His world-weary persona hid a deep liking for children and their ways.

"Yeah." The two men fell into step together. "And just one more day to go."

Dana chuckled. "Away this weekend?"

"Um, going up to Greymouth. Ian's planned the schedule and we have to leave on the dot tomorrow night to get in everything he's got planned for us."

"That boy certainly does love planning. Trallee chose her successor well. We all thought SHE was good until your Ian came along."

"What are your plans?" asked Jack. He liked Dana, a bachelor who lived in one of the high rise apartment blocks around the lake. He was an avid fisherman and Jack had shared his boat a few times, trying his hand with rod and line. Dana was also a regular guest for supper at the Christchurch house.

"Going up to Hiram Bay. Good fishing up there and a lovely lady to keep me warm at night." Dana winked obviously.

"Sounds like fun." Jack clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. They had reached the vestibule and Jack smiled when he saw Ianto waiting for him. "Hey, handsome," he called as he crossed to join him.

Five minutes later, the three men were out of the Institute building and crossing the empty grounds. They chatted at they walked, about students, fishing and the weather which had been unseasonably wet. Luckily today was dry and they didn't need to dodge the showers. Dana headed off towards the lake and his home leaving Jack and Ianto to go to the teleport. It was not busy so they hopped on and made the jumps to their neighbourhood, walking the last few hundred metres home.

"Another day over," said Jack as he stepped inside the welcoming house. He put his bag down on the side before hanging up his and Ianto's jackets.

"Umm, come here, cariad." Ianto put his arms round Jack's neck and kissed him long and hard. "I needed that," he said when he came up for air.

"Always available, love, you know that." Jack leant in for another kiss. This one went on even longer and hands were exploring under tunics and inside trousers before they broke apart.

"Let's at least get upstairs," laughed Ianto, pulling Jack onto the internal teleport. They often celebrated the end of the working day with sex and now they stumbled into the bedroom, hampered by each other and literally fell into the bed. Clothes were removed quickly and they were soon pleasuring one another with the skill of long practice. When they were done, they lay side by side, sweaty and satiated, Jack's arm around Ianto.

"I enjoyed that," said Ianto, running a finger up and down Jack's bare chest.

"Me too. I must say Ian Williams is a very sexy guy."

"Jim Harper's no slouch either." Ianto kissed Jack's neck and moved to lay on top of him. They kissed and fondled one another a little longer before both were aroused once more. Afterwards, Ianto got up and padded to the bathroom for a shower.

He was surprised at how easily they had both slotted into life at the Institute and in Christchurch generally. Their days had developed a routine: out of the house by seven forty five and a brisk walk to the Institute; working all day with a break for lunch in the cafeteria; back home by five thirty, six at the latest; sex; a stroll round the garden; a vidlink to the family; then supper followed by a drink, out on the patio if it was warm enough. It was a simple life with much less stress and anxiety than they had been used to and it suited them. Most weekends were spent at Hafan, usually with one of the family coming to stay. This weekend Olly and Konni were visiting.

"Do you want to go out and eat tonight?" asked Jack, appearing at the bathroom door as Ianto was drying himself. "There's that little seafood place near the lake."

"Not really, unless you want to."

"No, I don't mind." They went out a few times a month, sampling the eateries and other local facilities. They had made a few friends but never got too close to anyone, they couldn't afford to in case their disguise was penetrated.

Jack got in the shower and Ianto, after dressing and making the bed, went down to the kitchen. It was early to be thinking of supper so he unlocked the back door and stepped out onto the porch. The garden was not at its best as winter approached, with the flowers over and only the shrubs showed any colour. However, it was a welcoming space created by his and Jack's own hands. He walked up the path to the shaded patio, picking at a few stray weeds as he went. At the patio, he pulled one of the chairs out of the little shed that protected them from the worst of the weather and sat looking up at the house.

It was modest and unassuming but he was happy to call it home. At the bedroom window, he could see Jack's shadow as he moved about getting dressed and smiled. Home for Ianto would be anywhere Jack was and vice versa. The family had grown used to the arrangement too, understanding the two men's need to be out of the public eye and respecting it. They visited Hafan often and Ianto felt he was still a part of their lives, just not quite such an important one. This had hurt at first but Jack had helped him understand. After all, Jack had gone through separations of this kind many times in his long life. As if conjured up by his thoughts, Jack appeared at the back door looking for him.

"You must be frozen," said Jack striding up the path; he had learnt better than to walk on wet grass and damage it.

"I hadn't noticed." Ianto got up and put the chair away. "I was just thinking how much I like this house."

"It's not bad. But right now I need coffee." He hustled Ianto before him back to the house and up to the coffee machine. "There you go."

"Sometimes I think the only reason you keep me around is to make coffee."

"And the sex, don't forget the sex," laughed Jack.

"Oh, I'd never forget that." Ianto looked over his shoulder and batted his eyes foolishly before reaching for the coffee beans.

"Good, good." Jack sat at the dining table. "Did Travis get off?"

"Uh huh. He says he may be back tomorrow but I doubt it. I think he could do with an early start to his weekend."

"Why?" Jack was munching on an apple from the bowl kept on the table. "Something happened?"

"No but he did get his ear bent by Stephan Moore."

Jack groaned. "What's he want for his precious Venetia this time?" He had taught the girl practical mechanics but she had now moved on to the more advanced classes that he was happy to leave to others. Jack liked the younger children, they were more honest and tried harder.

"Temporal mechanics. Travis has been trying to find someone to teach her and the nearest is in Wellington." He filled the mugs and brought the coffee to the table, sitting opposite Jack. "I'm going to have re-jig the timetable to give her a day a month to go there."

"If she's that keen why can't she go at the weekend?" demanded Jack. "I know she's bright but pushing her to do TM could be a course too far." He sipped the coffee and smiled lazily. "Oh, this is good."

Ianto sipped his own coffee as an idea formed in his brain. "It would be your speciality, wouldn't it? Temporal mechanics, I mean."

"They're barely out of the cradle with it right now. Some of their ideas are plain preposterous." He glanced up and saw his partner's face. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not teaching her."

"But it would be the ideal solution. She wouldn't have to go to Wellington and you can't say your schedule is packed."

"But I'd have to be accredited as a teacher."

"Think you'd fail?" teased Ianto.

"No, I think it would make me far too visible. There are only a couple of dozen TM teachers in the world. If I suddenly pop up from a little-known Institute I think a few too many questions would be asked." He looked hard at Ianto. "We're supposed to be keeping our heads down."

Ianto sighed. "You're right. But it would have been perfect." He went back to his coffee.

"I still think she should go on her own time."

The conversation moved on to other matters, some related to the Institute and others not. With the coffee drunk, Jack went up to the spare bedroom which they had made into a den while Ianto started on supper. It was dark outside and he thought a chunky vegetable soup would be just right, warming and filling. A few minutes before seven o'clock, he left the kitchen and joined Jack. It was time to call Minda.

Over the years they had been away, a schedule had evolved by which the two men kept in touch with their children. It wasn't set in stone but usually each was contacted once a week: Monday was Holly; Tuesday, Owain; Wednesday, Luke; and Thursday was Minda's day. Fridays and the weekends were used to contact the older grandchildren who were living on their own. There was never any shortage of people to contact and Jack and Ianto were generally up to date with the news.

"Nearly ready," said Jack as Ianto appeared. One corner of the den had been set up with the Yull'wo communications array beneath a vidscreen. In front of this was a couch and background that was an exact replica of the Hafan living room. When Jack and Ianto were on the couch no one could tell they were not at their island home. Ianto sat down and Jack joined him, the remote control in his hand.

Minutes later the screen activated and a smiling Minda appeared. "Hi, Tad, Dad. How are you both?"

"We're fine, sweetheart, how are you?" answered Ianto, grinning at his youngest daughter.

"Good, thanks. Before I forget, Dem wants to make sure you're coming for the family get-together before the wedding." Demeter had won Tyrone's affections and they were to be married the following month, at Ogmore.

"We'll be there, petal. Try and keep us away," chuckled Jack, delighted the cousins had found happiness together. The wedding, luckily, fell in the Institute's winter break so he and Ianto had no difficulty in getting away.

"How are the preparations going?" asked Ianto.

He and Minda got into a detailed discussion about all the minutiae of the big day which Jack listened to with only half an ear. The conversation moved on and covered other matters including Jo's restaurant. She was still living with Minda and would continue to do so after Dem moved out. Half an hour later, they drew the link to a close having exhausted most topics of conversation.

"Bye, love, look after yourself," said Jack before cutting the connection.

"I am really looking forward to this wedding," said Ianto standing. "Looks like everyone's going to be there, even Newlyn and Lemuel."

"Be interesting to see how Holly's going to shoehorn us all into the house." Jack secured the communications array before following his partner to the kitchen.

They chatted about this and that over supper and then went to the living room, a comfortably shabby room made for relaxation, where they spent the remainder of the evening reading before the fire.

-ooOoo-

At the end of classes the following day, Jack and Ianto got home as soon as they could and made the house secure before teleporting to Hafan. It had been almost two weeks since they had last been there and Ianto immediately toured the house, checking all was well. Trenton and Shamir did a good job maintaining it but Ianto found the ritual of walking through the rooms helped in the transition from Ian to Ianto. He also made sure that the place looked lived in - although his own well known penchant for neatness helped there. In the largest guest bedroom, he stopped and opened a window to let in some air ready for Konni and Olly. Happy that all was as it should be, Ianto went to his own bedroom and changed, tidying up after Jack who had done the same earlier. The two men met up in the kitchen where Jack was starting on supper.

"Okay?" asked Jack from the counter where he was slicing beans.

"Yes. Teleport ready?"

"Uh huh. They won't be coming until seven thirty, in time for supper." This was the normal guest arrival time, ensuring he and Ianto were settled back into their real selves and the house.

"Shall I do the fish?" He went to the fridge which Shamir had stocked with the items Ianto had requested.

"Please."

The two men worked side by side until all was prepared. With ten minutes to fill until their guests arrived, they drank a mug of coffee on the patio. Night had already fallen but the stars were bright in the clear sky and Jack told a few tales about some of those pinpricks of light that had Ianto laughing. Holly's call came through on time and Jack activated the teleport.

"Konni, good to see you," said Ianto as the couple appeared on the teleport. He took her into a welcoming hug.

"Olly, looking more 'distinguished', I see," said Jack, laughing. It was a long running joke between them about the younger man's increasingly grey hair.

"It'll come to you one day, Jack. Pity I won't be here to see it." They hugged and then all four teleported up to the main level.

"You're in here," said Ianto, leading them to the bedroom. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm sure you've thought of everything," replied Konni with a smile, "you always do."

"Well, we'll leave you to settle in and freshen up. Come and find us when you're ready. Supper will be another half an hour or so." With that Ianto left them and went back through the house. He found Jack on the front veranda. "What are you doing out here?"

"Breathing in the sea air." He wrapped an arm around his partner. "Isn't it great?"

"Very nice, I'm sure, but also chilly. Come on, let's get inside."

Supper was eaten in the dining room. Talk flowed as liberally as the wine and all four were relaxed and content when, after clearing up, they settled in the living room. Konni and Ianto shared a couch while Jack and Olly took the facing chairs. A bottle of spiced wine was on the table between them and Jack poured four generous measures.

"Cheers," he said, raising his glass.

"Cheers," the others chorused before drinking.

"So, how do you feel about being great-grandparents?" asked Jack, smiling at the guests. They had eight grandchildren and a very new great-grandson who was less than two months old.

"Happy," said Konni stoutly. She had celebrated her eightieth birthday earlier in the year but retained her youthful vigour and looks.

"Old," put in Olly. He was four years older than his wife and looked just a youthful but loved to complain about his age. "Grandchildren were bad enough." He took a sip from his glass. "I'm sharing a bed with a great-grandmother now!"

"Stop being a grouch." She turned to Ianto, "I've got photos, of course, but I won't bore you with them now. I'll leave those for tomorrow."

"How's the business going?" Jack asked Olly as Konni and Ianto continued talking about their families.

"Good. Konni and I have cut back a bit, only do three days a week now, but Dee has taken up the slack."

"Hope my profits won't be affected." Jack had backed the pair when they started up their photography business ten years earlier and had done well out of it. The business had brought in a good profit after the first couple of years.

"No, they're safe, Boss-man, don't fret. You still lazing around doing nothing?"

"Uh huh. Should have done it years ago." Jack reached for the bottle. "Top up?"

"Please." Olly held out his glass. "There are plans to chop up Torchwood again, hive off the Defence Force to the Alliance."

Jack said nothing until he had refilled his own and the others' glasses. "There could be some sense to that," he said finally.

"Huh!"

"Olly, you promised not to mention that," scolded Konni, glaring at him. "Don't start."

"Well, how can I let it go when - "

"I told you, Olly Grandew, not to go over that ground again. Jack had his reasons for leaving and we must respect them."

"It's okay, Konni," put in Ianto, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "Jack can stand up for himself, not that there's anything to defend."

"I'd done my stint, Olly. Someone will come along to set it to rights in due course."

Jack hated not telling his old friend the reasons why he had left and over the past few years had pondered whether to set the record straight. Perhaps now would be the time to do it. Both men were far removed from the Torchwood they had known and Olly could be trusted. He decided to chat it over with Ianto before saying anything more.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to make Demeter and Tyrone's wedding," said Ianto into the silence. "Luke said you were off to Canada."

"Yes, we're going to see Ian and his brood. He's manager of the power plant now and he's been asking us over for ages. Business always slackens off during the summer break so it's an ideal time for us to go." She smiled, happy at the thought of seeing her son and his partner and four children. "But Marci will be with you."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. And we're looking forward to seeing Marci again. Holly told us the next book is due out soon."

"Her twentieth. One a year regular as clockwork, even when she was nanny for Jo and Ty." Konni was proud of her eldest daughter's success but disappointed she continued to live alone. Marci had a wide circle of friends and since becoming a full time writer had taught a number of classes and been an active member of a writers' group.

"I think the next one's her best," put in Olly. He was not really annoyed with Jack, just frustrated because he did not like what had and was still happening to Torchwood. But he was not going to let that jeopardise a friendship he valued highly.

"Konni, do you hear ever anything from Toto and Harriet?" asked Jack. She had been nanny to Toto for a short time and close to the family.

"Only once or twice a year. They seem to have … cut themselves off a bit. I called on Annese and Glonnix this past week - they're both going strong, by the way – and they said the same. What about you?" she asked.

"Just the odd contact, nothing more," acknowledged Jack, sad that he was losing touch with his other family. "I hear more from Carillys and Hummel than from their children."

"How are they?"

"Very well, thanks. Settled on Houstolia and loving it." He smiled, thinking of the many encouraging chats he had had with his great-granddaughter.

"They'll not be back then?" queried Olly.

"I doubt it. I've kind of promised myself a trip to see them, sometime."

"And I'm going with him," said Ianto, smiling. "I've never travelled that far. Six months to get there! I still find that incredible."

The conversation continued and it was late when they finally went to their beds. Ianto had never held his liquor well and had to be helped to bed by Jack who chuckled at the sight of the helpless Welshman. In the morning, Ianto had a thick head and declined Jack's suggestion of a boat trip; he didn't think his stomach would survive. They finally agreed that Olly and Jack would go out in the boat and Konni and Ianto would walk round the island meeting back at the house for a late lunch. By ten o'clock, Jack and Olly were manoeuvring out into the bay.

Ianto and Konni watched them from their vantage point to the east of the house. The island walk had been developed by Trenton, with the occasional assistance of Luke, and wended its way all round the island with great views and close to interesting plant and animal habitats. Starting on low cliffs to the north east, it descended to a cove before climbing up the southern hills to the highest point where it had a good view in all directions. This was roughly the halfway point and Trenton had erected a bench and table nearby behind a windbreak; many a picnic had been eaten there. The second half of the walk was all downhill taking in a rocky headland to the west and ending in the bay to the north of the house.

The pair on the path this day did not hurry, there was no rush, but the fresh wind – it was late autumn in these southerly climes – did not encourage anyone to linger. They walked at a comfortable pace, stopping now and again to investigate something of particular interest or to admire the view. They got to the halfway point at twelve forty and stood looking all around them. Konni, who was shorter than Ianto, climbed onto a rock to get an even better view.

"There's the boat," she said, pointing to the west where a small red and white blob could just be seen. "Looks a bit rough."

Ianto followed her gaze. "Umm, not too bad. Not for me in my delicate condition, of course, but those two will be fine -they're good sailors." He held out a hand to help her down. "Want some juice?"

"Please." They sat at the table and drank juice with some cookies while watching the ocean around them.

"It is so beautiful here. So peaceful," she said finally. She was leaning back comfortably, watching a pair of gulls fighting over a fish on the cliffs below.

"I think so."

"Are you happy here, Ianto? Really happy?"

"Very." He smiled at her. "We really are enjoying being away from the pressures of work. It's surprising how much there is to do here." He was pleased that he did not have to lie to her. He and Jack spent a couple of months on the island during the summer break and were never bored.

On the boat, a few kilometres away, a similar conversation was taking place between Jack and Olly. They had sailed the boat to its current position and let down the sea anchor for a spot of fishing. The lines were trailing behind the boat as the two men sat in the sheltered cockpit with mugs of coffee.

"You really have enough to do here?" pressed Olly, unwilling to believe that his former boss could be content living such a retired life.

"Yes." Jack drank some coffee. His chat with Ianto that morning had confirmed his own view that telling Olly some of the truth was advisable. "Look, Olly, I know you're unhappy with what's going on at Torchwood. I am too, in a way, but it has to be."

"Why, Jack? Why? That's all I want to know." He leant forward with his forearms on his knees, sensing he might get answers this time.

"The timeline. It's all about the future, and me to an extent."

"I don't understand."

And so Jack explained the position without going into unnecessary detail. At the end of it, Olly was nodding his head, understanding for the first time the necessity for Jack to become anonymous and for Torchwood to decline. He also had an inkling of the sacrifices Jack - and Ianto – had and were making.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said at the end of the explanation. "If I'd realised I wouldn't have gone on about it so much." He put a hand on the older man's arm and smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. But if this is going to work the less people who know or conjecture the better." He smiled, pleased to have satisfied his friend's concerns at last. "And I don't want you to stop complaining, to other people anyway. It's helpful."

"No problem." He was silent for a moment as he poured them both some more coffee from the flask Ianto had provided. "What about Konni? May I tell her?"

"I trust her, Oll, but I wonder if it's wise to … well, to burden her with the secret. Maybe, just say we've made up our differences? See how much she really wants to know?" Jack was hesitant to spread the secret too wide. Already, the children were aware of the reasons, and the senior grandchildren.

"I can do that. You're right, I don't want her to have to pretend." He laughed shortly, "She's not much good at it!"

With the air cleared between them, the two men continued their fishing trip with friendly banter and competition. A concerted attempt by Olly finally gave him victory with five sea bass to Jack's four. After securing the boat, they trudged up the hill to the house with their haul and went straight into the kitchen where they met Ianto and Konni who had returned a quarter of an hour earlier. With the fish – and fishermen – praised, both men were sent to shower while the others got on with preparing a substantial meal. The rest of the day was spent together, four old friends enjoying renewing their links. They watched a film in the projection room, a comedy that had them all laughing, before supper and spent another evening lazing in the living room. Ianto made sure that this time he drank sparingly and was thus able to get to his bed unaided.

Sunday morning found Jack in the pool enjoying his habitual swim. This was the one thing he had not been able to replicate at Christchurch and it made it doubly precious when he was at Hafan. He welcomed the exercise and the feeling of slicing through the water. Everyone else was still asleep when he'd finished, so he took a glass of juice into the bedroom and sat on the wide window ledge, dividing his time between looking out at the harbour and gazing at Ianto curled up in the bed. He was not sure which was more beautiful. Finally, Ianto opened his eyes and focussed blearily on his partner.

"What time is it?"

"Early," answered Jack, putting down the empty glass that he had forgotten was in his hand. "Plenty of time for a quick shag." He grinned and moved forward, dropping his robe.

"We have guests." It was only a half-hearted protest.

"I expect they're doing the same as we intend to." Jack was kneeling on the bed, reaching for Ianto. "Come here, handsome."

An hour later, showered and dressed, Ianto walked into his kitchen to find Konni sitting at the table with a drink flipping through a cookery book. "Hello. Thought you were still asleep."

"Olly is. I wanted to get up and make the most of the day."

"Breakfast will be delayed until Jack gets himself dressed. He's threatening to do waffles." Ianto pulled a face which showed his feelings on the matter. "I'm relegated to making the coffee."

"But the waffles are lovely." Konni was surprised by Ianto's reaction. "He's done them lots of times."

"And every time the kitchen ends up looking like a horde of toddlers have been running riot. With paints." He was at the coffee machine now. "I warn you, it'll be horrendous."

"I'm willing to risk it. What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing in particular, you can do whatever you like." He settled at the table with her, handing over a coffee mug. "I'll be in here cleaning!"

At that moment, Jack appeared at the door. "Right," he said, rubbing his hands together, "waffles." Ianto groaned.

Breakfast was a noisy affair with Jack telling Ianto off for putting things away before he was finished with them and Ianto complaining about the mess. Konni, and later Olly when he joined them, looked on in tolerant amusement, used to the two men's antics. The waffles, when they were made, were delicious and enjoyed by everyone but the kitchen did indeed look a mess.

After breakfast, the guests sidled away and toured the garden. It was a sunny day and with their jackets on, Konni and Olly walked hand in hand through the sweet smelling shrubs and examined the herb garden. Taking a meandering path, the pair walked through to an area of trees and found a gazebo where they sat and surveyed the a narrow view of the ocean, out of the wind. Like young lovers, they kissed and eventually made love feeling the thrill that having sex in a public place always brings. Later, having checked one another to make sure their clothes were properly secured, and feeling faintly ridiculous – they were great-grandparents! - they returned to the house. Ianto was still in the kitchen cleaning and there was no sign of Jack.

"I told him to get out my way," said Ianto, viciously wiping down a wall. "He's worse than a child, really he is."

"I'll go and see if I can find him," mumbled Olly and beat a hasty retreat. Despite having known both men for over sixty years, he was never sure when their arguments were genuine. He found Jack very easily; he was on the front veranda chatting to Trenton. "Hey there, okay if I join you?"

"Sure, what do you think we're doing? Planning the overthrow of the Alliance?" asked Jack, amused.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Hey, Trenton." The two men knew one another from their time as Torchwood operatives as well as from here at Hafan. They were much of an age and had trained together but Olly had spent his career in the Archives while Trenton had remained operational.

"Olly, it's been a while. You haven't changed." Trenton smiled as he spoke.

"Rubbish! Look at all the grey hair," interjected Jack. He was perched on the balustrade looking rather insecure.

"We don't all have your advantages, Jack." Olly looked at him, really studied him, and sighed. "You look just the same as the first time I saw you. When you were chasing that Hoix."

The two had met when Olly was ten years old and his mother had been killed by a rogue Hoix. Despite being given Retcon, Olly had remembered Jack as one of the men at the incident and tracked him down. His tenacity had earned him a place at Torchwood when he was old enough and the two men had been friends ever since, had even shared a bed a few times before Ianto had been cloned.

"I remember." The memory sobered Jack.

"What's it like? What's it like to live forever?" pressed Olly, pulling over a chair and sitting down.

"I don't know, I haven't done it. Yet."

Olly pulled a face. "Okay, what's it like to live for millennia? You're what? Two thousand years old?"

"Nearer five." One wet weekend, he and Ianto had sat and puzzled out Jack's unique personal timeline and had decided that, as near as they could figure it, he was four thousand six hundred and eighty years old.

"That's incredible," murmured Trenton. Like all Torchwood employees, he was aware of his boss's immortality but rarely thought about it.

"The things you must have seen," said Olly wonderingly.

"And the people I've known. The ones I've loved and lost, don't forget them." Jack had not meant to sound bitter and was surprised when his words came out that way.

"Hey, I didn't mean –"

"I know, Oll. Sorry. But that's the worst of living this long." He stood up. "Enough of this. Do you young men feel up to some work? Trenton tells me a tree has come down."

Olly groaned. "This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend. You got me here under false pretences. Yesterday it was catching my own supper now it's lumber jacking!"

"Shut up and get your arse in gear." Jack hauled Olly to his feet and the three of them went off to see what they could salvage from the fallen tree.

Olly was still complaining over lunch but no one took any notice. They had lots to talk about and delighted in telling stories of their shared past to embarrass one another. It was the sort of discussion that Ianto loved, a chance to recall past events while enjoying new ones. It was a pleasure Ianto intended to indulge in to the full as, like Jack, he would outlive Olly and Konni and eventually only have his memories to rely on. Already, he had started recording incidents on the special crystals Jack used to store his memories; Ianto did not want to lose any of the precious moments from when his children were young.

Just before five o'clock, it was time for the guests to depart and they gathered in the basement. When Holly acknowledged all was ready her end, they said their final farewells and Jack activated the teleport, sending Olly and Konni back to Ogmore and their life in Cardiff. Jack and Ianto felt a bit flat for the rest of the evening and were not sorry to make their own departure for Christchurch a few hours later. As Ian and Jim they could lose themselves in another life for a little while and forget what they had left behind.

* * *


	24. An update

**An Update**

A number of you have contacted me asking for clarification of who's who in the extended family and I realise it may be difficult to keep track. As there are more offspring to introduce in the chapter I'm now posting, I am including this rundown on the family. I am sure there will be additions in due course.

1. **Jack and Ianto** have four children:

a) **Holly**, married Stu Permick and had one son, Jonty. She then married Gilles Hennion and they have two children, Sukie and Marcus.

b) **Owain** had a relationship with Orla Orlabovitch which resulted in Newlyn. He then married Alys Browning and they have twins, Perin and Mica. Alys also has a son, Lemuel, by her previous marriage.

c) **Luke** married Bruce Edelman and they have two children, Jocasta (Jo) and Tyrone.

d) **Minda** married Breellan Cope and they had two daughters, Caronne and Demeter.

2. Some of Jack and Ianto's eleven grandchildren have married as follows:

a) **Jonty** married Carenza and they have three children, Ruth, Jared and Naomi.

b) **Sukie** married Edward and they have one child Isabella (Izzy).

c) **Newlyn** is in a threeway relationship with Tik and Solli and has two sons, Brook and Dayton.

d) **Tyrone** and **Demeter** married and they have two children, Cassiopeia and Symon.

Hope this helps to keep track of them all.

Jay

October 2009


	25. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On** – _February 4766, Christchurch and March 4766, Hafan_

_Christchurch_

"Ian, do you have a minute?" asked Dana McClure, rounding a corner in the Institute's many corridors and seeing Ianto, in his guise as Ian Williams, emerge from a classroom, his arms full of notepads.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" The two men stood in the corridor, empty now the students had left for the evening.

"I wanted a word about Pieter Hauptman. Can we get Travis to go easy on him?"

Ianto juggled the notepads in his arms, struggling to keep them all from crashing to the floor. "He did hit Ursula."

"I know. Here, let me take some of those for you." Dana reached over and took some of the notepads. "Let's talk as we walk."

"Good idea." They headed for the administration office. "Why do you think Travis should be lenient?"

"Because Ursula Kyotoni is a little troublemaker," said the older man with force. "She goaded Pieter about his attachment to Roland and got what she deserved." He went on to explain in more detail and was still talking when they arrived at Ianto's desk. "The problem is she looks like an angel," Dana concluded.

"I know, and I'm not surprised she started it, but that doesn't excuse Pieter for lashing out. However, I'll mention it to Travis in the morning, before he sees the boy, and suggest he takes a cautious line. Do you want to talk to him too?" Ianto put the notepads down and took the overflow from Dana before locking them away in a cupboard; they were completed examinations.

"Yes. I didn't see the incident, unfortunately, but the other students have told me what happened and I believe them. Just make sure Travis doesn't go in all guns blazing for the lad, he doesn't deserve it."

"Noted." Ianto smiled, pleased that the teachers stood up for their students. "And now, I've had enough for today. Are you on your way home?"

"Uh huh. Is Jim back yet?" Dana stood to one side as Ianto collected up his personal possessions.

"No. I think it'll be tomorrow."

"Sad when someone dies like that. But she reached a good age. A hundred and forty one is pretty good going."

"Indeed. Right, I'm ready."

The two men walked out of the building and parted ten minutes later when their paths diverged. Ianto by-passed the teleport, preferring the twenty minute walk up the hill to his home. As he walked, he thought of Jack, back in Cardiff. He had gone four days earlier when told Annese had been taken ill; she had died late the following day with her grandchildren and Jack with her. Jack had stayed on to attend the funeral and to help clear up her affairs. Ianto had not accompanied him as the Institute was in the middle of assessments and examinations; it had been easier for just one of them to get away. At the time he had thought it was a sensible decision – Jack had the children to support him – but now he was not so sure. In the vidlinks each evening, Jack had seemed more saddened by the events than Ianto had expected him to be and he regretted not being there to comfort him.

Both men were also anxious for Glonnix. She was two years older than Annese and was now having to adjust to life without her companion of many years; not easy at her age. The two women had grown old together and had maintained their independence by supporting one another. Holly had offered to have her at Ogmore, having always liked their one time housekeeper, but, after some consideration, Glonnix had decided to move in with her eldest son despite him living in Cape Town, a city she did not know. She would be leaving Cardiff in a couple of days when arrangements had been finalised.

Opening the front door, Ianto stepped inside the cool house and left his bag on the side. Kicking off his boots, he ignored everything and used the teleport up to the bedroom where he stripped off and walked straight into the shower. It was hot outside and the walk had made him sweaty. Feeling cooler and refreshed, he dressed in casual tunic and trousers and put his clothes away. As he did so, he spotted a tunic of Jack's in the wash that hadn't been there before. With haste, he returned downstairs and walked through to the kitchen. No one was there but through the window he spotted Jack sitting on the patio. Ianto strode out to join him

"Jack, why didn't you let me know you were back?" he asked as he crossed the grass which was dry and brown after the heat of the past few weeks.

"Not been here long. I knew you'd be on your way." Jack stood up and smiled, pleased to see his partner.

"Come here," encouraged Ianto, pulling Jack into an embrace and kissing him soundly. "How are you, cariad?"

"Okay." Jack's arms tightened round Ianto and they stood together for several minutes. Jack pulled back a little, still holding the other man, and looked into the familiar blue eyes which, at that moment, were searching his own. "Well, a bit down maybe."

"I thought you were," tutted Ianto, pushing back a lock of hair that was falling into the other man's eyes. "I should have gone with you."

"You were needed here." After a long, lingering kiss, Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him to sit beside him at the table that had its permanent home in this corner of the garden.

"Tell me all about it," encouraged Ianto, moving his chair closer and making sure he kept Jack's hand in both of his.

Jack went over all the details again despite having already related them in their vidlink conversations. As he spoke, he remembered the sight of the frail, elderly Annese in the hospital bed. She had been lucid up until the end and he had had the comfort of being able to speak to her. She had wanted to talk over old times and Jack was the only one of those at her bedside who could join in her memories. As they had done so, he recalled the young woman she had been, so very different from the woman before him. The following day she had passed away, surrounded by family and friends. Toto had arranged the funeral which had been held two days later. It had been well attended with her grandchildren and great grandchildren joined by Jack, Holly, Luke and Minda as well as Glonnix, Konni and Olly Grandew and lots of friends from her years as a teacher and artist. Only Carillys and Hummel were missing, far away on Houstolia. Jack had stayed on to help settle Glonnix and to advise Toto on selling the apartment and disposing of Annese's effects.

Jack had found it a very sad time which had surprised him. He had never felt close to Annese, a private woman, although in recent years they had warmed to one another more. Sitting on the patio for the past hour, he had welcomed the peace and the solitude to analyse his feelings and had decided that it was the link with the past that he was mourning. She had been his granddaughter-in-law for exactly a century and now he had no one who remembered those times.

"Sounds like Toto came up trumps," said Ianto, still holding Jack's hand.

"He's a good man. It was good to see him - and Harriet – again, even in the circumstances. Do you know it's twelve years since we met?"

"Their choice, Jack, their choice. How did Carillys take it?"

"Pretty well. She'd been expecting the news, I think." He had been the one to break the news to her, in a vidlink, and had been reminded of when Tonan – his son and her grandfather – had died and Ianto had done that task for him.

"We're going to have to go and visit her. Make a proper plan to get there, I mean, we can't let the opportunity slip by."

Jack smiled but it did not quite remove the shadows from his eyes. "I'd like that. In a few years, there's no rush."

"As long as we don't forget." Releasing Jack's hand, Ianto looked down at the notepad on the table. He turned it right side up and recognised Demeter and Tyrone's wedding photograph. The whole family was gathered on the steps of the Ogmore house, the happy couple in the middle and Jack and Ianto behind and to the left of them. It was an impressive group with the children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren as well as partners all together in one place. "What are you doing with this?" he asked, looking up at Jack.

"Not sure really."

"Come on, Jack, what are you thinking?" Ianto knew when his partner was avoiding an answer.

Jack looked at the ground and considered his response. He didn't know how to explain himself. Ianto did not rush him, knowing him too well to try that trick. Eventually Jack spoke. "I got it out because … well, because of these." He passed a different notepad, and older one, to Ianto.

Thumbing open the screen, Ianto found another wedding photograph. It showed a newly married couple and a man and a woman. The couple looked happy but the others, one of whom Ianto recognised as Jack, looked ill at ease and uncomfortable. "Who are they?"

"Tonan and Rachel. It was just them, Maia and me. No one else in the family bothered to show up. Not much better in the next one." He gestured to the pad and Ianto thumbed to the next photograph.

"Is that Annese? And Goran? Wow, they look young." Ianto smiled at this second wedding photograph. As well as the bridal couple, there was Tonan and his wife, Jack and another man and woman. They all looked happy in this one.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Why haven't I seen these before?" Ianto looked up at his partner. "Jack?"

"I was … ashamed, I suppose. They show just how bad I am at keeping families together. I mean, compare it to Dem and Ty's." His picked up the first notepad. "They're my grandchildren just like Goran was but they have a much bigger - and closer - family. I kept in touch with Tonan and his sons, more than any of the other families I've had, but it wasn't enough. There were long periods when we didn't meet. Years, more than ten years once."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jack brushed aside the unnecessary apology. "Because of you I have a wonderful family who haven't rejected me because I'm … wrong."

"You are not wrong! You're special," declared Ianto adamantly. "God, that Doctor of yours should never have called you that!"

Jack smiled at Ianto's vehemence and put a hand behind his head, pulling the younger man close enough for a long kiss. "Thank you, love. Thanks for believing in me, for sticking with me and for giving me the most wonderful family a man could ever have." He gestured to the photograph.

"You're welcome," replied Ianto lightly, with a smile. "But they wouldn't be the fine people they are without you, so don't give me all the credit."

"But it is yours." Jack ran a finger down the other man's cheek. "You are special, Ianto Jones. You have the knack for making people into families and for keeping them together. I'd never have known our grandchildren without you around to make it possible."

Ianto found it hard to speak and contented himself with smiling. It hurt to think of Jack alone all those years, those millennia, between his – Ianto's – first death and being cloned. And no matter how science progressed, eventually Ianto would die again when his final cloned body gave out and his brain scan and DNA were too corrupted to be moved to another. Jack would be alone again for millennia and millennia and millennia. There was nothing Ianto could do about that, short of finding a way to become immortal himself which was hardly likely, but it pained him nonetheless.

"Let's go inside," Ianto said finally. "I know just how to welcome you home."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" smirked Jack.

"I may well be." Ianto laughed, wanting to dispel the thoughts of death and loneliness. "But you're going to have to catch me first." With that he was off across the garden with Jack hot on his heels.

It was later, much later, when Ianto remembered the notepads and went back to the patio to retrieve them.

_Hafan_

The weather was hot for late summer and the older children were outside all day. Cousins Brook and Jared, at thirteen, after some suspicion of one another as they rarely met, were inseparable after two days on the island and on this day had gone off shortly after breakfast. No one expected to see them again before the next meal. Naomi, at almost eleven, was content to have Cassiopeia, only six, follow her around and join in the games she devised that always involved a lot of shrieking. At eight and a half, Dayton did not fit easily with either pair and tended to hang around his parents or great-grandparents. At the moment he was down at the boathouse with Jack and Solli, helping to paint the small dinghy. The baby, Symon, only sixteen months old, was constantly under foot as he explored his surroundings and everyone was more than happy to pick him up and cuddle him whenever they came across him.

Ianto stood on the patio watching the girls' running around the garden with a delighted smile on his face. Having six of his great-grandchildren here at once was a delight. They were here for a week of their spring break and were relishing the unseasonal – to them – sunshine. Ianto was glad to have the house full as Jack needed the distraction. He had been subdued since Annese's death five weeks earlier, not as bad as after Tonan's death or after his resignation from Torchwood, but it was so unlike his normal demeanour that Ianto had been trying to keep the older man occupied. This mini get-together had been a last minute idea but it was working out well.

"Grandtad, could you keep an eye on this one for me?"

He turned to see Demeter coming out of the kitchen, a struggling Symon in her arms. The boy took after Minda, his grandmother, and Ianto held out his arms immediately. "Of course."

"Thanks." Handing Symon over she sighed in relief; she loved her son to bits but he was a handful. "I'm going to get dressed now. I don't usually slop around like this at ten o'clock in the morning!"

"You don't need to bother for us, sweetheart, you know that. We're just delighted to have you here. And this little one." He tickled Symon who giggled and squirmed. "Cassie's having fun."

"So I see … and hear!" She smiled indulgently at her daughter running around. "Having Naomi here has been a godsend. They get on so well together."

Tyrone was a junior architect in an established Cardiff firm while Demeter had put her career on hold to raise the children herself. They lived in the family's Cardiff apartment with Minda during the week and spent the weekends in Luke and Bruce's house at Ogmore, which had been christened Ogmore Two but changed to Oggy by Cassiopeia. Now everyone called it that. As Holly often had Jonty's children to stay at weekends, Cassiopeia and Naomi had grown up together.

"Jonty and Carenza deserved a break." Ianto put Symon down on the ground where he tottered around; the pool and other dangerous places were cordoned off by force fields so he could not harm himself. "And I don't think Aunt Holly could have coped with her and Jared right now, her big book launch is tomorrow." Holly had been happy to look after fifteen year old Ruth who could be dragooned in to help but the younger ones were too much of a tie.

"We saw the book before we left Ogmore, it's another winner in my opinion. But I can't hang around or I'll never get dressed." She went off to the large guest bedroom which she was sharing with Tyrone and Symon. In the room next to them were the two girls, with Jared and Brook in the last one. The other guests – Newlyn, Solli, Tik and Dayton - were in one of the guest houses.

Ianto sat on the ground and played with Symon. He was usually a well behaved boy but he had boundless energy and got into lots of mischief. As he sat there, Ianto thought about Jonty and Carenza who were taking a much needed vacation alone. The two had grown apart over recent years, as their interests had diverged, and this was make or break time to see if they wanted to continue their marriage. For the sake of the children, Ianto hoped they would find a way to stay together.

"Hey there."

Ianto looked up in surprise as a shadow feel over him. "Newlyn, I didn't hear you!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The tall, willowy auburn haired woman – forty four the month before – smiled down at her grandtad. "Tik and I are going to do the round the island walk, thought we'd take the girls with us." She gestured towards the garden where Tik – Newlyn's female partner – was chatting to the girls. "Would you like to come?"

"No thanks, sweetheart, I'm on babysitting duty." He smiled at Symon who was balancing against Newlyn's legs and getting her trousers dirty.

"He can come too. Can't you, gorgeous?" She bent and lifted him into the air in one graceful movement, settling him on her hip.

With a successful career and a stable if unconventional family life, Newlyn was assured and confident. She continued to perform in concert halls around the world but for no more than two months a year, preferring to spend the rest of her time in the recording studio where she was much in demand. Under Tik's expert guidance as her manager, Newlyn was a well respected musician who could pick and choose what she did or did not want to take on. At present she wanted to be with her two sons, Brook and Dayton; when they were older she would perform live more often.

"No, I think I'll stay here," said Ianto, standing up and wiping off the seat of his trousers. "I can start on a meal for whenever you and the boat painters get back."

She laughed, a deep gurgle that reminded Ianto of her mother. "Solli's useless. I predict now that he and Dayton'll be covered in paint by the time they've finished."

"That's half the fun," laughed Ianto. "They'll scrub clean. You go and enjoy your walk." He took the baby and watched her stride away to join the others. He waved before they turned away and then put the wriggling Symon back on the ground.

"Where are they off?" asked Tyrone, coming out of the kitchen with a half eaten apple in his hand.

"The walk round the island. I'm sure they'd be happy if you want to join them." He watched at the baby tottered to his father's side.

"Dada!" said Symon. He was only just starting to make recognisable sounds and this and 'Mama' were as far as he had got. The boy balanced with a hand on Tyron's bare knee – he was wearing shorts – and smiled up at him.

"No thanks, I want a lazy day." He bent and stroked Symon's hair but did not pick him up seeing that the boy preferred to be on his own two feet. "Can I be really cheeky and ask for a mug of your wonderful coffee, Grandtad?" His smile matched that of his son's.

"No problem, long as you keep an eye on mischief here."

"Oh, I think I can do that. Thanks. Now, what do you want to do, trouble?" He hunkered down and reached for a toy dog lying on the ground amid other toys.

When Ianto returned Symon was trying very hard to catch a ball that was rolling along the ground. It was fitted with sensors that made it move as soon the baby got close so poor Symon would never succeed. Tyron and Demeter, now fully dressed, were sitting in chairs watching him. This was a family unit that Ianto fully expected to last. He left Tyrone his coffee and then went down to the boathouse, some refreshments for the workers in a bag in one hand. The walk was all downhill to the bay and quite steep in parts, so he stuck to the path and steps. Nearing the boathouse, he saw the upturned dinghy and the three painters. As Newlyn had predicted, two of them had as much paint on themselves as was on the boat.

"Refreshments," said Ianto, holding up the bag as he got closer.

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around," said Jack, putting down his paint pot. "Dayton, let me have your brush." The boy handed it over.

"We've done a lot, haven't we, Gramps?" he said proudly. Ianto winced as the boy rubbed his paint covered hands down the sides of his shorts.

"Yep. Time for a drink, Solli." Jack smiled at Newlyn's male partner, a lanky man in his late thirties with deep brown eyes that dominated his face. He was currently on his back almost underneath the dinghy.

"Have you brought one for me, Grandtad?" asked Dayton, standing close as Ianto unpacked his bag. "And are there any cookies 'cos I'm really hungry. Painting's hard work."

"I think there may be one, if you've been doing a good job. Has he, Jack?" From the paint on him – and in his hair, Ianto noticed – he should have done.

"An exemplary job. I think he's earned two cookies." Jack tousled the boy's hair and rested a hand on his shoulder. "And I need three because I've worked even harder."

"Help yourselves," said Ianto, handing the opened container to Jack. After finding out their preferences, he poured juice for Dayton and Solli and coffee for Jack and himself. "So, let's see what you've done."

He took a couple of paces to the side of the dinghy. One side was hardly touched, it had been cleaned off but as yet only had its first base coat of white paint. The other side was almost complete having a white top coat with a thick red stripe around the upper edge.

"I've been doing the white paint," said Dayton, having quickly swallowed his mouthful of cookie.

"Me too," put in Solli in his laconic drawl. "I don't think Jack trusts us with the red." He smiled lazily as he said this.

Jack smiled and said, "Red is my favourite colour."

This enigmatic statement was greeted with laughter. They all knew he wanted to ensure a decent finish. The four of them chatted as they drank and ate. Ianto was considering returning to the house when shouts from nearby attracted his attention and he looked up to see Naomi and Cassiopeia careering down the slope in their direction.

"Gramps, Grandtad, come quick," puffed Naomi, out of breath from her run. "There's something in the water." She had taken Jack's hand and was tugging him.

"It's treasure," added Cassiopeia, wide eyed and grinning with excitement.

"Treasure!" Dayton thrust his juice mug into Ianto's hands and was off. "Show me." He and the girl ran back towards the cliffs where the figures of Tik and Newlyn could just be seen. The women waved, beckoning them.

"Better go and see what this is all about," said Jack, snagging another cookie before letting Naomi drag him off. Ianto and Solli went with them and they all climbed up the path to join the round the island walk on the cliffs.

"Gramps, it's out there," said Newlyn, pointing down to the cove below them. "We got half way down but thought we'd better come back and tell you before we carried on."

Jack looked down to the cove, some fifty metres below the path. It took a moment but then he saw the strange object bobbing around about ten metres or so out to sea. He scrutinised it but couldn't make head nor tails of it. "Ianto, any ideas?" he asked, moving along the path as it started the descent to the cove.

"No, I don't recognise it."

With him and Jack in the lead, the little group walked on. The children were excited and ran around them, speculating wildly about the 'treasure'. As they reached the beach, Ianto found himself thinking of treasure too. The object, whatever it was, had the same shape and size as pirates' chests of his youth.

"Will it come ashore?" asked Tik, staring at the unexpected thing while also restraining Dayton who about to run into the sea.

"No, tide's going out," replied Jack absent-mindedly. With sudden decision, he turned and grinned at them all. "Only one way to find out what it is." He kicked off his shoes and removed his tunic, dropping it to the sand, and strode into the water wearing just his shorts.

"Can I come, Gramps?" asked Dayton, struggling out of Tik's hold. He had taken a couple of paces before Newlyn caught him and stopped him.

"Stay here. You too, girls."

"Should I go and help?" asked Solli, looking round at Ianto.

"No. Let's see what it is first." He had picked up Jack's discarded clothes and placed them on a rock, weighing the tunic down with the shoes. He took off his own shoes and put them on the same rock before rolling up his trouser legs and walking to the water's edge.

"Let's paddle!" cried Naomi and in no time she had her shoes off and was standing with Ianto as the waves lapped at her ankles. Dayton and Cassiopeia needed no encouragement and they were soon doing exactly the same, giggling at the feel of the water and the way the sand shifted under their feet.

Ianto watched Jack as he swam out to the object. He was a strong swimmer and the cove was protected by a headland so he was in no danger. The Welshman saw Jack reach the object which looked more and more like an old-fashioned chest. It was a dark colour – brown or dark blue perhaps – and parts of it caught the sunlight and flashed. Ianto thought it might be metal. After swimming round it and diving down to look underneath it, Jack started pushing the object back to shore. This was harder work and Ianto and Solli waded our further into the warm water until they were almost up to their waists and helped drag it onto the beach. The children couldn't wait to examine it and were pressing forward between the adults, hands reaching out to touch it. Their eyes were round as they tried to take in every detail and decide what it was.

"Out of the way, kids," said Ianto. "Let's look at it properly."

"Is it really treasure, Grandtad?" asked Cassiopeia, her face aglow. "Like in the stories?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Any ideas, Jack?" he asked his partner.

Jack was on his knees beside the chest, for that's what it was. It was about a metre high, the same wide and one a half metres long. It was still difficult to tell the colour for sure but it appeared to be brown. There was metal strapping around the chest and a large hasp and lock. He tried the lock but it was either well fastened or the seawater had corroded it: it wouldn't budge.

"I think it's credits," said Dayton, stroking the top of the chest. "Lots and lot of credits and we'll all be rich."

"Or jewels," put in Naomi, picturing herself draped in rubies and emeralds and sapphires and diamonds. "They'd make us rich as well as being beautiful."

"I think you're rich enough, Naomi," said Newlyn with a laugh. "Any joy, Gramps?"

"No. It's not going to open without some work."

"We're going to need some anti-gravs, aren't we?" said Ianto. "I'll go and get the ones in the workshop."

"We may be able to heft it between us," replied Jack, "if you'll give us a hand, Solli."

"We can help too," protested Newlyn. "Tik and I can take a turn."

"Okay," laughed Jack. "Let's try to move it anyway, it'll save a journey if we can. Ianto, you get the other end. Kids, out of the way."

The two men lifted the chest without difficulty and began walking off the beach. Tik picked up their discarded shoes and Jack's tunic while Newlyn made sure the children put their shoes back on. Solli led the way, pushing any moveable obstructions off the path. Climbing the path was not easy as the chest was awkward and it was hard to share the weight. When they crested the top, they were both breathing hard and ready to put it down. The children danced around, enjoying speculating on what the chest might contain. When Dayton suggested it might be a dead body the girls shrieked and threw their hands up in horror.

After a quick chat, Jack went off to the boathouse to make all secure there and Cassiopeia went with him, proud to be asked to bring back the refreshment things. Newlyn insisted it was their turn to carry the chest so she and Tik took one end and Solli the other and started up the slope to the house. They were getting on quite well when Jack re-joined them, Cassiopeia at his side, and relieved the women. Ianto had gone on to the house with his and Jack's shoes to look out the toolkit and bring it up to the front veranda. It took all four adults to heave the chest up the front steps and they were all pleased to dump it down.

Ianto was waiting for them along with Tyrone and Demeter who had heard the excited chatter of the children. Symon looked on with interest from his mother's arms, sucking his thumb. Jack opened the toolkit and took out a scanner. He was reluctant to open the box without knowing what was inside first; he doubted it would be dangerous, but it might be something better kept away from the children.

"What is it, Gramps, what is it?" pressed Dayton, trying to peer over Jack's arm at the screen and only managing to jog his gramps' arm.

"Careful," scolded Solli, placing a restraining hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll find out soon enough."

Jack smiled; the contents were not dangerous. "Doesn't look like treasure, kids," he told them, putting down the scanner and reaching for a laser.

He expertly used it to cut through the lock. Then, pausing dramatically, he lifted the lid of the chest. There was a collective intake of breath from the children as they looked inside, pushing one another to make room. The adults were as interested and they crowded round to look in too. What they saw was a pile of clothes, protected from the elements by a waterproof membrane. The children let out their breath with a dissatisfied, "Ohhh."

"Is that all it is, just clothes?" complained Naomi. She reached in and turned over the jacket on top. As she did so, the plain blue cloth was transformed into a sparkling kaleidoscope of colours. "Wow!" She dropped the jacket and it reverted to plain blue.

"I've seen that before," said Tyrone. "We had some entertainers at a private function in the restaurant, years ago, and their clothes were like that." He had picked up the jacket and was turning the sparkling thing around in his hands. "How does it do that? They wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"It's magic," said an awed Cassiopeia. She had picked up a shirt and that had turned from plain white to sparkling stripes in different shades of green.

Solli laughed. He was a designer and had worked with textiles as well as other materials and knew their properties. "Magic? Hardly, it's – "

Ianto put a hand on his arm before he could continue. "That's right, kids, it's magic." He looked pointedly at Solli, trying to impress on him the joy the kids were getting from not knowing the precise chemical reaction that caused the effect. "But these must belong to someone. Is there a name or address, Jack?"

"Can't see one. Maybe there's something under the clothes." He turned to the children. "Let's unpack the chest, very carefully, and put these things – tidily! – on the table. Naomi, pull it a bit closer. We'll search and see what we can find."

He started carefully unpacking the clothes with the children's willing help. After a while, Newlyn and Tik decided to go back to their walk and Solli joined them as the boat painting had been put on hold. Ianto went in to start on lunch and Demeter went with him, taking a restless Symon with her. Tyrone pulled up a chair and stayed on the veranda, intrigued by the chest. About half an hour later, the chest had been unpacked completely. The clothes were plied neatly on the table and some of the chairs and comprised adult and children's garments, some plain and some of the sparkly material. There were also elaborately decorated shoes and hats with feathers.

Cassiopeia was itching to try on one particular hat – a broad brimmed affair with two large, blue feathers – but didn't quite dare with both her father and great-grandfather there. Instead she stroked the feathers, loving the delicate feel of them. Tyrone, well aware of what his daughter was doing, took pity on her and put the hat on her head, pleased when it adjusted size automatically to fit her. She beamed at him and turned her head this way and that to show it off. That started it. In moments, Dayton had swapped his shoes for a pair of yellow and green ones with curled up toes and Naomi had put on a fur trimmed jacket over her tunic. They laughed and preened themselves, amused at the sight they made.

"Be careful with those," warned Tyrone before the children got carried away. "They're not yours. Any indication of the owner, Gramps?"

"Nothing at all. I think they must be theatrical costumes, they're too gaudy for anything else." Jack got up from his knees and took a spare chair. "My, you look pretty, Cassie." He grinned at her and she did a twirl, just for him.

"Have there been any troupes around? Mind you, how would it come to be in the sea."

"I don't know of any. I suppose there might have been some on one of the islands." He was thinking specifically of the neighbouring resort island but did not say so as he did not want to let slip any indication about their location. "I'll send a message to the authorities, see if anyone's reported the chest missing." He got up and went into the house.

"Can we play with them?" asked Dayton, trying on a jacket to match his shoes. "'Til the owner shows up?" He looked with pleading eyes at Tyrone. "We'll be ever so careful, won't we?"

"Yes, Daddy, we will. Please let us," said Cassiopeia. She stood at his knee, the feathers of her hat brushing against his face.

"Oh please," added Naomi.

With the children all looking at him expectantly, pressing close against him, Tyrone wanted to be strong and say no but he was putty in their hands. "You can try them on if you are very careful. But you mustn't damage them."

The children squealed with excitement and started looking through the clothes. They were mostly careful but the thrill of trying on the extravagantly coloured and decorated garments, so different from their own carried them away and it wasn't long before items were strewn all around. Jack returned to the scene and took it in an instant.

"Stop!" he said loudly. The three children froze, even Tyrone quelled at the authoritative tone. "What are you doing?"

Naomi gulped, looked at her cousins, and decided that as the oldest she should reply. "We were … playing, Gramps. We're being careful." Her voice was low and had a hint of a quaver in it.

"I see." Jack tapped his foot on the veranda and looked at them hard. "Well I hope you haven't taken all the good stuff. What am I going to wear?"

It took them a moment to realise what he had said and even then it was the wide grin that told them he was teasing. They giggled and laughed as the tension was released and set about rummaging through the garments for something for him to wear. Initially, the selection was quite conservative but when he started trying on dresses they realised he really was up for some fun. Tyrone relaxed too, forgot his adult dignity and joined in, reassured when Jack told him the chest had been lost months before and the owners did not want it back.

The sound of laughter reached Ianto in the kitchen and he put the meal preparations to one side to wander back through the house to see what was going on. He found all five of them dressed up and walking up and down the veranda as Jack gave a commentary of their ensembles as if it was a fashion show. Ianto stayed in the doorway observing them and smiling at Jack's comments. This was what he had wanted, Jack at his most outrageous having fun with his family. The shadow cast over him since Annese's death had gone, at least for the present, and Ianto knew that the more often that happened then the quicker Jack would come out of his depression. He slid away, unnoticed, back to the kitchen.

Lunch was a buffet on the patio and it seemed everyone was wearing something from the 'dressing up box' as it had been dubbed by Drayton. Ianto now sported a small red hat that Jack had said reminded of a certain UNIT cap, and Demeter and the other adults – returning from their walk – had been similarly styled by the children. Jared and Brook appeared when the meal was underway and were disappointed to have missed out on the discovery of the chest. They hesitated before deciding that their thirteen year old dignity would not be dented by joining in the dressing up. The only one to 'escape' the fun was Symon, fast asleep in his cot.

At the end of the meal, Ianto arranged everyone in a group, children in the front, and took a photograph, using the timer so he could be in it himself. That photograph had pride of place on the shelves in the living room for many years.

* * *


	26. Leaving

_Various snippets from Jack and Ianto's year._

* * *

**Leaving** – _4783, various locations around the world_

January, Hafan

It had been the elephant in the room for over a year but neither man had wanted to address the issue. Daily life was busy enough for them both to ignore the need to make a decision and take action. But on this day, a gloriously hot one in mid-summer, Jack decided that the discussion could not be put off any longer. He sought out Ianto and found him on his knees in the herb garden, weeding.

"You should wear a hat in this sun," Jack said, coming up to stand on the other side of the bed of thyme, parsley and mint.

"I wasn't going to be out here long," admitted Ianto, looking up and smiling. "I only wanted some herbs for lunch and then I saw the state of this bed." He turned back to grubbing about in the dirt.

"I fancy a walk, come with me?"

"Lunch won't make itself, Jack. How about this afternoon?"

"It'll be too hot then. And lunch can be anytime, it's only us today." They had had various members of the family to stay over the past couple of weeks but were now alone. "Please, Ianto."

Something in Jack's voice made his partner look up, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Look, I'll go and get some juice and your hat and then we can go." Jack turned round and strolled off to the house.

Ianto continued to look after him, watching him as he climbed up to the patio and disappeared behind the wing of the house. Jack was anxious about something, Ianto could tell, and he thought he knew what it might be. With a sigh, the Welshman went back to the herb bed and picked the ones he wanted to use with the fish, putting them in the small basket he had brought with him. When he heard Jack returning, he put the basket in the shade and rinsed his hands under the tap.

"I thought we could go to the Lookout, there should be a breeze up there," said Jack with a slightly forced smile. He handed Ianto the battered floppy hat that he wore in the summer. In his other hand he had a bag containing a chilled flask of juice and some brownies Jo had baked when here the day before.

The two men walked side by side away from the house, close but not touching. They did not talk either, the silence companionable at first but becoming strained as time went on. Usually they had lots to talk about and on a walk like this they would have been discussing everything from the state of the world to the minutiae of their family's lives. Taking the well-worn path through shrubs and small trees, they climbed up to the highest point of the island, the Lookout, so named by Symon many years earlier when he had played pirates there as a child. Originally just a resting place on the round the island walk, now it had a collection of benches and a large table with a windbreak to shield people sitting there from the sometimes strong southerly wind. This day, however, there was only a refreshing, light breeze that stirred the air and cooled the men as they completed the climb up the final steep slope.

"I never tire of this view," said Ianto, standing looking to the south across the expanse of sea to the coast of Tasmania just visible in the distance.

"They're all pretty good from up here," agreed Jack, setting down the bag of refreshments and looking all around. He busied himself with taking out the flask and beakers and put the tin of brownies to one side.

"All right, Jack, what is it you want to talk about?" Ianto had turned to face his partner who was still fiddling with the refreshments.

"I think you know," said Jack finally, looking up.

No more was said. Jack poured out the juice and opened the tin of brownies, offering it to Ianto who took one of the moist chocolate cakes. Jo was an accomplished pastry chef and had swapped running a restaurant for a patisserie selling her wonderful creations on the e-shopper. Jack sat on a bench and sipped the cool juice, content to wait until Ianto was ready to talk. He looked up at the Welshman who was standing half turned away, looking out to sea again, and felt a wave of love surge up at the sight of the still trim figure and handsome profile. It was nearly ninety years since he had been cloned and they had been the happiest of Jack's long life. He hated having to upset this man who was so dear to him but the truth had to be faced.

With the brownie eaten, Ianto knew he could not put off the discussion any longer and took a seat on a bench, facing Jack. He smiled slightly because looking at Jack reminded him of exactly why they were sitting in this beautiful place having this conversation. "Go on then," he said at last, refilling his beaker of juice.

"We'll have been at Christchurch for thirty years this coming September," began Jack, holding out his beaker for more juice. "People are starting to comment. What was once or twice has become a regular event."

"I know, I've heard them. People have said it to me too." Ianto sipped his juice. "What are you proposing?"

"To leave."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ianto even though he been expecting it. To hear it said made the possibility real, unsaid it was just a niggle at the back of this mind which he could ignore in the hurly-burly of juggling work at the Institute and leisure here at Hafan.

"I'm sorry, love," continued Jack, placing a hand on Ianto's arm. "There's no other way. I've tried them all over the years and none of them works."

"I don't want to leave," said Ianto, sounding like a petulant child even to his own ears. "I like it there. I like the job and I like the house. And we have friends there."

"I only said I have to leave. You can stay."

"Talk sense, Jack."

"I am. I come back and live here and you stay at Christchurch during the week. There's no problem." He sipped his drink and reached for a brownie. "No reason why Jim Harper can't take a sabbatical."

"I'm not having us live apart. I'd miss you too much."

"That's good to hear," smiled Jack. "I'd miss you too, but think of the reunions every weekend."

Ianto laughed, grateful for the lightening of the mood. He looked into Jack's face, studying it and sighed deeply. "If only you looked your age we wouldn't have this problem."

"If I looked my age I'd be a wizened old prune." He put the brownie in his mouth in one go and chewed.

"You'll choke yourself one day."

Ianto turned slightly and looked away from Jack as he attempted to eat the huge mouthful. He thought of the joking comments that had been made to him about the way Jack continued to look as young as he had when they had first joined the staff of the Lyttleton Institute. Ianto himself had aged a little but Jack had not changed at all. His hair was still dark brown, his face unlined and his body was that of a thirty something. He looked exactly the same as the first day Ianto had seen him, when he had been stalking Jack around Cardiff angling to get a job at Torchwood Three. Over the many years they had been together since, this one unchanging fact had been a comfort to Ianto especially as he knew that when the time finally came that he could not be cloned again Jack would be exactly the same. A constant in Ianto's otherwise changing life.

But with others, those not privy to Jack's secret, it was a problem that could not be disguised with a bit of grey in his hair and a few lines painted on his face. The only way of diverting people's curiosity was to move on, to a new place and new people. Again and again and again. They could not remain in Christchurch much longer and Ianto recognised that he had to face that fact and get over it; the next place would be as good if not better. And they would go there together, he was not spending time apart from Jack unless he had to.

"More juice?" asked Jack.

"No thanks." Ianto turned back to smile at his partner. "So, where do we settle next?"

Jack was unable to speak for several minutes, overwhelmed once more at the sacrifices this man was prepared to make to stay with him. "Actually, I thought this might be a good time to take that trip to see Carillys."

"Yes, let's do it. We've put it off long enough."

The two men stayed at the Lookout for another hour, discussing the practicalities of making the long journey to Houstolia. By the time they were walking back to the house, hand in hand now, they had agreed to resign from the Institute at the end of the academic year in July and return to Hafan. Over the following six months or so, they would visit family around the world or have them to stay on the island and then make the five month journey to see Carillys. Subject to her agreement, they planned to stay with her for a year – any less than that and the trip would not be worthwhile – exploring the planet and its environs before returning. Only when they were back on Earth, sometime in 4786, would they consider their next move.

With his usual love of detail and planning, as soon as he was back at the house Ianto went to the office and took out a brand new notepad which he entitled The Journey and jotted down all they had discussed together with a rough timetable and the start of a list of things they would need to do and even what they would need to take with them. Jack smiled, relieved his partner had accepted leaving Christchurch so well, and started preparing lunch.

July, Christchurch

The noise almost raised the roof of the hall. Four hundred students and nearly seventy staff, past and present, were gathered together to give a rousing send off to Ian Williams and James Harper. That afternoon, the last day of term, had been given over to a party which everyone was enjoying, young and old alike. Music blasted out and some students were dancing while others preferred to dig into the food and drink.

"Come on, Mr Harper!" cried Heinrich, pulling on his arm. "Come and dance with us."

"As long as you keep it simple, no leaping about," laughed Jack and went off with the young people to become the centre of a mass of dancers.

"He has so much energy," commented Dana McClure from the seat beside Ianto. Now one hundred and ten, Dana had been retired for a decade but still lived in Lyttleton and had been one of the first invited to this farewell bash. "You'll need it for the trip you're planning."

"We're going to take our time, a few years at least. After all, what's the point of a round the world trip if you don't make the most of the experience." Ianto smiled at the older man. "And if the credits run out, we'll take a job for a few months until we've got enough to carry on."

"I'll miss you, both of you. You've been good friends to me."

"And we'll miss you," Ianto laid a hand on the other man's arm. "And all the tall tales about your fishing exploits!"

"They were all true," Dana protested.

Some of the other teachers took up the teasing and Ianto used the opportunity to circulate. He was very pleased to see so many colleagues from his thirty years working at the Institute and he chatted to them as he walked around the dancers towards a small redhead at the drinks table. Allegra had been a loyal assistant and good friend over the years and he wanted to have a few words with her.

"Ian, I'm going to miss our chats," she said when they had moved into a relatively quiet corner. "Who's going to give me such wise advice in the future?"

"I'll keep in touch. It may not be very regular but I'll give you a call whenever I can." The round the world trip Ianto and Jack had devised as a reason for them leaving was ideal as it had the advantage of being true; they were going to visit family members in all corners of the globe.

"Just make sure you do," she admonished.

"Mr Williams, Mr Williams, come and dance!" The request came from a gaggle of ten year old girls who were giggling with excitement. "Please, Mr Williams!"

"My pleasure, ladies." Keeping hold of Allegra's hand he dragged her onto the dance floor with him and soon they were all bopping around to the beat. Eventually, the group merged into the one around Jack and the two men found themselves in close proximity.

"Come here, gorgeous," said Jack, grabbing Ianto and planting a kiss on his lips. A delighted whoop went up from the students so Jack did it again.

"Enough!" declared Ianto, fighting him off. The music took on a rock and roll beat and Ianto leant in close. "Want to jive?"

"Sure."

The two of them began the dance, one that was known but rarely performed, and space grew around them as the students stopped to watch. One or two started copying the moves and then more joined in until soon the whole floor was a mass of jiving couples. When the music ended, there were immediate demands for it to be repeated. Jack and Ianto, puffing slightly, danced with some of the students, showing them how it was done.

Finally the party drew to a close. The speeches were made – by Principal Travis O'Connor and Jack – and a farewell gift (of luggage for their trip) presented. Jack and Ianto said their final goodbyes and left the building and grounds for the last time, surrounded by a crowd of sad students. They walked home, up the hill and along walkways that had become very familiar to them. Neither spoke much, both reliving the day and fixing the memories so they would not forget. The next day, Ianto and the last of the belongings were teleported to Hafan before Jack dismantled the teleport and crated it up. The crates he took to his flivver, flown from Hafan the week before, and loaded them on. His final task was to hand the access codes to the agent who was going to sell the house for them.

Christchurch had been good to them, and both men had happy memories of the place, but they would never return.

August, Sydney

"Turn the music down, Taylor!" bellowed Lemuel.

"He can't hear you," commented his partner, Trom, from the other side of the kitchen. "Anyway, leave him be." He was making a special mulled wine for them all, stirring the spicy liquid placidly.

"I'm sorry, Grandtad. But what can you do with them at that age?"

"It's all right, Lem," assured Ianto, holding his great-great-grandson, Antoni on his knee. "I remember what you and all the others were like as teenagers."

"Duice," said the eighteen month old baby, holding out his arms to the beaker on the table.

"Here you are, sweetheart." Ianto handed the juice over and cuddled the boy, drinking in the baby smell.

Ianto still found it hard to believe that he had six great-great-grandchildren and another on the way. Constance, Jared's daughter, was the oldest at five while twins Paul and Daniel, Symon's two, were only three months old. The week before they had stayed with Newlyn, Solli and Tik in San Francisco and seen Dayton's two year old darling, Olivia. This extended trip to visit the family meant that Ianto and Jack would get a chance to see them all before they left for Houstolia the following February.

"The problem is that teenagers and babies don't mix," went on Lemuel.

"You worry too much," said Trom, taking the wine off the heat, "they rub along well enough. Now, where have Jack and Adam got to?" he asked of no one in particular.

Trom was twelve years younger than fifty five year old Lemuel and more relaxed. In fact, he was so laid back he was almost horizontal. A throwback to the Australians of the 21st century, the term 'no worries' could have been coined solely for him. It had been Trom who had borne and cared for the men's three children – Adam, Bernice and Taylor – and who was now raising Antoni, the product of one of Adam's brief affairs. With twenty one year old Bernice away training to be a vet, it was a wholly male household and quite a chaotic one.

"I'd better go and chase them up," grumbled Lemuel, getting up from his chair and walking through the open door onto the moonlit beach.

"Don't pay him any mind," said Trom, pouring wine into some goblets. "He so wanted everything to be perfect for your visit." Above their heads, the loud music ceased and sudden peace settled on the house.

"It is," said Ianto in surprise. "The last thing Jack and I want is to put you out."

"That's what I told him." Trom brought the filled glasses to the table as footsteps thudded through the hall and Taylor appeared.

"Supper ready yet, Dad?" he asked, coming over to the table where Ianto was sitting. "I'm meeting the gang later, don't want to be late."

"Almost."

Antoni held out both arms crying, "Tay'er!" The baby crowed delightedly when the nineteen year old Taylor took him and held him up in the air, jiggling him round.

"He's had his supper," said Trom dryly, "don't make him bring it back up." Taylor abruptly sat the baby on the table watching him intently for any signs of vomiting. Ianto laughed at them and, hearing voices approaching from the beach, got up to help Trom with the meal.

Supper was noisy and cheerful with lots of jokes and teasing from all sides, even Lemuel relaxed and joined in. Partway through the meal, Adam took Antoni off to bed when the baby fell asleep in his arms, a good father even when parenthood had not been planned. At twenty two he took his responsibilities seriously but relied on his parents – especially Trom – a lot. When the meal was over, Adam was persuaded to go out with Taylor and meet their gang of friends leaving the four older men to baby sit. They settled in the living room, sinking into soft couches that were battered but sublimely comfortable.

"Have you booked your berth yet?" asked Lemuel. "Can't be many flights to this … Houstolia, is it?"

"Yep, all booked. We leave Istanbul on the fourth of February next year. I can't wait," replied Jack, cradling his glass of brandy in both hands.

"We could have gone in January," explained Ianto, "but Jack said we should wait for a deluxe cabin."

"It's a long trip, Ianto, believe me you'll be glad of the extra space."

"A whole two years away, we'll miss you," said Trom from his spot beside Lemuel.

"Thanks. We're going to miss all of you, especially the little ones like Antoni. He'll change so much while we're gone." Ianto smiled bravely, determined not to get maudlin.

"We'll be keeping in touch by vidlink, of course," said Jack, resting a hand on Ianto's thigh. "We're relying on you to show us Antoni from time to time and to make sure he doesn't forget us."

"Consider it done," promised Lemuel.

The conversation moved on to Lemuel's work on the underwater city, a long term project that was finally nearing completion. As one of a team of marine biologists he was monitoring the effect the city had on the marine life in the vicinity. Trom and Lemuel had a good life and a good family. Jack listened as the others discussed various family matters but his gaze rested on Ianto, wondering how he would cope being so far away for the next two years. It was a lot to ask of him. With a sudden smile, Jack realised he didn't need to worry; no matter what Jack threw at him, Ianto always rose to the challenge. Their recent departure from Christchurch had been a wrench for the younger man but he had accepted it and moved on, looking forward to what was to come while maintaining limited contact with the friends they had left behind. He was a marvel.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Ianto, catching Jack's gaze on him.

"Nothing. Any chance of another drink?" asked Jack, holding out his empty glass.

September, outside Naples

The smells of Italy assailed Ianto as he walked out onto the patio. It took him back years, to his first visits to Arezzo, and he stood still for a while with his eyes closed just letting it wash over him. They had been here, at Jonty's villa, for a week and were totally immersed in the slow pace of life, governed by the vines that no amount of genetic engineering would hurry.

"What'ya doing?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked down to see Maia, Ruth's daughter, looking back at him. She had a direct stare and with the small cranial bumps on her forehead – part of her Ulluckal ancestry – could be disconcerting even at only three years old. "I'm enjoying the smells. What are you doing?"

Maia sniffed loudly and wrinkled her nose. "I don't smell nothing. I'm making a garden." With this she turned and ran back across the patio, disappearing behind a bush.

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Ianto followed her and discovered Ruth on her knees at a low bench with Maia and Constance, her five year old niece. On the bench were trays of soil and various small plants. Constance looked up as he approached.

"Come look at my garden, Grandtad," she said, smiling up at him. "It's going to be beautiful."

"Let me see." He crouched down beside her and admired her creation. He stayed with the three for a little while then continued his walk up through the vines that ran in rows over the hillside, aiming for the store on the far side but in no hurry. Italy did this to him, slowed him down even when he had thought he was going slowly to begin with.

The week had been incredibly relaxing. The villa was luxurious and the weather had been perfect. Jonty had left behind the world of business when Mica had taken over as CEO of Jones the Coffee fourteen years earlier and settled here to live life in the slow lane and make his own wine. His marriage to Carenza had finally ended around the same time but they remained friends. Their youngest child, Naomi, now twenty eight, helped run the vineyard and Ruth and Jared, both in their thirties, were regular visitors especially since having children of their own.

"Oh, Ianto. You gave me quite a start."

"Sorry." Ianto smiled at Ystad Mil'tgren, Ruth's husband and the first alien to join the family. He was an Ulluckal, one of many to settle on Earth after their world had been ravaged by famine. "Where are the others?"

"In the store," Ystad pointed ahead and the right. "See you later." With a wave he was off, striding down the hill.

Ianto continued his walk and soon the low building in cream stone and terracotta tiles stood out from the greenery. The door was open and he could hear voices from within the cool and shadowy interior. "Jonty? Jack? You in here?" he called, stepping over the threshold and down the dozen steps into the subterranean space.

"Down here, Ianto," called Jonty, the first of the grandchildren to call his grandparents by their given names.

"I told you the open bottles would draw him to us," laughed Jack.

Entering a cool, stone-lined room, Ianto saw the two men sitting on upturned barrels, glasses in their hands. Around the walls and on racks projecting into the room were hundreds of bottles of wine, some had been there for a few years but most was less than a year old: wine from Campania was best drunk young.

"It's made to be drunk," said Jonty, smiling at the newcomer. "Pull up a barrel," he said, reaching to the open bottle, pouring some into a glass and handing it over. "This is from last season, I think it's pretty good."

"All of it's good," said Ianto, settling on his barrel and sipping the wine. It was a white, crisp and dry. "Delicious," he pronounced, before drinking some more.

"You must take a few cases with you."

"Thanks."

"Jonty was telling me that Luke and Bruce are finally stocking this in their restaurants," said Jack, feeling very mellow after a couple of hours tasting the various wines available in the store. It did not make him drunk, nothing did, but it gave him a warm glow of contentment.

"Glad to hear it. I was with Maia and Constance, they're busy making tray gardens with Ruth. They are so cute."

"Of course they are, they're my grandchildren," said Jonty, sipping his wine and grinning. "I used to think Mum indulged my three kids but now I understand why. I do just the same with my girls."

"Just as it should be," commented Jack.

"I'm sorry we'll miss out on your mother's ninetieth," said Ianto, looking at Jack through narrowed eyes. He would have to get him out of here soon. "Sounds like it'll be a good party." Holly was ninety in April of the following year, when Jack and Ianto would be on the spaceliner heading for Houstolia.

"The amount of planning that's going into it, it should be! Sukie's doing most of it but Marcus and I have been roped in too. Do you think we'll be able to arrange a vidlink, so you can join us that way?" asked Jonty.

"Shouldn't be a problem," replied Jack. "I'll work out the time differences and such and set it up."

"Great, I'll let Sukie know. Of course, the big one will be her century. You really can't miss that one."

"I've got it in the calendar already," assured Ianto. With such a large family to keep track of his calendar of birthdays and anniversaries was very full but no one was ever forgotten or overlooked. He sighed, "A hundred. Does it seem that long to you?" he asked Jack.

"Wrong person to ask, Ianto." Jack grinned at him and winced when Ianto hit him on the arm. "It doesn't seem five minutes ago that this one," he gestured to Jonty, "was a boy running round the apartment in Cardiff raising merry hell. And now he's, what, sixty five?"

"Sixty seven actually," corrected Jonty. "I must have been horrid back then. You were very patient with me."

"You were a confused little boy," corrected Ianto quickly, "and no wonder." He said no more, the break up of Holly's first marriage still aroused strong emotions in him.

"And you straightened me out. I can never thank you enough, both of you." Jonty raised his glass in a silent toast and the other men clinked glasses with him. "And then you gave me the best job in the world, Ianto, something else to thank you for."

"I'll drink to that," said Jack suiting actions to words.

"You've drunk enough already," Ianto responded tartly. "Seems to me, Jonty, your current job has pretty much everything going for it. Great location, lazy lifestyle -"

"Wonderful end result," interjected Jack with a grin.

Jonty laughed. "Not so lazy all the time. Harvest is pretty intense and there's always something to go wrong. But you're right, in a way, this is a dream job especially with Naomi around to help out."

"Mica's doing well. I was looking over the latest figures and they're impressive." Ianto was still non-executive President of Jones the Coffee and took a keen interest in its performance. "You did a good job with her."

"She had the right qualities from the start, only needed a bit of honing and experience to fit right in." Jonty sipped his wine, remembering the way his cousin had taken to business. "And Perin's doing well, I hear."

"We're going to see him next month. Hope the weather's good."

"Newcastle in October?" scoffed Jack. "It'll rain all the time."

October, Newcastle

It was raining hard as Jack brought the flivver in to land in the garden of the house in Newcastle. He and Ianto secured the craft and made a dash for the kitchen where eight year old Oliver stood at the open door. Jack was reminded of Newlyn and the twins standing in the same spot waiting for them on the other occasions when he and Ianto had come to stay. Perin had taken over the house as he had taken over managing the Geordies when Owain had become President of the Youth Cup Association and moved to Paris.

"Ma wouldn't let me come and meet you," said the boy, throwing an accusing glance over his shoulder at the woman behind him.

"Quite right too," replied Jack, ruffling the boy's hair. "Hi, Salline."

"Lovely to see you both, come on in." Salline was a homely woman of forty who was made for motherhood. Unfortunately it had not come easily to her. It had taken seven years before Oliver was born and there had been a number of miscarriages before and since. But Salline did not let it get her down, lavishing love on her husband and son and on the children who played for the Geordies. "Let me take your bags."

"I'll do it," insisted Oliver, grabbing at the bags.

"Why don't I help?" offered Jack with a smile.

"You're in the usual room," called Salline as the two went out of the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink, Ianto?" she asked.

"Coffee would be lovely, thanks." He sat on a stool at the counter where signs of her baking were in evidence. "I hope you're making cakes," They were legendary in the family.

"Uh huh. Lemon."

"My favourite. Where's Perin?"

"Training, would you believe? It's a special session for the Cup squad and nothing, not even this awful weather, will keep them off the pitch." She smiled as she put the mug of coffee in front of him and went back to mixing her cake.

"We dropped in on Owain and Alys last week. He was telling me that the Geordies have a real chance this season." Ianto sipped the coffee, thinking of the last five years when the team had had a run of bad luck with injuries to key players.

"Perin thinks so too but it's a bit early to judge. He's taking one round at a time."

Jack and Oliver reappeared and the conversation widened as the boy told his great-grandparents all about his recent activities. He was a good student, mechanically minded and useless at all sports. He dragged them upstairs, to the attic room that had once been Newlyn's, and showed them his latest project. Ianto did not understand half of it and stopped listening early on, letting Oliver and Jack discuss it between them. When they were still talking half an hour later, Ianto quietly slipped back downstairs to rejoin Salline. They were in the living room, looking out at the sodden garden and talking of plants and shrubs when Perin appeared.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, Grandtad, but this was the only time we could fit in the training session." He was grinning, a Harkness grin, and looked younger than his forty four years. He was rubbing vigorously at his wet hair with a towel.

"Go and change," urged his wife, "and stop spraying water in here." She bundled him out of the room and up the stairs. "I'll get started on lunch now you're back."

Ianto was in the hall, thinking of following her into the kitchen, when Oliver and Jack came down. "Dad's all wet," said the boy delightedly, "and muddy."

"He's not muddy, I saw him." Ianto gave the boy a knowing look. "And he's only damp."

"He was muddy, he told me. Had to shower before he left the sports ground." Oliver was not deterred.

"You should have gone with him, you could have got muddy too," said Jack, leading the way into the den, always his favourite room in the house.

The boy shuddered theatrically, "No thanks."

"Gramps is right," came from Perin who had changed quickly and arrived unnoticed. "Getting muddy is fun."

"I don't mind the mud," said Oliver earnestly, "it's the soccer bit I don't like."

"Amazing. How is it that a grandson of the great Owain Jones, one of the finest Premiership players of all time, can so dislike the game?" asked Jack mischievously. He was sat in a chair and pulled Oliver onto his knee.

"It's not just Oliver, Newlyn and Lem's kids aren't interested either," said Perin laughing. He was on the couch beside Ianto. "Not that I was ever much of a player."

"But you're a good coach and administrator," asserted Ianto. "You'll win the Cup this season – and we won't be here to see it!"

"The games will be relayed to the ship, we'll be able to follow it," put in Jack.

"Not the same."

"What type of spaceliner are you going on? Is it one of Aunt Minda's?" asked Oliver. "She showed me round a PR4 when we were in Cardiff this summer." His face glowed. Minda was his favourite relation, they had so much in common and her work on spaceliner design fascinated him.

"That's the one we'll be on," said Jack proudly.

"Oh, wow!"

Oliver and Jack got into a detailed discussion of the PR4, resorting to the Net when they needed to check a point. This left Perin and Ianto to talk about the Geordies and recent changes in Newcastle, now a growing centre of sporting excellence. A regional sports body was being formed to encourage participation and Perin had been asked to join. The discussions were interrupted when Salline called through to announce lunch was ready.

It was still raining when they left Newcastle two days later.

November, Ogmore

"Got them all?" asked Symon, moving to pick up the camera.

"Oh yes. Don't worry, I'll keep them safe," replied Ianto happily.

"Okay. I'll just set it up."

"Get on with it, Symon," said his sister, Cassiopeia, in exasperation. "We just want a snap."

Ianto waited patiently, looking down at his arms which were full of babies. He had Delia, Cassiopeia's daughter, in his right arm. She was just one month old and seemed tiny compared to Paul and Daniel, Symon's twins, who were seven months and balanced one against his chest and the other in his left arm. Three great-great-grandchildren in his arms all at once.

"Smile," said Symon.

"Hang on."

"What is it now, Cass!?"

"Paul's dribbling." Cassiopeia stepped forward and wiped her nephew's chin. "Okay."

"Right. Smile, Grandtad." The photographs were taken. And just in time as Daniel decided that he didn't like being held and let out a wail.

"Let me," chuckled Peony, Symon's wife, reaching to take her son. "Now, what's the matter, Danny?" she asked him, cradling him in her arms.

"Oops, Paul's off now. I'll sort him." Symon took the baby and held him expertly.

At just nineteen, his birthday had been days before, Symon was young to be a father of two but he and Peony had been childhood sweethearts since meeting at the age of eight and neither family had seen any reason to make them wait before marrying. With the financial support of both sets of parents they were able to balance family life with their internships and were managing well.

"Do you want me to take her?" asked Cassiopeia, sitting on the couch beside Ianto.

"No I don't," he said rather more forcefully that he intended. With a wry grin, he smiled an apology. "Let me keep one of them at least."

"No problem. Long as you don't mind me looking at her all the time," she chuckled, "I can't quite believe she's mine."

"I remember that feeling, it happens with all babies. When your Aunt Holly was born I didn't want to put her down or let anyone else have her, even your gramps!"

The two of them stayed on the couch, admiring Delia and talking babies. They were in the sun lounge at Oggy, Luke and Bruce's house, making the most of the bright sunshine after days of rain. The house seemed full with both families in residence and would get even more so when Luke and Bruce and Tyrone and Demeter arrived at the weekend. Minda was coming to Ogmore too but was staying with Holly – and Jack and Ianto – in the Big House as it was now called. It would be a large family gathering.

Outside, Jack was walking on the beach with Sukie. They were not talking, content to enjoy the spell of quiet weather after the recent rainstorms and one another's company. Jack was holding Sukie's hand, hoping the touch would give her some comfort. It was the anniversary of her son's death. Five years earlier the twenty year old Samuel had been a passenger in a flivver piloted by a friend when it had crashed, killing all on board. It had been a waste of four promising young lives and Sukie had taken her loss hard.

"Does it ever get any better, Gramps?" she asked out of the blue.

"It gets easier but not better. And anniversaries are always the worst." He squeezed her hand and slowed his pace to match hers.

"I wonder what he would be doing now?" she mused. "He might have been married with children."

"He might." He said nothing for a moment or two, not wanting to encourage her too much in thinking about what might have been. "How are Toby's wedding plans coming along?" Her youngest child was getting married the following year.

"Good, thanks." She smiled, content to be diverted. "I like Rimnal, she'll be good for him. They're going to live in London, did I tell you?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. I'm just sorry Grandtad and I will miss the wedding. Maybe we can fix up another vidlink from the ship."

"That would be great. What with Mum's ninetieth and Toby's wedding, it'll be a busy year."

"You'll cope, you always do." He smiled down at her, aware of the lines of suffering on her face; she had aged over this past five years. "How's Jones the Book?"

"Thriving! We've more business that we can cope with which is why both Mum and Dad had to go to the book fair this week. It needs both of them to meet all the agents and authors that want to be published by us." She was proud of the company's success and that was reflected in her voice. "I would have gone too but …"

"I understand." Impulsively he hugged her and she rested her head on his chest. There were no tears but she welcomed the contact. After a few minutes she pulled away, smiled and taking his hand began walking again.

"All prepared for your trip?" she asked.

"Grandtad would have us packed and ready to go if I let him!" he answered with a smile. "He has so many lists of what needs to be done and what we have to take with us. That man is leaving nothing to chance."

"You need to be organised when going that far away."

"I know, but he's taking it to extremes, as always. It's not as if we can't buy things we need when we get there, it's not totally primitive."

"Tell me about it. What's this place like?"

Jack told her, relating all he knew of Houstolia and the life that Carillys and Hummel lived. His enthusiasm for the trip was infectious and soon she could visualise the planet and the settlement where her gramps and grandtad would be living for a whole year. She would miss them, Jack especially, but she understood completely why they were going and wished with all her heart that the trip lived up to their expectations.

* * *

_Next time, Jack and Ianto on Houstolia. _


	27. The Journey 1

_Jack and Ianto are on their way to see Carillys and Hummel on Houstolia ..._

* * *

**The Journey,** **part one **– _4784, Houstolia_

July

The long journey was coming to an end. After five months on the spaceliner, Ianto and Jack would arrive at Houstolia the following day and see Carillys in person for the first time in thirty two years.

Despite having another twenty four hours' travel ahead of him Ianto was in the cabin packing their belongings. Their main luggage - two large trunks - was in the hold, here they just had the four bags that met their onboard needs. Ianto reached into a cupboard and took out the small stones set in a curious metal he had bought at a floating bazaar in one of the systems they had passed through. They were gifts for the family back home and he was anxious not to leave them behind. Not that there was much chance of that, he thought ruefully, looking round the compact accommodation; there was no place for anything to hide.

This was a deluxe cabin with a full sized double bed, two easy chairs and a small table but nothing else. The cupboards were built into every nook and cranny lining the bulkhead leaving just enough room for a small porthole (non-opening, of course) and a door leading to a full sized bathroom. This last had been an unexpected comfort during the trip. Ianto had expected to enjoy space travel but he had developed cabin fever early on. Only long soaks in a sonic bath with Jack massaging his shoulders – and other things! - had kept Ianto calm during moments of stress. The Welshman shuddered when he thought of the other cabins, so small he got claustrophobia just thinking of them. He was very grateful Jack had insisted they wait for a ship where they'd been able to reserve this larger cabin.

Other than the accommodation, Ianto had been pleased with the facilities on board. Sleeping space may be tight but the company had not scrimped on the relaxation and leisure rooms and the food and service had been excellent. The staff had been unobtrusive and discreet; the passengers' every need had been attended to promptly and with courtesy. Nevertheless, Ianto was planning to have a serious talk with Minda when he got home. She had designed this ship, a PR4, and he wanted to give her some face-to-face feedback about the need to increase the size of the cabins.

"Ianto, we've been invited to –" Jack stopped speaking. He was standing in the doorway staring at the possessions on the bed and the bags almost at his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd get some of our things together."

Jack stared at him then laughed loud and long. "I can take you out of the Solar System but you never change, Ianto Jones." He stepped fully into the cabin and wrapped Ianto in a hug, kissing him soundly.

"What's the matter with getting organised?" said Ianto defensively, pressing his hands against Jack's chest and trying to get out of the tight hold. "Let me go!"

"No." Jack held on and after a few minutes Ianto stopped struggling. "That's better. Now, love, why are you packing so soon? We won't get there until tomorrow evening."

"I want to be ready, that's all."

"There's more than enough time for that." Jack placed a kiss on the other man's nose. "We ought to be saying goodbye to the Feenys and Rav and Una and the crowd in the bar and the guys in the exercise room. This can wait."

"It won't do itself, Jack," insisted Ianto. "And we've bought things on the way that need to be fitted in." He gently removed himself from Jack's grasp. "We can say our goodbyes tonight, at dinner."

"Ah, no we can't. That's what I came to tell you. We've been invited to the Captain's Table." The Captain gave private dinners most evenings in her personal dining room, inviting a selection of guests. Everyone on a long journey was invited at least once.

Ianto groaned and sat on one of the chairs. "I hope you said no." He saw Jack's face fall and groaned again. "You accepted, didn't you? Don't you remember what it was like last time? Is your memory going at last?"

"It wasn't that bad," blustered Jack, remembering flirting with the other guests and being able to be himself after so long hiding behind the guise of James Harper; he was looking forward to a repeat performance.

"Yes it was." Ianto had been embarrassed by the attention he and Jack had received. "You'll have to get us out of it."

"I can't, not now. One meal, Ianto, that's all it is. Tomorrow we'll be on Houstolia and living with Carillys. Let's make the most of a bit of luxury on our last night."

'Last night', the words echoed around Ianto's mind. The interminable journey was going to be over at long last, a journey Jack had enjoyed and done all he could to make bearable for Ianto but one the latter had not enjoyed. "All right but behave yourself."

"Thank you." Jack planted another kiss on Ianto's nose.

-ooOoo-

Capital City Spaceport was a square and unadorned hall, in keeping with the rest of the buildings on this frontier world where function took precedence over beauty. Half a dozen passengers alighted at Houstolia and Jack spotted Carillys behind a barrier and waved as he and Ianto waited to get their final clearances. Their permits were approved and the two men strode quickly to meet her.

"Jack, Ianto. Welcome to Houstolia!" cried Carillys, grabbing them in turn and hugging them tight. Right up until the last minute she had not quite believed that they would be here, in the flesh, the only members of her family to make it out to this remote corner of the galaxy. "It is so good to see you." The emotion of the moment hit her and she burst into tears.

"Hey, love, come on. You're supposed to be happy to see us!" laughed Jack, although tears were also rolling down his face. He held the small woman in his arms, aware of nothing around him. This is was the reason he and Ianto had come all this way, had left behind their extended and still growing family, to see his great-granddaughter before it was too late. Ianto watched fondly even as he greeted Hummel and talked about the trip. They checked the luggage, which was on a small anti-grav trolley, and gave the other two some time together.

"I'm sorry," said Carillys eventually, pulling away from Jack. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before hugging Ianto once again, leaving Jack free to finally greet Hummel. "I can't believe you're both really here."

"We are, cariad, and we're staying for a good long time," assured Ianto.

"Right, so let's get out of here." Jack grabbed one of her hands and Ianto took the other. "Okay with the trolley, Hummel?"

"I'm fine. It's this way." The large man pushed the trolley before him and they walked out together.

Outside, Ianto halted as his feet trod on the soil of this world for the first time. He was here, on a new planet. Unfortunately, it was evening and despite the three moons there was little light to see by; the settlers did not waste precious power. The luggage was secured on the back of what was obviously a working vehicle and the four of them arranged themselves in the seats. Ianto sat up front with Hummel, partly to see as much as he could of the place but mainly so that Jack and Carillys could be together.

"We're not going to hang about," explained Hummel, setting the course and starting the vehicle which skimmed above the ground on anti-gravs. "It's a couple of hours to Soluria and you must be tired. Cary has a full programme of trips and visits lined up for the next few months so you won't miss anything."

"But for the next couple of days, you're not to do anything," added Carillys. "I want you to rest and tell me all the news while I show you round our home."

"We'll do whatever you want, sweetheart," said Ianto with a laugh, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Absolutely," agreed Jack, squeezing her hand.

The vehicle sped on through wide streets of Capital City, the only settlement of any size on the continent. Buildings loomed on each side but at only a maximum of three stories high they did not crowd in on the citizens making it feel spacious, similar to many other worlds that Jack remembered well. It took ten minutes to clear the built up area and then they were in open countryside with only the vehicle's headlights to illuminate the way. Hummel knew exactly where he was going and had the course programmed into the onboard computer so there was never any danger of getting lost but even so Ianto felt a frisson of fear at being on an unknown world. Distant pinpricks of light to the side of their path showed up against the inky blackness which Carillys explained were farms. Once, they skirted a collection of a dozen or more houses around a large industrial complex that was partially floodlit but otherwise they travelled through unpopulated land.

The journey continued into the night and eventually they arrived at their destination. Soluria had been established for over forty years and was now home to a hundred and fifty two families, some four hundred people. The houses were scattered over a large area but had at their core a 'town' of nine public buildings and two dozen or so homes. A couple of kilometres to the north of the town, Hummel finally drew up before a large dark building, set apart on a large plot of land, and cut the engine.

"We're here," said Carillys unnecessarily, suddenly conscious of the rawness of her home in comparison with those Jack and Ianto were used to. "Don't expect too much," she warned, getting out the vehicle. She went up the steps to a wide veranda and into the house, switching on lights as she went. The three men got the luggage and followed her.

It was late and Jack and Ianto were glad to do nothing more than leave the luggage unpacked and share a snack and a glass of the local brew with their hosts before going to the bedroom that would be theirs for the next twelve months. After a quick wash, they fell into the soft bed. Ianto was asleep in minutes, wrapped in Jack's arms. The older man lay awake a little longer but he soon nodded off too.

-ooOoo-

The following day, as Hummel prepared breakfast, Carillys showed her guests around the house and yard. "Let's start out here," she said, leading them out to the front where the vehicle was still parked. "We spend a lot of time out here on the veranda. It's cool and shady and we like the view."

"It's lovely," said Ianto, shielding his eyes against the sunshine and looking across green fields to a stretch of water and distant hills. "It's so like Earth."

"That's why Houstolia was chosen for settlement," she laughed. "You'll not notice much difference, just that there are no seasons. It's always a spring day, warm sunshine and showers. The optimum growing conditions for our crops and animals. Now," she turned around, "the house. Not as elegant as Ogmore or Hafan, I know, but we like it."

Jack looked at the one story building in front of him and smiled. It was typical of many he had seen before and as well as being sturdy and practical it had a certain charm, especially where the creepers had grown up the walls and softened the corners. This side of the house was about ten metres long and contained the main living accommodation. He and Ianto followed her through the front door and their initial impression from the previous night was confirmed; this was a room that was truly lived in. To the right was the well equipped kitchen and dining area and to the left was comfortable seating clustered around an open fireplace. The large vidscreen on the back wall, by the doors that lead out into the yard, was a vital means of communication with the rest of the sparsely settled planet and beyond. The furniture was mainly wooden – an available and renewable resource – and showed the knocks and scars of daily life. The couple's personal possessions were all around the room and both Jack and Ianto felt very much at home.

Carillys led them into the two wings at the back of the house, set at an angle from the main block. One contained the three bedrooms, all with en-suite facilities, and the other contained a separate shower room, an office and a combined store and workshop. This latter had large doors that opened into the yard and Ianto finally got the meet the originators of the noises that had woken him that morning. In one large pen were a dozen chickens and in a more substantial brick structure were four larriks, a native pig. Behind that was a well stocked vegetable garden, some fruit trees and a paddock where a horse grazed.

"We want to be self-sufficient," explained Carillys. "Every colonist raises as much of their own food as possible, and last year the planet as a whole grew enough to meet sixty per cent of our needs. It's going up every year and it won't be long before we eat only home-grown food." She was very proud of their achievements and it showed in her voice.

"That's impressive," said Jack, standing at the larriks' pen and scratching the back of one of them. "You have everything you need and the best Earth can offer without the overcrowding."

"I love the house and what you've done with it," enthused Ianto, also taken with the place. "The air is so fresh!"

Carillys smiled with relief. "Oh thank goodness. I had visions of you hating it and wanting to turn round and go home."

"No, I think you may have permanent house guests if you're not careful," laughed Jack. "Though only if you're going to feed us."

"Jack!" Ianto pulled a face at his partner's rudeness.

"It's all right, Ianto. You're family and you can say anything you like. Let's go and see how Hummel's getting on." The three of them returned to the main living room and settled down to enjoy their first proper meal together.

An hour later, with the breakfast things washed and put away and Hummel in the office catching up on some work, the two trunks were unpacked. Ianto was in charge as he was the one who had packed them. One of the large trunks contained foodstuffs and other items Carillys had requested they bring while the other had more clothes for Jack and Ianto as well as a couple of things chosen as surprise gifts for her and Hummel.

"This is incredible," she said, beaming like a child at Christmas. "Dried fruits, just like Mum used for her fruit cake. I'm going to make one this afternoon." She put the containers to one side, her smile dimming a little.

Jack, sat on a chair at the table, saw the change in her expression. "She had a good life, Cary, and a long one. Don't be sad for her."

She sighed deeply. "I know, and we did speak just a few days before the end. Doesn't mean I don't still feel guilty I wasn't there with her."

"Annese was very proud of you. Always showing us pictures of this place and telling us your news," put in Ianto, sitting back on his heels where he was kneeling by the trunk.

"Even though we knew it already!" laughed Jack. "But Ianto's right, she admired your decision to come out here and start a new colony. She never felt hard done by."

"No, no she wouldn't. She was never like that." Carillys smiled properly again. Her mother had died almost twenty years earlier but she still missed their weekly vidlinks.

"Now, I don't know what this is," said Ianto, attempting to change the subject. He took a large, square box from the trunk. "Harriet asked us to bring it. She says it's a memory box."

Carillys, who was sitting on the floor, took the box onto her lap and unsealed it. Inside she found a treasure trove of items all neatly packaged and labelled. One package contained a shell collected on a visit to Copacabana beach near Harriet's home with an accompanying photograph of her, her daughter Suzanne and grandson Larry. The other packages contained similar items, mementoes of Harriet's life over a period of thirty years.

"What a wonderful idea," said Carillys, tears in her eyes as she held the shell in her hand. "I had no idea she was doing this."

"You should open those with Hummel," said Jack, surprised at Harriet's thoughtfulness.

"Yes, yes you're right." She replaced the items in the package and resealed the box, setting it to one side. "We'll do it later."

It had been a wrench for her and Hummel to leave their children and grandchildren behind when they started this new life. But in the years when they had been away on terraforming trips an emotional distance had grown between them and both Toto and Harriet had made lives for themselves that did not include their parents. Nevertheless, at the back of her mind, Carillys still hoped that one day one or both of the children would join them on Houstolia, or at least make the journey to visit. Neither had shown any sign of doing either but there was still time.

The unpacking continued with more and more hard-to-get foodstuffs emerging from the trunk. One large box contained coffee beans which Ianto handed over without comment. Carillys took it but wondered why it had been included as their coffee machine had broken a couple of years earlier and no one had been able to repair it. When another box of coffee appeared, Carillys felt she had to say something.

"Ianto, this … well, it's lovely to have but our coffee machine -"

"Is in this trunk," announced Jack, springing up to open it like a magician completing a trick. "Ianto couldn't bear the thought of a whole year without coffee so we brought one with us."

"That's not true! Don't listen to him." Ianto was affronted. "We brought it to replace the one that broke. Giovanni made it himself and there are detailed drawings of each part. He says that it's a very simple design and if it should break, your craftspeople will be able to make replacements here."

"Thank you so much." She had missed decent coffee. All three of them carefully unpacked the machine which was in four pieces and Jack re-assembled it on the kitchen table while the others continued unpacking.

Ianto took the last item out of the bottom of the second trunk. "Jack and I thought you would like this." He held up a large, framed oil painting. "It was one Annese completed about a year before she died and gave to us but we decided you should have it."

"Ogmore." Carillys reached out a hand and gently touched the vivid greens and blues of the painting which depicted the familiar house and beach. "I have such happy memories of that house. Are you sure you want to give it up?"

"We can see the real thing anytime. You need it more than us." He handed it over and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it," she said simply.

"Ianto, I could do with a hand over here," said Jack, giving Carillys a moment to collect herself. All these reminders of the home she had left behind were getting rather too much for her.

Together, the two men finished assembling the coffee machine and Ianto ceremoniously brewed the first drinks. Hummel was called in to join them and the four stood in the living room surrounded by packages and toasted the new machine. The rest of the morning was spent tidying up. Jack and Hummel moved the trunks into the workshop, having to reorganise the space to make room; Ianto took his and Jack's extra clothes into their bedroom and properly unpacked the overnight bags, putting everything away tidily; and Carillys stayed in the kitchen trying to work out where to put everything.

After lunch, Jack and Ianto took themselves off for a walk, leaving their hosts to go through Harriet's box in private. The two men walked across the dirt road as far as the lake where they sat and talked, swapping impressions of the place and all that they had seen so far. After a while, they meandered back and walked around the house to the back yard. Ianto inspected the vegetable garden and the many different types of produce growing there. Jack went to the paddock and got the horse to come over and be stroked before going to the larriks' pen and watching them root around in the dirt.

"Ugly beasts, aren't they?" said Ianto, walking up to join him.

"Not at all. Don't listen to him, little larriks, you're beautiful." He scratched the back of the nearest one and grinned when it pressed closer to the wall of the pen in an effort to get yet more attention. "See, highly intelligent."

"I'll believe you." Ianto smiled indulgently and left him for the chickens. He had never kept livestock but rather liked the idea of raising poultry. "Now these are beautiful," he said over his shoulder.

"Not bad, I suppose." Jack covered the short distance between the two pens and stood behind Ianto, wrapping his arms round him. "Think you'll like it here for a year?" he asked.

"I think it'll be hard to leave."

"It is pretty idyllic. Especially if the weather really is always like this."

"Just about perfect." Ianto leant back against Jack and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to the coming twelve months.

* * *

_Part two will be coming soon._


	28. The Journey 2

**The Journey, part two** – _4784/5, Houstolia_

October

Three months after arriving, Jack and Ianto had made themselves totally at home and a daily routine of sorts had evolved.

As was customary Jack, who was first up in the morning, prepared breakfast for the others. Checking the clock he saw it was nearly seven; Hummel would be surfacing soon, Carillys would be half an hour after him while Ianto slept late and would not surface for another hour or more. Jack hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen, taking out crockery and cutlery and laying the table; he was enjoying life with Carillys and Hummel and the wider community in Soluria. With the table ready, he got out the eggs – fresh from the chickens yesterday – and cut some larrik rashers. He was grateful that these rashers came from a larrik slaughtered before he had arrived as he had grown very fond of the beasts kept in the yard. Feeding them and mucking them out had become his task and it was one he enjoyed. When everything was ready, Jack turned to the new coffee machine and started on the first brew of the day.

"Morning," muttered Hummel, coming from the bedroom wing and moving like a sleepwalker. He was not good in the mornings but had to be up and ready in time to get off to work.

"Coffee," replied Jack, with a smile. He'd not get much conversation until Hummel had woken up properly.

"Thanks." Hummel took his place at the table and switched on the vidscreen for the early newscast.

Jack finished cooking the eggs and rashers and joined Hummel. They talked about the news items but otherwise did not say much. Having finished his meal, Hummel wandered back to his bedroom to finish dressing and Jack cleared the plates. Five minutes later, Carillys appeared and got her own coffee as he cooked her meal. They chatted about the day ahead.

"What are your plans?" asked Carillys, tucking into scrambled eggs and toast.

"I said I'd go over to the Jensons and help with their new wing. Okay to take Pegasus?"

"Of course. He's never had so much exercise," she laughed. Their ironically named horse was earning his keep now Jack had taken to riding him everywhere, liking the independence. "Soon as Ianto's ready, we'll be going into town."

"I'd better go and get him up or he'll sleep the day away."

"No I won't," said the man himself coming into the room, yawning. "It's not my fault that the bed is so comfortable. We have got to have one like that at Hafan, Jack." He went across to the coffee machine and made himself a drink while Jack went back to his chef's duties.

The three of them were sitting at the table talking when Hummel reappeared, looking tidy and ready for the day ahead. "I'm off now," he announced, bending to kiss his wife. "See you this evening." He worked in the monitoring station where he oversaw a team of fellow geologists and meteorologists controlling the planetary climate and they always made an early start.

Carillys, a biologist and conservationist, worked from home most of the time but this was one of her days to collect plant samples from sites around the neighbourhood so she too had to get ready to go out. "I'll just tidy up and get ready," said Carillys having seen Hummel into the vehicle. "About an hour, Ianto, that okay?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing in town today?" asked Jack, washing up the dishes. "More pottering around?"

"Very funny." The various classes Ianto had joined had become a running joke between them. The Welshman enjoyed being creative and wanted to support the local craftspeople who ran workshops for all those who wanted to learn new skills. This was his third pottery lesson and he had already done some metalwork. "I'll go and feed the birds then get the eggs ready."

He had taken on the care of the chickens and liked feeding them, collecting their eggs and keeping records of the best layers. Once a week the surplus eggs were packaged up and taken into town – with any other surplus produce – and sold to the agricultural collective. These goods were bought by local settlers with any still left over going into general planetary stores and used in other towns. Ianto was proud that 'his' chickens were laying better than ever and had handed over the credits earnt with a satisfaction that surprised him. Jack, recognising Ianto's pride in his achievements, had made a chart and this now hung on the wall of the office showing eggs collected and credits earned. Ianto had protested but secretly loved seeing the totals mount up.

With eight eggs in his basket, Ianto went back indoors and washed them. Jack, who had gone to catch and saddle Pegasus, came back in when the eggs were being packed in their container. "How many this week?" he asked, peering over his partner's shoulder.

"Twenty eight. I was hoping for thirty but Maybelline has gone off a bit." Jack sniggered. "I don't know what you're laughing about," Ianto continued placidly, "you've named those larriks of yours."

"Yeah, with proper names. Tom, Dick, Harry and Bert are good solid names."

"Right!"

"Okay, I'm ready," said Carillys bustling in from the office. In her arms were various bundles and over her shoulder was a large bag.

"Let me help," offered Jack, taking some of the bundles. He went out to her vehicle and stowed them away. The other two joined him with the eggs and other produce to be sold and all was carefully loaded on. Carillys and Ianto got into her vehicle, a quad bike without wheels, while Jack - after giving Ianto a quick kiss - mounted Pegasus. "See you tonight," he called. He was heading north to help the Jensons, new settlers who were enlarging their home, and took with him a few tools borrowed from Hummel's workshop.

Life was not always easy on Houstolia but the colonists had a shared sense of purpose and determination; they had all come to this new world to build a new and simpler life for themselves and their families and were prepared to work hard to make it a reality. They had access to modern luxuries if they wanted them and if they could afford to have them shipped in but they preferred doing things for themselves. Their reliance on one another created strong ties and it was common for people with time available – like Jack – to help with large building projects. The workshops that Ianto attended were designed to spread knowledge and skills so that more people could make their own tools and other necessities. It was a sustainable way of life which Jack and Ianto envied.

The bike and its passengers headed south into town, speeding over the dirt roads only slowing when they came to the edges of the town. Carillys stopped outside the agricultural collective and helped Ianto take in their produce. After depositing it, they bought some flour, sugar and chocolate which Ianto loaded onto the bike.

"I'll pick you up at four," Carillys said, back on the bike, and with a wave she was off.

Ianto walked slowly past the Meeting House, infirmary, and Institute. He paused to watch the handful of children as they entered the last building; they looked just like those who had attended the Lyttleton Institute. He still missed his life in New Zealand and had managed one or two messages to Allegra and Doug over the past year. Continuing past the library and cinema his steps quickened as he made for the craft workshops set slightly apart on a large plot. Today he would find out if his pots would survive firing.

After a productive day, Ianto was waiting outside the workshops clutching two pots he had made. He was very pleased with them even though one sagged a little at one side. He was hoping to find some flowers on the way back home to put in them. Carillys was late but that didn't matter, he found a wall to sit on and exchanged a few words with passers-by all of whom he knew. He and Jack had been made welcome and invited to many homes for meals and drinks, they had even attended a wedding.

The bike appeared at last and came to a stop in front of him. "Sorry, I got held up," Carillys apologised. "What's that you've got?"

"My pots," he said proudly, holding them out for inspection. "Can we get some flowers to put in them?"

"Sure," she laughed, wondering if they would hold water.

"I hope you're not laughing at my efforts," he said, climbing onto the bike. His grin showed he was not taking offence.

"As if I would!" She turned the bike and they were off, heading back out of town.

The evening meal was cooked by Ianto and Carillys as usual. Jack had returned from his day still full of energy and after seeing to Pegasus was now in the yard with the larriks. He was trying to get them back into the pen after they had spent the day in a larger run. Hummel was supposed to be writing up some test results in the office but was actually standing at the window watching Jack and laughing at his efforts.

"So," said Jack as they all sat round the table, "this is what you spent all that time making." He was examining the larger of Ianto's two pots which had been set on the table with some wild flowers in it.

"I think it's a very commendable effort," said Hummel. "I couldn't get the hang of it at all." He took another forkful of the vegetable casserole.

"Nor me. Well done, Ianto." Carillys smiled at Ianto and saw him go slightly pink at the praise.

"That's the better of the two. The other one's not much good," he admitted. That was on the windowsill in the bedroom, half hidden by the curtain.

"Not bad, I suppose," said Jack finally, putting it back on the table. He went back to his meal, a smile on his face. "Better than the tin box anyway."

"That was not my fault!" Ianto protested as the others laughed. "At least I have a go," he said pointedly. "Maybe you should try it one day, Jack."

"Maybe I will."

With the meal cleared away, they sat on the veranda in the cool of the evening and watched the light play over the lake and the hills. They had made a couple of trips to the hills and beyond, camping out overnight, and seen some of the unspoilt beauty of the planet. They had also made a longer trip to the southern continent to see waterfalls to rival Niagara as well as visited Capital City. More such trips were planned for the months ahead but Jack and Ianto were just as happy to stay around Soluria and join in the daily life of the settlers.

"This is the life," sighed Jack from his place sitting on the top step with his back resting against the railing. Ianto was on the step below resting against Jack while Carillys and Hummel were in chairs.

"You must have had plenty of evenings like this," said Hummel, "at Ogmore and Hafan."

"Not the same."

Hummel laughed, "Why not? Can't see the difference myself."

"Earth is tamed and overpopulated. Yes, I admit, you wouldn't know it from looking at our homes but step outside the boundaries and the people come at you from all sides."

"And it's all done for you," put in Ianto, twisting round to look back at Hummel. "No need to grow or make anything, it's all provided by the e-shopper."

"Which is a bit ironic, in its way," commented Carillys. "Most of the settlers here want our way of life. But their children and grandchildren won't, they'll be hankering after the conveniences of Earth."

"Some already are," added Hummel, taking a sip of his beer. "A lot of people want teleports."

"Happens all over," said Jack lazily, flicking a bug from Ianto's hair. "Every colony world from Mars to this one has done exactly the same."

"Were you there, when Mars was colonised?" asked Carillys. She rarely thought of Jack's unique physiology except to be grateful that he would always be a part of her life. Mars had been the first Earth colony, founded in 2643.

"Yes, I was there. Had to do a lot of fast talking with the Destro who wanted to lay claim to it. Managed to persuade them it wasn't worth a war."

"Do you know where that huge obelisk came from, the one in the middle of Uscal City?" asked Hummel.

Jack laughed. "Oh yeah." He regaled them with the story of the cult that had worshipped the sun and which had decided to build the landmark. The others joined in the laughter and it set the tone for the rest of the evening when many elaborate stories were told.

Later, in their bedroom, Jack spotted the second pot. "What happened to this one?"

"It … went wrong. But it holds water." He took it from Jack's hands and put it back behind the curtain. "It's great fun. I'm going to try a dish next."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Jack, wrapping his arms around Ianto and holding him close. "This way of life."

"Yes, much more than I thought I would to be honest." Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack lingeringly. "Thanks for making sure we came." They said no more as their lips and hands explored one another before they tumbled into the feather bed.

January

The evening was drawing to a close and Ianto stood looking out of the window. "He should have been back by now. It'll be getting dark soon."

"I expect he's just got caught up with something," Carillys replied. She was whipping cream for a fruit fool and did not look up. "Let's give it a bit longer."

Ianto sighed. "You're probably right. Jack always is all right but … doesn't stop me worrying, even after all this time." He turned back to the vegetables.

"I think that's sweet."

"Sweet?" He threw her a disbelieving look. "It's just stupid."

"No it's not." She stopped and turned to look at him. "You two have been together for a long time and you still worry about him. That proves how much you care."

"Maybe. But with - " His words were cut off as the sound of galloping hooves could be heard through the open window.

"Gods, I never knew Pegasus could go that fast," she exclaimed, peering out.

"Something's up." Ianto wiped his hands and strode to the door. He stepped outside to see Jack dismounting, a bundle in his arms. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"One of the homesteads is on fire," he said urgently. "The Kallanni place. I was on my way back when I saw it. They're fighting the blaze but we need to raise the alarm and get back there with some more equipment or the whole lot will go up." He was standing on the veranda and thrust the bundle into Ianto's arms. "Look after her, I'll see to Pegasus."

Carillys, having overheard Jack, did not hesitate; emergencies had to be dealt with by whoever was availble in this sparsely populated world. She was back inside the house calling for Hummel and at the same time using the emergency communications to summon help. In no time the work vehicle was loaded with anything remotely useful and she, Hummel and Jack were off to the fire leaving Ianto to care for the child Jack had given him. Having the child – a year old girl called Haillie – to look after kept Ianto busy for an hour or so as he got her out of her dirty clothes, checked her over for injuries and then washed and redressed her in an old tunic he cut down to fit. She seemed well but was quiet which disturbed him. He thought she may have inhaled smoke so he watched her carefully as he held in his arms, sitting in a rocking chair on the veranda waiting for news of her family. On the horizon he could make out an unnatural glow that he thought must be the fire.

Two hours later a weary, dirty and despondent trio returned. They left the vehicle in the yard and entered the house where Ianto, who had heard them coming, was starting to heat up food for the much-delayed evening meal. "What happened?" he asked, looking at them.

"They're dead," said Hummel, his arm round Carillys' shoulders. "Come on," he went on to her, "you need a shower then we'll eat." He pushed her before him towards the bedrooms, his step leaden.

"Jack?"

Jack nodded, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. "I should have stayed and helped not come on."

"You weren't to know, cariad." Ianto hugged the older man regardless of his dirty clothes. "Now, go and get washed and then you can tell me all about it. Oh, be careful of Haillie, she's sleeping in a drawer on our bed." It was best sleeping arrangement he had been able to devise.

The meal that night was the quietest Ianto had known since he had arrived in Soluria. He encouraged the others to talk about what had happened, knowing it would be better than keeping their feelings inside, and pieced together the events. The cause of the fire had been a spark from the kitchen stove. If the family had left then all would have been well but they had thought they could contain the blaze and save their home. Jack had come along at that moment – on his way back from helping pick apples - and they had pressed him to raise the alarm and to take Haillie with him. He had wanted to stay and help but neither of the Kallannis could ride and it was quicker for him to go. At that point only the kitchen was alight and Jack had expected them to be safe. No one was sure what had happened when the Kallannis had been alone but, piecing together the evidence, it appeared Hari had gone back into the building – perhaps to rescue some possessions – and been trapped and that Diane had tried to get to him. The neighbours and emergency personnel had reached the couple and pulled them from the burning building but it was too late, both Kallannis had died.

Jack took the tragedy hard and blamed himself for not doing more. It took all of Ianto's gentle persuasion and support to bring him round. He was helped by the people of Soluria who went out of their way to reassure Jack that he had done the right thing. It was a sad day when they held Hari and Diane Kallanni's funeral but the wake that followed, held in the Meeting House, allowed all the settlers to look beyond the tragedy and get on with their lives.

Life for Carillys and Hummel Harding did not continue as normal, they had Haillie to care for. Her future was uncertain; she had no relatives on Houstolia and would have gone to the children's home in Capital City if the Hardings – and Jack and Ianto – had not taken her in. As the weeks passed, while efforts to contact other relatives were made, they all grew very fond of her and Jack in particular delighted in her first word and first step. He and Ianto took on the burden of her care leaving Carillys and Hummel to continue with their work. Both men were reminded of when Holly had been small and enjoyed reliving those times.

"My turn to bath her," said Ianto, leaning over to pluck Haillie from Jack's knee. "Come here, sweetheart."

"Ahh, it's not fair. I'm sure you have more turns than me." Jack stuck out his bottom lip and sulked until Hummel's laughter made Jack laugh too.

"You had her all afternoon," Ianto pointed out, wiping Haillie's dribbly chin. "I'm not sure riding is good for her."

"She loves it. Don't you, kitten?" Jack was standing now and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Supper will be half an hour, Ianto. You'd better get cracking," said Carillys from the kitchen. "Jack, I could do with a hand."

"Okay. What do you need done?" Jack and Carillys got the meal ready while Ianto expertly bathed Haillie and got her ready for bed.

All the child's clothes and other possessions had been lost in the fire but neighbours had been generous, donating outgrown clothes and toys and the central authorities had supplied the rest, grateful the Hardings were willing to take her in. Her clothes were therefore a mixture of hand-me-downs and brand new garments and her toys both handmade and bought. She was a happy child and thrived on the care and love she received, rewarding it with smiles and gurgles that delighted all who saw her. At fourteen months old, she was too young to miss her parents.

"No, not in there," said Ianto, trying to put Haillie's arm in a sleep suit. "You don't want to cooperate today, do you?" He made silly faces and noises which delighted her and kept her still as he dressed her. Eventually she was ready and he took her back into the living room where the meal was almost ready.

"My, she looks cute," said Carillys who was laying the table. "Shall I do her bottle now or can she wait until after we've eaten?"

"She can wait," replied Ianto, sitting her in her chair and setting it beside the table.

"It's my turn to feed her, don't forget," called Jack from the kitchen.

"We know." Ianto pulled a face and went to wash his hands.

The following week, news came through that Haillie's nearest relatives were an aunt and uncle, her father's brother and his wife, living on Venus. They were willing to take on their niece's long term care but could not come and collect her. This suited Jack and Ianto who agreed to take her back with them; their spaceliner would call at Venus and they'd be able to stop over for a day or two to help Haillie settle. Privately, they also wanted to check out the aunt and uncle. If they were not suitable, Jack and Ianto would not leave the child with them.

* * *

_The next part of The Journey will be coming soon. _


	29. The Journey 3

_Jack and ianto's time on Houstolia is coming to an end ..._

* * *

**The Journey part 3** – _4785, Houstolia_

May

Jack was whistling as he came in from the yard after seeing to the larriks. In an hour it would be time for one of his and Ianto's regular fortnightly vidlinks to the family back on Earth and Jack was looking forward to talking to Owain and Alys. Holly had organised a rota for her and her siblings so they all got a turn. In their turn, the children arranged for the grandchildren and great-grandchildren to be included wherever possible.

"Got them penned up for the night," announced Jack. "I'll just get washed."

"Okay," replied Carillys. She and Ianto were getting the evening meal together while Hummel played with Haillie. The girl had been bathed early and was already in her sleep suit as she had managed to fall into a puddle of mud not long before. "No rush, it's salad tonight."

"There's the vidlink, don't forget," Ianto reminded her, washing the tomatoes. "Don't want to miss that." He loved seeing the family and hearing their news - while sharing his experiences on Houstolia - however painful it was to see the youngest children grow up while he so far away.

"Don't worry, there'll be time."

"I understand how hard it is for you now," he added. "We've not seen them for fifteen months, not in person, and I miss them so much."

Carillys was silent. She had never met her own great-grandchildren and had had to rely on vidlinks and messages for the past three decades. She wanted to see them but she and Hummel found life on Earth constricting after a career spent as terraformers at the fringes of the Human Empire. They couldn't settle back there. Her one wish was that the family would come to Houstolia for a visit at least, although if one of more of them wanted to stay she would welcome them with open arms.

"I'm sorry." Ianto laid a hand on her arm and smiled apologetically. "At least I know I will be seeing them again."

"Oh, I haven't given up hope," she said, smiling bravely. "In fact, when you go back I'm banking on you to extol the virtues of this place so that they will be on the very next spaceliner."

"I'll do my best."

Ten minutes later, supper was ready and Jack was sorting out Haillie's drink. Ianto carried the cold roast chicken to the table with a heavy heart. This was Maybelline, an older bird who had stopped laying altogether a couple of weeks earlier. He had tended her for months and regretted the necessity of eating her.

"That looks good," said Jack. He was hungry after a day spent collecting plant samples with Carillys. Their life here was more active than he was used to and being outdoors most of the time he built up a healthy appetite.

"You could be a bit less enthusiastic," retorted Ianto. "This is … was Maybelline." He put the plate down and took his seat.

Jack looked at him, not sure if he was joking or not. "It's a chicken, Ianto."

"Who's given her life to feed you, so show some respect!"

"Chick!" cried Haillie, banging the table with her spoon. Her words were becoming more recognisable now and she was talking more and more.

"That's right, love, it's chicken," said Hummel. "Would you like some?" He helped her to a small slice of breast, cutting it into small pieces she could manage, before adding some of the salad.

"Sorry," said Ianto.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Jack reached across and squeezed his partner's hand. "I expect I'll be as sentimental when it's Harry's turn." Harry, one of the larriks, was due to be slaughtered the following month.

"I can't think why you've given them names," said Carillys, helping herself to food. "They're food, plain and simple."

They all had views on this and the debate ranged far and wide as the meal was consumed which helped Ianto forget what he was eating. Dessert was peaches and cream which Haillie made a mess of eating, unable to get the spoon in her mouth without first finding her ear. They cleared up quickly. Hummel and Carillys took Haillie onto the veranda and left Jack and Ianto to set up the vidlink.

A buzzer alerted them to the incoming call. Jack pressed the remote. "Harkness."

"_Interplanetary call for Captain Harkness," _said the impersonal male voice.

"Accepted."

"Hey, Dad, Tad." Owain's face appeared on the screen. He was grinning widely and looked like a boy again rather than an eighty seven year old great-grandfather.

"Tiger, good to see you. How are you?" asked Jack, sitting on the couch next to Ianto.

"Couldn't be better." He was still grinning and Jack shot Ianto a glance; this was unlike their eldest son. "We're in Newcastle and I want you to meet someone. Well, two someones." The picture zoomed out to show Salline sitting beside him. Both she and Owain were holding babies. "Meet Hessia and India, my new granddaughters."

"What!?" exclaimed Ianto, sitting forward suddenly. Jack was no less shocked.

"We didn't want to say anything, not after all the dashed hopes of the past," said Salline. She was grinning broadly and a smiling Perrin slid into view behind her to sit on the arm of the couch. "These two arrived last week."

"Congratulations, both of you," said Jack sincerely. "What are the names again?"

Perrin told him, so proud of his new daughters, and then the discussion went into details of the babies' weight, exact date of birth and all the other minutiae surrounding births. The ten minute link went by in a flash, with little time to speak to Alys and Mica. Jack turned off the vidscreen and looked at Ianto.

"We've got two more great-grandchildren," he said, still stunned.

"I know." There was silence for several minutes as both men tried to take in this fact. "Isn't it great?" Ianto continued with a beaming grin.

"Yes! I'm so pleased for Salline, if ever a woman was made to be a mother she was."

"They've gone through so much for so long. It's ten years since Oliver was born."

"Let's go and tell Carillys." Jack was on his feet and hauled Ianto up too before striding out to the veranda with the news.

Later that night, with Haillie asleep in her room, the four adults were sitting together. They had toasted the babies' arrival and were gently mellow on the locally brewed beer. Ianto, sitting beside Carillys, leaned closer to her and said quietly, "I really understand now."

June

The seaside settlement of Toscune was situated on the southern tip of the northern continent of Houstolia. The location had made it the ideal spot for a resort and later the clarity of the light had also attracted artists who had established a commune. Settlers from all over the planet came here to relax on the sands and this week the Hardings, Jack, Ianto and baby Haillie were amongst them.

This was the second week of an extended trip. The first week had been spent on the southern continent where they had camped near amazing rock formations and the ruins of an ancient civilisation which was undergoing archaeological excavation. For this second week, they had left the camping gear in the flivver and were living in the best hotel the place offered, courtesy of Jack and Ianto who wanted to thank their hosts for their hospitality. On this day, Hummel had gone fishing and Carillys had taken Haillie to the children's playground leaving Jack and Ianto to wander round the market. They were interested in locally made items which would add to their collection of souvenirs and presents for themselves and the family. Their year on Houstolia was almost up; they were booked on a spaceliner leaving Capital City in September.

"These are nice," said Ianto, picking up some necklaces made of local shells. The shells were small and round and various shades of pink, green and blue arranged in pleasing combinations.

"Umm, I like those. Delia and Maia would love them."

"And Constance." Ianto attracted the attention of the stall holder and quickly bought half a dozen of the necklaces in different sizes and colours, stowing them in his shoulder bag.

Jack had walked on to the next stall and was looking at paintings, all Houstolian landscapes. He wanted a painting to take back as a reminder of this place but these did not attract him; the colours were too bold and the brush strokes too obvious for his taste.

"See anything you like?" asked Ianto, coming up to join him.

"Not yet. Let's look a bit more."

They continued their leisurely stroll, hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine and the sights and sounds around them. A few more items found their way into Ianto's bag, including some perfumes made from indigenous flowers, but Jack could still not see a painting he liked enough to buy. With two trunks to fill, they had room for a lot of things even with Haillie's belongings to fit in; Ianto had already packed away a dinner service made for him by a potter in Soluria. They stopped at a booth and bought juice and some nuts which they ate sitting on a wall looking out over the sea.

"We should try again for your painting," said Ianto, knowing how much Jack wanted one. "How about over there?" He pointed to the right.

"Carillys and I looked there yesterday. No," he sighed, "I don't think they've got what I want."

"Maybe you should do your own."

"Haven't got the talent or the time. I can't believe we're going back so soon."

"I'll be sad to leave," admitted Ianto.

"Me too."

August

Everyone in Soluria was in festive mood as the annual Founders' Day celebrations approached. The first settlers had arrived in this month ninety years earlier and a special effort was being made to mark the occasion. Capital City was hosting the biggest celebration but small settlements all over the planet were arranging their own events. In Soluria the highlight was to be the Mayor's Party the following day, held on the green outside the Meeting House. Several larriks were to be roasted on spits including Dick, the last of those Jack had helped raise. In a few weeks, four new larriks would be arriving to be fattened up.

"Here we are then," said Hummel, pulling up outside the Agricultural Collective.

"Yes." Jack hesitated then said, "Would you mind taking him in? I know it's stupid but I don't want to do it."

"'Cos I can." Hummel went to the back of the work vehicle where the larrik was secured in a carrying box. He was amused by Jack's attachment to the beast; he didn't seem like the fearless leader of Torchwood now.

"I'm going to get those baskets for Ianto." Jack was climbing out of the vehicle and stopped for a final pat for Dick; he had been a good larrik. "Be back in half an hour." He knew that was how long it would take for the deed to be done.

He walked off without looking back, shutting his ears to Dick's squeals. He greeted some of the people out and about and admired the decorations on the buildings facing the green. It would be a good Party and he was pleased they had delayed their departure to join in the celebration. They had two more weeks, then he, Ianto and Haillie would be leaving. He had expected to feel sad at parting from Carillys again but he was surprised how much he was also going to miss the people of Soluria and their way of life. In some ways it was like the community he had grown up in, but without the constant threat of attack.

He continued on to the workshops, where he found the attendant who went off to find the set of baskets Ianto had ordered. While waiting, Jack wandered around the store room, amazed at the selection of goods all of which were for sale. In a shadowy corner, he came across some canvases stacked against the wall and rather neglected. Pulling them out, he rifled through them and was about to put them back when he spotted one more. When he turned it to the light he knew that this was the painting he had been searching for. It showed the town of Soluria nestled in its valley with the lake and surrounding hills. Some buildings were shown but fewer than now, this must have been painted when the town was new. Quickly replacing the others, he took the painting and went to buy it. When he and Hummel were back at the house, Jack unwrapped the painting to show the others.

"I remember this," Hummel said as the picture was revealed. "It's one of Leote's."

"One of his best as well," said Carillys, leaning close to look at the detail. "That was what the place looked like when we got here."

"I like it, Jack," said Ianto. "It'll look lovely on the living room wall at Hafan."

"Are you sure?" asked Jack. "I really should have asked you first, before buying it, but I just had to have it."

"Of course I'm sure." He smiled before going after Haillie who was about to get into the fireplace; he caught her just in time.

"Leote was one of the first artists to come here," explained Hummel later as they sat over their midday meal. "He was old then, but worked around here for fifty or more years before he died. He had a way with light." He glanced over at the painting and nodded. "Yes, that's definitely one of his best."

"And it was in the store room?" asked Ianto, helping Haillie with her beaker.

"Stuffed in a corner," Jack replied after swallowing. "I'll have to think about a frame for it."

"No hurry. We can take our time and find just the right one."

The next day was a holiday for all and in the Harding household there was a leisurely start to the day. Only Jack and Haillie were up early and they went for a ride on Pegasus, now sleek and fit from all his exercise. Haillie loved riding and was urging the horse to go faster, sitting in front of Jack and clutching Pegasus' mane. At two years old she had her wilful moments but for the most part was good tempered and obedient.

"Fas'er, Peg, fas'er!" she cried.

"He can't go any faster," said Jack. "Ready for the party?" She knew all about it and had helped make decorations for the house.

"Yes! Play games?"

"Uh huh, lots of games. And lots of nice things to eat too."

"Umm. Sweeties?" She twisted round to look up at him, her expression hopeful.

"Maybe. If you're a good girl."

"I be good." She smiled.

They continued to chat as they rode until finally Jack turned in the direction of home. And he did think of it as home, certainly as much as Ogmore or Hafan or the apartment in Cardiff. If only it wasn't so far from Earth and he could get here more quickly, he wished, then he would be a regular visitor. And that gave him an idea … but would it work? He was lost in thought and forgot about Pegasus.

"Jack, we stop," said Haillie, surprised when Pegasus came to a standstill.

"Umm? Oh, yes, ah." He still lost in his thoughts. It could work, he was sure of it, if he got cracking now.

"Go on," Haillie urged Pegasus kicking him with her heels and with a little start he did. It wasn't the usual way he got directed but he knew he was headed home and wanted the oats that was waiting there for him.

"Clever girl," said Jack, jogged back to the present. He let Pegasus have his head and they were soon walking into the paddock.

With Pegasus brushed down and given his oats, Jack and Haillie went into the house to find the others were up and starting on breakfast. They all spent the morning in lazy pursuits before getting into their best clothes ready for the Mayor's Party. With Hummel driving and Haillie sitting on Carillys' knee beside him and Jack and Ianto in the back seats, they set off for town, joining a small procession of other vehicles and riders heading in the same direction. The whole town had turned out and the green thronged with people. Food had been set up to one side and opposite was a cleared space for races and games while a dais had been erected outside the Meeting House for speeches later in the day. A large vidscreen had also been set up and that was showing the celebrations in Capital City.

Haillie was very excited and wanted to be everywhere at once. Carillys kept firm hold of her hand until they reached a play area where she let the girl join the other children, chatting to the parents.

"Let's get something to eat," suggested Hummel. The smell of roasting larrik was making his mouth water. "She'll be fine here," he continued, nodding to Haillie who was running round with a half dozen other girls her age.

"All right," agreed his wife. "Ianto?"

"Yeah. Where did Jack go?" he asked, looking round. His partner had gone off shortly after they had arrived and was nowhere in sight.

"Not sure but he can't be far. Come on. We'll get something and come straight back." The three of them went off to eat. On the other side of the green, Jack was in earnest conversation with one of the metalworkers.

An hour later, organised races were in full swing and Ianto was on the line for the start of the egg and spoon race and wondering how he had been persuaded to take part. It was supposed to be fun but some of his fellow competitors looked determined to win.

"Ready, steady, go!"

Ianto gripped his spoon and started to run, taking it slowly at first then speeding up. The 'track' was not long but he was passing others who had either dropped their eggs or were taking it more slowly. From the side, he heard Jack encouraging him but daren't look across. He kept going and crossed the line … in second place.

"Well done, Ianto," said Jack, hugging him. "My turn now."

Jack hurried off to take part in the sack race. Some minutes later, he was on the line waiting the off. When it came, he hopped forward and gave it his all but halfway down the track he was bumped by a fellow competitor and they both went down. Picking himself up quickly, Jack tried very hard but could only finish fifth.

"Bad luck, sweetheart," consoled Ianto.

"You felled," said Haillie, her eyes wide with concern. "Hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt, kitten." Jack swung her up onto his shoulders so she would have a better view.

They watched a couple more races before Carillys and Hummel were finally persuaded to enter the three-legged race. Amid a lot of confusion with competitors falling and ending up off the track the Hardings won the race, to their great surprise.

"Your turn, Haillie," said Ianto as the children were being marshalled for a series of races.

He took her off Jack's shoulders and went with her to the starting line for a straight run for two and three year olds. Jack went to the finish line and when the signal was given she charged down the track towards him. She was tall for age with long legs and beat off her rivals to win. Jack threw her in the air in triumph and she laughed with joy.

"You won, you clever girl!" he cried.

"Yes, I wonned!"

The races continued for the older children and they stayed to watch and encourage those that they knew well. Finally it was all over and people drifted away, gathering in groups to chat, some returning to the food tables and others sitting on the benches and grass to watch the vidscreen. Jack and Carillys got a selection of food which they took back to the others who were standing talking to some neighbours and the group sat down, grateful for the breather. The speeches of the Mayor and other local officials were brief and amusing and then the race prizes were presented; Haillie won a rag doll, Carillys and Hummel a bottle of wine and Ianto, for his second place, got a small pottery bowl.

Haillie became fractious after this, bored with sitting still and tired after a long day. Jack took her off to see the horses which had been ridden in and this kept her amused for a while but she was still not happy. Accepting that she had had enough, they gathered their possessions and – like other families with small children – started to make for home. After a bath and a cuddle, Haillie was calm and ready for bed, dropping off almost immediately she was in bed.

"What a fabulous day," sighed Jack, sprawled in a chair. The vidscreen was on, showing the continuing celebrations from Capital City but no one was watching closely.

"I really enjoyed myself," agreed Ianto. "I can't remember when I've had so much fun." He was on the couch with Hummel while Carillys had another chair. "And didn't Haillie do well? She beat kids quite a bit older than her."

"Yeah, she did. But it was these two that surprised me," smiled Jack, looking at Carillys and Hummel. "Wiped the floor with the other contestants."

"A fluke, I assure you," laughed Carillys. "If they hadn't all fallen over we'd have been nowhere."

"Don't be so modest," put in Ianto. "You deserved to win." He raised his glass to them, "To the victors."

"The victors," echoed Jack.

* * *

_In the next and final part of this story, Jack and Ianto return to Earth._


	30. The Journey 4

_It's time for Jack and Ianto to return to Earth ..._

* * *

**The Journey**, part four – 4785/6

September, Houstolia

"I can't believe it's been a year," said Carillys.

"Nor me. The time's flown by." Jack sat down beside her on the bridge, his feet dangling over the water.

"I don't want you to go," she admitted, smiling through threatening tears. "I'm going to miss you both so much."

"I'd like to stay, Cary, really I would. Ianto would like it too. But …"

"But you have the rest of your family waiting for you," she completed for him. "I understand.

He put an arm round her and she rested her head on his shoulder. The months had gone by very fast and the two men were returning to Earth the next day. They had a lot to go back for, including Perin and Salline's twins that they had yet to meet. But they would miss Carillys and Hummel and the people of Soluria. The past couple of weeks had been one leave-taking after another and the night before there had been a party for all the neighbours with the festivities going on well into the night. Today was quieter, a time to collect their possessions together, to pack Haillie's belongings and to say final, private farewells to their hosts.

"If I can, I'll come back," he said after a long silence. "There may be a way of getting her quicker than the spaceliner. I don't want to promise anything but I think I may be able to work something out, given time. So this may not be the last you see of me." He smiled down at the hopeful face turned up to his.

"You mean it?" she asked, afraid to hope.

"Yes. I'm going to give you something, a homing beacon, that I want you to hide away and forget about. If I can get the technology to work, that will be key to me getting back here. Okay?"

"Of course." Her face was shining now she had something tangible to hang her hopes on. "Don't leave it too long though, I'm not getting any younger." She had celebrated her one hundred and seventeenth birthday the month before.

"You're just a young thing," he protested and kissed her forehead. "Don't mention the beacon to anyone but Hummel, and not him until after we've gone." He paused. "Ianto doesn't know about this and I don't want him to. Or the family. This is between you and me."

"If it's dangerous you mustn't even think about it," she said immediately. "I'd rather have you thousands of light-years away than hurt as a result of whatever you're planning."

"I'll not do anything dangerous, I promise."

They remained on the bridge which crossed a small creek in the woods behind the house. They were supposed to be collecting mushrooms but the basket lay on the ground, empty. Jack thought back over the meetings he had had with the best local metalworker who had made the case for the homing beacon. Getting the innards had been a bit more difficult, especially as he had to work in secret, but he had managed it and the beacon was now complete and working. If what he planned came off as he expected – hoped - he should be able to make the journey from Earth to Houstolia in less than a day.

Carillys leant against her great-grandfather and tried not to weep. She missed her children and their families, of course she did, but somehow Jack and Ianto meant even more. They were supportive but not uncritical, able to see the good and the bad and not afraid to speak out against things they disliked. And they had liked Houstolia, delighting in the way of life and been willing to muck in and help out. That had endeared them to everyone they'd meet and their enthusiasm had rubbed off on her, reminding her why she and Hummel had moved here. When Jack and Ianto left, the house and the town would feel emptier. She would also miss Haillie. The little girl had made a place in her heart and no matter how hard she had tried to remember that Haillie would not be staying forever, she had failed.

"I suppose we'd better get a few mushrooms," said Jack eventually, "or the others will think we're slacking."

"Yes, we'd better." She smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder as she rose. "There's a good place over here." She led the way and soon the basket was full.

A couple of hours later, Jack had taken Pegasus out for one last ride, going to the monitoring station to meet Hummel and accompany him home. Carillys was sat on the veranda in the late afternoon sunshine with Haillie playing at her feet when Ianto emerged from the house with two mugs of coffee and juice for Haillie. He sat the little girl on his knee while she drank.

"Thank you for looking after us so well," he said, holding a cautious hand under the juice beaker. Haillie could manage quite well but was likely to lose interest and drop it at any time. "I've had a wonderful time here."

"I'm glad, Ianto. It's been wonderful having you, you and Jack. Our neighbours are good people but there's nothing quite like family."

"That's the only reason I want to leave, Carillys. If it wasn't for them all, back there on Earth, I'd love to settle here. I really understand now what attracted you and Hummel to this place and this way of life. It's so much more … more vital than the superficial lives we live on Earth."

"I'm pleased you understand. And if you can drag yourself away again, you know you'll always be welcome." She smiled across at him and the little girl. "Are you going to be able to manage her on the spaceliner?"

He laughed, grabbing at Haillie as she suddenly decided to get off his knee. When she was safe on her feet he put the beaker on the table and sat back in his chair. "I'm looking forward to it. I'm hoping that having her along means I won't get as claustrophobic as I did on the way out. The ship may be huge but not being able to go outside really got to me."

"Please don't try to go out of any airlocks," she admonished. "Wait until you're at one of the space stations."

"Oh, I will, don't fret," he chuckled. "I shall be able to close my eyes and visualise the open spaces here and any collywobbles will disappear."

"Colly what?" she asked.

"Collywobbles. Nerves. Used to be a familiar saying in my day." He watched as Carillys took the toy Haillie held out to her. "I expect you'll miss her."

"Yes, I shall. Very much." She sighed deeply, running a hand over Haillie's soft hair before looking at him sharply. "Make sure this aunt and uncle are suitable. I don't want her left - "

"We won't," he assured her, interrupting her. "If we don't like the look of them, we'll take her ourselves. I'm not sure I'll want to leave her even if they are okay."

The two of them watched as Haillie, oblivious to their conversation, moved around the veranda putting her toys in various places talking to them all the time. She was happy and contented, knowing she was loved. The sound of horse's hooves made her look up suddenly. "Peg!" she cried, moving to the steps.

"No, sweetheart, it's not Pegasus. Stay on the veranda," called Ianto who had seen the rider was coming from the wrong direction.

The girl turned to look at them enquiringly then watched the road where one of the neighbours trotted past. "Hello!" she called, waving. He waved back and called a greeting but did not stop, on his way home and keen to get in before dark. "Horsey," she added for Ianto and Carillys' benefit, pointing.

"That's right, you clever girl." Carillys, watched her. "Now, where's your horsey? I can see him." Getting up she went and helped Haillie find the toy horse which had got behind a pot of herbs. "Here he is."

Ianto looked on from his chair, content to let Carillys play with the girl. He was thinking of his own family awaiting his and Jack's return. They had spoken on the vidlink to the children many times over the two years they'd been away and to the grandchildren. Seeing the younger ones grow up so far away had made him realise how quickly time was passing; he'd never be able to experience those two years of their lives. They were lost to him but he did not regret coming to this inspirational place.

"Are you all right, Ianto?" asked Carillys from her place kneeling beside Haillie.

"Yes. Just wondering what it will be like seeing everyone again. I'm pretty nervous, tell the truth."

"You'll be fine." She sighed. "See if you can persuade Toto and Harriet to come for a visit. And Suzanne and Steven and those great-grandchildren of mine that I've only seen on vidlinks. Tell them what a good place this is."

"Of course I shall," he said firmly. He and Jack were taking back gifts from Carillys and Hummel and planned to see Toto and Harriet shortly after returning to Earth. Ianto hoped to persuade them to visit Hafan but if not he and Jack would go and visit them. "I shall tell them what a great place this is and they won't be able to put it off any longer." He felt like kidnapping them and forcing them on a ship. Maybe, with Jack's help, they'd be persuaded.

That evening everyone did their best to be jolly and there was a lot of laughter and fun as Carillys bathed Haillie and put her to bed for the last time before relaxing in the living room. The four of them sat and reminisced about all that happened during Jack and Ianto's visit. The following day was busy with last minute packing, a few final farewells to neighbours who called by and the journey into Capital City and its spaceport. The luggage was checked in and there was nothing left to do but to say goodbye. There were a lot of hugs and Jack and Ianto, carrying Haillie, were in tears as they passed through the barrier and into the shuttle that would take them up to the space dock and their ship home.

February, Venus

"Go on, kitten," urged Jack, standing in the cabin and watching Haillie who was kneeling on the bed.

"Wake up, Ianto!" she shouted in the Welshman's ear.

Ianto, who until that moment had been fast asleep, sat up and almost knocked Haillie off the bed. Jack burst out laughing and the girl, after recovering from her tumble across the covers, joined in.

"That is not funny," complained Ianto, running a hand through his hair and trying to recover his wits. It was not the first time this pesky pair had woken him that way but it would be the last. They were docking at Venus Spaceport that afternoon and would be handing over Haillie to her aunt and uncle.

"Yes, it is funny," crowed Haillie, standing up and wrapping her arms round Ianto's neck. She landed a wet kiss on his cheek. "No more sleeping."

He snaked an arm around her and held her close. How could he be angry with her today of all days? Looking up at Jack he tried to frown but his face just wanted to smile. "No, sweetheart, we won't be doing any more sleeping now."

"Breakfast's in half an hour if you can be ready in time," said Jack, leaning over to pick up Haillie. "I'll finish this one off." She was only part-dressed and her hair was still loose.

"Okay."

Ianto leant back for a moment to wake up completely, waving to Haillie as Jack took her into the adjoining cabin. It had been a good trip back, the three of them making friends among the other passengers and finding plenty to occupy their time. Ianto had had one or two panic attacks but a long soak and Jack's clever fingers had made them go away. They had been on the spaceliner for four and half months and after this stop at Venus, it was only another week to Earth. Ianto wanted to get home very much but he was still nervous of the changes he would find there. Deciding that his reservations would have to wait, he swung his legs out of bed and went to wash and dress.

The Venus Spaceport served a long-established human colony and was sleek and modern with all the facilities of any on Earth. Jack and Ianto went through the formalities for entry. As they were only staying a couple of days they left the two trunks in storage and only had to carry a bag each and a much larger one full of Haillie's belongings. They walked towards the planetside arrivals hall amid other disembarking passengers.

"And who are we going to see?" said Jack to the child in his arms.

"See Unca George and Auntie Mary," she cried.

They had made sure she knew all about her own family and had shown her pictures and arranged a couple of vidlinks from the ship. She didn't understand what was about to happen but she was young and adaptable and Jack and Ianto were determined to do their best to make the transition as easy as possible for her. For them, it would not be easy. They had cared for the delightful little girl for nearly eighteen months and they loved her very much; she would be missed.

"That's right, Haillie. Clever girl. They said they'd be waiting for us," he went on scanning the crowd of people waiting to greet new arrivals.

"Over there." Ianto had seen the couple standing a little way away and recognised them. "George and Mary Kallanni?" he asked, moving towards them.

"Yes," said the man with a shy smile.

"I'm Ianto Jones and this is my partner, Jack Harkness. Goodness, you know that already!" Ianto felt himself blush in confusion. They had spoken to this couple a number of times, of course they would recognise himself and Jack just as he had recognised them. "Forgive me, I'm babbling."

"Hello there," said Jack, coming up to join them. "I'm Jack and this is Haillie."

After a few minutes' awkward conversation, they moved to one of the teleports and were whisked to the Spaceport hotel where Jack and Ianto were staying. The Kallannis were also staying there for one night; tomorrow they would all go to their home where, all being well, Jack and Ianto would leave Haillie before returning to the hotel and continuing their journey to Earth the following day. The evening was spent in the suite Ianto had booked, having a meal and getting to know one another. Haillie was happy to play with her toys and was friendly to her aunt and uncle, allowing Mary to help bath her and get her ready for bed. When she was safely in her room, the adults sat and talked some more before the Kallannis departed for their own room.

"What do you think?" asked Ianto when he and Jack were alone.

"I like them." Jack was sprawled across a couch, a liqueur in his hand. "They're sensible, down to earth people and they know how to look after children. It's clear they're already fond of Haillie."

"You don't think that with three boys already, Haillie might get overlooked?" Ianto sat down next to Jack and picked up his own drink.

"Just the opposite. She'll be spoiled rotten. And she'll have plenty of other cousins around." The Kallannis, they had learnt, had a number of siblings and their families living on Venus. Jack put an arm round his partner, drawing him close. "I think we have to let her go, love."

"I'm not making up my mind until I've seen the house and this place they live," said Ianto firmly.

Jack smiled indulgently, Ianto was always cautious and perhaps it wasn't a bad thing when a child's happiness was at stake. "Quite right too. Now come here and relax."

The following morning they met up again and made the teleport jumps to Jaxill, a thriving town which had grown up around a computer manufacturing plant. A lot of people still worked at the plant or in support industries but other companies had established bases there too, including Jones the Coffee. They walked from the teleport station along wide walkways to the Kallanni house, set amid others of a similar type in a suburb of the town, and were met by George and Mary's three boys aged ten, seven and three. All of them were healthy and active and obviously loved, and were loved by, their parents.

As the day progressed and Ianto saw the room prepared for Haillie and the many toys that had been bought for her, his remaining doubts melted away. These were good people and Haillie would be happy with them, he was sure. They were her family and however much he would like to bring her up himself, it was right and proper that she stay here with them. As agreed, they did not make a fuss about Haillie staying at the house. She was told that the room with all the toys was for her and that she would be sleeping in it from now on with the aunt and uncle looking after her. This was accepted with equanimity and she was happy and content when Ianto and Mary bathed her and got her ready for bed. With final cuddles, Ianto and Jack put her to bed and kissed her before leaving to return to the hotel. Both were subdued and missed her a lot but told themselves it was for the best. When they checked the next morning, Mary reported that Haillie had been a little tearful and confused when Jack and Ianto were not there but had been diverted by the boys and was now playing happily.

"That's that, then," said Ianto when they closed the vidlink.

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch, but Mary's right about not doing it too often, Haillie needs to settle." Jack put his arm around Ianto. "Let's take a walk, see some of the sights. There's a few hours to kill before the spaceliner leaves."

"Good idea."

After walking round the imposing public spaces, the two men went into a café and had pasta and fresh crusty bread for lunch. Both of them missed the small child who had been their constant companion but neither said anything, not wanting to upset the other. Finally, in the late afternoon they checked out of the hotel and went into the Spaceport. They were in the departure lounge waiting for the shuttle to take them up to their ship when a familiar figure approached them.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Mica, grinning at her grandfathers. She had been visiting the Jones the Coffee offices and speaking with franchise holders and had timed her return to coincide with theirs.

"Mica!" cried Ianto, rising to his feet and hugging her. "How lovely to see you."

"Come here, perky, give your gramps a hug," urged Jack, also standing.

Her unexpected company on the journey, boosted Jack and Ianto's spirits and the days passed quickly with no time to brood on the little girl left behind, though they exchanged messages with the Kallannis every day. Mica was able to reassure them about the family, especially her twin nieces, and also warned them of a big reunion planned at Ogmore. Then, exactly two years to the day after Ianto and Jack had left, the spaceliner arrived at Istanbul Spaceport. The three of them went to collect their luggage.

"Do you think anyone will be here?" asked Ianto as he led the way.

"I expect there will be," replied Jack, exchanging a knowing glance with Mica.

"This is ours," said Ianto, putting the bag he had been carrying on top of the trunks and other bags that comprised the rest of their luggage. "Ready?"

"As always." Jack smiled at his partner, amused that he was so nervous at seeing the family again. "Okay, perky?"

"Yeah." She put her bag on the trolley. "Got everything?"

"Uh huh. Let's go." He took Mica's hand and they led the way out, giving Ianto a wide berth; the Welshman was lethal with anti-grav trolleys. They emerged into the arrivals hall, one group out of many from the various ships unloading passengers above in the spacedock.

"There they are!" shouted Marcus. The rest of the family group looked round and also spotted them. With cries of "Grandtad! Gramps! Tad!" and "Dad!" they converged on the trio, engulfing them within seconds.

Any nerves Ianto had been feeling disappeared in an instant. The trolley was taken out of his hands and he was hugged by Demeter, Izzy and Ruth as Owain clapped him on the shoulder and Jonty stood waiting his turn. Jack was similarly engulfed by Holly, Cassie and her brother Garron and grabbed round the legs by Cassie's daughter, three year old Delia. On the periphery of the group, Lemuel and his daughter Bernice waited with Brook for their chance to greet the travellers.

"What are you all doing here?" exclaimed Ianto when he finished hugging everyone in reach. "I thought one or two of you might make it -"

"Actually he thought none of you would bother," interjected Jack with a laugh.

"I did nothing of the sort," Ianto protested, lying through his teeth.

"Everyone wanted to come but we were the only ones available," said Owain, releasing his daughter from a welcoming hug and taking charge of the trolley. "Marcus, help me with this."

Having greeted everyone, the two men joined the group and left the spaceport. Ianto carried Delia, who had grown considerably during his time away, and the whole extended Jones clan made for the teleport and the planned reunion with the rest of the family back at Ogmore. After such a long time away there was a lot to catch up on.

* * *

_More on the family soon._


	31. The Storm

**The Storm – **_August 4787, Hafan_

"'Nother chapter, Grandtad," pleaded Olivia, her eyes fixed on Ianto's face. "I'm not sleepy," she fibbed.

"All right, one more." Ianto smiled down at her and continued reading from the book open on his lap. She had selected _Cinderella_, a favourite of all the girls and some of the boys he had raised, and he barely needed reminding of the words, he knew them so well.

Six year old Olivia snuggled down in her bed, letting the words conjure up pictures of dashing princes and beautiful princesses and ball gowns and fairy godmothers. She loved having a book read to her, something her parents were usually too busy to do. It was just one more reason why she loved being here with her grandtad and gramps, they always had time for her. Against her will, her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep with visions of a glass carriage, which in her mind looked a lot like her Granddad Solli's flivver.

Ianto closed the book and waited, giving her a moment to slip off to sleep. She had a elfin look about her, unlike anyone else in the extended Harkness-Jones clan, and craved attention. He knew her parents, Dayton and Yvonne, both musicians with the Carnegie Symphony Orchestra, were busy with concerts and other performances but they needed to find time for this little one. He reached forward and brushed her fringe back from her forehead. He had no idea how they were going to cope when the baby they were expecting in January arrived. They were on tour at the moment and that was why Olivia was at Hafan, being spoilt.

Putting the book on the shelf, Ianto stood up and straightened the bed covers before brushing his lips against the sleeping girl's cheek. Outside the room, he went next door to check on the twins, Paul and Daniel. Ianto couldn't help but smile at the pair of them, lying together in the big bed they were a tangle of arms and legs; it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. They were not identical – Paul was slightly taller and had darker hair – but close enough to cause confusion when seen apart. Ianto stooped and put a stray leg back in the bed and covered the bodies up again. At four years old, they were terrors with inexhaustible energy. While he loved them dearly, he would be happy to hand them back to Symon and Peony at the end of the week.

With a sigh, he dragged himself away from watching them and walked into the living room. The windows were open letting in the last of the warm sunshine and curled up on a window seat was Etta. At nineteen she looked very like her mother, Demeter, and grandmother, Minda. Open on her lap was a large album which Ianto knew contained the photographs he and Jack had taken during their trip to Houstolia.

"These are great photographs," she said, looking up when she heard his step. "I'd thought it would be more primitive that this."

"Oh no," he said, sat down beside her. "It is a simpler life than here but there are plenty of luxuries. It's just that the settlers don't want them. Although," he smiled, "as most of them are scientists and engineers they like playing with technology."

She laughed. "Tell me about it! Grandma has every gadget she can lay her hands on. I'm petrified to use any of them!" Etta was living with Minda in the Cardiff apartment doing an internship as a florist with a Cardiff firm while her parents were in Helsinki where Tyrone had a thriving architectural practice and Demeter was managing a prestigious hotel.

"I expect she made most of them."

"She's amazing, Grandtad. She takes things to bits and puts them back together just like that!" She clicked her fingers. "And they work better afterwards."

"She was only two when she did that for the first time," said Ianto, smiling at the memory. "It drove Uncle Owain to distraction!"

"I bet." They both chuckled. The family tales had been passed down the generations and told and re-told at gatherings over the years and Etta was very familiar with them. "Have you heard from Haillie lately?" she asked, looking at the picture of the small girl mounted on Pegasus with Jack.

"Last month. She's three now and a little tomboy. Loves horse riding apparently."

"Is she ever going to come here? I'd love to meet her."

"Maybe. There's an open invitation to the family to come whenever they have the time." Ianto hoped that George and Mary Kallanni would take up the offer, he missed Haillie very much. He reached across and pressed the button to show the next photograph and a shot of Carillys and Hummel appeared, sitting on the veranda. "Don't they look relaxed? I don't think I've slept so well anywhere as I did in that house."

"They don't look like Gramps." Etta knew they were related to Jack in some way but it was too complicated for her to work out. "And they're Karl's grandparents?"

"Great-grandparents. Where is he anyway?"

"Gramps took him and Garron downstairs to show them something, don't know what."

"Oh, probably messing about in the workshop." Karl was Harriet's grandson and he was staying with them for the summer break as, at long last, the rest of his family had gone to Houstolia for a long visit.

"You are joking! Garron hates anything like that," she giggled. "You should see him when Grandma starts talking about her work, he goes all glassy-eyed!" Her younger brother had been a constant companion when they were growing up and they were very close despite always making fun of one another.

"Well, he takes after your grandfathers, the only one of you four that has."

It still surprised Ianto that Luke and Bruce's culinary skills had only been passed on to one of their four grandchildren. Perhaps if Jo had had children there may have been others but she was determinedly single and at fifty four was unlikely to change now. Her patisserie business was doing well and she and Marcus, Holly's unmarried son, seemed content to share living expenses on a large apartment at Leicester where he was a senior teacher at a local playschool. Only Garron, Tyrone and Demeter's youngest at seventeen, loved cooking. He was training with his grandfathers in the London restaurants.

"I know." She closed the album and put it to one side, picking up a smaller one of baby photos. "Are we all in here?" she asked, opening it.

"Yes. My whole family, from Aunt Holly all the way to little Alice. Four children, eleven grandchildren, nineteen great-grandchildren and nine great-great-grandchildren." He smiled at the thought of all those people alive today because Jack had had the courage to make a clone of him, Ianto, and he had wanted a family.

Etta flicked through the images of babies and toddlers. Some looked alike, others not at all. She stopped at the one of her mother and then the one of herself, these were familiar to her. Others were less so and she had to read the labels to check who they were. Towards the end she came to her sister Cassiopeia's two, Delia and Sean, and her brother Symon's twin boys who were asleep in the bedroom along the corridor. She stopped at the next picture.

"Did you ever expect Aunt Caro to have a baby?" she asked. "Mum didn't and Grandma was surprised too."

"No, I didn't," he admitted, looking over at the snap of Eugenie, Caronne's year old daughter. "But I'm very pleased she did, Genie's lovely." Caronne had been fifty three when she'd given birth, not old for a woman in this century but unusual for a first child.

"She's spoiled rotten, according to Grandma." Etta grinned, loving to pass on gossip. "I don't think she is. If I'd waited fifty years to have a baby, I'd want to hold it all the time too."

"I hope you don't wait that long, sweetheart. I want to add your children to my album before too long."

They were still sitting on the window seat in the gathering dusk when they heard voices from the hallway. A minute or two later, Garron appeared. "Hi," he said, "why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Hadn't realised it had got so gloomy," said Ianto, looking up. He rose and turned on the lamps, lighting up the room. "Where are your gramps and Karl?"

"The office. Gramps wanted to show Karl a gun." The boy sat down, stretching out his long legs.

"A gun?"

"Umm, a wibbly? Something like that." Garron knew nothing about such things and didn't bother to pay attention to matters that didn't interest him.

"I think you mean Webley." Ianto smiled, ruffling the boy's hair as he walked past. "If it can't be cooked you don't care, do you?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to make a coffee, want one?"

"Please."

"May have one with cinnamon?" asked Etta, moving from the window seat to a chair opposite her brother.

"Of course. Won't be long."

He left the room, taking the opportunity to turn on lights in the hallway as he walked through. The door to the office was open and he stopped in the doorway. Jack was standing by the desk, watching Karl who was studying the Webley, the gun the former had carried and used for centuries until it had broken. Ianto had had it repaired and given it to Jack, a present on his first Christmas in this time. It was now kept here as a memento of times gone by.

"Hey, you two, like a coffee?" asked Ianto, smiling at them.

"You read my mind, love," replied Jack with a grin.

"Karl?"

"Yes, please." The boy, fifteen and gawky, looked up and Ianto was reminded of Hummel for a moment before the resemblance faded.

"Ten minutes. And I hope that's not loaded." Ianto went off to the kitchen.

"What did he mean, loaded?"

Karl was enjoying his stay, only the second time he had been at Hafan. The year before he had come with the rest of his family – grandmother Harriet, parents Suzanne and Gethlin and older brother Larry – to hear all about Jack and Ianto's trip to see his great-grandparents on Houstolia. His great-uncle Toto and his family had been at Hafan too; the first time the whole Harding family still on Earth had been in one place at the same time for years. Karl was not completely sure how Jack and Ianto fitted into the family, eventually giving up asking and treating them as uncles. It had been a fantastic week, all of them together, and Karl was delighted to be back again.

"Loaded means ready to fire, with bullets," explained Jack. "Back when this was made, guns fired metal projectiles which pierced the target. Bullets." He scrabbled around in one of his desk drawers and found the box of ammunition. "There, that's a bullet."

"What do you do with it?" The boy took one and surveyed it from all angles.

"Put it in the chamber and then fire it out of the barrel. But we won't do that, could be dangerous."

Karl was not sure how the lump of metal was dangerous, it didn't seem anything like as deadly as a plasma bolt but he didn't press the issue. He was very aware of being a guest here and he didn't want to make any trouble for his hosts. "You'd better have this back," he said, dropping the bullet in the box and handing back the Webley.

"It's a wonderful piece of engineering," mused Jack as he carefully wrapped it in cloth and put it back in its box. "Haven't come across anything as good in many a year."

"You like old things, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Jack grinned. He liked this boy and was glad to have the chance to get to know him. "Let's go and join the others."

They walked through to the living room and Jack settled in his favourite spot, one end of a large couch. Karl wandered over to the windows, looking out at the darkness and the stars. He wandered if one of them was Houstolia. Probably not, it was so very far away. Glancing down he saw the albums and picked up the large one up. He'd seen the photographs before but wanted to look at them again, to imagine his parents and brother in that house. Maybe Larry was riding the horse.

"Coffee." Ianto entered with a tray of mugs and a plate of cookies, made by Garron the day before. The mugs were handed out and Ianto sat on a couch, opposite Jack. Karl sat beside him, still holding the album.

"These cookies are good," said Jack, his mouth full.

"Umm, excellent," agreed Ianto. "But his walnut bread … that was out of this world." He smiled across at the boy who was enjoying the compliments. "Can I get you to do some more tomorrow?"

"Don't encourage him, Grandtad." Etta was pulling a face. "He'd never leave the kitchen unless you forced him."

"We could take the boat out," suggested Jack, taking a second cookie. "How about it, Karl?"

"I'd like that."

Etta laughed. "No you wouldn't! He was green with sea sickness the other day, Gramps. You can't make him do it again."

"Were you?" Jack looked at the boy in surprise. He thought Karl had enjoyed their circuit of the island.

"Yes, but I'm sure it would be better now, now I'm used to it." Karl tried to sound convincing but there was a lack of conviction in his voice. He had not enjoyed the boat trip but did not want to disappoint Jack or Ianto so always went along with whatever they suggested.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Ianto, placing a hand on the boy's arm. "This is your holiday, you can do what you like."

"Which is why I shall be in the kitchen again tomorrow," said Garron placidly.

"Oh no you won't," retorted his sister immediately. "We're going to do the island walk. We'll take the kids and you can come too, Karl." She looked at both boys, a determined expression on her face.

"See what I have to put up with, Karl? Believe me, sisters are a pain." He sipped his coffee and smiled knowing it would irritate her.

"You're coming, Garron Jones, whether you like it or not!"

"There's no need to argue about it," soothed Ianto. "Let's all do the walk, after breakfast."

There was a moment's silence. Etta and Garron were used to stating their case forcefully and the recent exchange meant nothing to them. Karl was less used to it; his family was more restrained and went their own way rather than argue. He opened the album on his lap and looked through the images so he didn't have to say anything.

"Why were you left behind?" asked Etta suddenly. She was looking at Karl who was nonplussed for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. They he understood, she wanted to know why he had not gone to Houstolia.

"Because he's finishing his education," supplied Jack. "It wasn't a good time for him to leave Earth for two years."

"Then why wasn't the trip put off until you could go?" she persisted.

"Because Ma and Pa could get time off from their jobs now and Larry wasn't far into his internship," answered Karl, deciding he should speak up for himself. "And Grandma and Uncle Toto didn't want to wait any longer. They said if they put it off again they'd never go."

"So who's gone?" asked Garron.

Karl explained that as well as his own family, his great-Uncle Toto and his wife, Weska, and granddaughter, Cully, had made the trip. Only his Uncle Steven and his wife remained on Earth. Karl was staying with the family of a school friend during term time and spending his holidays with Steven or Jack and Ianto.

"You must miss them," said Etta. "I know I'd miss my family, even Garron!"

"Thanks!" The sarcasm dripped from Garron's voice. "There can't be room for them all to stay in that little house," he went on, nodding towards the album.

"Carillys and Hummel have built a new wing with more bedrooms, just for the visit," explained Jack. He recalled Carillys' excited vidlinks and messages once she had got the news that the family was going to visit her. She had discussed all the arrangements with him and Ianto and they had been delighted at her obvious happiness. The most recent vidlink had been with the whole family, all crowded into the suddenly too small living room.

"I do miss them," said Karl quietly. He missed Larry most, having spent his whole life looking up to his older brother.

"They'll be back before you know it, sweetheart," said Ianto. "And they'll have so much to tell you."

"Maybe you can go there when you finish at the Academy," suggested Etta. She leant forward and took the last cookie grinning at her gramps when he scowled at her; he had wanted it.

"That's the plan," said the boy with a grin. "Uncle Steven's planning to go next year and he's going to take me with him. Maybe you'll be there too, Uncle Jack." Karl beamed at him and wondered why he looked embarrassed.

"Are you going back, Gramps? So soon?" Etta sounded dismayed, looking from her gramps to her grandtad.

"Maybe," replied Jack, looking at Ianto who had gone very still. He did not look pleased.

"But you can't," she went on, oblivious to the angry looks between her great-grandfathers. "You've got to be here for Aunt Holly's hundredth!"

"Don't worry, love, I won't miss that." Jack grinned and tried to be light hearted but he could almost feel the hurt and anger wafting off Ianto. "Now, how about a game or two? Shall we play Skarla?"

The three youngsters were diverted and quickly got the table set up. Ianto cleared the coffee mugs and the empty plate and took them into the kitchen. He was furious and could not stay in the same room as Jack. Stacking the crockery in the dishwasher he went out into the quiet night and sat on the patio in the dark and thought about what he would say when he and Jack were alone.

Four games of Skarla later, the board was put away and the young people made their way to bed. Etta had her own room while Garron and Karl were sharing the largest guest bedroom. Jack peeked in on the twins and Olivia before making for his own bedroom, his step heavy; he dreaded what was to come. Ianto was already there, changed into his sleep suit and sitting in a chair by the window looking out across the sea.

"Where did you get to?" asked Jack. "You missed a great game." He recognised Ianto's tense body language; there was going to be an argument.

"How long have you been planning this?" Ianto turned to stare at Jack. "When were you going to tell me?" His voice was pitched low but there was no mistaking the anger.

"It's not what it seems, Ianto." Jack moved further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really! We've been planning our new life, Jack, remember that!? A new place and a new identity so that we can do something constructive again. Is that just going on hold indefinitely? Have I been looking at houses for nothing!?" The last was spat out. Ianto was on his feet now, facing Jack.

"No."

"Then what the hell is going on!? You can't be in two places at once. Even the great Jack Harkness can't do that!"

"Actually I can!" Jack took a deep breath, trying to keep calm but it was so hard not to rise to the bait.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto demanded.

"I've been working on something, something that will get me to Houstolia quicker than the spaceliners."

Ianto stared at him for a full minute before speaking. "What?"

"Teleporting would get me there in just a day. I've been working on it for ages, since we got back last year."

Ianto's face took on a new expression, of mingled shock and understanding. "You said interstellar teleports weren't possible yet. There was that experiment, a few years ago, when those people were killed. Damn it, Jack, you were going to try it and not tell me!?" Ianto stared at him, shaking with anger and fear from head to foot. "How dare you make decisions like that without discussing them with me!!?"

"Ianto, it's not like that." Jack took a step towards his partner who took a step backwards.

"Of course it is! You were going to build one and try it. And if it didn't work, if you died somewhere mid-teleport, what then!? I'd be left alone!"

"It's not something new, it's my old wrist-strap, the vortex manipulator. I haven't used it for years. I needed to check it out, make some modifications. I've tried it and it works, Ianto." Jack ran a hand through his hair, wanting to find the words to explain but unable to get past Ianto's hurt and anger. His understandable hurt and anger, admitted Jack to himself.

"You … you …." Ianto could not find words to describe how he felt.

"Please listen for a moment. That technology comes from the 51st century and while it could be erratic when crossing time it's never let me down in straight point to point jumps. With the failsafes I've built in, nothing can go wrong. I'm being very cautious, Ianto, much more than in the past. I've made a jump to Mars and back without a hitch." Jack moved closer to Ianto, pleased when he did not move away. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I didn't want you to worry."

"That's always your excuse, Jack. You just never think of the consequences – for me!"

"Of course I do. I think of you all the time, Ianto, and I never want to hurt you." He swallowed hard and continued, "The family is getting spread out, Ianto, and I wanted a way to visit them. Bernice is on Mars already, it won't be long before others settle off-world."

"That has nothing to do with it. You wanted to visit Carillys again. Admit it, Jack!"

"Yes, I do want to see her again. I thought you did too."

"Maybe I do, but I'm prepared to go by spaceliner not risk being killed by … by that bloody wrist-strap!"

Ianto turned to face out of the window, trying to make sense of what he'd just learnt. It was so typical of Jack to go his own sweet way and to hell with the consequences for other people. Looking back, Ianto realised the signs had been there; the hours spent in the workshop and the visits to see Minda. Ianto had not noticed at the time, too busy planning their future. They'd decided on Beijing for their next secret home and had sorted out new identities and even applied for jobs. Ianto had been searching for houses on the Net, keen to have a purpose in life again; it was too easy to let life slip by in idleness here at Hafan. Now all that was in jeopardy.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I should have told you." Jack came up behind his partner, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders and running them down his upper arms.

"So when are you going?" Ianto stayed looking out of the window, aware of Jack's closeness but not giving in to the desire to lean back against him.

"I have more work to do, and I'm not going when anyone else is there. Next year at the earliest." Jack let his hands fall but remained standing close to his partner. "I'll try it first but then we could go together, for a weekend."

Ianto started, Jack had said they'd go together. Maybe he wasn't planning on leaving which had been Ianto's secret fear. "You'd take me?"

"Of course I would. Ianto … Ianto, turn round. The back of your head is gorgeous but I'd rather see your face." He waited until the Welshman was facing him again and put his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "Ianto, I am not going away. I'm not leaving you."

"Then why? Why is it so important to get back to Houstolia?" Ianto kept his voice calm and even although inside his emotions were churning. The old fear of abandonment was still there but he also felt a wave of joy and relief flood through him at hearing Jack say he wasn't leaving.

"It's like home, my childhood home."

"Boeshane?" Ianto returned Jack's gaze, searching for the truth in the man's eyes.

Jack nodded. "I was brought up in a settlement like that, well, not exactly like that but kind of. Sorry, not explaining very well." He smiled apologetically. "Houstolia is what Boeshane would have been without the constant threat of attack. I felt at home for the first time in so long."

"I see. But we made a deal, to stay together as long as we can. Is it worth the risk of being lost somewhere in space – or time - just to get to Houstolia a bit faster?"

"There's no risk, honestly. I've disabled the time travel circuits and made everything very safe. And I would never take stupid risks with you, love, you know that. You are everything to me and if you say we're not to use it then … then we won't."

"I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"I mean it. I don't know how I can prove it but whatever you want me to do, I'll do."

They stood in silence for several minutes as Ianto considered this. "I want to believe you," he said at last, "but I can't be sure." Jack looked away, hurt at the lack of trust but aware he had no right to any. "What about our plans for Beijing?"

"There's no need to change them. If you prefer us not to teleport to Houstolia, we'll have to see about taking time out for another trip sometime. I do want to see Carillys again, before it's too late." He didn't need to point out that she was getting older and didn't have that many years left. "And Soluria will change, be like everywhere else, if we don't get back soon."

Jack knew he had to be conciliatory, patient, but it was not in his nature especially on this subject. He understood the technology, had used it all his life and travelled back and forth across immense distances in space and time without a second thought. Interstellar teleportation may be risky and frightening to Ianto but it wasn't to Jack. That was really why he had not said anything earlier, he had known how Ianto would react.

"I do too, Jack, regardless of what you may think. I just don't want to risk our lives doing it."

"I know. But don't forget how wary you were of the teleports like the one here in this house. You don't have any qualms about using them now. The wrist-strap works and will take us places very quickly, without spending months in claustrophobic spaceliners. It's not just Houstolia we could visit. We could go to Venus and see Haillie – there and back in a day! And we could see Bernice on Mars."

"It all sounds fine, Jack, but so much could go wrong." Ianto was thinking of many worse case scenarios, too many for peace of mind. He moved away from his partner, fearing the conversation would go on all night without resolution unless he ended it now. "It's late, let's get to bed." He turned down the cover and climbed into bed, not looking at Jack.

"We can't leave it like this."

"We can for now. There's no point going over and over it again and again. Let's both sleep on it and … talk about it again some other time." Ianto lay down, pulling the cover up to his chin. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.

After several minutes, Jack got changed and after a visit to the bathroom joined Ianto in bed. They lay side by side in the dark not touching, both sleepless for some time until, finally, Ianto nodded off.

Jack felt Ianto curl up into a ball and disappear under the covers, as he always did. Normally Jack would doze for an hour or two, maybe longer, but tonight his mind went over and over the argument with Ianto. He hated arguing with him and liked it even less that the matter was not resolved. His restless gaze went to the window when it creaked in the wind and Jack saw the pot that Ianto had made on Houstolia, the one that sagged at the side. It had a few flowers in it, collected by Olivia the day before. Those months when the two of them had been in Soluria had been so good, so full of purpose. Jack missed it very much, but was it right to risk Ianto's love just to get back there? No, he decided immediately. Ianto meant more to him than anything or anyone else. But maybe, with persuasion, Ianto would come round. It was almost midnight before Jack finally dozed off.

At two in the morning Ianto was roughly shaken. Somewhere there was moaning and banging and he could hear someone calling his name. "Jack?" he muttered groggily.

"Ianto, wake up! There's a northerly and it's bad."

Ianto's eyes sprang open and he sat up. A storm from the north was the only one that could threaten Hafan. "What do you need?"

"I'll do the outside shutters, you do the inside." Pulling his greatcoat from the wardrobe, he put it on over his sleep suit and then found some boots. "Do this room and the living room first. Oh, the main lights are out."

"Okay." Ianto got out of bed and dragged on a robe and slippers. He closed the bedroom shutters and moved into the hallway where the dim emergency lighting illuminated the space. He had done the shutters and was moving to the living room when a small body hurtled towards him out of the gloom.

"Ghosties!" cried Olivia, flinging herself at him. "There's ghosties in my room!"

"It's all right, sweetheart, it's all right." He crouched down with his arms round the scared little girl. "There's no such things as ghosts. It's just a storm." At that moment a crack of lightening illuminated the front windows and threw Jack's distorted shadow across the room.

"Ghostie!" she screamed, clinging on even tighter and burying her head in her grandtad's shoulder.

Ianto eased her arms from his neck and took a breath; she had almost strangled him. "That's Gramps, silly. Come on, we have to close the shutters or the windows will break." He stood, carrying her, and went to the windows. It was awkward while still holding her but he managed to do most of the shutters before Etta appeared.

"Wow, that wind's really strong," she said.

"I know. Look, can you take Olivia, I need to get on." The girl was handed over. She had quietened a little and was content to sit on the couch with Etta. Ianto continued round the house, catching up and passing Jack who had the more difficult job of wrestling the outside shutters closed. Paul and Daniel were awake when he got to their room, standing by the window watching the patio furniture get tossed around.

"Look, Grandtad," Paul said, awed, "the chairs are flying."

"Oh no," Ianto groaned when he saw two of the chairs land in the pool.

He got the shutters closed and then got both boys into their robes and slippers; there was no way they would go back to sleep yet. Sending them to join Etta, Ianto went into the last of the bedrooms where Garron and Karl were fast asleep, totally oblivious to the storm raging outside. He secured the shutters and left them. He dropped Olivia's robe and slippers and a blanket with Etta and went to the other wing of the house, doing the shutters there quickly. When he was finished, Ianto waited at the kitchen door to let in Jack.

"Come and get dry," urged Ianto, handing Jack a towel. "I've called Trenton, he and Shamir are battened down too. I told him to leave the other buildings until after the storm has passed." He had to speak up as the wind was battering at the house, rattling the shutters and making odd moaning noises as it found cracks.

"Good. Phew, it's a doozy! Last most of the night, I reckon." Jack was drying his hair and water dripped from his greatcoat onto the tiled floor.

Ianto took the coat and hung it over the back of a chair to let it drip dry. He pushed Jack in the direction of the bedroom to change before going to check on the children. They were huddled on one of the couches - Etta in the middle with Olivia tucked well into her side and the boys on the other side - singing nursery rhymes. Two emergency lights gave the room a faint glow.

"Grandtad, this is fun," exclaimed Daniel, running over to meet him.

"Not sure about that," muttered Ianto, picking him up. "Time to get you back to bed, all of you."

"No!" cried Olivia, cuddling even closer to Etta. "There's ghosties. They're moaning and groaning."

"Where's the ghost?" chorused the boys, their eyes lighting up excitedly. "Wanna see."

Ianto held onto Daniel who was trying to get down while Etta grabbed Paul who was starting to get off the couch. "There are no ghosts!" said Ianto vehemently, helping Etta restrain Paul and putting Daniel down on the couch beside his brother. "Olivia, there are no ghosts," he explained seriously, crouching down to her level. "That's the house moving in the wind and the rain on the shutters. Really, that's all it is."

"I'm not going in there on my own." The girl stuck out her bottom lip and looked mutinous. The twins looked disappointed having anticipated some ghost hunting.

"How about you come back to bed with me?" suggested Etta, glancing at her grandtad who nodded encouragement. "There's lots of room and we can be brave if there's two of us."

"Girls are scaredy-cats," announced Daniel, standing up and in danger of falling off the couch. "We're not frightened."

"Good," said his Aunt Etta, "you can go in your own bed then. Now, Olivia, going to come with me?" The girl nodded, rather liking the idea of sleeping with the older girl.

"Thanks, Etta," said Ianto as they got up and went towards the bedrooms. "Now, boys, time you were in bed too."

"Don't want to. I'm all awake now." Paul crossed his arms and stared back at his grandtad.

"Me too," added Daniel, bouncing up and down.

Jack appeared at this moment and heard the last exchange. "How about a story, boys?" he asked, picking up a couple of books from the pile of children's titles on the side. He was fully dressed and wide awake himself.

"Yes, Gramps, yes!" they chorused.

"I'll look after them, love, you get back to bed. You might get some sleep." He smiled at Ianto as a particularly fierce gust of wind rattled the shutters. "Or not."

"I think I'll try. Be good for Gramps," he told the boys and went back to his bedroom.

The shutters rattled and the rain beat against the side of the house but Ianto was tired enough for even this to lull him to sleep. He woke again at five thirty and looked round, taking a moment to remember the storm which was still hammering against the house though, he thought hopefully, it was less strong. He lay for quarter of an hour but he couldn't get back to sleep so got up. He was on his way to the kitchen for a drink when he saw the lights in the living room and looked in. Jack was in his favourite spot on the couch with the sleeping twins draped over him; Paul on his knee and Daniel cuddled up beside him. The blanket was covering most of them.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Jack quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake," said Ianto, walking closer. He sat on the couch on the other side of Daniel. "I got a couple of hours. When did these two go off?"

"About three. They tried not to," he chuckled.

"Want to get them into bed?"

"No, they may as well stay here. It's about their normal time for getting up anyway." He shifted slightly, easing a cramped muscle. "I think the wind's easing."

"I thought so too." Ianto ran a hand over Daniel's head where it lay against Jack's side, smiling. "I was looking at photos with Etta last night. It doesn't seem possible that our grandchildren have grandchildren of their own."

"The proof is before your very eyes." He paused then added, "Are we okay, Ianto?"

Ianto looked into his eyes and away again, sighing. "You mean the teleport thing?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. It really scares me when you do things behind my back." Ianto looked back at Jack; his gaze was still fixed on Ianto's face. "You take too many risks."

Jack considered his words carefully. He wanted to make things right between them but was unwilling to cave in when persuasion might win the argument. "That might have been true in the past, but not now. Since leaving Torchwood I've got used to a quiet life with you and I'm enjoying it too much to lose it. And I'm looking forward to Beijing and teaching again. I'm not going to jeopardise all that by doing something stupid."

"But teleporting is risky," persisted Ianto, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the twins. "If something went wrong you could materialise inside solid rock. Trapped alive. Forever." His eyes began to water unbidden. "Or maybe you'd be in space, frozen and drifting until you landed on some planet hundreds of years later."

Jack reached out a hand and cupped Ianto's face, rubbing away the tears. "It won't happen, Ianto. You've got to stop imagining the worst and look for the best. Please?"

"I can't, Jack, that's the problem." Ianto let the tears flow and managed to rest his head on Jack's shoulder, moulding himself around Daniel's slight form. "Just promise me you won't use the thing again."

"Okay, I promise," he said after a pause. "I won't use it until you say I can." Jack leant his head against the top of Ianto's. He loved Ianto so much that the promise was easily given and would be kept.

They stayed there as the storm gradually lessened and shifted to the west until the twins woke, surprised to find themselves out of bed but soon remembering what had happened. Jack and Ianto washed and dressed the little boys and kept them amused until the rest of family surfaced. Over breakfast, Garron and Karl came in for a lot of ribbing for sleeping through the storm until Ianto put a stop to it; Karl was taking it too seriously.

The wind remained strong for the rest of the morning and the younger children were restricted to the house which did not please them. Etta tried keeping them amused with the dressing up box which worked for a while but soon they were crotchety and nothing suited. Ianto and Garron had them then, baking small cakes and pastries which occupied them for another couple of hours. Karl went with Jack, Trenton and Shamir to check on the house and the other buildings, having to use safety lines at one point as the wind was blowing so strongly. There was some damage but nothing that couldn't be repaired. They secured anything that was loose and fished the patio chairs out of the pool. It was impossible to do much in the grounds but they saw a lot of damaged trees; one had fallen right across Ianto's herb garden.

The tale of the 'Great Storm' was told and retold over the years and its ferocity grew with every telling.

* * *

_Next time, more about the teleport …_


	32. Unexpected Journey

**Unexpected Journey** – _February 4788, Hafan and Mars_

The heat was oppressive that February afternoon, even the sea breezes were sluggish and hot. Jack was happy to be inside in the air conditioned coolness of the kitchen. He was sitting at the table looking at the e-shopper on a portable screen and getting more and more confused. He was searching for the perfect present for Newlyn who was going to be sixty six in five days' time. He and Ianto had seen her the week before when visiting the latest addition to the family - her grandson Starr who had arrived just after New Year - and she had been as poised and attractive as ever.

Deciding on jewellery, always acceptable he thought, he marked a couple of pieces he thought would be suitable and went to find Ianto. He needed another opinion, besides he was bored. Jack found Ianto in the office, sitting at his desk looking irritable. "Hey there. What's up?"

"You'd have thought in a city the size of Beijing there would be one house suitable for us." Ianto sat back with enough force to send the chair backwards a few inches.

"No luck then?" Jack put his screen down on the desk and went to Ianto's side. He eased behind him and began kneading the Welshman's shoulders. "We'll find something."

"I've been looking for six months, Jack! You think a house is just going to materialise out of thin air?"

Ianto was fed up, frustrated and dejected. When he and Jack had moved to Christchurch everything had worked like clockwork but the move to Beijing was just one problem after another. They had jobs to go to, not the ones they'd originally wanted but decent ones nonetheless. Accommodation was the big sticking point. They needed a house with a secure basement to accommodate the tri-point teleport and the communications array, both of which protected their secret lives, but couldn't find anything suitable that was not also too expensive for a couple of teachers. Ianto had been doing most of the searching and was getting more and more irritated at the lack of success.

"Show me," said Jack calmly, still working at Ianto's tense shoulder muscles; a massage usually relaxed him.

With a sigh, Ianto flicked through a couple of pages on the screen to the one he wanted. "Okay. We need a place within easy travelling of the Chang Academy. Changping is the obvious place but it's just about all apartments. The only houses are these." Pictures of houses appeared on the screen, all of them large – five or six bedroomed – with extensive grounds. "They'd be fine us but not for Jim and Ian Bannerman."

"See what you mean." Jack was leaning over Ianto's shoulder looking at the houses. "Good old Jim and Ian would look a bit out of place in those." They had chosen their new identities with care and Jim and Ian Bannerman had very ordinary backgrounds and would not be able to afford to live in such luxury. "And apartments?"

"Masses that would be fine except for the need to keep the teleport and communications secure." Ianto sat back again and Jack began kneading his shoulders once more. "I can't believe it's so hard to find somewhere."

"We were lucky in Christchurch, obviously." They were silent for a few minutes as Jack continued his massage and Ianto felt the tension start to leave his body. "Take a look at the screen I brought in," said Jack eventually. "What do you think of one of those for Newlyn?"

Ianto took up the screen and looked at the jewellery. "Very nice but she doesn't need any more pendants. Let's think of something more original." He closed the screen and leant back in the chair.

"Like what?"

"I have no idea." Ianto closed his eyes and relaxed. "Ohhh, that feels good."

"How about a full body massage?" whispered Jack, bending to speak right into the Welshman's ear before nibbling it.

"Now you're talking."

With a wicked chuckle, Jack swung the chair round and pulled Ianto to his feet and into an embrace. They kissed hard, tongues meeting and exploring, before parting when they needed to breathe.

"To bed," proclaimed Jack, picking up Ianto and carrying him next door to the bedroom where he dropped him on the bed and followed him down.

The next couple of hours were spent in massaging one another and urgent love making. They had been together many, many years but still found great physical satisfaction in one another. They lay together, Jack's head on Ianto's stomach, in the late afternoon, glad to be alone in the house and able to indulge their urges whenever and wherever they chose.

"This house," said Jack eventually. "If we can't find what we want, could we build it?"

"Oh right, Jim and Ian can afford to build a house now!"

"No, Janto Holdings build it, Jim and Ian rent it." Jack moved his head to look up at Ianto who was half propped against the bedhead. "No point having a property company if we don't use it occasionally." They had created the company many years earlier as a front for their various properties including Ogmore and Hafan.

"I suppose it's possible. Not much spare land around though."

"An old place then, one we could renovate?" suggested Jack, playing with Ianto's hand. He had lovely fingers, long and shapely.

"I haven't come across anything but I suppose there may be." Ianto did not hold out much hope. "Let's forget it, for the rest of today at least. I'm sick of the whole thing. Maybe we should give up on Beijing altogether and stay here."

"We need something to do with our lives," countered Jack, rolling over and sitting up at the same time. He still had hold of Ianto's hand and kissed it gently. "We've had two years lolling around here and that's long enough, for me anyway."

They had spent the time since their return from Houstolia seeing family and friends and on various holidays. When at Hafan, Ianto had kept himself busy redecorating the house and the guest cottages while Jack had been working on modifying his wrist-strap teleport and a few building projects on the island. None of these activities had kept them fully occupied and both craved a more productive way of life: they were bored of luxurious idleness. Taking up teaching careers again – this time as Jim and Ian Bannerman – had seemed the obvious solution but had proved more difficult than they had expected.

"No more talk about it, Jack, not today. I mean it. I've had it up to here." He waved his free hand above his head. "Besides, I want my wicked way with you." With that he pounced on Jack, forcing him backwards onto the mattress.

Another hour was taken up with more love making before they went into the bathroom and shared a cleansing bath. Dressed only in shorts, Ianto, relaxed and in a better mood, went to the kitchen to begin preparations for their evening meal. There wasn't much to do but he pottered around happily. Jack took himself off to the workshop where he was carving a piece of wood. Never particularly artistic, he was taking his time and enjoying the new activity even though the results were not quite what he had envisaged. He had been there for a while when Ianto burst into the room.

"Jack, Jack!" he shouted.

Startled, Jack's hand slipped and the laser chisel moved across his hand. "Damn!" he said, dropping the tool and holding the cut. The chisel had been set to its lowest setting luckily or he would have lost his hand. "What the heck is it?" Jack looked up crossly, blood dripping between his fingers.

"Jack, it's … it's …"

Ianto was pale and his face horror-struck, very different from his happy mood when Jack had last seen him. That and his incoherence alarmed Jack who got up, still holding his injured hand, and moved towards his partner. "Ianto, what's wrong?" He was worried now, seeing the genuine fear in the other man's face.

"It's Luke." Ianto gulped, trying to calm himself. "He's had a heart attack." He stood gazing at Jack, tears running unheeded down his face and finding it hard to breath past the lump in his throat and the pain in his chest.

Jack forgot all about his hand. "Is he … is he dead?" The relief washed over him when he saw Ianto shake his head and he had to reach out to the table to keep himself upright. "Thank the Gods."

"He's … he's in the hospital. Bruce sent … message." Ianto was speaking in short bursts. "He … he may not … may not make it." Blindly Ianto reached for Jack and held onto him. "I can't lose Luke. Not yet. I know I will sometime, but not yet."

"He's strong. He'll pull through," said Jack, holding Ianto. He needed the support and comfort as much as the Welshman. "Which hospital?"

Ianto's face contorted even more and he wiped impatiently at his eyes and running nose. "I don't know. He's on Mars, Jack! They were at the restaurant there. He's so far away!"

"Damn!" Jack's mind was racing, remembering now that Luke and Bruce had been on Mars for the past week, addressing the problems with their restaurant which was losing money, the only one of their businesses to do so. Jack desperately tried to decide what to do for the best but his mind kept seeing Luke lying in a hospital and he could not concentrate. Luke was alone but for Bruce. _Bruce_, Jack thought, _I need to see Bruce's message._ They should contact him and find out more about the situation then they'd be able to make a decision. "Let's get upstairs. I want to see the message."

"I saved it," hiccupped Ianto, releasing Jack and moving to the teleport. They made the jump to the upper floor and went to the kitchen, unaware they were holding one another's hands. "Here." Ianto activated the vidscreen and played the message.

Jack scratched at his already healing hand as he watched the message, seeing Bruce's drawn face and hearing the despair in his voice. He was trying to be positive but Jack sensed the underlying fear that Luke would not recover. The message had been sent to Jo and Tyrone, the couple's children, as well as to Jack and Ianto.

"What can we do, Jack?" asked Ianto. He too had caught Bruce's desperation.

"It's so far away, a six day journey …" began Jack, still trying to come to terms with the news.

They had been lucky. None of their children had been seriously ill other than catching The Blues when they were children, and it had been Luke who was worse affected then. These days Minda's chronic bronchitis in the damp winter months was the only cause for concern. They stood, shocked at the news and wondering what to do next. Their relaxed mood had evaporated.

"Your wrist-strap," said Ianto with sudden animation. "We've got to use it." He was speaking urgently, his words almost falling over themselves in his haste to get them out.

"Are you sure?" Ianto had been adamant the interstellar teleport facility should not be used, considering the risk too high. He had insisted the wrist-strap be locked away so that Jack could not use it without his knowledge.

"Of course I am! This is our son we're talking about and he needs us." Ianto was grasping Jack by the upper arms, almost shaking him. "Any risk is worth getting to him."

"You don't have to convince me, love, I know that. I just needed to be sure -"

"Enough talking, Jack, let's go!" Releasing Jack, Ianto was making for the office to get the wrist-strap. It had been locked in the safe since their discussion about it six months earlier.

"Hold on, hold on." Jack pulled Ianto to a stop. "We should try and contact Bruce first. And Jo and Ty, they'll be frantic." He thought rapidly: Jo was in Leicester but Tyrone and Demeter were further away in Helsinki. "Maybe Holly could go and be with Jo. And Minda could go to Ty and Dem."

"I don't care about them! I want to go to Luke!" Ianto broke free of Jack's hold and ran to the office, fumbling with the lock on the safe and eventually yanking it open. He reached in and took out the wrist-strap, thrusting it at Jack who had followed him. "Here, use it!"

"Ianto, calm down."

"I am calm! Just fucking use it!"

Jack deliberately slapped Ianto across the face, hard, before enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry. But you are not calm and I'm not taking you anywhere in this state. No," he said, when Ianto struggled to get free, "stay right where you are and breathe, Ianto, breathe. Nice deep breaths."

It took Ianto several minutes to get his breathing under control. He sagged against Jack who gently eased him into a chair and hunkered down in front of him, running a hand over his hair and saying soothing words that meant nothing.

"I'm better now, Jack." Ianto took more deep breaths. "We can call Holly and Minda but then we go."

"Let's try Bruce first. We'll do it from here." Jack slipped behind his own desk and Ianto pulled his chair alongside. Opening a link, Jack tapped in the call sign and waited. After a few moments, Bruce appeared on the screen. "Bruce, we've got your message. How's Luke doing?"

"_It got through, good. I had to send it in such a rush."_ He paused, pulling his mind back from thoughts of Luke. He was numb from the shock and the sight of his partner lying so ill in the hospital treatment pod. _"He's holding his own but … The doctors say it could go either way." _

"We're coming Bruce. We'll be with you very soon," interjected Ianto.

"_It would take too long." _Bruce was shaking his head_. "I want you to make sure Jo and Ty are okay. They're the ones I'm concerned about at the moment. I know I have to see this through alone." _

Ianto made to speak again but Jack put a hand on his arm and spoke instead. "We'll make sure they're all right. Don't worry about them, you be with Luke. What hospital are you in?"

"_Armstrong Central Infirmary. It's the best, I made sure of that." _Armstrong was Mars' capital city and held a tenth of the planet's population. The hospital had a good reputation; Luke was in the best place.

"I'm sure you did. You stay with Luke, we'll see to Jo and Ty." Jack closed the connection.

"Why did you stop me?" demanded Ianto. "He needs to know we're on our way."

"I'd rather not have it broadcast over the public vidnet. Now, I'll alert Holly and Minda. You try and raise Jo and Ty."

They spent half an hour talking to their family. Holly, after getting over the shock of the news, immediately agreed to go to Leicester and be with Jo who had taken the news hard. Sukie, Holly's daughter, offered to tell Owain and Jonty; between them the news would spread out to all parts of the extended family. Minda was even more affected than Holly by the news, having always been closer to Luke than her other siblings. Pulling herself together, she immediately agreed to go to Tyrone and Demeter who at least had one another for support. With promises to keep in touch and to share news, Jack and Ianto ended their calls.

"Now we have to go," said Ianto standing. The passage of time had calmed him but he was determined not to be baulked again.

"Once we've changed."

"For goodness sake, what difference does it make what we're wearing!?"

"It'll be cold, Ianto, on the jump. And we should take some things with us. We could be there awhile."

Sighing heavily at the delay but recognising Jack was right, Ianto strode to the bedroom and quickly changed into a heavy-weight tunic and trousers. He stuffed sleep suits, a change of clothes and some other personal necessities for both of them into a backpack and pulled a little-used jacket from the wardrobe. Jack had paused only to tell Trenton that they were going away unexpectedly and to get him to close up the house before following Ianto into the bedroom. He was now also dressed more appropriately and reached for his greatcoat.

"Now can we go?" asked Ianto sarcastically. The fear for Luke was a tightness in his chest that would not go away.

"Yes. Come here." Jack was wearing the wrist-strap and he opened the cover and tapped in the destination co-ordinates. "Stand close. Put one arm round my waist and put your other hand on the strap."

Ianto did as he was told, a tremor of apprehension making him shiver. "What will it be like?" He had seen Jack use this old wrist-strap so often, knew he had made huge jumps through time and space with it, but this was the first time he – Ianto – had experienced it.

"You'll feel cold and maybe a little tingling. Probably best if you close your eyes." He watched Ianto do just that and pressed the button to activate the teleport.

"Get on with it, Jack," urged Ianto impatiently.

"Open your eyes, love. We're here." Despite the circumstances, Jack couldn't help but smile at Ianto's amazed expression when he opened his eyes to see they were standing on a patch of ground at the back of a large building. The sky and the earth beneath their feet were red. "That's the hospital, at least it should be. Let's go find out."

"I can't believe it," murmured Ianto as he began to walk towards the building. "I didn't feel a thing."

Jack refrained from saying 'I told you so'. This was not the time or the place. Later, when Luke was out of danger, he would have some fun teasing Ianto. They found the entrance to the building, which was indeed the hospital, and located Luke's ward. As they walked along the corridor, Jack reached for Ianto's hand and grasped it tightly. He was dreading what they would find.

The ward was a arranged in a circle with a monitoring station at the centre. Patients were in individual rooms around the outside with various medical facilities interspersed between them. This ward specialised in the treatment of heart problems and contained rooms for ten patients. Jack spoke to a nurse and they were directed to room six. Family were encouraged to visit and there were no restrictions about when they could be there.

The door whooshed open and Ianto gasped as he saw Luke lying in the treatment pod. Slowly, like a man in a dream, he walked to the pod and looked down on his son. Luke was pale and still, his chest barely rising and falling, his eyes closed. Around him monitors recorded the findings of the pod's integral scanners. Ianto reached for Luke's hand, hesitated, then held it; a cold hand inside his warm one.

Jack had followed Ianto to the pod. His gaze roamed over his son, a lump rising his throat at the sight of the pale form, but came to rest on the man sitting beside the pod. Bruce looked awful, much worse than on the vidscreen. He was looking up at the newcomers, blinking in astonishment.

"Jack? Ianto? How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter. We're here and we're staying. You don't have to deal with this alone." Jack placed a hand on the seated man's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Bruce broke down and wept, his head resting against Jack's side. He had been strong until this point. From the moment Luke had collapsed three hours earlier, in the middle of a meeting with the city's tourist authority, through the terrifying journey to the hospital and the agonising wait while the doctors examined him, Bruce had been able to hold himself together. He had told himself he had to be strong, he was on his own and had to do all he could to help Luke and to get him better. But now that Jack and Ianto were here his emotions finally found release. He was not on his own any longer. He did not weep for long, after only a few minutes he sat back and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Tell us the latest," encouraged Jack. He removed his greatcoat and put it over the back of a chair.

Ianto, on the other side of the pod, having removed the backpack and his jacket, pulled up a chair and sat holding Luke's hand. "Tell us everything, Bruce," he added quietly.

Relieved at being able to share his burden, Bruce told them of Luke's collapse and all that happened at the hospital. "The doctor, Dr Tchavalski, says Luke needs three replacement valves … in his heart. It's a routine operation but … well, Luke is run down. He's been working so hard and the stress of trying to sort out the Apollo has make him even weaker." Bruce paused, wishing they had cut their losses months ago and closed the Apollo restaurant. Then they'd not have come to this place and this wouldn't have happened. "The doctor's not sure Luke'd … get through an operation." He didn't need to spell out the consequences.

Ianto exchanged a glance with Jack, appalled at the news. It was a dreadful dilemma: operate and repair Luke's heart but thereby put such a strain on his other organs that he wouldn't survive or wait and hope the damaged heart didn't fail.

"They're keeping Luke sedated for the moment," went on Bruce. "They want to see if he … if he'll get stronger, before they operate."

"When are they going to decide?" asked Jack.

He had moved to the head of the pod and was gently brushing Luke's hair back from his forehead. Now aged eighty seven Luke still resembled Ianto but less so than when he was younger; Luke had aged more rapidly than his tad. The face Jack looked down on reminded him of the Ianto who had lived in the 21st century and in particular of the man in the years before he had died, also of heart disease. He couldn't believe that despite all the advances in medicine he might lose his son in the same way as he had lost Ianto all those years ago. He was not going to let it happen again, not yet.

Bruce glanced at his chrono. "About an hour. Dr Tchavalski said he'd be back at four." It was five to three Martian time.

There seemed nothing to say to that. They had to wait and hope that Luke would rally and find enough strength to make it through an operation. When the door whooshed open, Ianto looked round expecting to see a nurse but instead saw Owain's granddaughter, Bernice. Her mouth was open in surprise.

"Grandtad, Gramps, I didn't know you were here." She took a few steps into the room then stopped, unsure if she should stay or go. "Granddad Owain called, asked me to come over."

"That's thoughtful of him," said Jack, reluctantly leaving Luke's side and going to her. He hugged her briefly and led her to the pod to join the others.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Ianto, managing a small smile for her. "How are you?"

"I'm all right." Her gaze was fixed on Luke and her expression mirrored her feelings of shock and fear. "Oh Uncle Bruce, why didn't you call me?" She went to his side then, kissing the top of his head.

She had given them supper two nights before at her apartment. It had been a jolly evening and they had planned to see one another again before Bruce and Luke returned to Earth. Bernice, Lemuel's daughter, was twenty six and had been on Mars for just over a year working as an engineer at the Armstrong Spaceport. She was loving her job and the social life but had been pleased to see some of her family again.

"I didn't want to worry you, dear, and there was nothing you could do." Bruce gave her a watery smile and put an arm round her waist. "We have to wait and hope."

Bernice looked at the other men, wondering if that was true. Jack took her arm and led her a little way away and explained the position to her. "We'll know more soon, when the doctor examines Uncle Luke," he concluded.

"Is there nothing we can do?" she asked, glancing over at the pod where Ianto and Bruce were maintaining their vigil.

Jack did not answer her immediately, already thinking of something he could do. He had an abundance of life force and would give some to Luke, if needed he would give it all to help his son. "Not at present. Look, I saw a Jones the Coffee stall in the foyer when we came in. Let's go and get some." He turned back to the pod and told the others what they were doing before leaving with Bernice.

"I feel so helpless, Gramps," she said as they walked through the corridors.

"We all do. But we have to trust the doctors, they know what they're doing."

"But is it going to be enough?" She looked at him and saw the reply on his face: possibly not. "His heart's like an engine with metal fatigue, isn't it?"

"Strange analogy," chuckled Jack, "but essentially correct. It's wearing out and the way Luke's been working these last few years … Well, he's not looked after himself."

"Granddad Owain was worried. Dad called too, when I was on my way over. They're all worried and want to be here." That reminded her of something. "How did you and Gramps get here so fast?"

He looked at her, considered telling her then decided against it. She was very young and he didn't want her to have to keep a secret from her family. He pondered whether the teleport had to remain secret and decided it was better so, for the moment at least.

"Gramps?" she prompted then sighed. "Okay, don't tell me. I am glad you're here though, I wouldn't have been up to helping Uncle Bruce."

"You're doing fine. Now, tell me, how's life as an engineer?" They had reached the foyer and were waiting in line for their drinks.

"Good, thanks. I'm really enjoying it. We service all the big spaceliners and some of the personal cruisers." She smiled broadly. "We were working on a PR2 last week and Chief Marazan was going on and on about it, how efficient it was and everything and boasting he'd met the designer. He was boring us to death so I just said, very casually, 'Oh, you met my Aunt Minda did you?'" She giggled, putting a hand up to cover her mouth. "That shut him up."

Jack joined in her laughter, pleased to have something to smile about. They had reached the stall and he ordered four coffees. While they were waiting for them, he said, "He'll be expecting great things of you now, now he knows you're related to Minda."

"I don't know about that, but he has invited me to lunch in the Chiefs' mess!" She pulled a face at the thought, reaching to take two of the coffees. "It's next week."

"Make the most of it." Jack took the other coffees and they started back for the ward. "If you get noticed, maybe you'll get on even quicker."

"I doubt it. He probably just wants me to get Aunt Minda to visit!" They both laughed at this as they made their way along the seemingly endless corridors.

In Luke's room, Ianto and Bruce sat in silence. Both were watching Luke for any change – good or bad – and seeing none. He continued to lie in the pod unnaturally still and deathly pale with just a hint of blueness about his lips. Ianto stroked his cheek then looked across at Bruce.

"He's going to be fine." This was said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I hope so," murmured Bruce. "I really don't know how I'd manage without him."

Ianto swallowed hard, unwilling to face the possibility that Luke could die. "That's not going to happen. Don't even think it."

The other man sighed and smiled ruefully, glancing across and meeting Ianto's gaze. "I wish I could be as positive as you. I should have asked … How are Jo and Ty? I'd hoped you and Jack would be with them."

"They're worried, of course. Holly's gone to be with Jo and Minda's with Ty and Dem. They're not alone."

"Good." He lapsed into silence, gazing into Luke's face. "I didn't realise how run down he was getting. I was too busy working." The self-disgust was clear in his voice. "What's the point of all those restaurants and the training school and the credits in the bank if … if this is the result?"

"Luke's always driven himself hard. He's as committed to the business as you are. And his health is his responsibility, not yours. He never would admit to feeling ill, even when he was young."

"But I should have noticed! I'd have made him slow down, seen a doctor at least! I've let him down."

"Nonsense!" Ianto was quick to refute the suggestion. "You are the best thing that ever happened to Luke. I remember him when he met you. He was so shy when he told us about you, so much in love." Ianto smiled at the memory of the eighteen year old Luke, embarrassed when speaking of his feelings. "He still is in love with you."

"And I love him. So very much." His voice broke and he rested his forehead on Luke's hand and wept silently.

Ianto watched Bruce, his heart going out to him. This was one situation he – Ianto - would never have to face, not with Jack. He had lost Lisa Hallett, all those years ago, but his feelings for her had been as nothing compared with what he felt for Jack. And Jack would always be there for him, no matter how many times Ianto was cloned Jack would survive him. It was a curse for Jack but a blessing for Ianto.

"Okay?" asked Ianto when Bruce sat up again and reached for a tissue. _Stupid question_, he thought, _of course he's not okay._

"It just hits me in waves. I think … I think I've got it under control and then I think of what might be and …" His voice tailed off, unable to say the words.

"Don't think the worst, sweetheart. Give Luke his due, he'll not give up without a fight and you mustn't give up on him." He reached over the and put a hand on Bruce's arm, squeezing in reassurance.

Jack and Bernice returned and handed round the coffees. The four of them drank and talked desultorily, all focussed on the man fighting for his life in the pod but not wanting to talk about him and upset the others. Jack edged round to the head of the pod again and looked at the monitors. He was not a doctor but he'd been around long enough to know that these readings were not good; all vital signs were weak and some were dropping. Drinking the last of the coffee, Jack put the paper cup down and looked deep into Luke's face. He could not see any hopeful signs and he doubted the doctor would either. Checking his chrono, he saw it was three fifty; Dr Tchavalski would be here shortly. Action was needed now.

"Jack, what is it?" asked Ianto, seeing his partner straighten up decisively. He wondered if Luke was worse but after a quick visual check could see no change.

"He's losing, he's losing the fight. These readings aren't getting better. Luke needs some help." Jack stared at Ianto willing him to understand. Jack did not want to act without Ianto and Bruce's approval. "Bruce, I can help Luke if you'll let me." He stared into Bruce's confused face. "But it has to be now, before the doctor gets here."

"How? What are you talking about?" He looked from Jack to Ianto not understanding and rather fearful.

"Bruce," explained Ianto, who understood without being told what Jack was proposing, stood and moved around the pod to the man's side. "Jack has more life than the rest of us, enough to spare. He can transfer it to other people. That's what he wants to do, to give Luke the extra life force he needs to be strong enough for the operation. Please let him do it."

Bruce looked from one to the other. "I don't know …."

"He did it for me once - "

"Twice actually," interjected Jack with a smile. "Luke's my son, Bruce, please let me help him."

Faced with the combined pleading of Jack and Ianto, Bruce nodded a confused acceptance. These were Luke's parents, they wouldn't harm him and anything that helped had to be good. Standing, Bruce moved a little away, Ianto's hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled then bent over Luke and kissed him, pouring out just a little of the abundant life the TARDIS, through Rose Tyler, had given him. A golden glow surrounded them and lasted for two, three, four minutes before Jack ended the contact and pulled back. He checked the readouts and nodded; they had improved markedly. He also thought Luke looked a better colour, the blueness around his lips had certainly disappeared.

Leaning forward, Ianto looked down at his son. "He looks better," he said, smiling at Jack.

"He is. I think they'll be able to operate now."

"Thank you, cariad." Ianto gently kissed Jack.

Bruce watched them then went back to his position at Luke's side. "How did you do that?" he asked wonderingly, grasping Luke's hand which seemed to have grown warmer, more alive.

"Don't worry about it and don't say anything to the doctor," replied Jack only just in time.

The door to the room whooshed open and two nurses walked quickly to the pod. They checked Luke over and asked some questions. At the monitoring station they had seen all the patient's readings go from 'poor' to 'good' in the space of just a few minutes. Dr Tchavalski appeared too, called by the nurses, and examined Luke before proudly pronouncing him fit for the operation. With no time to lose Luke was transferred, in his pod, to the operating theatre.

Almost forgotten, Bernice stood to one side during all this and marvelled at what she had just seen. Her gramps had given Luke the kiss of life, a very special kiss that had made him stronger, strong enough for the operation. She stared at the man in wonder. Jack felt her gaze on him and joined her, taking her to a corner of the room.

"I expect you have lots of questions, love. I'm not surprised," he chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later. Luke still has to get through the operation and I can't concentrate on anything else right now."

"All right. But you will tell me?" she persisted, grasping his arm.

"I will. Promise."

The four of them settled in chairs and waited. The operation would take half an hour and all their thoughts were with Luke. Bruce contacted Jo and Tyrone, reassuring them and telling them the latest news. Bernice called her father while Jack spoke to Owain and Ianto to Jonty. As the news filtered out to the rest of the family, everyone hoped for a successful outcome.

Forty minutes later, Luke was brought back to his room. The operation had been a success and the doctors were predicting a full recovery. The relief in the room was palpable and Ianto hugged Jack and Bernice, grinning hugely. Bruce was quiet, sitting by Luke's side and holding his hand.

"You scared me, hon. Don't ever do that to me again," said Bruce to the groggy but conscious Luke.

"Sorry. Love you," murmured Luke, his eyelids heavy and sleep beckoning.

"Love you too." Bruce kissed the other man's lips and tasted coffee, a lingering reminder of what Jack had done. "Jack and Ianto are here." He turned and beckoned the two men forward.

"We're here, cariad," said Ianto. "You get well and we'll talk later." He kissed his son's forehead then made room for Jack.

"Get well, pumpkin." He too kissed the man's forehead then withdrew to leave Bruce a moment or two alone with Luke while he was still conscious.

After contacting the family back on Earth with the good news, they discussed how they would spend the night. Bruce decided to stay with Luke who was out of danger but still unwell; it would take him several weeks to fully recover. Jack and Ianto booked into a hotel where they had an early supper with Bernice and explained how Jack had helped Luke. When she had returned to her apartment, the two men went to their room. They were emotionally drained by the day's events and Jack flopped onto the bed while Ianto slumped in a chair looking out of the large window at the cityscape.

"We should ask them to stay at Hafan while Luke recovers," said Ianto after a long silence.

"Umm," responded Jack. "They may prefer Oggy, it's easier for the kids to visit."

"Yeah, but South Wales in February is not great."

"True," chuckled Jack who had suffered through thousands of wet Welsh winters. "We'll see what they say. I expect they'll keep him in hospital for another day or two, so no need to make a decision yet."

"Will he be fit to make the journey home?" Ianto looked across at Jack who was lying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head.

"I expect so. He'll have to take it easy for a while but light exercise is usually recommended."

Ianto smiled. "Since when have you become so knowledgeable?" He stood up and moved to the bed, sitting beside his partner.

"I asked the doctor."

That made Ianto laugh and he lay down beside Jack. "Budge over," he said, worming his way into Jack's side and put his head on the other man's shoulder. "Thank you, Jack, you saved his life."

"I just gave him a boost, that's all. The operation saved his life." Jack put his arm round Ianto and held him close.

"Whatever. You said, at the hospital, that you saved my life like that twice. I know you did after Lisa but I don't remember any other time."

"You wouldn't remember. It was back when you were in your eighties, after we'd taken the brain scan I used when you were cloned. You had a heart attack too." Jack tightened his hold on Ianto and tried to forget that emergency, it had been so similar to today's.

"Oh."

They lay in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Ianto was realising again how much pain Jack had suffered in his abnormally long life and how much more there was still to come. He vowed to make their remaining years together the happiest possible. For his part, Jack was remembering all the good times with Ianto and their family, especially when the children were young. Those memories would help him get though the long years without them.

"So, love," said Jack eventually, "what did you think of your first interstellar teleport jump?"

"It was amazing, I really didn't feel a thing." Ianto shuffled round and rested his forearms on Jack's chest so he could see his face. "It still frightens me but I was wrong to make such a fuss."

"Maybe we could drop in on Haillie on the way back?"

"That would be wonderful, but I'm not leaving here until Luke's on his feet."

"Of course not. But now I feel like a bath, how about you?" The words were innocent but the look on Jack's face was not.

Jack and Ianto remained on Mars for three more days by which time, Luke had been discharged from the hospital and was on the road to a full recovery. While he and Bruce took the spaceliner back to Earth where they were going to stay at Oggy with their children and grandchildren, Jack and Ianto teleported across to Venus for an hour or two with Haillie before continuing on to Hafan. In the time it took the spaceliner to reach Earth, Ianto found a house in Changping in need of much restoration and bought it. Then he forgot all about their new life and went with Jack to stay at Ogmore, helping the rest of the family to welcome Luke home.


	33. A Hundred Years

**A Hundred Years** – _October 4793, Beijing and Cardiff_

Beijing

The noise of bells woke Ianto. The gentle tinkle of wind chimes outside the window told him, even in his sleepy state, that it would be a fine dry day and he stretched luxuriously and smiled. It was the start of the mid-term break, two weeks of leisure beckoned for him and Jack. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Jack in the bed with him. This was so unusual Ianto lay nonplussed staring at his partner for several seconds as if he was a stranger. Jack was not sleeping, he was sitting half-propped against the headboard with a book in his hand but was now looking down at Ianto, smiling.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Ianto moved across the bed and snuggled into the other man's side, resting his head on his stomach. "This is nice."

"What?"

"Having you in bed in the morning." From his position, Ianto could see the chrono on the bedside table; seven ten. Plenty of time.

He looked around the room, loving its odd shape. It was round. They lived in a round house. Whenever he thought it or said it, he smiled. After all the problems finding accommodation, he had been incredibly happy in this house and so had Jack. It had been a wreck when they'd bought it but the renovations had revealed the beauty of the original design – hidden under unsympathetic earlier changes – and resulted in a perfect house for two people. On this floor, there was the sole bedroom and a bathroom which curved against the outer wall and downstairs was one large open plan living area. The essential basement housed the teleport and communications equipment beneath a secret door. The house stood on a large plot which Ianto had made into a productive kitchen garden with a separate area for flowers where they could sit and relax.

Jack put aside his book and rested a hand on Ianto's back, caressing lightly. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, cariad." They kissed gently then resumed their positions, too relaxed to want more.

"A hundred years," mused Jack. It was such a short time to him but an incredibly happy one. "Does it seem that long to you?"

"Only when I look at the kids. Otherwise, no." It was exactly a hundred years since he had been cloned in the workshop of the house at Ogmore. Over the years it had become the date on which they celebrated their union.

"Not just me then," laughed Jack. "You looking forward to today?"

"Of course. I don't think the kids will ever forgive me though."

"It wasn't just you, it's what we both wanted."

"That's kind of you, Jack, but you know it was my idea." He eased away from Jack and sat up. "I don't regret it, just hope they won't let it spoil the day."

"How could they? They love you too much for that." He put an arm round Ianto's shoulders and pulled him close again.

"And you. They love you too." Ianto hated it when Jack played down his role in the family. His presence was vital to them all but somehow Jack never quite believed it. No amount of words had changed his view. "This day is for both of us."

"I know. It's just … well, you're the glue that keeps us all together."

"Nonsense!" With sudden decision he flung back the covers and swung his legs out of the bed. "Come on, breakfast." He donned his robe and slippers, before opening the blinds and letting in the weak sunshine. "It's a lovely day."

"So I see. I feel like pancakes, egg and bacon, how about you?" They rarely had time for a leisurely breakfast when they were working so Jack was looking forward to indulging this morning.

"Umm, have to watch the calories." He pinched his midriff which had expanded over the past hundred years but was hardly excessive. "Just pancakes for me, I think."

"You are not getting fat," Jack assured him, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms round his partner's waist. "And today's a special day so I insist on a blow out."

"We have to leave room for later," objected Ianto. He wriggled free. "Come on."

Using the stairs which hugged the outer wall in a graceful arc, the two men went to the ground floor and started preparing the meal. The house was not large but the minimalist furniture and Ianto's natural tidiness made it appear that way. Jack started on the pancakes while Ianto, giving in to Jack's urging, got out bacon and eggs and then made the coffee. The meal was as good as they had hoped and they lingered over it, delighted to have the time to watch the newscast and be together. Ianto cleared up while Jack went to shower and dress. They met again in the bedroom.

"All yours," called Jack, coming out of the bathroom. He was naked and glowed from the sonic waves that had cleaned him.

"Thanks. You can wear these again before they get washed. We'll change into something more appropriate at Hafan." He handed over a tunic and trousers then took his own clothes from the wardrobe and put them on the bed. "Take this down when you go, it needs to go with us." He put a bag of clothes and other possessions on the bed. "Won't be long."

"Take as long as you like, there's no rush."

Once he was dressed, Jack took the bag and went downstairs. Normally they left everything in the house but as they were going to be at Hafan for the rest of the holiday there were some possessions they wanted with them. Opening the front door, he stepped out and breathed in the fresh, crisp air. They were in the foothills of the mountains and it was also chilly but he didn't feel the cold like other humans and was content to sit on the bench and survey the house and garden.

They were private here, at the end of a walkway leading nowhere. Years before it had been a main route to one of the industrial complexes but when that had closed and been re-developed this little spur and the house had been forgotten. Now it gave them everything they wanted, convenience and privacy. The Academy was a teleport jump away and they could come and go without attracting attention. Their jobs suited them too; Jack was teaching general technology to six to eight year olds while Ianto was an assistant to the Administrator. But instead of being bored or frustrated by the undemanding jobs, both men found it liberating. They did a good job without any additional responsibilities to weigh them down.

Their leisure time was spent walking in the mountains locally or on trips to attractions further away. They returned to Hafan less than they had before, usually only one weekend a month. They also saw less of the family; as it had grown their role in it had diminished. Jack had expected this and he was relieved Ianto had adapted without complaint. While they kept in touch regularly, they were enjoying spending time together, just the two of them.

Jack's musings were interrupted by the sight of Ianto standing at the front door. He was tapping his foot impatiently and tapping his chrono so Jack knew it was time to move. "I'm coming," he called. On the way, he saw and picked a late rose. "For you," he said, putting it behind Ianto's ear.

"Idiot. Can we get going? Or do you want to commune with nature some more?" He took the rose and held it in his hand, smelling the delicate fragrance of this late bloom.

"I was not communing! I was thinking." Jack picked up the bag and opened the secret door.

"What about?" Ianto took a final look around checking everything was secure before following the other man.

"Ah, deep thoughts. Don't think I should share them."

The basement was small, only half the circumference of the house, but large enough for their purposes. They still used the tri-point teleport to travel to Hafan as it was undetectable; Jack's wrist-strap was kept for longer journeys and when it was more convenient.

"You're ridiculous, know that?" said Ianto, joining Jack on the teleport. They continued in this vein as they made the jump to Hafan.

Cardiff

Standing in the centre of the living area, Minda looked round critically. The past couple of days had been spent cleaning the whole apartment but this room had also been reorganised. Gone was her drawing board that usually stood in the corner by a large window and from which her papers often spread out untidily into the rest of the room. That was all in the office for now. Finally satisfied, she was about to take one last walk through the rooms when the door buzzer sounded.

"Owain, come on in." She kissed him as she ushered him into the apartment.

"Hope I'm not too early. Alys and Mica went out for the day and I was at a bit of loose end." He hung up his coat and followed her into the living area. "Oh, something's different in here."

"The drawing board, I've moved it," she supplied. "Leave your bag there for now. Coffee?"

"Please. I thought you were working from home now?" He followed her along the familiar corridor to the kitchen.

"I am. Just didn't want Tad to see the place in a mess. I've had the whole apartment cleaned right through."

"You didn't need to do that," he laughed, sitting at the table. "Although … we tidy up when they come to see us."

"Knew I wasn't the only one! Having lived here for years, they remark on every little change." She finished making the coffee and brought the two mugs to the table. "How is Mica? Haven't seen her for a while." She sipped her drink, smiling at her eldest brother.

"Working hard. She adores the job, lives for it. It's hard to believe she and Perin are twins, they're so different." Mica was the go-ahead CEO of Jones the Coffee and single while Perin was the laid-back coach of the Geordies and married with three children.

"No romances for her then?"

"Not that I know of but then I'd be the last to know."

They continued to chat. Owain told her about the doings of his youngest grandchildren, Hessia and India, who were now eight and proving to be terrors on the soccer pitch. They compared notes on their latest great-grandsons – Gregory and Morgan – born just a few months apart and tried not to outdo one another with the boys' achievements. The conversation moved on to their work. Minda continued to work for Flexton's designing engines for their spacecraft but picked her projects with care and only went into the offices once or twice a month. She turned down three times as much work as she accepted. As President of the Youth Cup Association, Owain spent his days in meetings and at fund raising and publicity events for the organisation. His role was demanding but he still made time to visit youth clubs all over the world – and some off-world – to encourage the grass roots players and administrators.

"Oh, that must be the others." Minda got up to answer the door buzzer and Owain put the coffee mugs into the dishwasher before joining her.

"It's so windy out there," Holly exclaimed, removing her coat and hat and hanging them up. "Had a bit of a job landing. There ought to be a wind break on that roof."

Minda smiled, used to her sister's impatience and need to set the world to rights. "At least you're here safe and sound. Let me have your coat, Luke. How are you?" She regarded her brother critically, checking for any sign that he was overdoing it and putting strain on his heart.

"I'm fine! I wish you'd all stop looking at me like I was going to collapse any minute. It's nearly six years since I was ill." He scowled at them and hung up his own coat.

"I'm sorry." Minda spoke softly. She had been very frightened for the few hours when Luke's life had hung in the balance. Close since they were young, they had grown even closer with the marriage of their children and through their shared grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"No, I am. Sorry, Minda." He hugged her.

Life had changed for Luke since his heart attack. He and Bruce had taken a long, hard look at their lives and decided that it was time to step back from the day-to-day running of their businesses. The thirty two restaurants were now run by their head chefs under Bruce's guiding hand and the outside catering business had been sold. Luke spent his time training new chefs but even here he restricted himself to setting the curriculum and left a lot of the supervision to others. He only worked three days a week. Long weekends were spent at Oggy in the company of the children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren who kept him and Bruce young.

"They're not here yet, then?" asked Holly, moving into the living area.

"If you mean Dad and Tad, no," replied Owain. "And be a bit more welcoming when they do arrive."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I mean, put a smile on your face. This may not be the celebration you wanted but it's what they chose." At ninety five years' old, Owain had long stopped being cowed by Holly and was the one who told her off when she was being obstinate.

"Well, you'd have thought they'd have wanted to see their family," she snapped back, looking far from happy.

"Don't start that, Holly Hennion," said Luke coming to stand nearby. "They are seeing their family – us!"

"Why don't you get settled?" suggested Minda, trying to keep the peace. "I've put you in your old rooms; they're all ready." The three siblings were staying overnight as were their parents. She led the way down the corridor.

"Are you back in your old room?" asked Owain, standing at the door of his room and looking round with delight. All trace of his earlier occupation had long gone but he could visualise it as it had been with his childhood treasures – the soccer medals and trophies especially – crowded into the space.

"No. I was going to but Tad said he and Dad would have the guest room." She slept in the room that had been their parents' and would have been loath to leave it. It was there that she had enjoyed her few brief years with Breellan, the partner who had died forty years earlier and who had never been replaced in her affections.

A series of taps sounded on the wall of the room. "Remember that, Owain?" shouted Luke from the other side in what had been his room. "Our secret code."

"I always knew what it meant," laughed Holly. "It wasn't a secret." She crossed the corridor to her room which to her still had faint traces of her beloved pink paint on the walls.

"I understood it too," added Minda with a laugh.

Luke, who had re-appeared, was crestfallen. "And I thought we were being so clever."

"You'll have to try harder than that. Come through when you're ready."

When they were reassembled in the living room, Luke looked round at his siblings. "This is nice. It's ages since it was just us four and Tad and Dad." He picked up a box he had brought with him. "This is the cake. I'll put it in my room for now."

"I've got the picture in my bedroom," said Minda as they stood around. "It looks really good." Jack and Ianto had declined to accept presents but the four siblings had decided the occasion should be marked in some way and had commissioned a picture by an up and coming artist that their parents admired. And Luke and Bruce had made the celebration cake.

"Any idea what Tad's got planned for the day?" asked Luke, coming back into the room.

"No. It's all the wrong way round, it's us that should have organised a celebration for them." Holly had been disappointed when her proposals for a big party at Ogmore to celebrate their anniversary had been - politely – declined in favour of a gathering of just the six of them. "And I would have expected them to want to see the kids at least."

"It's their choice. And we'll have everyone together next year," said Owain diplomatically. "Your hundredth is in everyone's calendar and no one will dare miss it." He sat on a couch and stretched out his long legs, smiling at Holly's outraged expression.

"Dare to miss it!? If you don't want to come, you don't have to!"

"Of course he wants to come, we all do," said Minda, glaring at her brother. "We're looking forward to it. And Ogmore will be wonderful in April. Have you worked out how to fit everyone in?"

This was an excellent question as it diverted Holly. She went into a long explanation of the temporary cottages she was erecting in the grounds and the dining arrangements for the almost one hundred guests - seventy seven would be family alone - who would be attending. All the family would be staying for at least one night and most for longer so it was quite an operation. Holly was looking forward to it. Still vigorous and active, she had no problem planning the celebration and running Jones the Book at the same time although her involvement in the latter had lessened as Sukie had taken on more and more responsibility.

The conversation moved on to their families. Each delighted in their grandchildren and great-grandchildren, spending time with them as their careers began to mean less and leisure time became more plentiful. Their thoughts went back to their own childhoods spent, for the most part, in this apartment. Shared memories relaxed them all and they were laughing when Holly turned to look at the door.

"They're here," she said, still able to tell if her dad was near. A moment or two later the door buzzer sounded.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," muttered Luke.

"Oh come on, it has its uses. I remember us being saved many a telling-off because she warned us Dad was nearby," chuckled Owain.

Minda opened the door and beamed at her parents. "Happy anniversary," she said, hugging them both. The others got up and moved across to greet the new arrivals and there were several minutes of hugs and kisses as coats were removed and greetings exchanged.

"Where's your drawing board, sweetheart?" asked Ianto as he looked around the uncommonly neat and tidy living area.

"In the office. You don't want to be looking at that all day. Let me take your bag."

"I'll do that, petal," said Jack. "The guest room, right?" He headed in that direction.

"Tad, you come and sit down." She led him to a couch. "I haven't done anything about lunch, like you said, and I don't know what we're going to eat."

"Bruce and I would have done something for you," said Luke, sitting opposite. "I could still rustle up something."

"No need, it's all taken care of. You're looking well."

"I am. I have lots of long walks at the weekends."

"You should see him, Tad," added Holly coming to join them. "He sets off on Saturday morning and all the kids – whoever's around - go with him. He's like the Pied Piper!"

"You'll have to come for a weekend again, you and Dad, then you can join me too."

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much." He was delighted at the recovery Luke had made from his illness and applauded his decision to cut back on work. "Maybe next month, if that's all right with you, Holly." Ianto and Jack still had the suite in the main Ogmore house but never presumed to use it without checking first.

"Of course, come whenever you want. Will you be down for Christmas?"

Ianto looked up at Jack who had returned to the room in time to hear the question. They had agreed to go to Houstolia to spend the holiday with Carillys and Hummel but had not yet had an opportunity to tell anyone else. Normally, they spent the holiday at Ogmore and they were not sure how Holly would take the news.

"Not this year, gorgeous," said Jack, coming round to sit beside her. "Tad and I are going to see Carillys." Holly's face fell. "Now don't look like that. We're usually with you, surely you can spare us for one year." He put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Yes, yes, of course I … we can. If that's what you want."

"It is. Carillys isn't getting any younger, there may not be many more opportunities." In fact Carillys was thriving since her daughter, Harriet, had settled in Soluria and Jack and Ianto had been making regular visits.

"You'll be using the special teleport again then," said Luke. The wrist-strap teleport had been used to visit Houstolia a dozen times as well for trips to see Bernice and her two young children on Mars.

"Uh huh. Wouldn't be possible otherwise." The working inter-stellar teleport was a family secret. No one wanted prying questions from outsiders to undermine Jack and Ianto's hard-won privacy.

"I think it's a great idea for you to go," said Owain, perched on the arm of Luke's chair. "We're having Christmas with Lem and Trom this year."

"Caro, Eugenie and I are going to Symon's," added Minda. "That's if the new house is ready."

"The sun will do you good." Symon now lived in Cairo. "Think of me freezing my tail off in Helsinki with Ty and Dem!" laughed Luke. The potentially awkward moment had passed and the conversation flowed again.

"Goodness, I haven't offered you a drink!" exclaimed Minda. "Would you like one?"

"I'm gasping, petal," said Jack. "Can I help?" The two of them went to the kitchen and Minda busied herself at the coffee machine as Jack got out mugs and raided the cupboards for cookies. "Are they behaving themselves?" he asked.

"Just about. Holly's a bit prickly but that's only because she likes organising. Her birthday will be the event of the year!"

He groaned. "Tell me about it! But it'll be great to have everyone together in one place. It's going to be some do."

"Did you realise what you were starting all those years ago?"

"Not at all. I was just looking to have your tad back for a while. I had no idea I'd end up with so much more." His tone was wistful. "It's been amazing."

She put the first two mugs on the tray and went back to make the next. "Why did you want just us here? You're not going to make a big announcement are you?"

"No," he laughed. "We wanted to celebrate with just you four. When the grandkids are around we don't get a chance to talk."

"Why here? Why not at Hafan?" she asked putting the last mugs on the tray.

"There's not much to do there. We have something planned for later, a little treat." He grinned at her, delighted to have a secret.

"I'm intrigued. If you eat any more of those, there'll be none left." She batted his hand away from the cookie jar. "Bring the tray."

Half an hour later, just after midday, the door buzzer sounded. "That'll be for me," said Ianto, getting up before Minda could stir. "Lunch." He opened the door and let in the caterers, two young men who had been trained by Luke and Bruce and who were now in business on their own. "Kitchen's through there," he told them, pointing the way.

"That's Raiemo and Gallin." Luke looked amazed. He followed his tad into the kitchen taking the empty coffee mugs with him. "What's going on, Tad?"

"You always cook for us, cariad, and it's not fair. This way lunch is done. All we have to do is eat it." Ianto grabbed hold of Luke's arm and turned him around. "And don't interfere!"

"But I could help."

"They don't need help. Now, go back in the other room. Go on."

Feeling like a child, Luke did as he was told. He found it hard to stand back when others were cooking and had been told often by Bruce and Jo to get out of their kitchens. Even Garron was saying the same now he was fully qualified. "I've been told to keep out of the way," he told the others, resuming his seat.

"Good advice," said Owain. "That's the joy of getting older. You can leave things to other people."

"You've always been lazy. It took you two years to learn how to talk," said Holly. Her earlier bad mood had dissipated and she was enjoying the day. She was leaning against Jack with his arm round his shoulders and felt young again.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did. Didn't he, Dad?"

"It wasn't two years," Jack said judiciously. "More like eighteen months."

"And you cried all the time," went on Holly unperturbed.

"Oh boy did he cry!" agreed Jack, grinning at his eldest son.

"What were we like?" asked Luke. "How many of the stories are true?"

Jack launched into a few tales which had them all laughing. He didn't often look back to when the children were young, too busy welcoming a new generation to the ever growing family, but they had been happy years when he and Ianto were getting used to being parents. Each child had been different: Holly had been the most determined, always in a rush to master the next skill; Owain had been the most active, never willing to stand still; Luke had been no trouble at all, always quiet and amenable; and Minda, the last-born, had been both placid and determined as well as technologically gifted.

"Lunch is ready," said Ianto coming out to join them.

They arranged themselves around the kitchen table, sitting in the same places they always had. Jack was at the end by the window with Owain on his right and Minda on his left. At the other end of the table, Ianto had Luke on his left and Holly on his right. Raiemo and Gallin put the dishes on the table - a whole poached salmon, potatoes and a selection of vegetables – before leaving, the dessert safely in the fridge. Jack poured the wine, some of Jonty's best, and they all helped themselves to the food.

"To Dad and Tad," said Owain, lifting his glass in a toast. "Happy anniversary."

"Dad and Tad!" the others chorused before sipping the wine.

"Thanks, kids," said Jack, smiling at them and at Ianto. "Now tuck in, we don't want this to get cold."

"What were you all laughing about just now?" asked Ianto. He took a forkful of the salmon, looking round at the people he loved most in all the world, grateful they were all healthy and happy.

"Dad was telling us tales about when we were young," said Holly, smiling at him. "Not sure I believe half of them."

"Did he tell you about when you went walkabout in the Castle? You got out of the suite there and used the teleport all on your own and you weren't even a year old!" Ianto laughed although he remembered being very frightened at the time.

"She's always been adventurous," said Jack with a grin. "What about when Owain hid Luke under Holly's bed?"

"I remember that," said Holly, "I was the one that found him. How about that Christmas morning when Owain woke us all up in the middle of the night?"

"Hey!" Owain protested with a laugh. "I remember Minda rebuilding my models better than they were before. And you were only three," he told her.

"Two actually," corrected Ianto. "That was when we knew she was so special." He smiled at her.

"My worst memory was being left at Annese and Goran's house," put in Luke. "It was just Minda and me and we were so scared. Where were the rest of you?"

"Holly was at a dancing competition -" There was a groan from Owain and Luke which Jack ignored. " – and I was working. Can't remember where Owain was. Can you, Ianto?"

"Yes, he was staying with that strange friend of his. The one with the odd mother."

"Graddel," said Owain. "Haven't thought of him for years."

"Remember when we all had The Blues?" asked Holly, reaching over to get more vegetables. "Everyone except Dad of course."

"And Minda, thank goodness." Ianto was still grateful she had been unaffected.

"Where was I?" she asked. As the youngest, she had not participated in most of these events or was too young to remember them; she had only heard of them from the others.

"With Konni, sweetheart. You were only a month old and it could have been very bad for you if you'd caught it. A lot of babies died."

"I remember when Luke, Dad and I got stuck on the cliffs at Ogmore." She grinned at her dad, lightening the mood again. "We watched your arm mend."

"My party trick," he grinned back.

"So many memories," mused Ianto, smiling at them all. "First words, first steps. Your first days at Playschool."

"Oh Gods, he getting sentimental. Kick him someone," said Jack with a grin.

"I know what he means," said Holly loyally. "I can remember all those times when my three were young. They are special occasions."

"Thank you. See, Jack, some of us aren't afraid of our feelings." Ianto looked at him pointedly. "Would anyone like more salmon?" he asked.

When everyone had taken more food, the conversation turned to more general topics and continued in that vein during dessert – a chocolate roulade with hissiol berry sauce – and coffee. They lingered at the table for a while before clearing up the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

They split up after lunch. Jack was with Holly, looking out of the window at the people walking below. "I remember standing here watching you go to your first ball," he said. "You looked so grown up."

"That red dress! I thought I was so sophisticated," she chuckled.

"And I'd been such a grouse. I hadn't wanted you to grow up."

She turned and smiled at him. "You were right not to let me grow up too soon, I would have made even more of a mess with Stu - if that's possible. At least Gilles is more accommodating."

"How are things with you two?"

"Oh, we rub along. He has his lovers and I have mine but we always come back to one another."

He looked at her hard but judged she meant it. She was the one who had inherited his flirtatiousness and it had ruined her first marriage. But she seemed content now. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Are you happy? Stuck on that island of yours you must be bored." Like Minda, she had an inkling that her parents had some other occupation but had never asked.

"We find enough to keep ourselves busy. And I'd be happy anywhere as long as I have your Tad."

On the other side of the room, Ianto was sitting with Luke. "What's this you have planned for us this afternoon?" asked Luke.

"A little treat. And no, I'm not going to say any more. You can wait and see." Ianto smiled at him. Luke had always hated been told that and he looked a bit sulky now. "Are you really feeling okay? Not overdoing it?"

"No," replied Luke in a long-suffering tone. "Honestly, I've never felt better. Doctor gives me a regular check-up and everything's fine."

"Good. I worry about you."

"I'm ninety three years old, Tad, I think I can look after myself."

"Not so sure about that." Ianto smiled, aware that Luke, like the other children, was looking older while he and Jack didn't. "Does it bother you, that Dad and I don't look our age?"

"It did but not any more. I didn't like it when that woman mistook you for my son," he laughed, remembering a day out with Etta, "but I got over it."

"Maybe … maybe you should stop calling me Tad. I'd be quite happy if you called me Ianto."

"What's this?" asked Holly as she and Jack came up to join them. "I know Jonty does but I don't know if I could."

"I was just saying that if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind."

"Nor me," added Jack.

"I'll think about it," said Luke. He turned to Jack. "Don't suppose you'd stop calling me pumpkin?"

"Never!"

"What's the joke?" asked Owain as he and Minda returned. They had retrieved the picture and were ready to make the presentation.

"Dad and Tad say we can use their names if we want to," explained Holly.

"Okay. Might try that. So, Jack and Ianto," Owain grinned, "if I could have your attention. My sisters and brother decided that we wanted to mark this milestone in your lives." He held up a hand to prevent the protests he could see were coming. "No, no argument. We clubbed together and bought you this. Happy anniversary, and many more of them."

Minda stepped forward with the wrapped picture and she and Owain passed it to Ianto who was sitting down. Jack sat beside him and together they removed the paper – Jack ripping it off and Ianto trying to remove it carefully before giving up.

"Oh that's fabulous." Jack was gazing at the picture, a view of Cardiff from a high point, probably the Victory Tower. "You shouldn't have done it but thanks so much, kids."

"It's lovely and I know just where to put it. In our bedroom where we'll wake up and see it every morning. Thank you all so much." Ianto meant the bedroom in Beijing but did not say so. They would take the picture to Hafan whenever anyone was visiting.

"We'll be going out in an hour," said Jack, checking his chrono. "In case you ladies want to do anything to yourselves."

"I think he's implying we're a mess," laughed Minda. "Where are we going?"

"The theatre. We have a box for Casturun's new play." Ianto looked round at them delighted that they looked pleased. "We wanted to take you out and spoil you."

"I've been wanting to see that," said Owain. "Thought I'd have to wait until it came to Paris."

"I've not heard of this one," admitted Luke. "What's it about?" They told him and the discussion continued until it was time to leave.

The play was a huge success. Casturun wrote comedies and this one lampooned the politicians of the day but with gentle humour. The Harkness-Jones party laughed a lot and were in fine spirits when they walked back to the apartment. It was eight o'clock by the time they were safely indoors and settling down again. Luke brought out the celebration cake and they all had large slices washed down with another of Jonty's wines. They then started on brandy and liqueurs accompanied by a few savouries that Minda had prepared.

"I've been meaning to ask, Dad," said Owain, "are you happy with the way Torchwood's been broken up?" The last vestiges of the once enormous and powerful organisation were being broken up into small units and even the name was disappearing.

"Very. I knew the organisation would crumble, tiger, and … yeah, it was hard to watch, for Tad and me. But it has to be. And no one seems to remember Jack Harkness. Not much anyway." He was on a couch with his arm round Minda. "I couldn't find a single mention last year." He regularly monitored the newscasts and other press outlets.

"And now you have your teleport your name doesn't even appear on travel manifests," murmured Minda, almost asleep.

"That's right. We can travel about without leaving a trail."

"Will you rebuild Torchwood?" she asked. "In the future."

"I don't know. Depends what your tad feels like doing when we can start moving around in the world again. Maybe we'll stay at Hafan as we've got so used to it."

"A life out of the public eye is very restful," added Ianto with a smile. He was seated beside Holly with Luke and Owain in chairs. "I'm not sure I'd want to give it up."

"That's fine by me." Jack smiled over at him and raised his glass in silent salute. An unspoken message passed between them and Jack nodded. It was time.

"While we have you four here, alone, there's something we want to say to you all," began Ianto, sitting up a little straighter.

"You said there wouldn't be any big announcement," complained Minda.

"It's not an announcement, sweetheart. Your Dad and I just want to … well, to say some things which are long overdue. I hope you know how much we love you. You mean the world to us but maybe we haven't told you how proud we are of you. This seems like the right time."

The others exchanged glances and focussed on what he saying. Minda blinked rapidly to wake herself up and Luke, who was in danger of sliding off his chair, pulled himself upright again.

"Holly," Ianto turned to face her and took one of her hands in his, "you're our eldest and you've always been a leader, determined to succeed. But you still looked out for your brothers and sister when they were growing up, not letting them make avoidable mistakes. Your personal life hasn't been easy – and I know you and I have disagreed about that! – but you've never let it stop you being a wonderful mother to your children. And on top of all that you've built up a successful business too. You're an inspiration to us all, cariad."

"Oh, Tad!" Holly hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder as tears flowed freely. Their relationship had not always been easy, she got on better with her dad, and his words meant a great deal to her.

"That goes for me too, gorgeous," added Jack.

"Thanks." She sat up again but kept her tad's arm round her shoulders. She wiped at the tears but they wouldn't seem to stop.

"Owain," continued Jack, looking across and smiling at his son, "our eldest boy and a handful when you were younger. I won't go into what you did to your poor brother!" Everyone laughed at this. "You were blessed with an exceptional talent for soccer, tiger, but it's what you've done with that talent that's important. You could have played on, made a lot of money and rested on your laurels but instead you've become one of the game's great administrators. And you raised a wonderful daughter on your own after Orla's tragic loss before finding happiness with Alys, Lem and the twins. The whole family looks to you for guidance and you're always there to help and advise. Tad and I are so proud of you."

Owain swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Thanks," he managed.

"It's true, cariad," added Ianto, getting up to give him a hug.

"Oh, I'm never going to stop crying," said Holly, wiping at her eyes.

"Come here." Ianto sat down again and held Holly to him. "Luke - "

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Too bad. It's your turn," commented Owain, blowing his nose noisily.

"Our late developer, that's what you are, Luke." Ianto was still holding Holly but was smiling at Luke. "You were the easiest to raise but had it hardest at the Academy, the only one of all of you who found learning hard and really didn't know what career to follow. But when you found it, boy did you run with it! Numerous restaurants, outside catering and now the training school – you deserve to be called 'Maitre', a title you've earned many times over. You were lucky in finding Bruce early but it wasn't easy keeping your love alive and raising two lovely children with the hours you had to work. We admire you so much, cariad."

"Damn, I didn't want to cry," said Luke, wiping at his eyes.

"Against all the odds, you've achieved so much, pumpkin," said Jack, reaching a hand to rest on his son's arm.

"Thanks, both of you."

"Your turn, petal." Jack smiled down at Minda still tucked his arm. "Your life's been such a mixture, love. The baby we nearly didn't have, you were the most academically gifted of the lot. And I can't tell you what a kick it gave me to see you sitting at a desk in Torchwood discussing technical complexities with people many times older than you. I'm sorry you had to leave when I did but maybe it was for the best; now everyone knows about your genius. Your engines are the best in the galaxy. Despite you own happiness being short lived - Bree left us way too soon – you exude love and support for anyone who wants it. We all admire the way you carried on and gave your girls the stability and love they needed when you were hurting so much yourself. You're everyone's favourite relation and we are all the better for knowing you."

Minda was weeping quietly into her dad's shoulder, unable to speak. When Ianto came across to sit beside her, she turned and hugged him.

"Dad's right, cariad." He held her close, rocking her as he had as a child.

There was silence for a few minutes punctuated only by Minda's weeping. The others were wiping eyes and blowing noses, attempting to overcome the emotion they felt. Jack and Ianto had never stinted in their praise for their children but they'd also never spoken of it so openly. Until now it had been a private word said in passing which each of them had cherished. This latest, said openly in front of their siblings, meant so much more.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Owain slowly. "Are you planning on leaving or something?"

"No!" said Jack immediately. "Definitely no. A hundred years ago I would have settled for a few minutes' with your tad and instead I've had a century of his love AND almost that long with all of you. In my entire life – and you know how long that is! – I've never had the chance to see my children grow and develop as I have with you. I'm not giving that up - ever. Tad and I will be here for you for the rest of your lives. And then we'll be here for your children and their children and so on for as long as they'll put up with us. You're not getting rid of us anytime soon."

"Dad!"

Holly moved over and hugged him before being pulled to sit on his knee. Owain and Luke needed to be close too and sat on the arms of the couch, joining in a family hug.

* * *

_And there we leave Jack and Ianto, surrounded by their family. I have decided to end the series here, a century after Ianto was cloned way back at the start of Ianto Jones in the 47__th__ Century. My thanks to all who have read the stories – your support and encouragement is, as always, much appreciated. Jay._


End file.
